Sorts d'amnésies
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Parfois la trahison est au delà de tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer... Etes-vous sûr de vouloir savoir ? Il se pourrait que les souvenirs reviennent...
1. Trahison

Voilà la correction complète de Sorts d'amnésies (il peut subsister quelques fautes, j'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop !). C'est la version bashing de la fic «L'initiation». Dans cette version, les parents d'Harry sont décédés la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981.

Je n'avais jamais pensé faire autant de chapitres en commençant cette fic, mais je suis heureuse qu'elle m'ait autant inspiré. J'espère que vous aimerez autant la lire que j'ai eue de plaisir à l'écrire !

Merci beaucoup à vous ! Et bonne lecture !

PS : Correction faite par RockRock8888 pour une très grande partie de la fic ! Merci à elle !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Trahison_**

Je sortais du bureau de Dumbledore complètement sonné. Il venait de me dire qu'il voulait que j'initie Harry Potter. Ce crétin d'avorton de Potter ! Non mais quelle idée ? Quand il m'avait dit savoir que j'étais bisexuel, j'en étais tombé des nues. C'est exact mais c'est tout de même Potter, bordel ! Je ne supportais pas son père, rien que de le voir m'exécrait, le fils c'est tout comme… Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais initier ce prétentieux !

D'où lui sortait cette idée d'ailleurs ? L'initiation ne se fait plus depuis, quoi… Mille ans ? À quelques années près bien sûr ! Un rituel d'accroissement de pouvoir par le sexe, non mais à se demander comment ils avaient pu inventer ça ! À partir du jour de ses 17 ans, j'allais devoir baiser ce morveux pendant une semaine avec au moins un rapport par jour ! C'est vrai que le gamin n'est pas mal foutu. Mais tout de même ! C'est vrai aussi que j'allais pouvoir me venger de Potter Senior, bien que mort depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas à négliger.

Je me voyais en train de prendre Potter qui crierait comme une pucelle, oh, oui, ça serait bon… Peut-être, qu'il criera de douleur, la douleur que je lui provoquerai, ça me permettra de me venger de son père… Je m'arrêtai net à cette idée. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir de telles idées. Ça avait beau être Harry Potter, le fils de mon ennemi d'enfance, il n'avait pas à payer ainsi les forfaits de son père. Soudainement, je me dégoûte, un haut-le-cœur me vint à l'image que je m'étais faite. Ce n'était pas une initiation mais carrément un viol, et l'idée m'avait rendu… Excité ? Je débloque. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, mais je débloque. Je hais Potter fils, mais jamais je ne ferais cela à qui que ce soit !

Merlin qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je ne comprends pas quoi. Je m'enferme dans mes appartements et prends un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Demain, ça ira mieux, quoi que… C'est dès demain que je vais devoir commencer l'initiation. Oui, demain nous étions déjà le 31 juillet et Harry Potter aurait 17 ans. Albus m'avait dit que l'acte sexuel suffirait à enclencher l'initiation, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Ce vieux fou me cachait certainement encore quelque chose. La sensation de me faire manipuler une fois de plus ne me lâche pas. Je chercherai dans mes livres ce soir, mais avoir été prévenu si peu de temps à l'avance n'aide pas. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Pourquoi ai-je accepté déjà ? À oui, pour que le si précieux fils de Lily ait plus de pouvoir, mais pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment et ne cherche pas plus longtemps la réponse.

HPSS HPSS

C'est avec une bouffée de haine que je pars vers la salle sur demande. Je dois y passer une semaine complète avec cet infect gamin Potter ! Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore vient de m'y envoyer le sourire aux lèvres, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait qu'attiser la haine que j'ai pour ce gosse. Me rappelant sans cesse mes erreurs et le fait qu'Harry soit le fils de Lily et James, et que ce gamin a reçu tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu, l'amour. Un élan de rage me prend, rien qu'à l'idée de la vie si parfaite de ce cher Potter, j'ai presque envie de lui faire passer le pire moment de sa vie !

J'ai soudainement mal à la tête, terriblement mal, un étourdissement me prend alors que j'arrive au bout du couloir du septième étage. Je me reprends rapidement, sors une fiole pour la douleur qui ne me fait, malheureusement, rien.

Je marche le long du couloir en demandant « _L'appartement d'initiation_ », Potter doit déjà s'y trouver. J'ai ordre de ne pas en sortir pendant une semaine entière, une bien longue semaine en perspective. Les sentiments de rancœur, de haine et de colère font encore rage en moi quand je passe le pas de la porte qui vient d'apparaître.

Mais quand je le vois, assis sur le canapé de ce salon, tout disparu de mon esprit, la haine, la colère et la rancœur partent avec le mal de tête. L'idée qu'aujourd'hui Harry a 17 ans et que j'allais devoir faire l'amour avec lui s'imposa dans mon esprit, comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait m'offrir.

Le regard inquiet qu'arborait Harry se changea en même temps que mon humeur, par un sourire timide. Je m'approche de lui, attiré irrésistiblement par ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour Professeur. _Me dit-il tout bas, intimidé._

\- Harry. _Dis-je à quelques centimètres de lui._ Appelle-moi Severus, après tout… Nous allons devenir… Intimes. _Dis-je d'une voix emplie de désir avant de l'embrasser._

Ses lèvres me manquaient. C'est la première pensée que j'eus en les touchant, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne l'avais jamais embrassé avant aujourd'hui. J'étais avide, je voulais l'embrasser encore et encore. Des bouffées de chaleur m'emplirent, j'ai la sensation de retrouver une part essentielle de ma vie, de mon existence. Je le pousse doucement vers la seule porte que je pus voir, la chambre. Je m'arrête quelques secondes de l'embrasser, reprenant mon souffle et ouvrant la porte sans lâcher Harry des yeux, lui aussi à bout de souffle et les yeux brillants.

\- Que sais-tu sur l'initiation ? _Demandai-je doucement._

\- Je sais juste que nous devons avoir des rapports… Sexuels… _Dit-il gêné pendant que le rouge lui montait délicieusement aux joues._

\- C'est exact. _Dis-je en l'attirant une nouvelle fois à moi pour l'amener jusqu'au bord du lit._ Tu vas passer une semaine de pur plaisir. _Lui promis-je en embrassant son cou._

Doucement mes mains glissèrent sur sa taille, rapprochant son corps du mien. Je pus sentir une érection contre la mienne, un sourire fleurit pendant que j'embrassais de nouveau Harry. Je glisse mes doigts sur son torse puis les descends jusqu'à sa ceinture pour prendre le bas de son t-shirt et le lui enlève. Je m'aperçois que ma chemise est ouverte que quand je sens les doigts d'Harry effleurer un de mes tétons.

Je le pousse sur le lit, puis sans tarder touche la bosse de son pantalon, il se mord la lèvre inférieure, me regardant avec désir. Il me rend fou et j'ai en même temps l'impression de retrouver ma lucidité. J'ouvre sa ceinture ainsi que le bouton de son jean et descends la fermeture éclair en finissant par caresser son sexe à travers le jean. Je mets mes mains de chaque côté de son corps attrapant son jean et son boxer en même temps et le glisse jusqu'à ses pieds pour les lui ôter complètement.

La vue d'Harry nu sur le lit m'électrise. J'enlève ma chemise ouverte mais garde mon pantalon, et je m'allonge sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Avec ma main libre, je caresse son corps autant que je peux et descends jusqu'à son entrejambe. Je caresse ses cuisses pour le faire languir et prends son sexe en main. J'avale son gémissement de plaisir qui me gonfle de bonheur. Je commence à le masturber tout en descendant le long de son corps, déposant des baisers brûlants tout le long du chemin.

\- Oh Severus ! _Crie-t-il quand ma langue lèche son gland._ Merlin _! Rajouta-t-il quand j'entame ma première fellation._

Je prends un plaisir incroyable à lui procurer cette caresse buccale, et je m'aperçois à ce même instant que tout cela est une première pour moi. Il est rare d'avoir un rapport avant sa majorité, et m'étant engagé en tant que Mangemort peu de temps après, tout cela était passé aux oubliettes. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Personne ne m'avait vraiment attiré jusque-là, je savais juste que j'aimais et aime toujours Lily, bien que le joli cul de Potter m'ait de nombreuses fois tenté.

Je cesse d'essayer de réfléchir, cela me redonne mal au crâne. Les cris d'Harry me firent revenir sur terre, pris d'une nouvelle vague de plaisir je le pompe encore plus rapidement.

\- Arr… Arrête Severus… Je vais… _Dit-il ne pouvant finir sa phrase tout en attrapant le drap de chaque côté de son corps pour le serrer dans ses poings._

Je fis abstraction de son avertissement et glissai même un doigt dans l'antre chaud que je me languissais déjà d'investir. Ce fut quand je glissai un deuxième doigt tout en tapant la prostate qu'Harry se tendit et éjacula sa si délicieuse semence que je m'empressai d'avaler. Profitant de son orgasme, je fis des mouvements de ciseaux avec mes doigts pour pouvoir mettre le troisième et dernier qui ne provoqua qu'une légère gêne pour Harry.

\- Tu es prêt ? _Demandai-je presque… amoureusement, après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement._

\- Oui. _Dit-il simplement en me regardant._

\- Caresse-toi ! _Ordonnai-je doucement en enlevant mes doigts._

Je me lève du lit tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, regardant Harry se masturber sous mes yeux. J'ouvris ma ceinture et enlevai mon pantalon et mon boxer, laissant apparaître mon érection douloureuse. Je me caresse aussi tout en le regardant, quelques gouttes de spermes perlaient déjà sur mon gland. Cet apollon va réellement me rendre dingue.

Je me mets à genou entre ses cuisses, cherchant dans ses yeux la moindre hésitation ou peur, mais il n'y avait rien. Je lance un rapide sort de lubrification et me glisse avec une lenteur douloureuse dans mon amant, tout en prenant sa verge en main pour qu'il oublie sa douleur. Tout comme Harry, je ne pus m'empêcher un gémissement quand je fus entièrement entré. J'attends pour qu'il s'habitue, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je savoure la sensation d'être dans un fourreau chaud et étroit qui presse mon sexe, je sais que je pourrai vite venir, après tout c'est ma première fois à moi aussi.

N'y pouvant plus, j'entame un mouvement de va-et-vient, bougeant peu pour ne pas faire de mal à Harry, fraîchement dépucelé. Un élan d'amour me frappa en plein visage à ce moment-là, je ne sus d'où il vint mais mon être entier fut rempli d'un amour d'une telle intensité que je n'avais jamais pensé cela possible. Sous les doux gémissements de mon amour, j'augmente la cadence et donne de plus amples coups de reins. En quelques minutes, Harry gémit comme un possédé sous mes coups de reins puissants, moi-même ne suis pas avare de gémissement que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de retenir.

Sentant ma délivrance venir, je m'allonge sur le corps d'Harry, il passe ses bras autour de moi pour me coller encore plus à lui, nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine. J'arrive à passer ma main entre nos deux corps pour pouvoir finir de rendre fou Harry. Il suffit à mon pouce de passer quelques secondes sur son gland sensible pour qu'il éjacule dans un cri rauque. Son orgasme provoqua une aura rouge qui sortit directement de son corps pour emplir la pièce, cela me fit rejoindre instantanément Harry dans son orgasme foudroyant. Je ne sais comment j'ai réussi à me mettre à côté d'Harry avant de m'endormir, épuisé.

HPSS HPSS

Ce sommeil post-orgasmique m'a apporté un lot de sentiment que j'avais pensé ne jamais avoir connu : l'amitié, l'amour, la confiance, la joie et même le bonheur. Je me réveille doucement en ayant tous ces sentiments qui font rage en moi. Je suis tiraillé, entre deux vies. J'ai des sentiments que j'ai la sensation d'avoir vécus mais dont je ne me souviens pas. Est-ce Harry qui provoque tout cela en moi ? Je crois que oui, il n'y a que lui qui peut me rendre aussi heureux.

L'image de Lily s'impose dans mon esprit, ma meilleure amie. Je me fige à cette pensée, j'ai pensé à elle en tant que… Meilleure amie ? Je suis pourtant amoureux d'elle, non ? Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, cette terrible vérité me frappe de plein fouet, non, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis perdu, terriblement perdu, j'ai l'impression d'être deux personnes radicalement différentes dans un seul et même corps.

Je sers le corps chaud que je tiens dans mes bras, soudainement, je le sens se tendre. Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis encore bien trop inconscient pour comprendre tout de suite, les brumes d'un bonheur que je pense avoir connu sont encore dans mon esprit. Puis cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de me tendre en ouvrant les yeux, parfaitement et pleinement réveillé, le sentiment de bonheur en moins.

Mon torse touche le dos d'Harry, et je sens sur son dos, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être. Je m'éloigne légèrement de son corps, et regarde ce qui, je le sais, me hantera longtemps. Des cicatrices zèbrent toute la surface de son dos. Certaines ont l'air d'avoir été incrustées dans sa peau, comme si elles y avaient toujours été. D'autres sont beaucoup plus récente, sûrement reçu d'à peine quelques jours. Un vague souvenir revient, comme si j'avais déjà vu ça. Pourtant je pourrai jurer que non, je m'en souviendrais, enfin, je crois… Je suis un peu trop confus avec ma mémoire, je mets ce sentiment désagréable de côté pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Po… Harry ? _Dis-je anxieux, ne pouvant rester impassible._

\- Oui ? _Me dit-il tendu avec une voix si basse que je dois tendre l'oreille._

\- Qui ? _Demandai-je dans un souffle presque douloureux en survolant les cicatrices d'une main tremblante._

Un silence lourd plane pendant quelques minutes. Je regardais les cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes quand quelque chose se brisa en moi, mon cœur ou mon esprit, ou peut-être même les deux.

\- Mon oncle. _Répondit-il sans bouger d'un pouce._

\- Depuis quand ? _Demandai-je comme lui dans un murmure._

Un rire amer sortit de sa bouche. Un rire froid et triste comme je n'en avais jamais entendu de sa part.

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Je suis à court de mots. L'image d'un homme ressemblant plus à un cachalot frappant un Harry Potter de huit ans avec sa ceinture s'importe à moi. Je balaye l'image pour le moment, je dois savoir.

\- Personne ne sait ? _Demandai-je pendant qu'un poids se pose dans mon estomac, comme si je connaissais déjà la réponse._

Un autre rire encore plus froid sonna à mes oreilles.

\- Tout le monde l'a été à un moment donné. _Dit-il tristement sans une once de reproche._

\- Personne n'a rien fait ? _Dis-je en me relevant soudainement à cette nouvelle._

\- Personne n'en a eu le temps. Leurs mémoires ont toutes été modifiées.

\- Par qui ? _Dis-je surpris pendant que des souvenirs lointains essayaient de revenir à mon esprit._

\- Personne d'autre que le grand Albus Dumbledore ! _Dit-il à la fois moqueur et triste._

Bien qu'une part de moi s'en doutait, ce fut dur à entendre. J'avais quitté un maître pour un autre, je le savais. C'était pour ma rédemption, je l'avais mérité, je savais que d'un côté je me faisais manipuler. Je l'avais choisi, pour protéger Lily… Une voix me souffle que cela n'était pas vrai, je ne l'écoute pas, pour le moment en tout cas. Une question me saute au visage avec une telle violence que j'en eus encore plus mal au cœur, si cela est possible.

\- Est-ce que… J'ai déjà été au courant ? _Demandai-je dans un souffle douloureux._

\- Oui. Plusieurs fois.

\- Comment… ? _Dis-je sans pouvoir finir cette phrase si douloureuse._

\- Dumbledore lance des sorts d'amnésies et de faux souvenirs à tour de bras. Je pense que tout Poudlard y est passé. Ron, Hermione, Macgo, toi et tant d'autres. _Dit-il fataliste._

Ses mots me font l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Je me suis fait manipuler, de la pire des façons… Sans avoir compris que c'était encore pire que ce à quoi je pouvais penser.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte en occlumencie ? _Demandai-je d'une voix lointaine fouillant dans des souvenirs que je savais oubliés._

\- Oui. _Dit-il tristement._

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit pour les sorts d'amnésies ? Quelqu'un aurait pu… J'aurai fait quelque chose ! _Dis-je en colère contre moi en m'asseyant dans le lit._

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures ! _Me crie-t-il, emporté par la colère en s'asseyant au bord du lit, me tournant le dos._

Je pus voir les coups de ceinture encore plus nettement, mon cœur saigna à cette image. On avait touché à Harry. Et je n'avais rien pu faire. Pire, celui qui était censé veiller sur lui avait volontairement fermé les yeux et je n'avais rien vu.

\- Je ne voulais pas te perdre toi aussi. _Dit-il tristement dans un murmure parfaitement audible._

\- Moi aussi ? _Fis-je étonné et étrangement heureux de l'entendre dire cela._

\- Sirius. _Dit-il en se levant, pâle comme la mort._ Il voulait que j'habite avec lui… Qu'il m'élève comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il me l'a dit plusieurs fois. Mais peu avant sa mort, il est allé voir les Dursley pour savoir comment j'étais traité. Il a compris tout seul. Le lendemain, Dumbledore est venu et m'a lancé le sort d'amnésie pour que j'oublie que Sirius savait.

\- Comment as-tu appris tout ça ? _Demandai-je sachant que je n'allais pas apprécier la réponse._

\- Quand Voldemort a pris possession de mon corps, tous les sorts ont été comme annulés, et il m'a laissé un cadeau sans le vouloir.

\- Lequel ?

\- L'Occlumencie naturelle.

J'étais déjà ébahi, mais à ce moment je le fus encore plus. L'Occlumencie naturelle est encore plus puissante que celle apprise. Le Legilimen ne pourra jamais passer les barrières, et si l'occlumen met en avant des souvenirs, même faux, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qu'il y a des barrières.

J'ai atteint un stade très élevé d'occlumencie, arrivant moi aussi à faire cela, mais la concentration qu'il faut est énorme, alors que pour l'Occlumen naturel tout cela est d'une simplicité enfantine. Il peut protéger son esprit de bien des sorts, dont ceux d'amnésies et de faux souvenirs, sans même que celui qui le lance s'en aperçoive. Ils ont un don naturel, un don précieux pour un Legilimen et Occlumen comme moi.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as plus fait confiance à Dumbledore après ça ?

\- Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment fait confiance… _Dit-il si bas que je crus l'avoir imaginé._


	2. Questions

**_Chapitre 2 : Questions_**

\- Il m'a laissé affronter Quirrell ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas détruit la pierre philosophale ? _Demanda-t-il calmement._ Il la voulait pour lui ! Il avait certainement promis à Flamel de la détruire mais ne l'avait pas fait.

Il se leva et d'un informulé sans baguette se mit un boxer, avant de continuer en faisant les cent pas devant mes yeux perdus.

\- En deuxième année, il m'a laissé être isolé, ne m'expliquant pas pourquoi j'entendais et parlais la langue des serpents. Il sait quasiment tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école. Je suis sûr qu'il savait que Ginny était possédée. Encore une fois, il n'a rien fait.

\- Je croyais que Fumseck était venu à toi dans la chambre grâce à ta loyauté envers lui ? _Me hasardai-je à demander._

\- Je me posais déjà beaucoup de questions, je ne pense pas que cela soit ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est réellement venu. Mais certainement pas pour cette fameuse loyauté. Ça, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit pour me le faire croire. Parce qu'il savait que je n'avais pas confiance. Pourtant je peux te dire qu'il m'a lancé tellement de sorts d'amnésies que je ne peux même pas les compter. Il a fait mettre des potions de docilité et d'obéissance dans ma nourriture.

\- Comment ? _Demandai-je étonné._

\- Par les elfes. C'est quand Dobby est venu me remettre une de ses potions l'année dernière, en main propre. J'avais été à l'infirmerie trop longtemps sans l'avoir reçue et j'étais parti dormir le soir même sans manger, il me l'avait apportée de sa propre initiative. Pour me soigner d'une soi-disant maladie que je n'ai jamais eue ! _Dit-il fou de rage._ En quatrième année, il n'a rien fait de plus pour protéger la coupe. Pour empêcher que quelqu'un mette mon nom dedans, il connaît Fol'œil… pourtant il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? Laisse-moi rire ! _Dit-il d'un ton polaire qui ne prêtait absolument pas à la rigolade._

Une rage m'envahissait, j'aurais dû me poser ces questions. J'avais dû le faire… Encore des sorts d'amnésies ? Cette hypothèse s'impose de plus en plus à mon esprit. Tout cela est trop étrange, tout ce qu'il me dit depuis le début de la conversation est trop étrange. J'avais forcément dû me poser des questions à un moment donné. Mais j'étais fou de rage contre Potter, souvent, peut-être trop souvent ? En y repensant, c'est toujours Albus qui me rappelait la soi-disant vie parfaite d'Harry, alors que j'avais la preuve sous les yeux que ce n'était pas le cas. J'éprouvais toujours une haine incontrôlable envers le garçon à chaque fois que je sortais du bureau directorial. Avait-il amplifié ces sentiments en moi pour que je ne pense à rien d'autre ?

 **Souvenir**

 _Dans ma mémoire lointaine survient le souvenir d'un soir, Albus me regardait étrangement, puis il me parla d'une voix doucereuse que je ne lui connaissais pas._

 _\- Harry ? Dit-il froidement. Harry Potter battu ? Ne voyez pas le mal partout Severus ! Sourit-il faussement sincère. Je vous ai déjà dit que ce jeune garçon était choyé ! Il a plus d'elfes de maison que n'importe quel Sang-Pur ! Tout lui est donné d'un claquement de doigts. Dit-il en se rapprochant doucement de moi. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne devienne comme son père… Dit-il soudain pendant que ses yeux pétillèrent de la lumière de la victoire._

 _Les barrières d'Occlumencies étaient tombées, remplacées par un profond doute. Le sort ne s'entendit pas, juste un mouvement de baguette et un brouillard épais s'insinua dans mon esprit._

 **Fin du Souvenir**

\- En cinquième année ! _Continua-t-il dans une rage froide, sans s'être aperçu que j'étais parti quelques secondes dans un souvenir oublié._ Il a laissé Ombrage nous torturer avec des plumes de sang ! Même le ministre n'aurait pas admis ça ! Et pourtant… J'ai bien peur que notre pauvre Ministre n'était pas que débile de base. Il écoutait un peu trop le grand Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi crois-tu que ce cher Tom Jedusor ait peur de notre bon vieux directeur ? Oh oui, ils sont aussi manipulateurs l'un que l'autre, sauf que l'un ne s'en cache pas. C'est ça qui fait peur à Voldemort. Albus cache bien des choses, mais ne se salit pas les mains en torturant ou tuant ses ennemis lui-même.

Harry arrêta de marcher. Puis me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu penses que ce cher Albus a inventé tout ceci pour me faire gagner plus de puissance ? Non, il sait déjà comment tout cela doit finir. Il voulait juste me détruire un peu plus. Il sait que je n'ai pas besoin de puissance magique.

J'étais perdu. Harry essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, j'avais peur de comprendre. Je commençais par la vérité que je pensais la moins douloureuse à entendre.

\- Il veut te détruire avec moi ? _Demandai-je à voix basse._

\- Il sait que… Tu ne m'es pas indifférent. Il le sait depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés l'année dernière. _Dit-il en laissant passer dans ses yeux un éclair de douleur._

\- Je ne t'ai pas… _Commençai-je avant de douter me rappelant de ce manque que j'avais ressenti quand je l'avais embrassé après être entré dans la salle_. On s'est embrassé ? _Demandai-je mon cœur pris dans un étau de douleur, j'avais pu oublier une telle chose ?_

\- Regarde. _Me répondit-il simplement._

Je compris tout de suite. D'un mouvement, je me lève sans même enfiler un vêtement. Puis lance le sort de Legilimancie avec ma baguette.

 **Souvenir**

 _Harry est moi étions à une séance de Legilimancie. Je me voyais être dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais après être sorti de sa tête, je reculai la tristesse au fond de mes yeux._

 _\- Excuse-moi Harry. Dis-je avec une sincérité que j'avais rarement eue._

 _\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Professeur. Dit-il en détournant les yeux._

 _Je m'approche doucement de lui, je lui soulève le menton pour y voir un océan d'amour. Mes lèvres se posent sur ses lèvres pour un baiser chaste et doux qui prit vite de l'ardeur. Nous étions à la fin de ce doux moment, pantelant mais heureux._

 **Fin souvenir.**

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. _Dis-je sincèrement._

\- Le lendemain, je t'ai demandé si tu regrettais.

\- Je t'ai demandé quoi. _Dis-je en me souvenant de cela._ Et tu m'as répondu : de la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée jusque-là. _Dis-je la gorge nouée._

Il me regarde avec un sourire triste. Je peux y voir toute la douleur que j'ai pu y lire quand je lui avais répondu, cette douleur que je n'avais pas comprise. Je m'étais rapidement dit que cet ingrat ressemblait à son père, je me l'étais dit bien trop rapidement. Ce n'est pas mon genre de juger aussi vite, même un Potter.

\- Je t'ai répondu qu'avec la vie que tu avais chez toi, tu n'avais pas à être encore plus heureux ici. _Dis-je pendant que mon cœur explosa de douleur en comprenant ce que lui avait pu comprendre_.

\- Si tu savais comme ces mots m'ont fait mal… Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tout est de la faute de Dumbledore. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai tout fait pour faire semblant de te haïr, pour faire croire à Dumbledore que je te haïssais pour m'avoir repoussé. Je devais te protéger Severus, que pourrait faire Dumbledore s'il savait que je pourrais mourir pour toi ? _Dit-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mes joues._ Mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance. _Dit-il dans un murmure en s'éloignant de moi pour faire face à la fenêtre._

\- Que veux-tu dire Harry ? Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de plus de puissance… Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je sachant au fond de moi que j'allais souffrir comme jamais auparavant._

Il ne me répondit pas. Laissant planer un silence douloureux. Puis, il reprit sans vraiment répondre à ma question, mais me faisant m'en poser encore plus.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je parle la langue des serpents Severus ? _Demanda-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre._ Pourquoi j'ai un lien avec Voldemort ?

Ce fut à mon tour de ne pas répondre. J'entendis comme une voix lointaine, ces mêmes questions mais avec ma propre voix : _« Albus… Pourquoi parle-t-il le Fourchelang ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le pouvait aussi…_ » Puis un « _Oubliette_ » tout aussi lointain résonna à mes oreilles. Je me rappelle ce que j'avais pensé, ce que j'avais pensé plusieurs fois avant qu'on me le fasse oublier. Harry me répondit ce que je savais déjà, cela n'en était pas moins douloureux, au contraire.

\- Je suis un Horcruxe. Je dois mourir de la main même de Voldemort. _Dit-il implacablement, faisant s'écrouler le monde autour de moi._

\- Il doit avoir créé plusieurs Horcruxes… On doit avoir un peu de temps pour trouver une solution… _Suppliai-je de désespoir en l'enlaçant autant que je pus._

Il se tourne pour me faire face, tout en restant dans mes bras. Je pus voir les larmes couler sur ses joues et la profonde tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- Quand cette semaine sera terminée, Dumbledore ne tardera pas à détruire les horcruxes, il les a tous retrouvés. Il voudra que tout cela finisse au plus vite pour mettre la main sur ma fortune plus rapidement.

\- Ta fortune ? _Dis-je étonné._

\- Il est mon tuteur dans le monde de la magie, et en tant que soi-disant mentor, personne ne trouvera rien à y redire. De plus, il tuera certainement Voldemort lui-même après ma mort. _Dit-il calmement en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles._ Il aura une drôle de surprise. _Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en souriant légèrement._ J'ai laissé un beau testament aux gobelins, quand il verra qu'il ne recevra rien… J'aimerais certainement être encore vivant pour voir ça. _Dit-il en lâchant un petit rire qui sonnait faux._

\- Je… Je ne veux pas… _Dis-je d'une voix blanche._ Jamais je ne te laisserai mourir ! Tu m'entends Harry _? Dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe._ Jamais ! Pas tant que je serai vivant !

Mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes qui ne tardèrent pas à répondre à mon baiser désespéré. J'eus une idée, totalement folle, totalement dingue, une idée impossible mais à laquelle je me raccrochais. Mais je le voulais lui, je voulais son corps, je voulais son être. Et s'il devait mourir, alors je le suivrais. Ma décision était prise, et elle ne changerait pas.

\- Ne parlons plus de ça Harry… Profitons de nous. _Dis-je dans une supplique._ De nos derniers instants…

Il savait très bien que je ne voulais que détourner l'attention de cette horrible vérité. À mon plus grand bonheur, il ne dit rien mais répondit à mon baiser avec encore plus de passion.

Je lui arrache son boxer d'un geste violent et le jette sur le lit pour sauter sur ses lèvres. Je prends le lubrifiant pour en imbiber mes doigts et mon sexe tendus. Je glisse deux doigts en Harry, encore bien dilaté de notre première union, une bonne heure plus tôt, avant d'avoir entendu toutes ses horreurs. Un troisième doigt rejoint rapidement les autres avant qu'Harry me supplie.

\- Prends-moi Severus… S'il te plaît ! _Supplia-t-il gémissant._

\- J'arrive, mon amour. _Dis-je en retirant mes doigts._

Je glisse doucement en lui, savourant une fois de plus la sensation d'entrer dans ce corps chaud et étroit. Le paradis. Sans attendre, je commence les va-et-vient essayant de trouver sa prostate. Je sus que j'avais trouvé le bon angle quand dans un coup de reins Harry balança la tête en arrière dans un cri plus aigu. Et je pris soin de le pilonner comme il se doit, profondément, rapidement. Laissant sortir dans mes coups de butoirs toute la colère que j'avais à l'idée de le perdre.

\- Oh oui… Sev… Severus ! _Dit Harry en s'accrochant à mes épaules encore plus fortement._

Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent et il jouit alors que je ne l'avais même pas touché. Je suivis quelques coups de reins plus tard. J'étais essoufflé mais j'avais mon sexe encore dur comme de la pierre en Harry, alors je repris mes coups de reins, puisant dans des forces que je ne croyais plus avoir. Harry retrouva la folie de l'orgasme, allant au-devant de mes coups de reins tout en tremblant d'un plaisir intense. Je me baisse sur lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, il répondit à mon baiser dans une demi-conscience.

\- Oh Harry ! _Dis-je en sentant mes yeux partir dans leurs orbites._ Je t'aime ! _Criai-je sans m'en rendre compte, en jouissant une nouvelle fois au fond de mon amour._

Je m'affale sur Harry, cette fois-ci réellement à bout de force. Je vis à peine l'aura rouge sortir de nos corps, mais je crus à une illusion due à l'orgasme, je n'y fis donc pas attention. Je me retire de mon amour, cette fois complètement vidé. Puis comme Harry, je m'endors sans attendre. M'emportant dans un doux rêve, pour une fois.

 **Rêve**

 _\- Sev ! Nous n'attendions que toi. Dit Lily le sourire aux lèvres. Nous n'allons quand même pas faire notre mariage sans toi ?_

 _\- J'espère bien que non ! Répondis-je tout sourire. Je suis quand même l'un des garçons d'honneur !_

 _\- Va donc retrouver mon futur mari alors ! Dit-elle en riant. Je vais m'habiller moi et… Ne le drague pas !_

 _\- Il n'est pas encore marié à ce que je sache ? Dis-je sérieusement._

 _Elle prit le coussin sur le canapé et me frappa avec dans un grand éclat de rire, et ce fut hilare que je partis vers l'un de mes meilleurs amis, James._

 _Le rêve changea, j'étais devant Lily, elle avait soulevé ma manche pour découvrir la marque des Ténèbres, j'arborais un masque impassible sur le visage._

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle perdu. Severus ! Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'aurais pas pris la marque ! Severus ! Supplia-t-elle._

 _\- C'est de ta faute ! Dis-je d'un ton implacable. Toi et celle des maraudeurs ! Ils m'ont rendu la vie impossible et toi, tu t'es rangée de leurs côtés ! Dis-je en colère._

 _Je la vis me regarder avec surprise. Puis elle sortit sa baguette._

 _\- Que t'a-t-il fait Severus ? Je t'avais dit de faire attention à Dumbledore ! Dit-elle d'une voix triste. Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu adores James et lui aussi t'adore ! Dit-elle essayant de me rendre des souvenirs que je n'avais plus._

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-je tout de même incertain de mes propres paroles._

 _\- Severus… Je t'ai demandé de protéger Harry. Tu ne te souviens peut-être plus de ce qu'on était vraiment, mais j'espère que tu te souviendras de ça !_

 _\- Protéger Harry ? Dis-je en essayant de lutter contre le sort que l'on m'avait lancé._

 _\- Oui, Severus ! Dit-elle en souriant. Tu te rappelles… Tu étais parti à Pré-Au-Lard et tu as entendu la prophétie de Trelawney… Je t'ai demandé de le protéger !_

 _\- Je… Je crois. Dis-je les sourcils froncés. Je dois y aller, Lily ! Repris-je d'un ton dur._

 _\- Souviens-toi de ça, Severus ! Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Tes souvenirs, les vrais, te reviendront quand tu seras avec la personne que tu aimeras le plus au monde._

 _\- Mais c'est toi que j'aime, Lily ! Dis-je tristement._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas moi, Severus. Au fond de toi, tu le sais. Et l'amour finit toujours par remonter à la surface, surtout celui qui t'attend. Dit-elle avant de partir dans une envolée de cape si caractéristique à celle d'une terreur des cachots qui hantera les élèves pendant de longues années._

 **Fin du rêve**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je me souviens de l'intégralité de ce rêve, et au fond de moi je sais que ce rêve est un souvenir, le dernier comme le premier. Meilleur ami de James ? J'aurai presque envie d'en rire, mais au fond de moi je crus voir que cela était effectivement vrai. J'ai un vague sentiment de joie en pensant à lui, pour une fois.

Mes souvenirs reviendraient auprès de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ? Est-ce Harry ? Je sais que je l'aime, plus que tout au monde, mais n'étais-je pas censé aimer Lily ? Je suis perdu, totalement perdu dans cet océan de questions. Je ne sais plus ce qu'est ma vie, ce qu'elle a été. Elle savait que j'aimerais Harry ? Je ne comprends pas… Je ne suis quand même pas tombé amoureux d'un bébé ? Rien que l'idée me révulse. Au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Lily me parler, j'entends le mot « _prophétie_ » avec sa voix.

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, je sais que mes souvenirs sont à portée de main. Juste là, sous mes doigts. J'essaie de me souvenir, mais plus j'essaie et moins j'y arrive. Je serre Harry dans mes bras, mon seul lien avec la réalité, mes questions s'estompent comme rassurées et je finis par m'endormir dans un sommeil réparateur.

HPSS HPSS

Je me réveille le souffle court, et je sens rapidement la raison. Harry a décidé de prendre en bouche une érection, matinale ou provoquée, je n'en sais trop rien. Je suis déjà au bord de l'extase, je n'imagine pas de réveil plus agréable. Sans avoir eu le temps de le prévenir, j'éjacule au fond de sa gorge, il ne se retire pas, avalant jusqu'à la moindre petite goutte. Le cri bestial que j'ai poussé me fait presque me sentir honteux, si Harry n'était pas déjà en train de remonter jusqu'à moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, me faisant me goûter par la même occasion.

Je le bascule sur le dos pour être au-dessus de lui, c'est à mon tour maintenant de lui rendre cet agréable plaisir. Une nouvelle union eut lieu quelques minutes plus tard, avec toujours cette aura rouge quand Harry atteint l'orgasme.

Je compris que Dumbledore était bien un manipulateur, l'acte sexuel n'aurait rien fait. Il fallait un orgasme, si ce n'est plus que cela. Je n'avais malheureusement trouvé aucune information précise à ce sujet, en quelques heures, pas faciles de se renseigner correctement sur une très ancienne pratique qui ne l'est plus depuis bien longtemps.

La semaine passa rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût. Nous ne faisions que l'amour, l'aura qui sortait d'Harry à chaque orgasme nous redonnait notre vigueur pour recommencer encore et encore. Nous remarquions tout de même, quand nous étions assez lucides au moment de l'orgasme, que son aura entrait en moi, nous ne comprenions pas ce phénomène et ne cherchions pas vraiment à le comprendre. Nous avions un désir qui nous consumait, nous ne faisions pas ce qu'on nous avait demandé de faire, nous faisions ce que nous voulions vraiment. Être unis, dans toutes les positions et sur tous les meubles que pouvait composer ce petit appartement.

Nous n'avions que peu reparlé des révélations du premier jour, aucun de nous n'en avait véritablement envie. Nous voulions, pour une fois dans notre vie, être heureux, coupés du monde extérieur. J'appris tout de même une grande partie de la vie d'Harry, dans sa « famille » et à l'école. Il lui est horriblement difficile de garder secrets certaines choses, mais il ne veut pas mettre ses amis en danger ou leur faire effacer la mémoire plus que nécessaire. Je comprends à ce moment-là qu'il est seul, horriblement seul. Son courage, sa détermination et sa ruse m'impressionnent. Au fil des heures que je passe auprès de lui, je comprends que je tombe doucement amoureux de lui, de l'être qu'il est réellement.

Mais des bribes de souvenirs que je ne comprenais pas toujours me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Des souvenirs que j'aurai cru impossible d'avoir, et je suis perdu, perdu parce que je ne sais plus différencier ma vraie vie de celle inventée. Si l'on m'avait dit que j'aurais des souvenirs de James me torturant de chatouille, j'aurai bien cru être fou, pourtant je n'aurai juré que cela était faux. J'avais même plutôt la sensation que ces souvenirs étranges étaient plus réels que ce que je pensais être ma vie. J'étais confus, essayant de retrouver une mémoire qu'Albus m'avait certainement effacé, mais avait-il modifié aussi radicalement ma mémoire, je ne voulais le croire et pourtant…

HPSS HPSS

En ce huitième jour au côté de ce jeune homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie, je suis tout de suite alerte. Je sens au fond de moi une foule de sensations et sentiments. J'ai eu la phrase de Lily en tête pendant toute la semaine : « _Tes souvenirs, les vrais, te reviendront quand tu seras avec la personne que tu aimeras le plus au monde. »_ Mes souvenirs sont revenus dès que j'étais près d'Harry, peut-être même avais-je eu d'autres périodes où ils m'étaient revenus mais bien vite étouffées par un sort d'amnésie ?

Hier était notre dernier jour, je sais que c'est notre dernier réveil ensemble. Je me suis entraîné tous les matins à ce qui allait m'attendre aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà de la chance qu'Harry n'ait rien fait pendant que je dormais. Je le regarde une dernière fois, ce n'est qu'une fois que je le sens s'agiter que je ferme les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir.

Il se tourne, je sens son regard sur moi. Je reforme mes boucliers d'Occlumencies à leurs maximums. Harry va vouloir me protéger, et je sais ce qu'il va faire, parce que c'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Mais au lieu de cela, je reçus des mots inattendus, des mots que j'avais dit une fois sous le coup de l'émotion mais qui n'avaient pas franchi de nouveau la barrière de mes lèvres par la suite.

\- Je t'aime Severus. _Entendis-je Harry dire me pensant endormi._

Ses mots me bouleversent. Je l'avais deviné mais c'est tout autre chose de l'entendre. Mon cœur fit une embardée et tous les souvenirs éclatèrent dans mon esprit. J'essayais de me concentrer pour ne pas perdre mes puissantes barrières d'Occlumencies sachant qu'Harry me lancera sûrement le sort d'amnésie dans peu de temps. Mais les souvenirs sont trop puissants, tout est si radicalement différent de ce que je pensais être ma vie. Je suis envoyé dans un océan de souvenir, je redécouvre ma vie, la vraie.


	3. Vérité

**_Chapitre 3 : Vérité_**

J'étais un enfant solitaire et triste. Mon père aimait follement ma mère et quand elle tomba gravement malade, alors que je n'avais que 6 ans, il se plongea dans le travail pour payer les traitements. Mais contrairement à mes faux souvenirs, il n'avait jamais été violent ni envers moi ni envers ma mère. Il travaillait autant qu'il pouvait, ce qui faisait que je n'ai pas partagé tant de chose que cela avec lui, mais je sais qu'il m'aimait. Mes vêtements de seconde main n'étaient pas dus au fait que mon père préférait boire à m'habiller mais plutôt que les frais médicaux engendrés par le cancer de ma mère étaient bien trop importants. Ce n'est qu'à l'âge de 15 ans que je perdis ma mère, et que mon père devint alcoolique et de par ce fait sans-emplois. Ma mère était tout pour lui, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne veuille plus se battre, et je ne lui en voulais pas. Dans notre malheur, il a attendu que j'ai ma majorité sorcière pour se suicider et enfin rejoindre celle qu'il aimait.

Lily était ma première amie, ma meilleure amie. Nous habitions le même quartier et je lui avais fait découvrir le monde magique, par ce que ma mère avait pu m'en dire. Je l'avais vu faire s'ouvrir une fleur et s'envoler. Elle était si belle mon amie Lily. Il y avait comme un lien invisible qui nous unissait, mais contrairement à ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Cela n'aurait jamais pu être de l'amour. Car je n'étais pas bisexuel mais bien homosexuel. Et ce fut à Lily que je le dis pour la première fois, et ce fut Lily qui me fit découvrir l'amour et la tolérance envers les autres. Chose que mes parents n'avaient pas pu m'apprendre étant trop pris dans leurs propres problèmes. J'avais été livré à moi-même, merci Merlin, Lily avait été là.

Ce fut une grande joie pour nous de rentrer enfin à Poudlard. Nous avons rencontré James et Sirius dans le train et contrairement aux faux souvenirs James ne m'avait pas du tout pris en grippe. Au contraire, il était gentil et courtois. Et finalement, quand le train arriva en gare, nous pouvions dire qu'un début d'amitié était né.

Le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. C'est finalement chez Serpentard que j'ai atterri. En ce temps de début de guerre, mon amitié avec Lily était dangereuse pour moi. Mais j'en faisais fis. Sauf que mon don pour les potions qui avaient rapidement été repéré changea la donne. Malfoy m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils m'avaient à l'œil et avait à peine caché les menaces envers Lily.

J'en avais rapidement parlé à Lily ainsi que James avec qui j'étais devenu ami. J'avais peur pour elle, et James aussi. Nous avons donc fait croire à toute l'école que nous ne nous aimions pas alors que nous avions des rendez-vous secrets pour nous retrouver. Sirius est venu s'ajouter à ma liste d'amis, par l'intermédiaire de James, je ne lui avais pas tout de suite fait confiance, mais il devint vite évident qu'il n'était pas à l'image de sa famille.

Mes années à Poudlard étaient donc moins pires que cette fausse réalité que j'en avais. J'étais isolé dans ma propre maison mais j'avais tout de même des amis que j'éloignais volontairement, aux yeux des autres en tout cas, pour les protéger. Combien de fois James m'avait demandé de laisser tomber tout cela pour qu'il puisse me dire bonjour au grand jour ? La menace qui pesait sur Lily le faisait vite admettre ma logique, mais ce n'était tout de même pas facile pour mes amis de me voir en cachette.

Même Remus était un de mes amis. J'avais découvert son secret assez rapidement et j'avais amélioré la potion Tue-Loup pour lui. Je n'avais jamais failli me faire tuer par lui à cause d'une mauvaise blague. Tout cela n'était qu'une invention de plus de la part de Dumbledore pour m'isoler et me faire haïr les « maraudeurs » dont Peter ne faisait pas partie, mais moi, si. Les écritures sur la carte n'étaient que mensonges, Dumbledore avait dû la subtiliser pour enlever mon surnom, Onyx.

Au même instant que mon surnom, autre chose se débloqua dans mon esprit. Le pourquoi de ce surnom, mon animagus. Je l'avais enfermé dans une part de mon esprit pour que Dumbledore ne connaisse jamais cette capacité. Et je l'avais moi-même oublié, mais il était bien là, au fond de moi, me rappelant mille et un souvenirs de nos sorties de pleine lune !

À notre sortie de Poudlard, la menace n'en était que plus forte. J'avais entamé des études de Maître des Potions pour ensuite faire de la recherche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très intéressé par mon talent. Mais je n'avais jamais, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, devenir un Mangemort. Plutôt mourir. Je me devais d'être constamment sur mes gardes. Et de ce fait, je voyais mes amis dans un secret encore plus total. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'acharne sur l'un d'eux pour me faire flancher.

Dumbledore était le fondateur de l'Ordre. Mais quelque chose de sombre entourait son histoire. Nous ne savions totalement quoi, mais nous nous méfions de lui dès notre arrivée à Poudlard. Les gens étaient un peu trop d'accord avec lui, se pliaient un peu trop à sa volonté. Sirius, James et Lily ne pouvaient refuser de faire partie de l'Ordre, après tout ils étaient Aurors et refuser voulait dire cautionner les actes infâmes du Lord Noir. Il n'y avait que Remus et moi qui pouvions refuser. Je n'étais qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres. Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt spécifique à m'avoir. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

Phoenix… Phoenix… Oui ! L'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait pas été nommé ainsi grâce au Phoenix de Dumbledore, absolument pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas ! Encore un mensonge de plus, le Phœnix de James… Ses animaux étant très rares, il n'était pas étonnant que très peu de personnes soient au courant que les Potter ont eu un Phoenix.

Peu de temps après le mariage de mes meilleurs amis, qui avait eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité, nous avons eu le bonheur d'apprendre que Lily attendait un enfant pour fin juillet. Je ne pouvais être officiellement le parrain de ce petit être. C'est donc Sirius qui fut choisi et je serais le deuxième, si par malheur il arrivait quelque chose à mes trois amis. Je ne le pensais pas. C'est moi qui étais plus ou moins approché par les Mangemorts. Je pensais que si l'un de nous devait mourir, celui-ci serait moi-même. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête.

Quelques mois après la naissance d'Harry, un être merveilleux, quelque chose bouleversa nos vies. James, en faisant des recherches pour l'Ordre dans le département des mystères, découvrit la salle des prophéties. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'en découvrir une à mon nom. Par je ne sais quel miracle, enfin si, la cape d'invisibilité, il me ramena la précieuse boule de cristal. Nous n'accordions que peu d'importance à la divination, trop de charlatans. C'est pourtant avec une certaine hésitation que je la pris entre mes doigts.

 _« Celui dont la vie sera effacée sera en grand danger… Il sera privé de ce qu'il a de plus cher… Mais l'amour d'un être unique en son genre lui rappellera sa vie… Il fera payer la trahison dont il a été victime… Il aidera à révéler la vérité… Celui dont la vie sera en danger aimera un être unique… »_

Nous étions tous trois étonnés et inquiets. La première phrase ne pouvait que présager un sort d'amnésie, l'avertissement sur le danger ne m'étonnait pas plus que cela. Depuis plusieurs semaines, des Mangemorts me menaçaient de plus en plus, j'avais effectivement reçu mon titre de Maître en Potion, le plus jeune depuis des siècles. La deuxième phrase était plus qu'inquiétante, c'est celle-là qui m'inquiétait le plus. Ce que j'ai de plus cher ? Mes amis, il n'y a qu'eux qui comptent pour moi.

L'amour était étrange, je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un, je ne faisais que trop peu confiance pour cela. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais eu d'aventure, ni même de petites histoires, pas même d'un soir. L'amour de cet être unique m'intriguait, qui ? Le nom de Voldemort m'était venu en tête plusieurs fois, provoquant un frisson de peur et de dégoût. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être cela. Je passais donc sur cet étrange amour et me concentrai sur la trahison et la vengeance. Mais il est certain qu'après un bon moment de réflexion, aucune réponse ne nous vint.

Nous avions volontairement écarté Remus de cette découverte, avec son statut de Loup-garou, il était déjà surveillé et nous ne savions pas quelle importance avait cette prophétie. Il fallait donc que personne ne la connaisse, et Remus n'était pas très doué avec l'occlumencie. Il savait très bien que nous ne lui disions pas toujours tout, mais il comprenait et était d'accord avec ce fait. Tout comme je ne voulais pas m'afficher avec mes amis pour ne pas les mettre en danger, lui ne voulait pas tout savoir au risque d'être legilimancé et de nous mettre à découvert. Le secret de notre amitié était déjà beaucoup à cacher.

Mais tout cela fut bien vite balayé, par une autre prophétie, bien plus importante. Début octobre, Sybille Trelawney avait dû tomber de son lit pour être arrivée aussi tôt au village de Pré-Au-Lard. Moi, j'y étais pour acheter des ingrédients pour potion, elle, pour un entretien avec Dumbledore. Bien qu'en sortant si tôt de chez moi je pensais échapper aux Mangemorts, ce ne fut pas le cas, l'un d'eux arriva devant nous et avant même de pouvoir lever sa baguette vers moi Trelawney se mit dans une sorte de transe.

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Le Mangemort n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait transplané sans même nous parler. J'avais pour ma part fait de même, pour rejoindre mes amis et leur raconter cette nouvelle prophétie. Prophétie qui allait bouleverser nos vies.

HPSS HPSS

Mi-octobre, Lily avait voulu me parler, j'y avais donc été, inquiet. James n'était pas là. Ils avaient rapporté la prophétie à Dumbledore, mais personne n'avait encore défié Voldemort par trois fois, Harry n'avait en commun avec la prophétie que le fait d'être né fin juillet. Mais James et Lily avaient échappés à Voldemort par deux fois.

Je suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow, dans l'une de leurs maisons secondaires, ils changeaient souvent pour ne pas être retrouvés. Une petite maison que personne ne connaissait hormis Sirius, Remus et moi. Lily m'accueille le visage profondément inquiet, et comme d'habitude elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

\- Nous avons défié Voldemort pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, nous, ainsi que Franck et Alice qui ont également leur fils Neville né fin juillet. _Dit-elle inquiète mais déterminé._

Je la regarde ne sachant que dire, un étau serre mon cœur meurtri à cet instant, mes amis sont en danger ainsi que leur fils ! Voyant que je ne dis rien, trop choqué, elle continue.

\- Severus, si quelque chose nous arrive… Protège Harry, s'il te plaît ! _Me supplie-t-elle._

\- Mais il ne vous arrivera rien ! _Dis-je en bondissant du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assis, en colère et inquiet à l'idée qu'effectivement il puisse arriver quelque chose aux personnes que j'aime le plus en ce monde._

\- Peut-être, Severus. Mais promets-le-moi…

\- Je… D'accord… Je te le promets, Lily. _Dis-je à voix basse, la gorge nouée._ Mais je vais voir Dumbledore, seul lui peut vous protéger !

\- James y est déjà parti, mais j'imagine que je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher d'y aller aussi ? _Dit-elle avec un mince sourire._

\- Effectivement. _Dis-je déterminé à mon tour._

\- Fais attention à toi, Severus…

Nous n'avions pas besoin d'en dire plus et nous nous laissons bercer par le Phoenix de James, qui nous rassure par son chant. Malgré son aide précieuse contre Voldemort, nous ne faisions toujours pas confiance à Dumbledore. Mais c'était un homme puissant, il pourrait protéger mes amis et leur fils que j'adorais.

HPSS HPSS

C'est en protégeant scrupuleusement mon esprit que j'entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le lendemain de ma conversation avec Lily. Je sais que je prends un risque énorme, surtout en vue de la prophétie qui me concerne et dont nous n'avions parlé à personne, mais il le fallait, pour mes amis. J'enferme au plus loin dans mon esprit ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ainsi que cette potion que j'ai cachée dans ma maison d'enfance, une potion jamais testée pour me rendre la mémoire. Que le danger vienne de Dumbledore ou d'un autre, cette potion était d'une importance capitale !

\- Bonjour, Dumbledore. _Dis-je solennellement en regardant son faux sourire aux lèvres._

\- Bonjour, Severus, mon garçon ! _Répondit-il étrangement chaleureux._ Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? _Continua-t-il doucement en me montrant la chaise en face de son bureau pour que je m'y asseye._

\- Je viens pour la prophétie faite par Trelawney. _Dis-je en vérifiant mes barrières d'Occlumencies et en me préparant à mentir effrontément pour cacher la vérité._

\- En quoi vous concerne-t-elle ? _Demanda-t-il en cachant sa surprise._

\- Il pourrait s'agir de Lily Potter et de son fils. Et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Vous devez la protéger ! _Dis-je fortement en commençant mon travail d'acteur._

Il me regarde, les yeux pétillants d'un savoir qu'en réalité est totalement faux. Il croit que j'aime Lily, et c'est bien cela que j'ai voulu lui faire croire. James était revenu la veille avec une vague promesse d'aide s'ils étaient vraiment en danger. Aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas de vagues promesses, je voulais une véritable aide. Je le sens me legilimancer, je le laisse faire en mettant en avant des souvenirs où j'étais seul avec Lily à Poudlard.

\- À quoi seriez-vous prêt pour protéger Lily _**?**_ _Demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son sourire sadique._

\- Tout. _Dis-je faiblement, m'attendant au pire._

\- Vous êtes un admirable Maître des Potions, mais seriez-vous prêt à devenir Mangemort ? _Demanda-t-il me laissant cloué sur place._ J'ai besoin d'un espion, vous seriez parfait.

\- Jamais ! _Dis-je en colère._ Vous êtes fou ? Je ne deviendrai jamais Mangemort !

Sans m'y attendre, un Doloris me frappa de plein fouet, me jetant à terre en hurlant de douleur, ce fut le premier de nombreux autres. J'essayais de protéger vainement mes barrières d'Occlumencies, mais être ainsi exposé pour la première fois à ce sort impardonnable me perturbe au plus haut point, la douleur est insoutenable. Puis, le sort d'amnésie est lancé, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Le fait de m'en souvenir maintenant clairement, je peux le voir réfléchir et me lancer le sort qui modifiera ma mémoire. Je le vois implanter les faux souvenirs dans ma mémoire.

Je peux être fier qu'il n'ait pas pu percer certaines barrières pour atteindre mes souvenirs les plus précieux et secrets, au fond, ce n'est certainement pas de mes souvenirs qu'il voulait. Cela ne devait avoir aucune importance pour lui, et pourtant… Il me met en tête que je veux devenir Mangemort, pour impressionner Lily. Il veut que le soir même je prenne contact avec des Mangemorts pour le faire. Puis il implante dans mon esprit cette misérable vie qui me prive de tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

HPSS HPSS

Je suis devenu Mangemort quelques jours plus tard, avec une fierté totalement créée par Dumbledore. Je revois la conversation avec Lily, mais je vois le regard qu'elle pose sur Harry et moi avant de partir, je vois aussi le sourire triste quand elle part. Elle avait compris, ma prophétie se réalisait et j'allais tomber amoureux dans l'avenir de l'élu, celui de la seconde prophétie, peut-être son fils…

À peine une semaine plus tard, James fut tué, ainsi que Lily. Harry survécu au sortilège de mort, et toute la communauté sorcière retrouva son calme. Ma mémoire fut de nouveau modifiée, la culpabilité d'avoir annoncé la prophétie à Voldemort, celle d'avoir fait tuer Lily. Et cette vie, cette horrible vie. Mais j'avais tout de même réussi à enfermer des souvenirs pour ne pas totalement les oublier, des bribes de souvenirs me revenaient parfois, quelques secondes avant d'être balayés par un nouveau sort d'amnésie. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore m'a fait engager comme professeur, pour avoir un œil sur moi.

Je me souviens aussi du jour où j'ai découvert la carte du Maraudeur sur le bureau de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir, il avait juste lu les surnoms. Avec les Patronus de James et Sirius qu'il avait vus de nombreuses fois, il avait deviné leurs surnoms, mais il ne savait pas qui était le dernier, et l'avait donc modifié en lançant un puissant sortilège, Queudver, ce traître. Celui-ci s'était bien enrôlé dans les rangs des Mangemorts, mais il n'avait jamais été notre ami, il voulait nous espionner sans jamais y être arrivé. La seule vérité était le fait qu'il fut effectivement un animagus non déclaré, un rat.

Les dix années qui suivirent furent celles dont je me souvenais, en grande partie. Je recevais souvent des sorts d'amnésies, ma mémoire combattait le sort et je me posais beaucoup trop de questions. Remus en reçut un quand il vint me voir le jour de la mort de Lily, ne nous faisant pas vraiment ennemis, mais absolument pas amis. D'autres en reçurent, parfois nous étions même plusieurs dans le bureau à le recevoir, Minerva, Hagrid, Pomfresh. Harry a raison, tout Poudlard avait dû y passer.

Fumseck avait fait son arrivée dans le bureau du directeur, après d'innombrables sorts, tout le monde pensait qu'il avait toujours été là. Il m'avait toujours regardé étrangement quand j'étais dans le bureau, je pensais que c'était dû à mon statut de Mangemort, que j'étais une âme damnée, mais ce n'était que parce qu'il me reconnaissait et il devait savoir. On ne manipulait pas vraiment un Phoenix, s'il faisait quelque chose pour vous alors que vous n'aviez pas sa confiance, c'est seulement parce qu'il le voulait vraiment. Fumseck n'avait jamais vraiment obéi à Dumbledore, il le transportait parfois, mais Fumseck attendait quelque chose. Le retour de son véritable maître, un petit garçon qui était actuellement en train de souffrir à cause d'un vieux fou qui avait laissé volontairement mourir James et Lily.

Toutes ces révélations étaient trop, mais pourtant je les voyais, je comprenais enfin. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas terminé. Je revis mon premier cours de potion avec Harry, en réalité je n'avais rien dit de spécial contre lui, je ne l'avais pas humilié. Ses grands yeux verts me rappelaient d'étranges souvenirs dont je n'aurais pas dû me souvenir. C'est Dumbledore qui modifia une fois de plus nos mémoires, à tous ceux présents.

Je fus soulagé de ne pas avoir pris en grippe Harry, soulagé en sachant qu'il le savait aussi. Après ce jour, Dumbledore m'envoyait de faux souvenirs, et de faux sentiments pour créer une haine contre Harry. À chaque fois que je sortais de son bureau, j'étais toujours dans une rage folle contre Harry, ce n'était que de sa faute. Un poids s'enleva de mes épaules, j'avais été manipulé, mais ce que je regrettais le plus n'avait été que créé ou avait été la cause de la manipulation de Dumbledore.

Je souffle de soulagement en me rappelant enfin de tout, du premier baiser que j'avais eu avec Harry, cet instant où je m'étais enfin senti complet. Une honte de ne pas avoir su me protéger s'insinua en moi, mais Dumbledore était un bien trop grand manipulateur et puissant sorcier pour que je rivalise contre lui, du moins, jusqu'à ce jour. J'eus d'ailleurs presque envie de vomir en sachant que Dumbledore avait voulu détruire Harry pendant l'initiation, et tout cela par le biais de moi-même. Il ne voulait pas que je l'initie, mais plutôt que je le viole, que je le réduise à néant pour qu'Harry aille mourir de lui-même sans protester. J'en fus dégoûté, et heureux que mon amour pour Harry m'ait fait prendre conscience que je l'aimais, et que je ne pourrais en aucun cas lui faire du mal.

Retrouver la mémoire n'avait duré que quelques minutes, j'avais un mal de tête incroyable, essayant pourtant de renforcer mes barrières d'Occlumencies. Mais tout cela avait été de trop, c'était tellement contradictoire avec la vie que Dumbledore m'avait inventée que tout était confus et tellement clair en même temps. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche, dire à Harry que tout n'était pas vain, que je pourrais l'aider, mais je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire. Je le savais parce qu'il avait dit m'aimer, et je comprenais, sachant que moi aussi j'aurais fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire. Parce qu'il savait qu'il devait mourir et qu'il voulait qu'une seule chose, que je vive même si c'était sans lui.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je fis toujours semblant de dormir tout en essayant en vain de maintenir mes boucliers à leurs maximums. Je le sentis se retourner, pour prendre sa baguette, puis revenir à la position initiale. Je sentis sa main écarter une mèche de mes cheveux pour la remettre derrière mon oreille, puis il lança le sort, d'une voix lointaine, d'une voix pleine d'amour, d'amertume, de tristesse et de regret.

\- Oubliette.


	4. Avant la fin

**_Chapitre 4 : Avant la fin_**

 _ **POV Harry**_

J'implante les faux souvenirs. Ça m'arrache le cœur, mais il le faut, pour sa sécurité. Pour qu'il vive. Pour moi, les jours sont comptés. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille encore plus de m'avoir fait du mal, alors je ne mets pas le viol que Dumbledore aurait voulu, juste des relations fades et sans saveurs, le strict minimum. Il ne se souviendra pas de cette merveilleuse semaine entre nous, cette semaine qui fut la plus belle de toute mon existence, cette pensée m'attriste encore plus. Bien que je me doute qu'il retrouvera la mémoire une fois que toute l'affaire avec Dumbledore sera découverte, mais en attendant, je serai le seul à m'en rappeler. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop.

Mais il le faut, c'est pour son bien ! Je sais que je me répéterai cette raison jusqu'à la fin. Pour sa sécurité. Je lui implante aussi un sentiment de sécurité et de paix. La douleur de la perte partira petit à petit pour qu'il puisse refaire sa vie. Sans moi. Et ça, même Dumbledore ne pourra pas enlever ces sentiments qui grandiront en lui peu à peu. Il en aura besoin quand il retrouvera la mémoire.

Je pars avant de changer d'avis. Je le regarde une dernière fois et me retourne vers la porte sans rien dire. Je le laisse dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Je ressors de la salle en prenant un air dégoûté, mais pas triste ni brisé. Je sais qu'il sera là, il nous espionnera. Ce fut confirmé quand je vis le directeur sortir de sa cachette. Je pris un air surpris, je suis devenu bon comédien avec le temps. Mais il est aussi trop aveuglé par la sensation de supériorité.

\- Harry, mon garçon ! _Me dit-il d'un ton faussement chaleureux._ Comment cela s'est passé ? J'espère que Severus a été doux ? _Demande-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux._

\- Oui Monsieur. Il est resté courtois. Je ne m'attendais pas à plus de toute manière. _Crachai-je hargneusement en souriant intérieurement en voyant son air déçu._

\- Tu sais que c'était la seule solution, mon garçon ? Il te faut de la puissance, la fin de cette guerre approche...

\- Oui, Monsieur. Je vais bientôt devoir vaincre Voldemort, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tout cela soi derrière moi. _Dis-je tristement._ Puis-je retourner dans mon dortoir pour envoyer des nouvelles à mes amis ? Demandai-je avant qu'il puisse continuer la conversation.

\- Bien sûr, mon garçon, va te reposer !

Je repartis en me retenant de tester le sortilège de mort sur lui. S'il savait à quel point je sais, et je ne suis pas assez bête pour croire tout savoir, mais le peu que j'ai appris en quelques années suffirait à l'envoyer à Askaban ! Mais je lui ai préparé une petite surprise, je ne sais pas comment cela se passe dans la mort, mais j'aimerais vraiment être là quand il y aura la lecture de mon testament. Pour le moment, ce cher Albus Dumbledore est bien trop précieux pour payer ses crimes.

Les couloirs sont vides, normal pour des vacances d'été, mais cela donne une atmosphère pesante. D'autant plus pesante car je ne cesse de penser à Dumbledore et à la semaine que je viens de passer. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir eu une semaine de bonheur, la seule, pour toute une vie. Une vie qui sera bientôt terminée. J'ai été triste et en colère quand j'ai compris mon destin. Puis résigné et finalement une paix s'est installée en moi.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, j'étais au Square Grimmaurd, à fouiller dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ron. Beaucoup de livres interdits s'y trouvaient, et dans l'un d'eux j'avais découvert les horcruxes, et j'avais compris. Le journal. Puis finalement, notre lien, mon don pour le Fourchelang, tout cela n'était pas qu'un pur hasard, j'étais devenu un horcruxe. Et la seule façon d'avoir une chance de détruire Voldemort était que je meurs aussi. La prophétie fait référence au fait que l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, mais pour ma part il n'y aura pas de vie après. Et je suis sûr que Dumbledore fera en sorte qu'il n'y aura pas de vie pour Voldemort. Après avoir compris, j'avais effacé la mémoire d'Hermione et Ron. Dumbledore ne devait pas savoir que j'avais compris. Pas à cet instant en tout cas. Il pense de toute manière que je n'en sortirai pas vivant, c'est pour ça qu'il ne me dit rien. Personne ne saura si j'aurais pu en sortir vainqueur, parce que je ne me battrai même pas.

Cette douloureuse constatation fut balayée de mon esprit par la pile de lettres sur mon lit. Dobby avait dû tout récupérer pour me les déposer ici en attendant. J'ouvre mes cadeaux d'anniversaires, mon dernier. Des livres sur les devoirs d'un Lord par Hermione, une montre par Monsieur et Madame Weasley, des accessoires pour balais de la part de Ron et des articles de la boutique des jumeaux par eux-mêmes. J'ouvre les nombreuses lettres de félicitations de la communauté magique. Oui, un Lord Potter revient enfin, quelle joie… Sauf que la lignée des Potter sera bientôt éteinte.

J'ouvre enfin les lettres de Gringotts que j'avais mises de côté. Des demandes d'entretiens pour officialiser mon statut de Lord et pour mon héritage. Dumbledore m'empêche d'aller chez Ron pour les vacances, pour ne pas toucher à cet héritage et aussi pour m'enfoncer encore plus dans la dépression. Mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai monté mon plan d'action pour aller à Gringotts, en ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione, je ne sais pas si je les reverrai un jour, peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

J'écris une lettre de réponse, demandant un entretien pour après-demain. J'appelle Dobby qui ne cesse de me faire des éloges, pour qu'il la remette à Edwige en toute discrétion. Je sais que Dobby n'aime pas Dumbledore, il ne m'a rien dit directement, mais ses regards en disent long. Il comprend aussi qu'il ne doit rien me dire et que je ne peux rien lui dire. Dobby est un elfe hyperactif et émotif, mais c'est parce qu'il n'a plus de maître. Il a toujours ses qualités d'observations et est très intelligent. Si seulement j'avais pu le lier à moi, mais je vais bientôt mourir et je n'avais personne à qui le léguer. Hermione est contre, et Ron de par ce fait ne pourra pas en avoir un. De plus, je ne suis même pas certain que l'on puisse léguer un elfe de maison à une personne qui n'est pas de sa famille.

Pour ne plus penser à l'après, je sors de ma malle les nombreuses fioles que j'ai achetées au fur et à mesure des années, je vais préparer ma vengeance. Je métamorphose la table de nuit en table de bureau, mais un peu plus basse pour que je puisse rester assis sur mon lit. La facilité déconcertante de cet acte de magie me prouve que l'initiation a véritablement fonctionné. Pas que j'eus de doute en voyant une aura rouge sortir de moi à chaque orgasme, mais je souris fièrement de moi avant de perdre ce sourire tout aussi vite en me rappelant que cette puissance magique ne me servira pas longtemps et que je n'en aurai pas besoin.

J'entame mon plan vengeance avant de replonger dans mes pensées. Je pose ma baguette sur ma tempe droite et sors un souvenir que je dépose dans une fiole. J'inscris sur un bout de papier : « Souvenir n° 1 ». C'est le premier souvenir qu'ils devront regarder, c'est aussi l'un des plus récents. Il contient le souvenir de moi-même devant un miroir, j'explique pourquoi je fais tout cela, et mon histoire, j'explique tout ce que j'ai déjà dit à Severus et même encore plus. Tous les souvenirs qui suivront ne seront là que pour étayer mon accusation. Dumbledore lançant le sort d'amnésie sur moi, modifiant mes souvenirs et même les fois où il lançait le sort devant moi, pensant que j'étais dans un état second après l'avoir subi aussi. Cela ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, mais si le Ministère y croit assez, ils enverront sûrement McGonagall et Pomfresh à Ste Mangouste pour vérifier mes dires.

Je dépose les fioles dans un coffre et je commence mes lettres. Je pleure un peu en écrivant à Ron et Hermione. Je souris tristement pour les autres et je finis par avoir le cœur broyé par la douleur quand j'écris à Severus. Je m'y reprends à plusieurs fois, ne sachant comment tourner mes phrases, ne sachant ce que je dois lui dire ou non. Je serai mort, il doit vivre. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, une fois, mais il me l'a dit. Est-ce vrai ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un homme à mentir, il n'est déjà pas très loquace de base, je ne pense pas qu'il s'amuserait à me dire ce genre de chose s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Même si c'est pendant un orgasme.

 _« Severus,_

 _Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu as retrouvé la mémoire. Et si tout se passe comme prévu, je suis certainement mort, ainsi que Voldemort. Je voulais déjà m'excuser de t'avoir lancé à mon tour un sort d'amnésie. Je l'ai fait pour nous protéger tous les deux, pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Mais les risques sont si grands… Qui sait ce que Dumbledore ou Voldemort pourraient te faire ? Je n'ose l'imaginer._

 _De plus, je n'aurais certainement plus voulu te quitter et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je dois mourir, pour tuer Voldemort c'est la seule solution. Je m'en voudrais bien trop s'il continuait à tuer alors que je pourrais faire quelque chose. J'espère vraiment que mon plan marchera, j'espère vraiment qu'il mourra et que je ne serai pas mort en vain. Mais là n'est pas la question._

 _J'ai passé une semaine merveilleuse avec toi, la seule de mon existence. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que ma vie se finisse… J'ai retrouvé toute ma mémoire quand Voldemort a pris possession de mon corps, j'en ai hérité le don d'Occlumens naturel comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais même mes souvenirs retrouvés, je n'ai pas eu la joie de découvrir que l'on m'avait caché une vie heureuse. Les coups de ceinture sont bien réels, les passages à tabac aussi. Ne t'en veux surtout pas… Cela devait être ainsi. Je n'en veux même pas aux Dursley, à vrai dire je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils n'aient pas été manipulés eux aussi…_

 _J'ai lancé un sort de paix sur toi. Je sais que tout n'a pas été facile pour toi, même quasiment rien. Je te devais bien cela… Mes pouvoirs ont tellement grandi que je peux m'assurer que ce sort ne pourra jamais être défait par un autre que moi. Il ne le sera donc jamais. Tu mérites cette paix, Severus. Tu dois vivre._

 _Je t'ai tellement aimé Severus… Vis, maintenant que tu es enfin libre._

 _Harry James Potter »_

\- Dobby ! _Appelai-je après m'être perdu plusieurs minutes dans mes pensées._

\- Oui, Maître Harry ? Dobby est heureux de vous revoir, Maître Harry ! _Dit Dobby tout sourire._

\- Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? _Demandai-je connaissant déjà la réponse._

\- Oh oui bien sûr, Maître Harry ! _Dit-il en sautillant de joie._ Dobby serait plus qu'heureux d'aider son ami Harry Potter !

\- C'est gentil Dobby. _Dis-je ce qui déclencha une crise de larmes de joie de la part de Dobby._ Tu pourras donner ces lettres à leurs destinataires ? _Demandai-je après que la crise de larmes se soit calmée._ Mais il faut donner ces lettres à ces personnes quand elles auront retrouvé leurs souvenirs. Tu as compris ? _Demandai-je un peu anxieux._

Dobby me regarda sérieusement, il savait de quoi je parlais, peut-être même avait-il déjà vu Dumbledore lancer le sort d'amnésie devant lui…

\- Dobby comprend, Maître Harry ! Dobby fera comme vous voulez.

Il prit les lettres quand une idée me vint soudainement.

\- Dobby ? _Dis-je doucement._ Est-il possible de léguer un elfe de maison à quelqu'un qui n'est pas du même sang que nous ?

\- Non, Maître Harry. Mais cela n'a que très rarement d'importance, Maître Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je surpris._

\- Tout sorcier né d'au moins un parent « Sang-Pur » est forcément lié aux autres familles de Sang-Pur, Maître Harry. _Dit-il pour une fois calme sentant que tout ceci allait être d'une très grande importance._ Même si cet ancêtre est très lointain, il y a toujours du sang d'une famille de Sang-Pur dans les veines des sorciers. Un elfe pourra donc être légué à une nouvelle famille, Maître Harry. _Dit Dobby en me regardant sans oser demander pourquoi j'avais posé cette question._

Je réfléchissais à cette révélation qui allait sûrement beaucoup m'aider dans la dernière chose que je voulais faire.

\- Et pour les Nés-Moldus ? _Demandai-je curieux que Dobby n'ait pas envisagé cette possibilité._

\- Un sorcier peut se cacher dans la famille, même si cela fait plusieurs centaines d'années, Maître Harry. Mais les sorciers qui ont grandi dans une famille moldue veulent rarement prendre un elfe de maison, Maître Harry.

Je pense tout de suite à Hermione, effectivement, comme elle, beaucoup ne doivent pas comprendre l'utilité d'avoir un elfe comme esclave. Bien que les elfes de maison peuvent mourir en étant libres de trop nombreuses années. Mais beaucoup ne voient pas ce détail, trop pressés de dire qu'ils ne sont pas des bourreaux.

\- Donc si je te liai à moi… Je pourrai te léguer à une autre personne même s'il ne fait pas partie de ma lignée directe ? _Demandai-je pour être sûr d'avoir compris._

\- S'il est né dans une famille sorcière, il y a de grandes chances pour que vous soyez de la même famille, Maître Harry. Surtout avec une grande famille comme la vôtre, oui vous pourriez. Maître Harry veut se lier à Dobby ? _Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix._

\- Je dois vérifier que nous sommes bien de la même famille, mais si comme je le pense, c'est exact, alors oui. _Dis-je heureux de voir le pétillement de bonheur dans ses yeux._

\- Maître Harry est un maître tellement bon ! _Dit-il en se jetant sur moi pour m'enlacer les jambes tout en pleurant à chaud de larme._ Dobby serait si heureux d'avoir un maître tel que vous, Maître Harry ! _Dit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui._

Je lui donne de petites tapes sur l'épaule pour l'aider à se calmer. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il a enfin fini de pleurer. Il finit par sortir une taie d'oreiller de sa poche et se mouche bruyamment dedans. Après m'avoir remercié de nombreuses fois, il finit par partir avec les lettres soigneusement cachées dans son pull.

Un bruit à la fenêtre me sort de mes songes. J'enlève la lettre qui vient de Gringotts de la patte du hibou pour qu'il reparte aussitôt. La lettre me confirme le rendez-vous, s'est légèrement soulagé que je replonge dans mes songes. Je repense à cette merveilleuse semaine, c'est juste avant de fondre en larme que je me lève pour faire le tri dans ma malle. Je sors de celle-ci tous les objets que je vais léguer. Je n'ai pas gardé grand-chose de valeur avec moi, par peur qu'on me les prenne ou tout simplement qu'on les découvre. Je referme donc rapidement ma malle et me couche. Le sommeil vient difficilement, mais il finit par m'empoter, à mon plus grand bonheur.

HPSS HPSS

Je compte les heures qui me séparent de ma visite à Gringotts, j'ai déjà tout préparé, les sorts qui doivent modifier mon apparence ont été testés plusieurs fois avec grand succès. J'avais signalé à Gringotts que je viendrais métamorphoser pour que personne ne me reconnaisse, les gobelins m'avaient donnés un nom d'emprunt pour qu'ils puissent savoir que c'était moi, sans me faire remarquer. Je n'étais absolument pas inquiet, je faisais confiance aux gobelins et je savais mes sorts puissants et indétectables. De toute manière, je transplanerai directement au Chemin de Traverse et irai directement à la banque sans m'arrêter.

J'aurais voulu m'inquiéter, j'aurais voulu ne penser qu'à cette visite. Parce que mon esprit, sans cette inquiétude, ne faisait que penser à cette merveilleuse semaine que j'avais passée avec Severus, la seule heureuse de mon existence, malgré quelques discutions douloureuses. J'avais pour ma part eu beaucoup de temps pour digérer la trahison insupportable de Dumbledore, mais Severus lui, venait tout juste de prendre de plein fouet cette nouvelle.

Combien de fois Severus avait caressé mes cicatrices ? De trop nombreuses fois, j'avais pu lire la douleur dans ses yeux, celle d'avoir failli. Mais il n'y était pour rien, et je m'efforçais d'essayer de lui faire comprendre, mais dans le fond je comprenais, j'aurais sûrement ressenti la même chose à sa place. Dumbledore était vraiment une belle ordure, il avait détruit sûrement plus de vie que je ne pourrai jamais le savoir. Jusque-là, je lui en voulais pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, je voulais me venger à tout prix. Je n'avais rien fait car malgré tout, il jouait un rôle important dans cette guerre, même si sa raison première était de détruire toutes sources de bonheur autour de moi.

Mais le pire, c'est quand j'ai senti un matin des gouttes d'eau dans mon cou, j'ai vite compris que Severus pleurait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour, où plutôt sentir. Il était tellement maître de ses émotions, mais depuis le début de cette semaine, le masque s'effritait et tout le poids du monde était tombé sur ses épaules. C'est pour ça que nous évitions de trop en parler, et que nous faisions notre maximum pour profiter de n'être que tous les deux plutôt que de ressasser. Mais ce jour-là, j'avais réellement eu envie de sortir de ce cocon hors du temps pour aller tuer Dumbledore, de mes propres mains s'il l'avait fallu.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _J'étais dans un demi-sommeil, Severus s'accrochait à moi comme si j'allais disparaître. Cela faisait six jours que nous étions ensemble, six merveilleux jours. Pourtant, tout allait devoir s'arrêter, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais avant d'avoir fait un seul mouvement, Severus resserra encore sa prise autour de mon corps et je pus sentir quelques larmes tomber dans mon cou. Severus pleurait, et j'avais encore plus envie de pleurer à mon tour._

 _À l'instant même où mes doigts commencent leurs arabesques sur l'un des bras de Severus, il se tendit et ses larmes cessèrent. Il desserra sa prise sur mon corps et je pus me retourner vers lui, pour y découvrir un masque impassible, bien que les traînées humides de ses larmes se voyaient un peu trop bien, et que ses yeux étaient rouges. C'est à cet instant que je voulus tuer Dumbledore, de toute mon âme, mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'en aller maintenant pour assouvir ma vengeance._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant… Dis-je dans un souffle en caressant sa joue._

 _\- Je sais. Fit-il tristement en laissant retomber son masque d'impassibilité pour montrer une grande tristesse. Mais toi aussi, tu as beaucoup à affronter, bien plus que moi._

 _\- J'ai eu le temps de me faire à sa trahison. Dis-je tristement. Toi, tu viens de l'apprendre et je sais que tout ça est sûrement beaucoup trop. Surtout que tu dois douter de tout, alors que moi j'ai pu récupérer tous mes souvenirs. Dis-je en me blottissant contre lui, heureux malgré tout qu'il laisse tomber ses barrières d'Occlumencies devant moi._

 _Nous sommes restés ainsi un bon moment, Severus ne pleurait plus, mais je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude au fond de lui. Quand je l'ai regardé de nouveau, j'ai pu lire tellement de sentiments différents, que j'en fus troublé à mon tour. Je l'avais embrassé, et nous sommes passés à une autre activité, pour nous détendre, pour oublier juste quelques minutes, la triste réalité._

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris la décision de lui lancer le sort d'amnésie. J'y avais pensé toute la semaine, mais ce jour-là ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il fallait faire. Je pouvais voir de l'amour dans les yeux de Severus, je savais pertinemment que, s'il me le demandait, j'aurais pu fuir avec lui et laisser tout le monde à son sort, ou peut-être pas… Mais je ne voulais prendre le risque de partir comme un lâche, même si c'était pour être heureux. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il se meure quand viendrait ma fin, ou pire, qu'il essaie de m'aider et qu'il se fasse tuer…

Il méritait d'être heureux, et même si ce n'était pas avec moi, je me suis juré qu'il le serait. C'est pour ça que j'avais lancé un puissant sort pour qu'il soit apaisé et en paix. Ainsi, même quand les souvenirs seront retrouvés et que je serai mort, il pourra tourner la page plus facilement, en tout cas, je l'espérais.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lançais le sort d'amnésie. Je l'avais lancé sur Hermione et sur Ron, parfois sur d'autres élèves ou professeurs quand ils découvraient ou entendaient une chose que le directeur ne devait absolument pas savoir. C'était affligeant, je finissais par lancer presque autant de sorts d'amnésies que lui. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était pour leurs biens, et pour le mien. Mais la culpabilité était énorme. Mais le sort d'amnésie que j'ai lancé sur Severus est certainement celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à faire, et celui de modification de mémoire est celui que je n'aurais jamais voulu lancer.

J'espère juste que quand ils retrouveront la mémoire, si par chance ils la retrouvent, ils ne m'en voudront pas trop. Peut-être comprendront-ils pourquoi j'ai effacé de leurs mémoires mes nombreux passages à la bibliothèque, à la Salle-sur-Demande, le jour où Hermione a découvert que j'écrivais mon testament ou encore ce fameux jour quand j'avais oublié de mettre un sort de silence autour de mon lit et que Ron m'avait entendu me masturber en criant le nom de Severus au moment de l'orgasme. Je me rappelle encore de sa tête décomposée, j'en aurais ri si je n'avais pas compris l'importance du fait que tout cela ne devait jamais se savoir, Dumbledore avait tendance à essayer de lire un peu trop les pensées des professeurs comme des élèves.

Malgré tous mes tourments, une intense chaleur monte en moi à l'idée de m'être masturbé en pensant à mon amour. Sans véritablement m'en rendre compte, ma main glisse doucement dans mon pantalon, et c'est en pensant à cette fois où Severus m'avait pris sauvagement sur le tapis devant la cheminée que ma main soulagea la tension dans mon sexe. La libération vient rapidement avec l'image de Severus en pleine extase.


	5. Gringotts

**Chapitre 5 : Gringotts**

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. _Fit le gobelin en m'emmenant dans un couloir que je n'avais jamais vu, derrière les guichets._

Plus je m'enfonçais dans le couloir, plus la décoration fut luxueuse. Après avoir passé une lourde porte en bois, je pus sentir l'effet de mes sorts s'estomper immédiatement. Je commençais à m'inquiéter quand le gobelin me rassura immédiatement.

\- Simple mesure de sécurité Monsieur Potter, je vous promets que personne ne saura que vous êtes venu aujourd'hui. _Fit le Gobelin, sachant que j'avais demandé la plus grande discrétion._

\- Je vous fais confiance. _Dis-je sincèrement._

Le Gobelin me conduisit jusqu'au bout du couloir et alors que je pensais que nous ne pouvions aller plus loin, il fit passer son doigt le long du mur pour laisser apparaître un autre petit couloir, contenant simplement deux portes. Il me fit entrer par l'une d'elles, je découvris un grand bureau très ouvragé, de très bonne facture, incrusté de diamant et d'or. Un Lord gobelin, à n'en pas douter par sa tenue, était assis de l'autre côté, il me fit signe de m'asseoir, connaissant les coutumes gobelines, je me penche vers lui en signe de respect mais ne m'assis pas.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Lord Cugnot. _Dis-je respectueusement, je me félicite mentalement d'avoir retenu le nom sur la porte_ _ **.**_

\- Il en est de même pour moi, Monsieur Potter _ **.**_ _Fit le Gobelin, surpris mais heureux de cette marque de respect_ _ **.**_ Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! _Dit-il, cette fois-ci je m'exécute calmement._ Vous êtes ici pour régler les formalités dues à votre majorité, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui. _Dis-je humblement en penchant la tête en signe de respect._ Je n'ai, malheureusement, pu venir plus tôt. J'ai donc demandé un rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour régler tout cela. Après tout, une guerre se prépare. Et demain reste incertain pour moi. _Dis-je gravement._

\- Je comprends. _Fit le gobelin en ouvrant le dossier qu'il avait devant les yeux._ Je vais tout d'abord vous présenter les documents originaux du testament de vos parents, ainsi que celui de votre parrain Sirius Black.

\- Me présenter les documents originaux ? _Dis-je surpris._ Vous dites cela comme si j'avais déjà vu des copies _ **.**_ _Dis-je en ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il me confirma dans la minute._

\- Voulez-vous dire, Monsieur Potter, que vous n'avez jamais vu aucune copie de leurs testaments ? _Fit le gobelin d'un regard assassin._

\- C'est bien ce que j'affirme. _Dis-je en prenant les testaments, que je pouvais sentir emplis d'une étrange aura magique._

\- Votre tuteur aurait dû vous les présenter, nous avions fait une copie des testaments à cet effet.

\- Mon tuteur ? _Dis-je en cachant mal ma colère._ Si vous parlez d'Albus Dumbledore, n'escomptez pas à ce qu'il m'ait présenté quoi que ce soit _ **.**_ _Dis-je d'un ton dur et sec._ Il ne m'a jamais rien appris pour mon bien, tout ce qu'il veut c'est ma mort et ma fortune.

\- Je vois. _Fit simplement le Gobelin, bien que je puisse voir dans ses yeux une lueur meurtrière qui ne m'était, heureusement, pas destinée._

Je pris le testament de mes parents, autant commencer par le début. Je peux sentir deux auras de magie familières à la mienne… Les contrats sont scellés par la magie, je sais donc que c'est leurs magies que je ressens, un bien-être m'envahit à cette idée. Une date m'informe qu'il a été écrit le 15 octobre 1981, soit près de deux semaines avant leur mort.

 **«Moi, Lord James Fleamont Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, désigne Harry James Potter comme mon seul et unique héritier. Le titre de Lord lui reviendra de droit à ses 17 ans, s'il l'accepte. Quoi qu'il veuille lui reviendront tous nos biens, qu'ils soient matériels, immobiliers ou pécuniaires.**

 **Je tiens tout de même à léguer 50 000 Gallions à mon ami de toujours Remus Lupin, qui a toujours été là pour moi.**

 **Pour mon frère de cœur, Sirius Black, qui n'a selon lui besoin de rien, je lui lègue le droit d'élever mon fils comme s'il était le sien. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, je lui accorde donc volontiers ce droit qu'il a déjà en tant que parrain de mon fils unique.**

 **Lord James Potter Fleamont »**

En finissant cette partie du testament, j'étais un peu… Perdu. 50.000 Gallions à Remus ? Vu comme il avait l'air mal en point, je doute qu'il ait eu cet argent, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas toucher à cet argent ? Je cesse de me poser des questions pour lire le testament de ma mère.

 **«Moi, Lily Ellie Potter née Evans, saine de corps et d'esprit, désigne Harry James Potter comme mon seul et unique héritier. Lui seront légués tous biens matériels, immobiliers et pécuniaires.**

 **Sera tout de même légué à Remus Lupin, 50 000 Gallions en plus de ceux de mon mari. Parce qu'il le mérite amplement, ayant été un ami fidèle et une personne responsable et aimante.**

 **Pour Sirius Black, ma confiance pleine et entière pour élever notre fils unique. Parce que je sais qu'il a appris de ses erreurs et qu'il saura s'entourer des meilleurs pour l'élever comme il se doit.**

 **Pour celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, Severus Snape, malgré les embûches de la vie et en attendant qu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je lui lègue 50 000 Gallions, qui, j'en suis sûre, seront utilisés à bon escient. Je lui donne aussi le résultat de mes dernières recherches, seul lui sera apte à les utiliser comme il se doit.**

 **Lily Ellie Potter née Evans»**

J'étais un peu surpris de voir Severus sur le testament, mais cela ne m'étonne pas tant que cela. Ma mère avait dû comprendre que Severus retrouverait la raison. Je pose les yeux sur le dernier paragraphe de ce testament, la partie commune.

 **«Nous, Lord James Fleamont Potter & Lily Ellie Potter née Evans, léguons la charge de notre enfant à son parrain Sirius Black. Si celui-ci ne peut effectuer cette tâche, nous demandons à Remus Lupin ou encore Franck et Alice Londubat de bien vouloir élever notre fils comme s'il était le leur.**

 **Nous ordonnons qu'en aucun cas, notre fils soit sous la garde de Pétunia Dursley née Evans, son ressentiment pour la magie serait bien trop nuisible pour notre fils. Nous voulons aussi que notre fils ne soit pas en contact avec Albus Dumbledore, il a le droit de vivre une enfance normale sans avoir la pression du monde sorcier sur ses épaules.**

 **Nous demandons aussi à ce qu'un petit coffret soit donné à notre fils pour ses 17 ans. Il devra l'ouvrir seul et n'en informer personne avant d'avoir lu le contenu de la lettre qu'elle contient.**

 **Nous avons fait en sorte qu'aucun mouvement sur nos coffres et nos biens ne soient autorisés avant l'ouverture de ce coffret, donc les 17 ans de notre fils. Même une demande de celui-ci ne pourra lui accorder ce droit avant l'ouverture de ce coffre.**

 **Il aura le droit d'utiliser le coffret 687 que nous avons mis à sa disposition pour ses études, ses fournitures scolaires et des folies qu'il pourra faire avec cet argent, il contient 150 000 Gallions. Nous comptons sur lui pour qu'il soit raisonnable et qu'il apprenne avant l'ouverture de ses autres coffres que rien n'est acquis et qu'il faut être généreux avec ses amis, à condition de savoir s'ils en sont vraiment.**

 **Lord James Potter Fleamont & Lily Ellie Potter Evans née. »**

Mes parents étaient au courant de la trahison de Dumbledore ? C'est étrange, mais les paroles le laissent penser et je les remercie d'avoir tout bloqué avant que j'ouvre ce coffre, quoi qu'il contienne. Sûrement de plus amples explications. Une autre chose me choque, la somme du coffre, je sais qu'il y a énormément d'argent, mais je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas 150 000 Gallions, le coffre serait certainement bien plus rempli. 25.000 voire 50 000 Gallions mais certainement pas cette somme astronomique.

Je prends le testament de mon parrain, la date inscrite m'informe qu'elle a été écrite le jour même où il avait été voir les Dursley et appris pour mon traitement.

 _«Moi, Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, désigne Harry James Potter comme mon seul et unique héritier. Étant son parrain et dans tous les cas, lié par le sang de par son arrière-grand-mère paternelle qui était une Black, il peut prétendre au titre de Lord Black à ses 17 ans. Je serai honoré qu'il l'accepte, et qu'il soit comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu._

 _Quoi qu'il décide lui seront légués tous mes biens, qu'ils soient matériels, immobiliers ou pécuniaires. S'il accepte le titre de Lord, il obtiendra les coffres de la famille Black, chose que je n'ai pas eue ayant été rayée du testament de mes parents._

 _Rien d'autre ne sera décidé de ma part, je sais que j'ai été manipulé et ne peux donc pas faire confiance à ceux que je considérais comme des amis._

 _Je laisse une lettre pour mon filleul, Harry Potter qui je sais, après sa lecture saura faire ce qui doit être fait._

 _Sirius Orion Black »_

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues, tout ce gâchis pour un traître, un homme que l'on pensait bon. Je suis tout de même soulagé que mes parents aient su tout cela avant de mourir, et que Sirius se soit rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Le Lord gobelin me laisse reprendre contenance, il est certain que j'en ai besoin. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je vis un coffret en bois ainsi qu'une lettre à côté, avec l'écriture de mon parrain juste à côté.

\- Je vous laisse ouvrir le coffret, Monsieur Potter, voyez-vous, c'est moi qui avais enregistré le testament de vos parents. Ils m'avaient demandé à être sûr que vous l'ouvriez avant de décider quoi que ce soit. _Fit-il d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux, même pour un Gobelin._

\- D'accord. _Dis-je simplement._

\- Laissez échapper un peu de magie, le coffret s'ouvrira. _Dit-il en poussant le coffret vers moi._

Je pose ma main sur le couvercle et fais ce qu'il me dit, en quelques secondes, le coffre s'ouvre. Le gobelin ne cherche pas à regarder, il prend des papiers dans le dossier devant lui et commence à les trier, comme s'il se préparait à la suite en me laissant la solitude qu'il me fallait.

Il y avait dans le coffre, une dizaine de fioles remplies d'un liquide d'une telle transparence qu'on aurait presque pu penser qu'elles étaient vides. Une lettre reposait au fond de la boîte, mon nom était inscrit dessus, d'une écriture italique, propre et féminine. Ma mère, Lily, à n'en pas douter, cette même écriture que sur le testament. Je pris délicatement la lettre, comme si elle allait s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre. Un sceau, celui des Potter, fermait la lettre, je l'ouvris pour découvrir une lettre écrite de la même écriture que sur l'enveloppe.

 _«Harry, mon fils, mon chéri._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as été désigné comme l'enfant de la prophétie. Et que ton père et moi ne sommes plus. Je suis désolé pour toi, mon chéri, mais surtout ne t'en veux pas ! À ce jour, deux enfants peuvent être désigné par la prophétie, il ne tient qu'à une personne de faire un choix, malheureusement. Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est que toi, tu es en vie. Je suis sûre que ton père et moi avons fait de notre mieux pour te protéger._

 _Mais sache mon fils, que le danger vient aussi des êtres qui nous sont chers. Il y a un homme dont nous nous sommes toujours méfiés, Albus Dumbledore. Ne te fie pas à ce qu'il te dit, mais pour t'aider nous avons concocté une potion pour toi. Il te faudra avaler une fiole que contient ce coffre, c'est une potion de souvenir. Severus Snape, j'espère que tu le connais, et moi avons travaillé un moment dessus. Malheureusement, sa mémoire a été effacée avant de la finir, mais j'y suis parvenue grâce à ses notes. Cela annulera tout sort d'amnésie et de modifications de mémoire. Et si Severus n'a pu récupérer ses notes comme je l'imagine, pour la faire, je suis certain que tu en auras besoin._

 _Mais avant de prendre une dose pour rien, sache que la bague de Lord est truffée de protection pour le sorcier, et nous avons ton père et moi réussis à faire en sorte qu'elle protège son porteur du sort d'amnésie. Et tout comme la potion, tu retrouveras tous tes souvenirs effacés et modifiés._

 _Quelle que soit ta décision, tu pourras récupérer ce qui t'a été pris, ce qu'il y a de plus précieux, tes souvenirs. Je ne sais comment est Severus Snape, mais il est notre meilleur ami et Albus Dumbledore lui a effacé la mémoire, je ne sais ce que Dumbledore a découvert, mais il a oublié notre amitié et s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts. Crois-moi, il ne l'aurait jamais fait de son plein gré ! Donne-lui une potion de souvenir, il saura t'aider et être là pour toi._

 _Nous t'aimons Harry, ne l'oublie jamais. Je sais que tu es un sorcier puissant, il ne peut en être autrement. Aie toujours confiance en ta magie, elle saura te guider. Je suis sûr que notre Phoenix, Flaeme continuera de t'aider comme il a su le faire pour nous jusqu'ici._

 _Prends soin de toi, mon fils, prends soin de tes amis et de ta famille. N'oublie pas de te méfier des gens, même ceux que tu penses connaître cachent peut-être de lourds secrets. Mais une fois que tu seras sûr de leur sincérité, n'oublie pas qu'ils sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux en ce monde._

 _Tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut, nous avons confiance en toi._

 _Avec tout notre amour._

 _Tes parents, Lily et James Potter.»_

Je prends l'enveloppe de mon parrain. Alors que j'infuse ma magie pour qu'elle s'ouvre, je repense à la lettre de ma mère. Je sais déjà que je vais accepter le titre de Lord Potter, ainsi que celui de Lord Black. Je ne l'utiliserai que bien trop peu de temps, mais je me dois de les accepter, juste au cas où un miracle se produise. Bien que je n'y crois guère, le bonheur n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie. Je baisse les yeux sur la missive de mon parrain, une écriture rapide et italique.

 _« Mon petit Faon, Harry,_

 _J'ai passé trop de temps à Askaban pour un meurtre que je n'avais pas commis. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je n'ai eu le droit à aucun procès d'aucune sorte. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, et j'ai même parfois quelques "blancs" sur ma vie passée._

 _Trop de choses sont étranges Harry, je sais déjà que tes parents ne seront pas heureux, j'ai failli à mon devoir de parrain. Je me devais de veiller sur toi, et je n'ai pu le faire à cause de cet emprisonnement. J'ai la sensation de m'être fait manipuler comme un débutant. Je ne dois pas être le seul étant donné que tu as fini chez les Dursley, et vu ce que je viens de découvrir, ce n'était vraiment pas les meilleures personnes pour s'occuper de toi._

 _J'ai l'étrange pressentiment que rien de tout cela n'est dû au hasard. Que ce soit mon emprisonnement ou le fait que tu sois allé chez ces monstres qui n'auraient même pas été les dernières personnes sur la liste de tes gardiens !_

 _J'ai décidé de refaire mon testament car j'ai bien peur de me faire manipuler une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci sera donc le dernier testament que je fais. Mes dix ans à Askaban ont dégradé mon état mental, bien que je sois la plupart du temps tout à fait sain d'esprit. J'ai l'esprit trop fragile pour résister à une attaque mentale. Et je t'ai, malheureusement, trop de fois confondu avec ton père. Ta ressemblance avec lui m'a perturbée en quelques occasions, et j'en suis vraiment désolé si cela t'a blessé. Tu es Harry, pas le fils de James, pas le fils de Lily, juste Harry et je t'aime pour celui que tu es._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'ai pu te récupérer et malheureusement, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. J'ai si peur pour toi mon petit Faon, fais bien attention à toi. Je sais que tu es un garçon intelligent, rusé et courageux. Tu aurais eu ta place à Serpentard j'en suis certain, ne le prends pas mal, c'est une bonne maison malgré sa réputation._

 _Prends soin de toi, Harry, fais ce qui doit être fait et fais-le justement. Je suis certain que tu ne commettras pas les erreurs que ton père et moi avons pu commettre étant jeunes. Comme dirait Fol'œil "Vigilance constante !". N'oublie pas qui tu es, d'où tu viens. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu auras vraiment à affronter hors Voldemort, mais ne te perds pas en chemin. La vengeance peut faire du bien, mais s'y complaire ne fait que détruire tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous et nous-même._

 _Je te laisse le choix de faire ce que tu veux de mon héritage. J'espère sincèrement que tu accepteras le titre de Lord Black, c'est très important pour moi. Tu fais officiellement partie de ma famille, mais je voudrais que le nom perdure et que tu sois considéré aux yeux de tous comme mon héritier, le fils que je n'ai jamais eu…_

 _Je t'aime Harry, et même si je suis mort jeune, j'ai certainement retrouvé ces souvenirs qui me faisaient me poser beaucoup de questions. Le monde me paraît très étrange, crois-moi, j'espère juste qu'ils sont heureux, et que là où je suis, je suis enfin en paix. J'espère que tu l'es toi aussi._

 _Au revoir Harry._

 _Sirius »_

La lettre de Sirius finissait de m'achever. J'étais pourtant déjà au courant que Dumbledore était un traître, même pire que cela. Pourtant, le fait de savoir que Sirius avait des doutes, qu'il avait même préféré faire un testament juste au cas où… Il avait peur pour moi, même pas pour lui-même. Et la culpabilité que je ressens d'avoir involontairement précipité sa fin, me tiraille encore plus.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour digérer toutes ces émotions, tout est pourtant clair dans mon esprit. Je sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques heures, voir jours, mais je n'y crois guère, et je passerai le peu de temps qu'il me reste à faire tout ce que je peux pour que Dumbledore tombe plus bas que terre, au plus bas de la société sorcière.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter accepte les titres de Lord Potter et Lord Black. _Dis-je solennellement._

\- Bien, bien. _Fit le gobelin en faisant apparaître deux écrins._ Voici la bague de Lord Potter.

Le Lord Gobelin ouvrit l'écrin, je pus voir pour la première fois la bague de Lord Potter. Elle était faite de deux métaux, l'or et l'argent qui s'enroulaient l'un sur l'autre. Le sceau représentait, en relief, un vif d'or en son centre avec un magnifique fond marron, les deux couleurs s'alliaient parfaitement. Je la pris délicatement, sentant la magie de tous mes ancêtres l'ayant porté, puis la glissai délicatement à mon pouce droit comme la coutume le veut. Je vois du coin de l'œil le gobelin sourire de satisfaction, peut-être aurait-il pensé que je ne connaissais pas les coutumes de ce monde, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je regarde la bague s'ajuster à mon doigt, une aura de lumière doré sortis de la bague et provoqua une douce chaleur en moi, une sérénité comme je n'en avais jamais connu.

\- Félicitation, Lord Potter. _Fit solennellement Lord Cugnot, j'incline la tête en signe de remerciement silencieux._ J'avoue être intrigué. _Me dit-il avant de reprendre hésitant._ Pourriez-vous me dire ce que représente ce blason ? _Me demanda-t-il, humblement, chose étrange chez un gobelin._

J'hoche la tête en signe d'accord, je connais parfaitement la signification des blasons que j'allais avoir l'honneur de porter, même si ce n'est que pour trop peu de temps. Lord Cugnot sait parfaitement que chaque blason a une histoire particulière, et que connaître son histoire est un privilège. J'avais confiance en lui, étrangement. Mais, si en plus, je voulais l'avoir à ma botte pour qu'il m'aide dans ma vengeance, j'allais devoir partager une partie de mon histoire, ou plutôt celle de ma famille. De toute manière, la lignée des Potter n'aura pas le temps de se perpétuer.

\- Le Vif d'Or vient du fait que c'est ma famille qui l'a créé. Le doré du Vif comme sur la bague est un signe de richesse évident. _Dis-je en esquissant un sourire entendu, tout comme le gobelin qui m'écoutait attentivement._ Le marron, lui, est plus symbolique. Tout comme le doré, il n'a pas de signification négative et vient des trois couleurs tertiaires. Il rappelle la nature et la terre. Il est signe de douceur, mais surtout de neutralité. Il va d'autant mieux avec le Vif d'Or car il rappelle le terrain de Quidditch. _Dis-je en souriant, nostalgique._ Et pour finir, l'or et l'argent sont, comme vous le savez, les seuls métaux dits « parfaits ». L'or symbolise l'homme, la perfection mais surtout la lumière, le soleil. Et l'argent le complète parfaitement, celui-ci symbolise la lune, la nuit mais aussi la femme, l'âme et la pureté. _Finissais-je, fier de cette bague à mon pouce._

C'est à cet instant que je m'aperçus que la bague ne m'avait pas rendu plus de souvenirs que je n'en avais déjà, ce qui me confirma que la possession par Voldemort de mon corps m'avait bien rendu tous mes souvenirs. Avant que je n'aie le temps de m'en réjouir, le gobelin ouvrit le second écrin avec le blason des Black. Je pus apercevoir une magnifique bague, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, je me mis à expliquer une nouvelle fois l'histoire de cette bague des plus sombres.

\- L'or dans lequel est faite la bague n'est là que pour étaler la richesse des Black. _Dis-je en l'observant, osant à peine y toucher._ Le serpent vert qui semble prêt à bondir sur sa proie est un hommage à la maison Serpentard, toute la lignée des Black, bien avant que le nom de Black fût honoré d'ailleurs, est allée à Serpentard. Il n'y a qu'une exception, mon parrain, pour avoir dérogé à la règle. _Dis-je en souriant, tout en prenant enfin la bague qui, je le sens, est bourrée de magie noire._ Le fond noir est signe de leur adoration pour la magie noire, et aussi pour le nom de Black, bien évidemment. Chaque Lord Black l'ayant porté l'a souillé un peu plus au fil des siècles. _Dis-je en commençant à glisser la bague à mon pouce, au même doigt que l'autre._

\- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir les lier ? _Me demanda le Lord gobelin, inquiet._

\- Certain. _Dis-je sûr de moi, en mettant tout de même un puissant sort de bouclier devant lui pour qu'il soit protégé._

Effectivement, mettre deux bagues aussi contradictoires en contact peut être très dangereux. Une bague de pureté contre une qui n'a senti que de la magie noire depuis la première fois où elle a été portée ? C'est presque du suicide, je pourrai me faire exploser la main, dans le pire des cas les deux magies pourraient se battre, me vider de ma magie et me tuer. Mais c'est un risque à prendre, j'ai entre mes doigts le moyen de redorer le blason des Black. Alors que la bague de Lord Black touche celle de Potter, je me répète une dernière fois que je suis fou. À l'instant où elles se touchent, une magie sort des deux bagues pour se toucher, essayer de soumettre l'autre, je ne vois pas cela, je le sens au plus profond de moi. J'ai bien fait de poser le bouclier devant Lord Cugnot car un vent violent s'est levé ainsi que deux auras pleines de puissances. Après plusieurs minutes, je sens la magie noire s'échapper doucement de la bague des Black pour être remplacée par une magie plus douce, plus calme. À ma plus grande surprise, ainsi que celle du gobelin si j'interprète bien son hoquet de surprise, le fond noir de la bague tourne au gris pour finir par un gris argenté magnifique, voilà enfin le véritable emblème de Serpentard, me dis-je intérieurement. Les deux bagues se lièrent ensemble pour faire une magnifique bague articulée, laissant bien en évidence les deux magnifiques blasons des deux maisons dont je suis maintenant Lord. Une aura de puissance s'empare de moi, je ferme les yeux pour inspirer calmement, doucement tout retombe dans un silence serein.

\- Ainsi ce que l'on raconte sur vous est réel. _Fit le gobelin, sous le choc en me regardant presque admirativement._ Tout devient vraiment étrange à votre contact. _Me dit-il après avoir vu mon regard interrogateur._

\- J'ai bien peur que cela soit un peu trop vrai, effectivement. _Dis-je simplement en enlevant le bouclier de protection._

\- Je suis vraiment fier de vous connaître, et de vous féliciter, Lord Black-Potter. _Dit-il en inclinant la tête en signe de respect._

\- Et je suis réellement enchanté de vous connaître aussi, Lord Cugnot. _Dis-je en faisant le même signe de respect que lui._

Cugnot rangea les écrins et un silence se fit, nous regardons tous deux le magnifique ensemble que forment les deux bagues. Pendant un instant, je me fais la réflexion, que si la mort ne m'attendait pas sagement dans quelques jours, j'aurais pu faire de Cugnot une connaissance, voir même un ami. Il n'est pas comme tous les gobelins que j'ai pu rencontrer jusque-là, il a l'air presque sympathique. Je relève enfin la tête pour le regarder, son regard n'est pas calculateur comme j'ai pu le voir sur la plupart des autres gobelins, je sens qu'il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en dit. J'ai au fond de moi, l'intime conviction qu'il sait parfaitement que mes jours sont comptés, peut-être même mes heures d'ailleurs. Il sent ma puissance, et pour qu'il ne me regarde pas avec ce regard de méfiance, c'est qu'il sait qui je suis réellement au fond de moi. Cette impression est désagréable, et en même temps je me sens soulagé. Mais trêve de rêverie, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à voir, Dumbledore ne doit pas découvrir que je ne suis plus à Poudlard. Même si je fais confiance à la Salle sur Demande, ainsi qu'à Dobby que j'ai prié de rester là-bas pour savoir si l'on me cherchait, après tout, une attaque de Voldemort peut se faire à tout moment.

Je duplique la lettre de mes parents, ainsi que celle de Sirius, je mets le tout dans le coffret et le ferme calmement après avoir pris trois fioles. Maintenant, mon plan. J'avais envoyé mon testament, dans le cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de venir ici pour le faire correctement, mais j'ai encore des choses à modifier. Je sors mon coffret de ma poche intérieure et le remplace par celui de mes parents.

\- Avant de commencer pour le testament. _Dis-je douloureusement._ J'aimerais savoir si j'ai un lien de parenté avec Severus Rogue, Prince du nom de jeune fille de sa mère, une « _Sang-Pur_ ». _Dis-je en essayant de cacher autant que possible mon dégoût face à cette nomination du sang d'un être._

\- Bien sûr. _Fit Lord Cugnot en sortant un parchemin tout en largeur._ Une goutte de sang sur le bas. _Dit-il en me tendant une dague de cérémonie._

En le prenant, je sens qu'aucune magie noire n'est déposée sur la dague, je vais peut-être bientôt mourir, mais de la main de Voldemort, pas comme ça. Le gobelin est tout de même agréablement surpris quand il me voit me faire saigner la pointe du doigt sans vérifier la dague, un sourire se repend sur ses lèvres avant de regarder attentivement le parchemin après qu'une goutte de mon sang soit tombée dessus. Je repose la dague et me soigne sans même faire un geste, ce que Lord Cugnot admire du coin de l'œil.

Je retourne mon attention sur le parchemin, je peux voir mon nom inscrit en bas du parchemin, _Harry James Black-Potter_ , avec deux ronds qui brillent sur le côté. Je comprends pourquoi il est tout en largeur quand je vois toute ma famille au grand complet s'étaler sous mes yeux. Plus personne n'est en vie dans ma plus proche famille, sauf la lignée « _Dursley_ » que je vois du côté de ma mère, un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres quand je la vois apparaître. Je vois aussi le nom de Black, par mon arrière-grand-mère paternelle.

Je vois enfin apparaître ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, Elga Lucida Prince née Elior, la fille unique de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Mathilda Helena Elior née Potter. Je peux descendre sa lignée jusqu'à Severus Tobias Snape, étrangement, il a aussi un petit rond qui lui ne brille pas, juste à côté de son nom. En y regardant de plus près, peu de personnes ont des ronds, et je suis la seule personne qui en a des lumineux, je pense aux bagues de Lord mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Severus ne brille pas.

\- Les cercles correspondent aux bagues de Lord ? _Demandai-je curieux._

\- Oui. Les votre brillent parce qu'elles sont actives, avant elles ne brillaient pas, attendant votre décision et donc vos 17 ans. _Fit le gobelin._

\- Pourquoi celle de Severus Snape ne brille pas ? _Demandai-je inquiet._

\- Quand Monsieur Snape a voulu mettre la bague, elle l'a violemment repoussé.

\- Il n'était, selon elle, pas digne de la porter à ce moment-là. _Dis-je après un moment de réflexion, bien que cela ne soit pas une question, mais le gobelin hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'affirmation._ Est-ce qu'il serait possible de voir la bague ? _Demandai-je soudainement._ Je veux juste la toucher.

Lord Cugnot était méfiant, mais je compris que j'avais tout de même une grande part de sa confiance quand il claque des doigts pour faire apparaître la bague des Prince. Il l'ouvrit et je pris entre mes doigts une magnifique bague en argent avec un simple P majuscule d'une magnifique écriture et d'un bleu clair s'alliant superbement avec l'argent. Je ne pouvais pas raconter l'histoire de cette bague à Cugnot, et il le comprit parfaitement. Mais je l'avais deviné à l'instant où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur la bague. L'argent était le symbole de pureté et de l'âme, le P était autant un hommage au nom de Prince qu'à celui de potion, étant donné que j'avais lu plusieurs articles qui démontraient qu'au fils des siècles un bon nombre de Prince s'était lancé dans la carrière de potioniste, un trait familial certainement. Mais il n'y a eu que Severus pour être le plus jeune potioniste de tous les temps, et le plus talentueux aussi. La couleur bleue est le symbole du rêve, mais aussi de la loyauté, de la vérité et surtout de la sagesse. Sans compter que si mes souvenirs sont bons, la potion de Sang qui aide les vampires dans leurs soifs est étrangement de couleur bleue. Une magnifique bague pour un magnifique hommage.

À l'instant où mes doigts avaient touché l'anneau, j'avais senti la magie qu'elle dégageait. Elle avait senti que je n'étais pas son légitime propriétaire, après tout, je n'avais pas de sang Prince dans les veines, c'est Severus qui avait un peu de mon sang dans les siennes. Malgré tout, la bague se laissa faire, alors qu'elle aurait pu m'éjecter rien que par le fait de l'avoir touchée. Elle était d'une pureté incroyable, tout autant que celle des Potter, voire même plus. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait rejeté Severus, il avait dû avoir la marque des Ténèbres quand il l'avait essayé. Le proclamant inapte à être un véritable Prince.

J'insuffle un peu de magie dans la bague, juste une minuscule parcelle de ma magie. Après quelques secondess je ressens un souffle de magie au bout de mes doigts. La bague accepte le lien que je crée avec elle, je ne veux pas la porter, je veux discuter avec elle. La majorité des sorciers verraient un objet puissant comme un autre, mais les bagues de Lord sont dotées d'une parcelle de pouvoir de tous ceux qui l'ont porté avant, elles ont un pouvoir propre, comme les baguettes. C'est donc dans un silence calme et empli de magie que nous discutons avec nos magies respectives.

Après quelques minutes, la bague accepte une partie de ma magie, ma magie brute, la plus pure que je puisse donner. Je ne sais si cela va marcher, mais j'aurai au moins essayé. Elle semble presque me caresser la main avec sa magie en signe de remerciement, puis je la dépose dans son écrin. Le gobelin fait disparaître l'écrin sans un mot.

\- Quand cela sera possible, vous pourrez demander à Severus Snape de venir, la bague devrait l'accepter. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais cela devrait être possible.

\- Je le contacterai. _Fit-il interloqué._

Plus je restais dans ce bureau, et plus ce Lord Cugnot m'apparaissait différent des autres gobelins. J'avais l'impression d'être à ses yeux un égal, pourtant il y eut de nombreuses guerres entre sorciers et gobelins, et je pouvais les comprendre. Les sorciers se sont pensés à de nombreuses reprises, supérieures aux autres, que ce soit créatures magiques ou moldues. Les gobelins ont fini à leur tour par croire qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux sorciers, les uns voulant surpasser les autres. Tout cela était pitoyable, dans les deux camps. Tout serait plus simple si nous travaillons ensemble et non les uns contre les autres. Alors, de voir ce gobelin, un Lord gobelin en plus, me regarder avec respect et admiration, c'était étrange et j'accueillais ce regard si particulier humblement avec tout de même une pointe de fierté.

\- Vous vouliez faire un nouveau testament ? _Fit-il curieux._

\- Oui, il y aura plusieurs choses à régler quand je serai mort. Et je vous fais confiance pour accomplir toutes mes volontés, et surtout, surtout ne rien donner à Albus Dumbledore comme cela sera demandé.

\- Je ferai comme vous le demanderez. _Dit-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu._

\- Je n'en doute pas. _Dis-je soudainement._ Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il s'en sorte une nouvelle fois. Ce coffre sera à donner aux Aurors, il contient mes souvenirs, des souvenirs concernant Dumbledore. Je compte surtout sur vous pour que cela soit donné à quelqu'un de confiance, j'aimerais que cette personne soit Kingsley Shacklebolt et surtout il faudra qu'il boive cette fiole. _Dis-je en montrant l'une des fioles conçues par ma mère, je la dépose dans le coffret._ Il doit être des plus prudents, mais j'ai laissé une lettre dans le coffre pour qu'il prenne toutes les recommandations possibles.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir pensé à tout. _Fit le gobelin._ Mais vous avez l'air de penser que vous ne sortirez pas vivant de cette guerre. _Dit-il presque tristement._

\- Il y a très peu de chance pour que je m'en sorte vivant effectivement. J'ai accepté ce fait depuis un moment déjà, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'il aille en prison dès la fin de la guerre, cela évitera une gloire non méritée sur sa petite personne. _Dis-je hargneusement._

\- Si vous mourez, tout sera fait selon vos désirs. _Fit respectueusement Cugnot._ Mais, admettons l'éventualité que vous ne mouriez pas. Imaginez que vous êtes dans un coma profond pendant une longue période, le testament ne pourra pas être appliqué. Ou encore, si votre corps n'est pas retrouvé tout de suite, cela pourra prendre du temps pour que vous soyez déclaré officiellement mort.

Je reste quelques instants interdit, je n'avais pas une seule fois pensé à cette éventualité. Pour sûr, j'allais mourir, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais accepté ce fait, mais… Tout a toujours été bien trop étrange autour de moi. Le fait qu'on ne retrouve pas mon corps, ou même que Dumbledore le cache n'est pas à exclure.

\- Je vous remercie sincèrement de vos conseils. _Dis-je tout en sachant l'honneur d'un tel conseil, normalement les gobelins n'en font jamais, sauf dans leur propre intérêt._ Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? _Demandai-je solennellement._

\- Tout ce que voudra le Lord Black-Potter. _Dit-il tout aussi solennellement._

\- Pourriez-vous donner ce coffret après la bataille, quoi qu'il arrive pour moi ? _Demandai-je attendant anxieusement la réponse._

\- Il vous faudra remplir un papier avec votre demande, la signer avec votre sang et tout cela sera fait selon vos désirs. _Dit-il simplement en me tendant un parchemin._

 _« Moi, Harry James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, ai demandé à Lord Cugnot de donner un coffret contenant ce qu'il y a de plus secret et précieux à Severus Tobias Snape, professeur de potion de l'école Poudlard. Si par malheur celui-ci est décédé ou dans l'incapacité d'accepter, je demande à ce qu'il soit remis par ordre à Hermione Jeanne Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley et en dernier recours Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _Il devra être donné quelques heures après la bataille que j'aurai livrée avec Voldemort, en espérant que celui-ci soit mort._

 _Ainsi soit-il._

 _Harry James Potter »_

J'insuffle un peu de magie dans le parchemin et finis par reprendre la dague pour y faire couler mon sang. Lord Cugnot prend à son tour le parchemin dans les mains, y dépose une goutte de son sang et sûrement un peu de magie.

\- Moi, Lord Cugnot serait digne de l'honneur que me fait Lord Black-Potter en me faisant confiance. Je ferai tout mon possible pour que cette demande soit honorée. La mort ne sera que mon dernier obstacle. Parole de Lord Cugnot, parole de gobelin.

Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, Lord Cugnot prend le parchemin et le dépose dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Moi, je reste songeur, la parole d'un gobelin est sacrée, celle d'un Lord Gobelin doit l'être encore plus. Je finis par écrire mon nouveau testament et repars rapidement à Poudlard, sans oublier de remercier respectueusement Lord Cugnot. Adieu, Gringotts, pensai-je avant de transplaner directement dans la salle sur demande.


	6. Quand la fin approche

**_Chapitre 6 : Quand la fin approche_**

\- Maître Harry est revenu ! Dobby est content, Dobby commençait à s'inquiéter. Personne ne s'est aperçu de votre absence, Maître Harry. _Me fit gentiment Dobby en sautillant._

\- Merci beaucoup ! _Dis-je en souriant, heureux de le voir si enthousiaste._ Veux-tu toujours devenir mon elfe, Dobby ? _Demandai-je sachant pertinemment la réponse._

\- Oh oui, Maître Harry ! Ce serait un honneur pour Dobby d'être votre elfe, Maître Harry. _Fit-il encore plus joyeux._

Je m'agenouille devant lui, geste très important quand on est face à un elfe de maison, un signe de respect et d'égalité qu'ils ne sont pas habitués à voir. C'est donc sans étonnement que je vois les yeux de Dobby s'agrandir sous la surprise et entendre « Maître Harry est un grand sorcier, Dobby à de la chance, beaucoup de chance. » Je tends mon bras droit devant lui, il place son bras au-dessus du mien sans le toucher. Je remonte le mien pour que nos deux peaux se touchent, un autre symbole important à mes yeux.

\- Moi, Lord Harry James Black-Potter accepte de lier l'elfe de maison Dobby aux grandes lignées des Black et Potter. Il sera l'elfe Premier, chef des elfes de maison que j'ai déjà et que j'aurai liés à moi. Comme tous mes elfes, il sera traité comme un égal, il aura tout ce dont il a besoin. Il devra s'habiller d'une toge portant les blasons des maisons dont je suis le Lord. Il n'aura en aucun cas le droit de se punir et devra se défendre si l'on veut lui faire du mal, même si cette personne est moi-même.

Dobby les larmes aux yeux insuffla sa magie, je sentais le lien se créer, me remplissant d'une douce chaleur. Dobby me regarde, émerveillé.

\- Dobby est honoré de servir Lord Black-Potter. _Fit-il avec toute la retenue qu'il put._

\- Je veux que tu continues à m'appeler Harry, Dobby. _Dis-je simplement, l'idée d'être appelé Lord Black-Potter par lui était inconcevable pour moi._ Et surtout, ne dit rien à Dumbledore, il ne doit rien découvrir pour le moment. Fais semblant de le servir et viens me voir si tu as un problème.

\- Bien Maître Harry. _Fit-il joyeux._ Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez _! Dit-il avant de partir dans un petit Pop discret._

Je pense à mettre un puissant sort de camouflage sur mes bagues, personne ne doit savoir et je sors de la Salle-sur-Demande. Je pensais avoir le temps de m'éloigner et d'errer un peu dans le château mais je fus arrêté par Severus. Une douleur vive me transperce le cœur, mais je ne montre rien, tout comme lui, je reste impassible.

\- Monsieur Potter. _Fit-il d'une voix froide et tranchante, comme à son habitude._ N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de traîner dans les couloirs, encore ? _Dit-il d'une voix mortellement basse._ Le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau. _Dit-il sans attendre de réponse de ma part._

Je ne réponds rien, je le dépasse non sans le frôler légèrement pour sentir son odeur une dernière fois. _*Adieu, mon amour, pensai-je douloureusement_. Dumby me veut dans son bureau ? Ça sent mauvais pour ma vie, j'y vais donc rapidement, le cœur battant. Arrivé devant la statue, celle-ci pivote d'elle-même, elle m'attendait sans aucun doute. Je frappe trois coups à la porte et entre. La douleur de ma mort est vite remplacée par une pointe de joie, celle de la douce vengeance. Pendant une seconde, au moment où je le vois dans toute sa splendeur sur son fauteuil avec dans les yeux le pétillement d'un homme qui est invincible et qui sait tout, j'espère qu'où que j'aille dans la mort, je pourrai voir ma vengeance s'accomplir.

\- Harry, mon garçon, j'ai remarqué que tu étais encore dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Tu t'entraînes énormément _. Fit-il faussement fier, me déclenchant une nausée que je ne montre pas._

\- Il le faut, si je veux avoir une chance. _Dis-je simplement, laissant ressortir un doute et une peur que je n'avais plus depuis trop longtemps._

\- Grâce à l'initiation, je suis certain que ta puissance a augmenté. Tu as toutes tes chances. _Fit-il en me lançant un regard perçant._

Mes barrières d'Occlumencies étaient bien en place, toujours. Je mets en avant une scène de moi et Severus, me prenant sans douceur. La scène est horrible à imaginer, je remercie pendant quelques secondes Voldemort pour ce don, il rend cette scène imaginée tellement vraie qu'on croirait un souvenir. Je laisse transparaître une profonde tristesse sur mon visage, un dégoût et une douleur. Je vois Dumbledore sourire, oh il voit et il jubile de ce qu'il voit. Je romps le contact visuel, mes yeux se posent sur ce que je n'avais fait qu'apercevoir, les horcruxes, je peux sentir la magie noire d'ici. Je réprime un frisson, c'est donc véritablement l'heure de ma mort.

\- Je suis désolé, mon garçon. Nous pensions avoir plus de temps. _Fit-il presque convaincant._ Mais Severus vient de me dire que Voldemort veut attaquer le château, apparemment il veut faire ça le jour de la rentrée. Je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi, nous ne pouvons pas attendre que des enfants innocents se fassent tuer.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'accord, car pour une fois, je suis réellement en accord avec sa pensée. Bien que je ne sache pas si tout cela est la réalité ou bien une manipulation de plus de la part de l'homme en face de moi, mais je ne peux décemment, pas prendre le risque. De toute façon, tout cela n'a que trop traîné. Plus les jours passeront et plus la douleur augmentera, le souvenir de ma semaine avec Severus est le pire de tous, c'est à la fois mon plus merveilleux souvenir, et celui qui me rappelle ce à quoi je n'aurai jamais le droit. Je referme mon esprit pour regarder Dumbledore, il pense que tout cela est de l'inquiétude, en réalité je suis las d'attendre la mort. Il y a même cette excitation et ce soulagement à savoir que tout cela sera bientôt fini pour moi, c'est ça qui m'inquiète pour ma santé mentale.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de détruire les horcruxes, Voldemort le ressentira, sera affaibli et attaquera.

\- Quand ? _Demandai-je simplement._

\- Le temps de rassembler tout le monde, trois jours pour être bien préparé. Il faut que ce soit toi qui détruises les horcruxes, je te les donnerai quand nous serons prêts. _Fit-il avec un regard faussement désolé._

\- Je vais aller m'entraîner alors. _Dis-je faignants la crainte et le stress._

Dumbledore me regarde partir le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne sais ce qu'il pense vraiment, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Il me reste trois jours à attendre, trois trop longs jours pour que tout cela se termine enfin. Je retourne jusqu'à la Salle-sur-Demande, j'ai besoin de me défouler, j'ai besoin de ne plus penser. En chemin, j'ai plusieurs fois l'impression qu'on m'observe et qu'on me suit. Je me fais des idées, sûrement, il n'y a plus personne dans ce château. Je m'enfonce donc dans mes souvenirs douloureux et passe la porte de la « _Salle d'entraînement intensive_ ».

Les heures défilent sans que je ne les voie passer. Les plaies s'accumulent sur mon corps aussi, je lance des sorts de plus en plus dangereux, de plus en plus inconnus aussi. Ma bague de Lord Potter absorbe beaucoup de sorts mineurs, j'ai pu le remarquer la première heure, mais j'ai dépassé le stade des sorts mineurs depuis bien longtemps. Je m'épuise, je me fais mal indirectement et ça me soulage. Des plais, des brûlures et quelques fractures minimes se sont accumulées sur mon corps. Je sors de la salle complètement épuisé et douloureux.

Je rentre directement dans mon dortoir, mes blessures commencent déjà à guérir d'elles-mêmes, merci à ma nouvelle magie surpuissante… Merci à Severus… Encore une douleur, mais pas physique cette fois-ci, bien plus douloureuse. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, sans même avoir enlevé mes vêtements ou mes chaussures, je sombre immédiatement dans un sommeil bienfaiteur, sans rêve.

Je me réveille complètement nu, sous mes couvertures, avec une sensation de bien-être indescriptible. Je me plais à rêver quelques secondes que Severus va bientôt m'entourer de ses bras, quand rien n'arrive, j'ouvre les yeux pour retrouver ma triste réalité. Je suis dans mon dortoir, totalement seul.

\- Dobby ! _Appelai-je doucement._ Bonjour. _Dis-je après qu'il soit arrivé._

\- Oui, Maître Harry ? _Demanda Dobby en souriant de toutes ses dents._

\- C'est toi qui m'as couché dans mon lit ? _Demandai-je en ayant une étrange impression._

\- Oui, Maître Harry. _Fit-il à mon plus grand soulagement._ Dobby vous a trouvé dans le lit tout habillé, Maître Harry. Dobby a donc déshabillé et soigné Maître Harry. _Fit-il sérieusement._ Dobby n'aurait pas dû ?

\- Si, si ! _Dis-je rapidement en sentant qu'il cherchait anxieusement des yeux un objet pour se frapper._ Je te remercie beaucoup Dobby. _Rajoutai-je enthousiaste pour enlever la crainte dans ses yeux, ce qui fonctionna à merveille._ Pourrais-tu m'apporter de quoi manger un peu _? Demandai-je pour tourner cours à la discussion, ne voulant pas débattre du comment du pourquoi._

\- Bien sûr, Maître Harry. Dobby apporte tout ce que voudra Maître Harry.

Il disparut rapidement dans un Pop discret et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec, comme je m'y attendais, bien plus que je ne pourrai manger en une semaine entière ! Après avoir avalé rapidement un petit déjeuner et pris une douche, je m'en vais vers la Salle-sur-Demande. Au loin, je peux voir Severus sortir du château, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien de fois j'aurai la chance de le voir. Je peux entendre des voix au loin, des membres de l'Ordre certainement, c'est d'un pas encore plus rapide que je m'en vais vers la Salle-sur-Demande, au moins j'y serai tranquille. Et surtout, je pourrai oublier, Lui, Eux, et tous les autres, et tout le reste.

Je ressors de la Salle-sur-Demande de nombreuses heures plus tard, je peux déjà voir la nuit par la fenêtre du couloir. Je m'en vais d'un pas traînant et douloureux jusqu'à mon dortoir. De nombreuses plaies parsèment encore mon corps, la douleur me fait du bien, je me sens vivant. Vivre avant de mourir. Je suis lessivé, vidé. Je tombe une nouvelle fois sur mon lit, je ne me rappelle même pas d'avoir posé la tête sur mon oreiller.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, nu et sous mes draps. Tout comme la veille, je me laisse cinq minutes pour me bercer dans mes illusions. Je m'imagine une nouvelle fois avec Severus, peut-être serait-il parti chercher le petit déjeuner ? Ou bien dans la salle de bain ? Aurions-nous passé une nuit de passion ? Ou juste à être l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre.

Je sens couler une larme le long de ma joue, je ne fais rien pour la retenir, je ne l'essuie même pas. Ce n'est que le signe de ma douleur, de savoir que cela ne pourra plus jamais être réel. Je finis par me réveiller complètement, et c'est plus triste que jamais que je pars prendre une douche avant de repartir dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Je crois une nouvelle fois Severus sur le chemin, il est pourtant très tôt, tellement tôt que le soleil est à peine levé.

\- Monsieur Potter. _Fit-il d'une voix neutre pour m'interpeler._

\- Oui, Professeur ? _Dis-je simplement en me retournant, regardant les dix mètres qui nous séparent._

\- Le Directeur demande à ce que vous preniez votre dîner dans la grande salle aujourd'hui. Une grande partie de l'Ordre sera là. Il serait, selon lui, bénéfique qu'ils vous voient pour les soutenir et leur donner du courage.

\- J'y serai. _Fis-je avant de me retourner pour partir le plus loin possible de mon amour._

HPSS HPSS

Si j'avais pu me tuer pendant l'entraînement, je pense que je l'aurai fait. La douleur dans mon cœur est de plus en plus insupportable. Mais je vais devoir détruire les horcruxes demain, Voldemort attaquera sûrement le château dans l'espoir d'en récupérer un. Heureusement, son âme est bien trop instable pour qu'il en crée un autre, et Dumbledore à un plan pour l'attirer ici. Je ne sais quel est-il, et dans le fond, peu m'importe. Je sais juste que la fin approche, et c'est avec une joie morbide que j'attends ce moment avec impatience.

Si je pouvais être sûr qu'aucune potion ne m'avait été donnée, j'aurais douté de mes propres envies. Mais non, j'étais bien devenu suicidaire, peut-être était-ce le fait que j'avais accepté de mourir, ou que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux. Une semaine, mon bonheur ne s'était résumé qu'à une merveilleuse semaine. C'était injuste, mais je devais le faire, pas pour venger mes parents, pas pour la communauté sorcière. Mais pour mes amis, et surtout, pour Severus.

Je repousse au loin mes idées noires, et me plonge encore plus intensément dans le combat. Ça me défoule, ça me détend. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je dois mourir de toute manière, mais je pense que je me débrouille assez bien. La preuve que Dumbledore me laisse tranquillement me faire tuer est encore plus flagrante du fait qu'il ne m'ait même pas fait entraîner. Cela n'intrigue personne ? Suis-je bête… Sortilège d'amnésie et de modification de mémoire. Heureusement qu'il est puissant et que ses sorts sont contrôlés pour ne pas rendre les pauvres victimes complètement folles.

Je sors de la Salle-sur-Demande quatre heures avant le dîner, je veux dormir un peu avant et soigner mes plaies aussi. Alors que je monte l'escalier menant au portrait de ma salle commune, un pas se fait entendre au loin.

\- Potter. _Entendis-je d'une voix étrange venant de la part de Severus._ Vous devriez faire plus attention, le but n'est pas de vous faire tuer avant l'heure. _Fit-il rageusement._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je mourrai en temps voulu. _Dis-je simplement, blessé de sa remarque._

Alors que je rentrais dans ma salle commune, il me suivit sans un mot. Sa présence me rassurait, je pouvais sentir son odeur et son souffle caresser légèrement mon cou. J'en aurai tremblé de bonheur.

\- Que faites-vous ? _Demandai-je alors que j'allais monter dans mon dortoir._

\- De toute évidence, vous avez besoin de soin. _Fit-il simplement, étrangement._ Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on vous voit dans un tel état ce soir.

Je ne dis rien, secrètement heureux de passer un peu de temps avec lui, nos derniers instants seul à seul, c'est certain. Je le laisse me suivre, essayant de refréner les battements de mon cœur. Arrivé en haut, je retire mon t-shirt et mon pantalon, des plaies recouvrent l'entièreté de mon corps. C'est avec un bonheur bien dissimulé que je le vois sortir des fioles de sa robe de sorcier. Il m'en donne deux, que je regarde rapidement, une potion antidouleur et une pour les plaies mineures. Je le vois hausser un sourcil quand j'avale les deux potions sans même demander ce que c'est. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que j'ai appris tout le programme de potion, et même un peu plus, personne ne le sait. Et c'est même un travail encore plus difficile de falsifier ses devoirs quand on connaît les réponses. Il me demande de m'asseoir alors qu'il ouvre un baume, celui pour des brûlures. Je peux sentir ses doigts pleins de crème sur mon dos, je frissonne et sursaute légèrement, je n'ai pas mal, mais c'est étrange.

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention. _Me dit-il alors que ses doigts parcourent encore mon dos._

\- Je ne suis qu'une arme, Professeur. Je ferais attention quand vous serez libre. _Dis-je honnêtement, en sachant que je n'aurai la paix que dans la mort._

\- N'oubliez pas que des personnes tiennent à vous. _Me fit-il étonnamment gentil._

\- Je n'oublie pas. Moi, je n'oublie pas. _Murmurai-je simplement en retenant mes larmes._

Ses mains se stoppèrent dans mon dos, avant de reprendre quelques minutes dans un silence pesant. Il finit par retirer sa main de mon corps, et me dit simplement de dormir. Je le remercie et tombe presque immédiatement de sommeil alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser partir mon dernier instant de bonheur.

HPSS HPSS

Le dîner de la veille avait été un calvaire. J'avais serré des mains, j'avais dû donner des encouragements. Faire semblant d'y croire, faire semblant que je me battrais comme le Gryffondor que je suis. Mais c'est bien la seule chose que je ne dois pas faire.

Je me retrouvais à présent dans la Salle-sur-Demande, seul, enfin pas vraiment. J'avais devant moi le restant de l'âme de Voldemort. Dumbledore n'était pas venu, prétextant que je devais le faire seul. Baliverne, il sait parfaitement que c'est dangereux. Il ne veut tout simplement pas se faire tuer, ou gravement mutiler. Moi ? On s'en fout, comme d'habitude. Je prends l'épée de Gryffondor, si légère et si puissante. Dès que mes mains se sont posées sur elle, j'ai pu sentir une aura de puissance me transporter. C'est sans même réfléchir que je frappe rapidement les horcruxes chacun leur tour. Pendant une demi-seconde, rien ne se passe, et après avoir frappé le dernier, une vague de magie noire emplit la pièce. Sans même avoir réfléchi, une bulle de protection m'entoure, j'avais encore l'épée dans mes mains et je regardais le spectacle.

Des têtes de Voldemort hurlaient, comme s'il souffrait à la mort. Je pouvais sentir les auras maléfiques buter contre mon bouclier, heureusement, il tenait. Après quelques longues secondes, tout devint calme, plus aucune magie noire dans l'air. Les objets, anciennement horcruxes, étaient posés devant moi, intacts et purs. Mon bouclier s'évapora, aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je pris chaque objet dans mes mains, ils étaient tous puissants et surtout symboliques. Je pris la bague, bague des Gaunt, la famille maternelle de Voldemort. Je ne sais pourquoi, je la mis. Je voulais narguer Voldemort, peut-être me tuera-t-il plus vite, sans que je ne souffre trop, ou bien cela aura l'effet inverse. Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il faut que je l'aie à ma main, comme un trophée. L'objet m'attire étrangement. Je mis un charme dessus pour le rendre invisible.

Je sortis de la pièce sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie. Arrivé dans mon dortoir, j'appelle Dobby et lui demande de prendre les autres objets et de les mettre en sécurité, il est hors de question que Dumbledore mette la main dessus. J'envoie un rapide message à Dumbledore, lui disant que cela m'a beaucoup fatigué et que je dois dormir un peu. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais je ne veux pas le voir et prendre le risque qu'il me demande où sont les horcruxes. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, et je pars loin d'ici, dans un futur qui ne sera jamais possible pour moi.

HPSS HPSS

Cela ne faisait qu'une petite heure que j'étais sur mon lit quand une violente douleur me prit au niveau de ma cicatrice. J'avais, jusque-là, toujours réussi à bloquer Voldemort, ou bien est-ce lui qui ne venait plus ? Mais là, je pouvais sentir sa fureur, je ne fus pas projeté dans son esprit, mais je pouvais entendre des voix. Bellatrix disait à son Maître chéri que la coupe n'était plus dans son coffre, je pus sentir la rage dans Voldemort et le sort Doloris fuser vers elle.

\- On attaque ! _Fit-il, empli de haine._

Je me relève rapidement, je glisse la cape d'invisibilité dans ma poche et je cours jusqu'en bas. Voldemort ne vérifiera pas ses autres horcruxes, il ne sait sûrement pas combien ont été détruits, mais il a senti quand même quelque chose. Ça me ferait presque sourire de savoir qu'il ait pu ressentir un sentiment comme la douleur, mais l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade. Je vais mourir, mais surtout qui d'autre va mourir avec moi aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas vu la famille Weasley ni même Hermione, ont-ils été mis à l'écart ? Cela m'arrangerait.

\- Ils arrivent ! _Criai-je dans la grande salle en courant. Un bon nombre de personnes était là, l'Ordre et des volontaires._

\- Tous, devant le château ! _Fit Dumbledore en se levant, les yeux pétillants, de joie ?_

Tout le monde se leva, La grande salle était à moitié remplie, mais je pouvais voir des Patronus partir de toute part, sûrement pour en prévenir d'autres. Mon but était de me faire tuer, pour qu'ils tuent Voldemort, mais les Mangemorts aussi seront là, ils se devaient d'être nombreux. Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous vîmes Voldemort et toute son armée au loin. N'ayant pas vu Severus, je pouvais me douter qu'il était allé vers Voldemort qui avait dû l'appeler. Étrangement, les barrières de Poudlard volèrent rapidement en éclat sous les assauts très nombreux et répétés des Mangemorts et de leur Maître. La bataille commença.

HPSS HPSS

Mon entraînement n'aura pas servi à rien, je recevais de nombreux sorts, et je défendais surtout les autres. À ma plus grande horreur, j'avais pu voir débarquer Hermione et toute la famille Weasley au grand complet avec McGonagall à leur côté et encore plus étrange, Severus. Je n'avais pas pu réfléchir plus que ça ni même leur faire un signe. Un regard nous avait suffi avant de reprendre le combat, je ne voulais pas les déconcentrer, ils avaient tous une chance de survivre, je l'espérais de tout cœur.

J'allais aussi rapidement que possible vers Voldemort, qui ne combattait pas devant, évidemment. Essuyant les sorts, ne pouvant empêcher certain de lacérer ma chair ou de la brûler. Mais je fus aussi rapidement que possible, devant lui. Il se désintéressa immédiatement de ses adversaires, ne les tuant même pas, ne voyant que moi. Je pouvais voir Nagini morte à ses pieds, l'avant-dernier horcruxe, quelqu'un l'avait tué, à ma plus grande joie. Au moins ça de moins à faire…

\- Alors, Harry Potter. _Fit-il en accentuant bien mon nom._ On ose enfin m'affronter ? _Dit-il avec autant de mépris que cela fut possible._

\- Alors, Tom. _Dis-je sur le même ton en levant ma main devant mon visage, tenant toujours fermement ma baguette._ On ose enfin sortir de son trou ?

La bague apparut aussitôt à ses yeux, pendant un instant, j'eus la joie de les voir s'écarquiller, de quoi je ne savais pas car mon regard fut pris par une scène au loin. Dumbledore se battait contre plusieurs Mangemorts, Severus non loin de lui faisait de même. Mais je vis Dumbledore pointer sa baguette en direction de Severus, avant même que je n'aie pu réfléchir, l'Expelliarmus sortit de moi, et non de ma baguette, pour toucher rapidement et violemment le directeur qui fut désarmé et totalement choqué. Voldemort croyant à une attaque invoqua un bouclier avant de me lancer tout aussi rapidement le sortilège de mort. Alors que je regardais toujours la scène au loin, croisant brièvement, une dernière fois, les yeux de Severus remplis de terreur. Je vis du coin de l'œil la lumière verte venir sur moi. L'instant d'après, le noir, le silence, la mort.


	7. Flaeme

**_Chapitre 7 : Flaeme_**

 ** _POV Severus_**

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque me réveille en sursaut. Je m'assois dans le lit, baguette à la main. Je reconnais la Salle-sur-Demande, Harry est parti. Non, Potter est parti. Je m'effondre sur les draps, ma baguette toujours ancrée dans ma main. Je souffle bruyamment, essayant de repousser le mal de tête qui me prend. J'ai raté quelque chose, je le sais, je le sens. Quelque chose d'important, de vital.

Je repense à cette semaine avec… Potter. Une semaine pitoyable, fade et sans saveur. Mais alors que je repense à notre première fois, dans le lit, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique et sans véritable plaisir, un souvenir me vint. Harry, au milieu du lit, se masturbant en me regardant me déshabiller. Je secoue la tête, non Potter ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi, avec gourmandise…

Je me lève, faisant fi de mon mal de tête encore plus prononcé. Je me demande pourquoi je suis nu, pourtant je dors en pyjama tous les soirs. Je m'habille sans chercher plus loin, si je ne prends pas une potion contre la douleur, je vais imploser, c'est certain.

Je sors de la chambre, arrivé dans le salon je m'arrête quelques instants. Je me vois prenant Harry sur la table basse, sur le canapé, le fauteuil, la table, la chaise, contre le mur et sur le tapis. Non, ce n'est pas possible, nous ne l'avons fait que dans le lit et ce n'était que fade et sans saveur, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais je ne l'ai entendu me crier de le prendre plus fort, jamais il n'a dit mon prénom avec tant de douceur, d'ardeur, de passion et d'amour. Non, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je dois avoir des hallucinations, sa voix ne doit être qu'une imagination de mon esprit tortueux. Une semaine avec lui, et je deviens fou !

Je sors de cette foutue salle et croise, comme par hasard, Albus. Je ne sais pourquoi, je réprime un mouvement de recul. Le mal de tête se fait de plus en plus fort, je grogne sur Albus.

\- Je l'ai baisé votre morveux. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille ! _Dis-je sans m'arrêter en partant vers mes cachots._

Albus ne répond rien, je peux juste voir un petit sourire en passant à côté de lui. Pendant que mon cœur se pinçait au mot « morveux », mais borde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je me traîne jusqu'à mes cachots, la tête menaçant d'éclater à chaque pas. Alors que j'ouvre la porte de mes appartements, un volatil rouge fonce droit dedans. Je me retourne pour voir Fumseck sur le dossier de mon canapé, me scrutant d'un regard perçant. Je referme la porte alors que le Phœnix ouvre ses ailes en grand, un chant sorti du vénérable oiseau. Un chant si beau et si doux, mon mal de tête parti instantanément, me laissant les idées plus claires qu'elles ne l'ont jamais étés. Sans le vouloir, un autre nom que le sien sortit de ma bouche.

\- Merci, Flaeme. Dis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. Les souvenirs sont là… _Dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible pour me parler à moi-même tout en regardant le Phœnix dans les yeux._ Je sais qu'ils sont là… Je me souviens de toi… Flaeme, le Phoenix de la grande lignée des Potter.

Il chanta de bonheur à l'appel de son véritable nom. Non, ce n'était pas Fumseck, mais Flaeme. Comment est-ce que je le sais ? Telle est la question, mais je sais. Oh oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré cet oiseau, bien avant d'être enseignant.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _\- Flaeme ! Flaeme ! Appela James, surpris. Désolé Sev, il n'a jamais fait ça ! Fit-il en regardant l'oiseau me toiser de toute sa hauteur._

 _Je venais d'entrer dans la demeure des Potter pour la première fois, nous avions 15 ans, et Flaeme, le Phoenix de la famille qui habituellement ne se montre pas aux yeux de tous, vola comme une flèche dans le salon et se posa sur une statue pour être pile à ma hauteur. Il me scrutait, j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait mon âme, il ouvrit ses grandes ailes en chantant joyeusement. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce magnifique spectacle, c'était ma première rencontre face à cet animal légendaire. Je pus voir du coin de l'œil que James était tout aussi abasourdi que moi, nous avons donc regardé Flaeme jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse. Il arrêta après plusieurs minutes d'une très longue chanson, une musique qui résonna en moi et me fit un bien fou._

 _\- Flaeme ? Fit James étonné._

 _L'oiseau ouvrit la bouche pour une légère chanson de quelques secondes, semblant presque parler avec James._

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il à l'oiseau qui lui répondit une nouvelle fois. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Flaeme chantonna encore quelques secondes avant de voler vers moi, par réflexe je tendis le bras et il se posa dessus. D'un air incertain j'ose poser mes doigts sur l'oiseau, voyant qu'il se laisse faire je le caresse doucement._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il James ? Demandai-je curieux et encore sous le choc._

 _\- Heu… Fit-il étonné lui-même de ce qu'il allait dire. Flaeme a créé un lien avec toi. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde._

 _\- Un lien ? Mais pourquoi ? Dis-je en regardant l'oiseau._

 _\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Fit-il sincère. Mais s'il a créé un lien, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Normalement, il n'en crée qu'avec les membres de la famille, et encore pas tous. Fit-il songeur, en tournant vivement la tête vers Flaeme pour lui poser une question qui aurait bien pu me faire éclater de rire._

 _\- Severus et moi ne sommes pas ensemble Flaeme, ça ne sera pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il totalement perdu._

 _L'oiseau chantonna, j'eus l'impression que c'était un rire moqueur._

 _\- Hey ! Mais je ne te permets pas ! Fit-il faussement outré. De toute façon, je suis déjà amoureux ! Dit-il en se retournant le menton en l'air pour snober Flaeme et sortit de la pièce._

 _\- Oh non, pitié, pas avec un Potter. Fis-je en rigolant à l'oiseau._

 _Celui-ci me regarda étrangement, avant de chantonner doucement, une magnifique musique qui me transporta de bonheur. L'oiseau s'envola pour partir, je rejoignis James d'un pas léger. Il était en train de demander gentiment du thé à son elfe._

 _\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Demandai-je simplement._

 _\- Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose. Fit-il en m'emportant dans le salon. Les Phœnix savent beaucoup plus de choses que les sorciers. On pense qu'ils voient ou ressentent ce qu'il se passera dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Si Flaeme a créé un lien avec toi, c'est qu'il y a une très bonne raison. Il sera toujours là quand tu en auras besoin._

 _\- Tu peux parler avec lui ? Demandai-je curieux et émerveillé._

 _\- Oui ! Fit-il en riant. Quand le lien est créé, il peut décider de se faire comprendre par qui il veut. Au début, c'est un peu étrange, mais très plaisant, on s'y fait vite. Fit-il avant de remercier l'elfe, Timy, pour le plateau plus que bien garni._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

\- Tu t'es lié à moi. _Dis-je soudainement, ne retenant que cela, oubliant cette amitié avec James qui au fond de moi ne me paraissait pas étrange._ Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je toujours à genou devant l'oiseau, le regardant dans les yeux._

Il sembla sonder mon âme une nouvelle fois, c'était comme un sort de legilimancie mais en plus puissant, plus doux aussi. Juste une légère présence, agréable, qui pouvait tout voir.

\- Quand j'ai senti ta présence… _Chantonna une voix étrange mais merveilleusement agréable à entendre._ J'ai su que tu étais un être spécial, presque unique. _Fit Flaeme dans une langue que je comprenais parfaitement bien, ses mots chantants agréablement à mes oreilles._

\- Moi ? _Fis-je en le regardant comme s'il était fou, il rigola légèrement, un rire toujours empreint d'une douce musique._

\- Oui toi, Severus Snape, de la grande lignée des Prince.

\- Je ne suis pas un Prince. _Dis-je tristement._ L'anneau n'a pas voulu de moi, je n'en suis pas digne.

\- Ce n'était pas l'heure d'en devenir un, officiellement. _Fit doucement Flaeme._ Mais tu en es digne, c'est certain.

Je m'assis au sol, tout tourne dans mon esprit. Comme si tous mes souvenirs voulaient me frapper, s'oublier, se souvenir ou s'envoler. J'en aurai presque envie de vomir si ce mal de tête n'était pas aussi horrible. J'entends une voix chantante aux creux de mon oreille, j'ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fermés, me rendant compte par la même occasion que je suis allongé sur le sol.

\- Ne lutte pas contre les souvenirs. _Me fit la voix chantante de Flaeme qui était posé au-dessus de ma tête._

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _\- Regarde Harry, voici Severus. Fit Lily en me tendant l'amas de couvertures qu'elle avait dans les bras._

 _\- Harry ? Dis-je en prenant le petit être, nouvellement né, dans mes bras. Ton père serait heureux de cet hommage au sien. Fis-je à James qui était à côté de sa femme, sans jamais quitter l'enfant des yeux._

 _Il était incroyablement petit, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que je n'ai jamais vu d'enfant aussi jeune. Il tend la main en l'air, par instinct je pose un doigt dessus, il ouvre sa petite main et s'y accroche avec une force insoupçonnée. Il ouvre les yeux, me laissant voir de magnifiques orbes émeraude, comme sa mère. Il me regarde intensément, semblant lire en moi, et j'en reste subjugué, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux des siens. Ça me rappelle presque la création du lien avec Flaeme, c'est tout aussi intense et incroyable. Ce petit être referme les yeux pour s'endormir dans mes bras._

 _\- Qui aurait pensé qu'on puisse voir le grand Severus Snape pleurer devant un bébé. Fit James, moqueur mais sans méchanceté aucune._

 _Je le vois avec un appareil photo dans les mains, habituellement je lui aurai lancé un sort cuisant, mais je ne peux décemment pas le faire avec cette merveille aux creux de mes bras. Harry lâche ma main et je peux effectivement sentir sur mes joues mes quelques larmes d'émotions tomber. Cela ne m'étonne pas, j'ai une boule d'émotion dans la gorge et je suis même forcé de m'asseoir de peur de m'effondrer au sol._

 _\- Comment peut-il en être autrement ? Demandai-je dans un murmure. Ça se voit qu'il a tout pris de Lily, il est magnifique. Dis-je en regardant James avec un sourire moqueur._

 _James rit doucement ainsi que moi, Lily lève les yeux au ciel avant de faire de même. Je pose mes yeux sur Flaeme qui est depuis le début resté dans la pièce, sagement assis sur une armoire, regardant la scène d'en haut. Puis je regarde de nouveau Harry, dormant paisiblement contre moi._

 _\- Oui, il est magnifique. Dis-je simplement dans un murmure à peine audible._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

\- Est-ce vrai ? _Dis-je tout haut, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse._

\- Oui, c'est réel. _Fit doucement Flaeme._

Étrangement, j'accepte que cela puisse être la vérité. Mon mal de tête s'apaise un peu. J'ai les idées plus claires. Pourtant je reste allongé sur le sol, tout est si dur à croire pour une partie de moi, l'autre me crie, me hurle que tout cela est vrai. Je sais, au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai oublié beaucoup de mes souvenirs. Comme si il y avait eu une brèche dans mon esprit pour que mes souvenirs reviennent.

\- Est-ce toi qui me fais retrouver mes souvenirs ? _Demandai-je hésitant tout en sentant que ce n'est pas lui._

\- Non. _Fit-il en se mettant à côté de moi._ C'est celui avec qui tu es lié, aussi profondément que le lien que j'ai avec vous deux.

\- Je me suis souvenu de tout, n'est-ce pas _? Dis-je luttant contre moi-même pour retrouver mes souvenirs, ma vie._

\- Oui, et il t'a effacé la mémoire de nouveau. _Fit tristement Flaeme en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux dans son bec pour la lisser, un signe de réconfort que j'accueille avec plaisir._

\- Pourquoi ? Pour… Me protéger ? _Fis-je incertain._

\- Oui. _Fit joyeusement Flaeme, voyant que les souvenirs, ou du moins, les impressions reviennent._ Et il droit croire que tu ne la retrouves pas.

Je m'assois doucement contre mon canapé, j'ai encore mal à la tête mais tout s'éclaircit peu à peu. Le nom du « Il » n'est pas donné, pourtant je sais de qui il s'agit, mais mon esprit lutte encore. Je sais que mes souvenirs sont à portée de main, là, tout près à la surface, juste en dessous de cet « Oubliette » que j'entends comme dans un souvenir lointain. Un souvenir avec sa voix à Lui.

\- Pourquoi avoir rejoint Dumbledore à la mort de Lily et James ? Et non… Lui ? _Demandai-je curieux._

À ma grande surprise, Flaeme se mit en colère, je n'avais jamais vu un Phœnix en colère, et bien que je sache cette colère tournée contre un autre, j'eus peur.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui est venu chercher Harry ! _Fit Flaeme de sa voix toujours chantonnant, mais empreinte de colère, de rage._ J'étais près d'Harry, soignant ses blessures. Deux murs avaient explosé et le plafond s'était à moitié écroulé sur son lit ! _Fit Flaeme, je crus reconnaître un sanglot dans sa voix._ Un peu plus, et je ne pouvais le sauver. Ce Dumbledore est arrivé et m'a lancé un puissant sort, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il m'a gardé en cage pendant un très long moment, une cage où je ne pouvais plus utiliser ma magie. J'ai été obligé de lui obéir pour qu'il me libère. _Fit Flaeme pestant encore plus de colère._ J'ai fait semblant bien sûr, je ne lui appartiens pas ! Harry était depuis longtemps chez ces monstres, et je ne pouvais le rejoindre, un sort m'empêchait de l'approcher.

Flaeme sembla presque s'embraser, la colère était intense, je pouvais presque la toucher tellement elle était palpable. Je me fis une note à moi-même, « Ne jamais mettre un Phoenix en colère ». Étrangement, sa colère me calma, il exprimait la tempête qui faisait rage en moi. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il se calma pour me regarder.

J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs, alors que je le regardais sans le voir. Ce fut à son tour de me regarder alors que j'étais ailleurs. Le prénom d'Harry m'avait fait resurgir plein de souvenirs, les vrais se mélangeant avec ceux créés par Dumbledore. Mais j'arrivais à faire face, à éclaircir mon esprit. Des brides de ma vraie vie apparaissaient sous mes yeux. J'étais à la fois perdu et je semblais me retrouver en même temps. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté allongé contre mon canapé, des heures sûrement.

J'avais fini par fermer les yeux, laissant les souvenirs s'imposer à moi. Mon enfance, mon amitié avec Lily, James, Sirius et Remus. Dumbledore qui nous paraissait à tous trop étrange, fourbe et secret. Je sentis couler en moi le sort d'amnésie ainsi que celui de modification de mémoire. Peu à peu, je pouvais différencier les vrais souvenirs des faux. Je me souvins de cette merveilleuse semaine avec Harry, ce bonheur que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, avec des révélations douloureuses, mais sa présence agissait comme un baume sur mon cœur meurtri.

J'ouvris les yeux quand j'entendis la voix d'Harry me disant « Je t'aime ». Le souvenir de mes souvenirs. Tout me revint, enfin en mémoire. C'était douloureux, pas dans mon esprit, mais dans mon cœur. Harry devait mourir, est-ce possible ? Suis-je condamné à le laisser mourir ? À ne jamais vivre avec lui ? Je m'effondre sur le sol, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, et je me mis à pleurer comme un enfant. Pour tous mes souvenirs oubliés, pour tout ce que j'avais fait en étant Mangemort, pour Lily et James que je n'avais pas assez pleurés, pour Sirius, pour Remus, pour Harry, pour notre bonheur, pour ce qui ne sera plus. J'étais recroquevillé au milieu de mon salon, en position fœtale, priant toutes les déités pouvant exister.

Une douce chanson résonna dans mes oreilles, Flaeme. Je me calme doucement, mes larmes se tarissent et je finis par me rasseoir contre le canapé.

\- Merci. _Dis-je dans un souffle._

Flaeme chanta pendant un bon moment, m'apaisant. J'ouvre les yeux en les essuyant de mes mains, je n'avais pas pleuré depuis bien longtemps, si on ne compte pas ce jour où je me suis réveillé avec Harry.

\- Peut-on… Le sauver ? _Demandai-je à Flaeme, sachant au fond de moi la réponse._

\- Non _. Fit tristement Flaeme._ L'âme de Tom est ancrée depuis trop longtemps en lui.

\- Tu veux dire. _Dis-je en essayant de cacher la douleur qui avait suivi sa réponse négative._ Qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose si on l'avait su dès le début ? _Demandai-je alors que la colère s'emparait de moi._

\- Si Dumbledore nous l'avait dit, nous aurions pu le sauver. _Fit Flaeme encore plus triste._

\- Il est l'heure. _Dis-je gravement à Flaeme._

\- De quoi ? _Demanda-t-il presque sautant de joie, sachant la réponse._

\- De se venger. _Dis-je en souriant d'un air mauvais, tout aussi heureux à cette perspective._

HPSS HPSS

\- Oui ? _Dis-je curieux à l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître dans mes appartements._

Flaeme était parti, Dumbledore l'avait appelé, nous devions rester les plus discrets possible. Il était tard, très tard, et un elfe que j'avais déjà vu quelque part est apparu devant moi alors que je venais d'ouvrir une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans l'espoir de m'y noyer, pour ce soir du moins.

\- Maître Harry a demandé à Dobby de donner une lettre à Monsieur Snape, à condition que celui-ci ait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Monsieur _. Fit l'elfe nommé Dobby, sous mon regard curieux pendant que mon cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée qu'Harry ait pu m'écrire une lettre… D'adieu, sans doute._

\- Harry Potter ? _Fis-je alors que l'elfe hocha positivement la tête._ Pour moi ? Comment sais-tu si j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs ? Et quels souvenirs ? _Dis-je suspicieux, ce pouvait être un mauvais coup de Dumbledore._

Dobby me regarda comme aucun elfe ne l'avait fait jusque-là, calculateur. On aurait presque dit un Serpentard version elfe de maison, mais sachant que c'était un ancien elfe des Malfoy, cela ne m'étonnait pas plus que cela. Bien qu'en temps normal, un elfe ne fait jamais preuve d'autant de confiance en soi. Mais je n'avais pas un elfe classique sous les yeux, j'avais un elfe libre, libéré d'une famille qui l'avait maltraité toute sa vie.

\- Dobby sait. _Fit-il sûr de lui._ Dobby sait beaucoup de choses, mais Dobby ne dit rien pour protéger Maître Harry. Alors Dobby va donner la lettre à Monsieur Snape, et Monsieur va la prendre, Monsieur. Parce que c'est Harry Potter qui a donné une mission importante à Dobby, Monsieur, et que Dobby fera ce que son ami Harry Potter veut, Monsieur. _Fit l'elfe en colère._

\- D'accord. Dis-je simplement.

La colère d'un Phoenix et maintenant la colère d'un elfe de maison. Si l'on rajoute le retour de mes souvenirs et la trahison de Dumbledore, c'est une bien étrange journée.

\- Par contre, j'ai une requête. _Dis-je en prenant la lettre._ Je ne veux pas qu'Harry sache que j'ai eu la lettre, pas tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi Dobby ne devrait pas le dire à Maître Harry ? _Fit l'elfe suspicieux, un nouvel air sur un elfe ça aussi._

\- Pour le protéger, personne ne doit savoir que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. _Dis-je en espérant de tout cœur qu'il accepterait._

Il me scruta un long moment et pendant quelques secondes, on sembla se comprendre. Il savait, oui je pouvais en être sûr, il savait pour Dumbledore.

\- Dobby ne dira rien, pour protéger son ami Harry Potter. _Fit l'elfe._

\- Peux-tu aussi venir me voir en toute discrétion, s'il a des problèmes ? _Dis-je en me demandant si je ne lui en demandais pas trop._

\- Maître Harry Potter a confiance en vous, Dobby le sait, donc Dobby vous fait confiance, Monsieur. Dobby viendra si Harry Potter a besoin, Monsieur.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, me laissant planter là avec la lettre d'Harry entre les mains. Je pouvais y voir son écriture, une écriture italique et fine. J'ouvre la lettre, et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, mes larmes coulent silencieusement le long de mes joues. Oubliant mon verre sur la table, je partis m'allonger sur le lit pour la lire et la relire, m'endormant ainsi.


	8. Le retour du Prince

**_Chapitre 8 : Le retour du Prince_**

La lettre d'Harry est précieusement cachée, je la lis chaque fois que je le peux. Flaeme est revenu me voir pour partager ce que nous savons sur Dumbledore, la guerre, et tout ce qui est susceptible d'être utile. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un Phœnix puisse être aussi Serpentard, pourtant le mal qu'on a fait à Harry semble réveiller ce côté.

Flaeme et moi devenons de vrais amis et alliés, voulant écraser impitoyablement Dumbledore et Voldemort. Nous essayons de ne pas parler du futur d'Harry, du moins, le fait qu'il n'en aura pas. Pourtant, nous y pensons tous les deux, à chaque instant, mais nous ne disons rien. Le lien qui m'unit à Flaeme me fait sentir que tout comme moi, si Harry devait réellement mourir, nous le suivrons de peu. Nous nous sommes juste promis de détruire Dumbledore avant de trépasser.

HPSS HPSS

En fin de matinée, après avoir comploté délicieusement avec Flaeme, je pars faire un tour dans le château. En chemin, j'ai le malheur de croiser notre cher directeur, celui-ci me regarde avec un sourire chaleureux. J'ai envie de lui donner un bon coup de poing pour lui casser le nez une fois de plus. Il me demande d'aller trouver Harry et de lui dire qu'il l'attend dans son bureau.

Il en a de bonnes, comment suis-je censé le retrouver ? Je vais au dortoir des Gryffondors, il ne s'y trouve pas. Je pars donc vers la Salle-sur-Demande, je sais qu'il y passe beaucoup de temps depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Arrivé au bout du couloir, je le vois venir vers moi. Il a l'air triste et tout aussi las que moi. Il est à bout, et je n'ai qu'une envie, le serrer dans mes bras. Mais je ne peux pas, alors je ne dis rien.

\- Monsieur Potter. _Dis-je d'une voix froide et tranchante, comme à mon habitude._ N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de traîner dans les couloirs, encore ? _Rajoutai-je d'une voix mortellement basse._ Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. _Dis-je sans attendre de réponse de sa part._

Il ne me répond rien, il avance vers moi et me dépasse en me frôlant délicieusement. Je respire son odeur. _*Oh que j'aime son odeur_ … J'ai envie de partir le plus loin possible, et c'est ce que je fais. Du moins, au début, je finis par aller dans un recoin du couloir qui mène au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand Harry sortira, ça sera par là. Il ressort bien longtemps après, je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre, il retourne à la Salle-sur-Demande. Je fais demi-tour et repars dans mes cachots.

HPSS HPSS

Je retournais calmement dans mon salon, après avoir fait des potions pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, des potions en vue de la grande bataille, mais c'était surtout un moyen de ne plus penser. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné, à chaque potion j'avais pensé à Harry, à chaque instant mon cœur s'était serré douloureusement dans ma poitrine. C'est après la douzième potion que j'avais arrêté, la colère et le désespoir montaient en moi, je ne pouvais plus me concentrer. Arrivé dans le salon, j'eus une très bonne distraction. Un hibou m'attendait avec une lettre accrochée à la patte.

Je pris la lettre du hibou qui semblait attendre depuis un bon moment au bord de ma fenêtre, voyant qu'il attendait, une réponse très certainement, j'ouvris l'enveloppe qui ne donnait aucun indice quant à son expéditeur. Je découvris à l'intérieur une autre enveloppe, avec le sceau de Gringotts, c'était étrange. Pourquoi deux enveloppes ? On aurait dit que la banque cachait qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à toute personne qui aurait pu me voir ouvrir la lettre. Je décachette rapidement l'enveloppe pour découvrir une lettre.

 _« Monsieur Severus Tobias Snape,_

 _Votre futur conseillé, Lord Cugnot, demande un entretien urgent avec Monsieur Snape. L'avenir du monde sorcier pourrait en être changé, je vous demande donc de bien vouloir avoir un entretient avec moi demain matin._

 _Veuillez accepter mes plus Sincères Salutations_

 _Lord Cugnot, conseillé des plus grandes et nobles Maisons. »_

Cette lettre était plus qu'étrange, outre le fait qu'il n'y ait pas toutes les formules d'usages dont les gobelins adorent se servir, il y a souvent même plus de formules de politesse que de contenu. Mais le plus étrange pour moi est la mention de l'avenir du monde sorcier, ainsi que ce Lord Cugnot, conseillé des plus grandes et nobles Maisons, soit mon futur conseillé. Je ne comprenais pas, mais j'avais la sensation qu'il ne mentait pas. J'écrivis donc une rapide réponse, acceptant un entretien demain matin. Le hibou repartit joyeusement avec sa lettre accrochée fermement à la patte. Quelques heures plus tard, j'eus la confirmation avec l'heure du rendez-vous. J'ai finalement passé le reste de la journée à vaciller entre mes pensées pour Harry et celles pour Gringotts.

Flaeme est venu rapidement me voir en fin de journée, pour me dire que le vieux cinglé préparait la dernière bataille. Il avait dit à Harry que j'avais rapporté une possible attaque le jour de la rentrée, chose totalement fausse. Mais je m'y attendais, de toute manière, si j'en avais vent, j'aurais le droit à un bon sort de modification de mémoire… Je n'y prêtai donc pas plus attention que ça, j'avais autre chose en tête.

C'était pour bientôt, Harry allait bientôt devoir mourir. Je ne répondis pas à Flaeme, ne le remerciai même pas, j'étais sous le choc. Je me suis retourné pour aller vers ma chambre, puis j'ai pris la lettre d'Harry pour la lire et relire sous l'œil triste de Flaeme que je ne voyais pas vraiment. J'entendais juste le son de sa douce mélodie qui me calmait peu à peu pour finalement m'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

\- Monsieur ! Harry a besoin de vous ! Monsieur, réveillez-vous ! Monsieur. _Fit la voix criarde d'un elfe._

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, cela devait faire juste quelques minutes que je dormais. L'elfe, Dobby, est venu me réveiller pour me dire qu'Harry est ressorti très mal en point de la Salle-sur-Demande. L'heure est tardive, je pars donc discrètement, mais arrive assez rapidement au dortoir des Gryffondors. J'entends des pas au loin, et je peux voir effectivement mon amour avec de nombreuses plaies et brûlures. J'attends qu'il rentre et fais de même quelques minutes plus tard. Je le découvre allongé dans son lit, il est épuisé, ne s'est même pas déshabillé ou même mis sous les couvertures.

D'un sort, je le mets au milieu du lit, et d'un autre je le mets totalement nu. J'ai peur qu'il se réveille, mais il semble tellement épuisé qu'il ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je peux voir, ébahi que certaines de ses blessures commencent déjà à se refermer toutes seules. Par précaution, je lui verse quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil sans rêves et vais chercher une bassine d'eau chaude dans la salle d'eau et commence à nettoyer ses plaies. Je sors des fioles de ma robe et commence à le soigner, petit à petit, blessure après blessure, en finissant par les brûlures. Je lui donne un peu de potion pour ressouder correctement ses os, un de ses doigts n'a pas l'air à sa place.

Une fois fait, je le place sous ses draps, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser léger. Ses lèvres m'ont manqué… J'appelle Dobby pour lui dire de bien lui donner à manger demain. Je le remercie de m'avoir appelé et lui dit de ne surtout pas dire que je suis venu. C'est avec un dernier regard vers mon amour que je tourne les talons pour retourner dans mon lit. Dans un sommeil peuplé d'Harry, au creux de mes bras.

HPSS HPSS

Il en faut beaucoup pour m'étonner, me surprendre. Pourtant, en un peu plus d'une semaine je l'avais été plus d'une fois. Tout m'était revenu en pleine figure, mon passé comme le présent. Je voyais maintenant plus clairement que jamais. Mais, si l'on m'avait dit qu'un gobelin m'aurait discrètement conduit vers une porte secrète après avoir traversé un couloir de plus en plus richement décoré, je n'y aurais pas cru.

Mais j'étais bien assis devant le bureau de Lord Cugnot, après toutes les formules d'usages que j'avais révisées juste avant de venir, un Lord Gobelin ne se traite pas comme un autre. D'ailleurs, tout gobelin ne se traite pas comme un sorcier, celui qui ne respecte pas cela ne peut faire d'alliances avec eux. Et la lettre d'hier me disait qu'une alliance avait déjà été passée avec ce Lord, et que j'étais impliqué dans cette histoire.

\- J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de questions, Monsieur Snape. _Me dit Lord Cugnot après que je me sois assis._

\- En effet. _Dis-je succinctement sans rien ajouter de plus._

\- Sachez que j'ai rencontré une charmante personne hier, une personne de haut rang et d'une puissance financière comme magique, hors du commun. _Fit-il attisant ma curiosité._ Cette personne, dont je ne peux évidemment pas vous dire le nom, fait partie de votre famille, un cousin très éloigné, comme il est courant dans toutes les familles de « Sang-Pur ». _Fit-il mystérieusement._ Il m'a demandé de vous présenter une nouvelle fois la bague de Lord Prince. _Dit-il en faisant apparaître l'écrin contenant la bague de Lord Prince._

\- J'ai déjà essayé, je ne peux la porter. _Dis-je froidement, amer et triste d'avouer ce fait, je n'en suis pas digne à cause de la marque sur mon bras que je n'ai pas choisi de porter._

\- Je suis au courant. _Fit-il simplement._ Mais l'homme que j'ai reçu hier m'a fait savoir que la bague vous accepterait à présent.

\- Comment peut-il savoir cela ? _Demandai-je cachant ma curiosité ainsi qu'un fond d'espoir._

\- C'est un homme puissant, il a demandé à voir la bague et j'avoue ne pas l'avoir empêché.

\- Vous avez accepté qu'un homme qui ne soit pas un Prince prenne la bague entre ses mains ? _Dis-je cachant mal ma colère._

\- Oui. _Me répondit-il simplement, comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher._ Cet homme n'allait pas souiller la pureté de la bague de Lord Prince, je peux vous le certifier.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? _Dis-je tout aussi froidement, ma curiosité ravivée._

\- Outre le fait qu'il n'aurait, de toute manière pas pu poser un seul doigt dessus, il… Et je ne devrais pas vous le dire. _Me fit-il étrangement calme quant au fait qu'il allait me dévoiler une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû._ Mais c'est un jeune homme qui a hérité de deux Maisons, oui vous avez bien entendu. C'est une chose extrêmement rare comme vous le savez, mais j'ai aussi assisté à un évènement unique. _Fit-il en s'arrêtant quelques secondes, pour, semble-t-il, se plonger dans ses souvenirs._ Ce jeune homme a mis ses deux bagues de Lord au même doigt, mais le plus exceptionnel, c'est que l'une de ces bagues est d'une pureté incroyable alors que la seconde était remplie de magie noire.

Je fus stupéfait, comment cela était possible ? Je connaissais les bases des bagues de Lord, à quelles mains les mettre, quel doigt, ce que l'on peut faire avec ou non. J'avais lu un livre très détaillé, et je me souviens encore du chapitre sur les dangers des bagues de magie noire. Mettre deux bagues à un même doigt, outre le fait que c'est déjà rare d'être à la tête de deux maisons, est dangereux. Les deux bagues peuvent ne pas avoir la même pureté, et l'une peut « souiller » l'autre. Mais, si les deux bagues sont aussi contradictoire que Lord Cugnot semblait me le dire, alors le risque était encore bien plus grand, j'avais lu que cela pouvait aller jusqu'à la mort du porter.

J'avais moi-même été incapable de mettre la bague, elle est d'une pureté telle qu'elle avait senti la magie noire de ma marque et m'avait expulsé violemment contre le mur. J'avais été humilié, mais à présent que j'avais tous mes souvenirs, je comprenais, je ne la méritais pas, je n'étais pas encore sûr de la mériter maintenant.

\- Ce Lord n'a eu aucun dommage ? _Demandai-je sans cacher ma curiosité, ce qui fit sourire le gobelin, c'était étrange d'ailleurs de voir un gobelin sourire aussi sincèrement._

\- Aucun. La bague contenant la magie noire est totalement purifiée, et son autre bague n'est devenue que plus pure au contact de ce jeune homme. _Fit-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu._

Depuis le début, un nom me venait en tête, mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Il était à Poudlard, bien surveillé, bien en cage… Son parrain était le dernier d'une longue lignée de Lord Black idolâtrant la magie noire. Sirius n'en faisait pas partie, il avait été renié avant d'avoir pu la porter, la magie noire de ses ancêtres l'aurait sûrement fait sombrer petit à petit, ou tuer sur le coup en la mettant. La lignée des Potter est l'une des maisons les plus nobles qui puissent exister, avec celle des Prince, sa pureté ne fait aucun doute. Harry est puissant, je ne peux voir que lui qui puisse mettre deux bagues aussi contradictoires à un même doigt, il est assez fou pour tenter le coup et assez puissant pour le réussir. Réalisant qu'il y a de grandes chances que ce soit Harry qui ait touché la bague de Lord Prince, je n'eus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pu la souiller avec de la magie noire, il est lui-même bien trop pur pour ça. Je pris donc l'écrin de la bague et l'ouvris pour redécouvrir ce qui m'avait déjà fait rêver il y a plusieurs années de cela.

Une magnifique bague en argent, avec un P, hommage au nom de Prince comme aux potions. La potion de Sang, pour les vampires, que mon ancêtre a créé est d'une couleur aussi bleue que le fond de cette bague, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons eu le titre de Lord, grâce à cette potion et toutes les autres qu'il avait créées. Les potions sont devenues une histoire de famille après cela, chaque génération avait son prodige, mais de toute ma famille maternelle, je reste le plus jeune ayant obtenu le titre de Maître des Potions, un honneur pour moi.

\- Moi, Severus Tobias Snape accepte le titre de Lord Prince. _Dis-je solennellement sous le regard approbateur du Lord gobelin en face de moi._

Je pris la bague entre mes doigts tremblants, et je fus soulagé quand la bague resta entre mes mains. Quand j'avais voulu la prendre il y a des années de cela, la bague m'avait repoussé depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je pouvais sentir une étrange magie, elle m'emplissait d'un bonheur sans nom. La magie de tous mes ancêtres, elle semblait me sonder, caresser chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Le courage me vint naturellement, je la mis à mon pouce sans vraiment avoir peur, je fus tout de même heureux quand elle s'adapta à mon pouce et qu'une douce chaleur se propagea en moi.

C'est comme si la magie de tous mes ancêtres me souhaitait la bienvenue, et c'était sûrement un peu de ça. Mais je sentais aussi une autre magie, une magie qui n'avait pas du sang de Prince dans les veines, mais j'avais un lien avec elle. Je ferme les yeux sous le choc de cette magie qui se propage en moi, me palpe, me scanne, une magie puissante, bien plus puissante que tout ce que j'ai pu rencontrer jusque-là. Même Voldemort pouvait aller se rhabiller et courir très loin face à une telle puissance. Je sentis un picotement désagréable sur la marque des Ténèbres, elle me démangeait de partout, puis tout s'arrêta et je sentis comme une douce caresse dessus, ainsi qu'une étrange sensation… Un baiser déposé dessus, délicatement, amoureusement.

\- Harry. _Murmurai-je, c'était sa magie, sa caresse, son baiser…_

J'ouvris les yeux, Lord Cugnot s'était détourné légèrement, comme pour me laisser l'intimité dont j'avais besoin, je le remerciai silencieusement. Je relevai ma manche pour voir l'infâme marque sur mon bras, toujours là, toujours aussi noire. Mais quelque chose avait changé, je ne saurais dire quoi. Je recouvris mon bras rapidement et tournai les yeux vers Lord Cugnot, il en fit de même.

\- Toutes mes félicitations Lord Prince. _Me fit-il solennellement en hochant la tête, je lui répondis d'un signe de tête identique._ Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que d'étranges évènements se sont passés, récemment comme bien plus anciennement. _Me fit Lord Cugnot d'un sérieux que je n'avais jamais vu, même chez un gobelin._ Je suis conseillé depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et j'ai eu entre les mains des documents très étranges. _Me fit-il pendant que j'écoutais attentivement la moindre de ses paroles._ Les gens ont tendance à être prudents, très prudents, je ne les en blâme pas, bien au contraire.

Il ouvrit son tiroir pour sortir une petite pile de documents. Nous étions arrivés à l'avenir du monde sorcier, quelque chose de crucial allait se passer bientôt.

\- Pourtant, un couple a été très prudent, bien plus que la normale. Il y a de cela presque seize années, j'ai reçu un couple dans ce même bureau. _Fit-il sans détacher ses yeux des miens._ Un couple qui, apparemment, savait parfaitement ce qui, malheureusement, les attendait. Ils sont venus ici, dans une discrétion absolue, personne ne devait savoir, tout comme leur fils hier. _Dit-il me faisant comprendre ce que j'avais déjà déduit._ Je dois dire que leur fils est tout aussi prudent qu'eux, tout aussi charmant aussi. Cette noble famille ne s'est jamais pensée au-dessus des autres, que ce soit des sorciers, des gobelins, des créatures ou même des moldus. Pour eux, tout le monde a toujours été à égalité, différente, mais traitée sincèrement avec le même respect.

\- Les Potter ont toujours été une grande et noble famille. _Dis-je autant pour affirmer ses dires que pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais parfaitement compris de qui nous parlions, un vrai Serpentard ce gobelin, tous d'ailleurs, mais celui-ci plus que les autres._

\- C'est exact. _Me fit-il d'un sourire entendu._ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le respect d'un gobelin est sacré, tout comme sa parole. _Me dit-il alors que je hochais la tête en signe d'accord._ La famille Potter a toujours eu mon respect, bien que le dernier de la lignée soit un être encore plus exceptionnel que n'importe quelle personne que j'ai pu rencontrer. Il y a de cela des années, j'ai donné m'a parole à James et Lily Potter.

\- Votre parole ? _Demandai-je curieux, un gobelin ne donne que très rarement son respect à un sorcier, sa parole de gobelin encore moins._

\- Oui, ma parole de gobelin. Il n'y a vraiment que les deux derniers Lords Potter pour m'avoir soutiré un tel honneur. _Fit-il en souriant, presque malicieusement, à mon plus grand étonnement._ Le couple Potter m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. _Me dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe avec l'écriture de Lily._ En temps voulu.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il est temps ? _Dis-je sans décrocher mes yeux de cette écriture si caractéristique à ma meilleure amie._

\- La magie de Gringotts est puissante, bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle magie. Nous pouvons détecter des sortilèges, des potions et bien d'autres subterfuges. Quand vous êtes venu la première fois pour accepter le titre de Lord Prince, vous aviez reçu de nombreux sorts contre votre gré. Nous ne pouvions malheureusement rien faire, mais je sais qu'à présent votre esprit a levé le voile de cette magie néfaste. _Dit-il sérieusement._ Vous vous souvenez enfin, James et Lily Potter attendaient ce jour avec impatience, ils m'ont fait promettre de vous donner ceci quand tout vous serait revenu. _Me dit-il simplement._

J'ouvre l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante, une lettre de Lily et James, incroyable. Une vague de remords me prend quand je songe que je n'étais pas là quand ils sont morts. Je souffle un bon coup et déplie la lettre pour voir une longue missive de Lily.

 _« Pour notre meilleur ami, Severus Snape._

 _Severus, si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, c'est que d'une, nous sommes malheureusement décédés et de deux, tu as retrouvé la mémoire. Nous avons demandé à Lord Cugnot de te donner ceci quand tu l'auras retrouvée, nous sommes ravis de savoir que c'est fait. Nous avons tant à te dire, nous allons écrire avec James chacun notre tour, je vais commencer, "Honneur aux Ladys" comme dirait mon époux._

 _Severus, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis bien longtemps, et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et même après. Si les deux prophéties se réalisent réellement, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu es tombé amoureux d'Harry. Notre fils ne pourrait avoir meilleur époux que toi, je te fais entièrement confiance, tu feras son bonheur, j'en suis certaine. N'aie pas peur du bonheur, tu y as le droit, toi plus que quiconque._

 _Je ne sais quels sont les souvenirs que Dumbledore t'a mis en tête, mais crois-moi, te voir me déclarer ta flamme aurait très bien pu me faire rire dans d'autres circonstances. Toi que je considère comme mon frère, non, tu ne peux décemment pas être amoureux de moi, je me doute que tu sois on ne peut plus d'accord avec moi. Je sais que tu as empêché Dumbledore de découvrir notre amitié, et beaucoup d'autres choses toutes aussi importantes, car à l'heure actuelle, nous aurions déjà eu sa visite pour effacer notre mémoire. Nous t'en sommes infiniment reconnaissants._

 _Je sais que tu dois t'en vouloir pour notre mort, mais tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher. Si tu avais été avec nous, tu serais mort ! Et Harry a besoin de toi. Ne t'en veux donc pas trop, tu as été aussi manipulé que nous, nous n'avons compris que bien trop tard ce que faisait Dumbledore, et nous savons que la mort nous attend au bout du chemin. Nous avons juste fait notre possible pour qu'Harry survive. Nous ne nous faisons pas d'illusions, Dumbledore est un traître, quoi qu'il arrive, il nous enverra à la mort. Alors si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, ce n'est qu'à lui, et personne d'autres._

 _J'aurais aimé espérer que nos dernières volontés soient respectées, mais je sais qu'elles ne le seront pas. Lord Cugnot te montrera le testament et tu auras accès immédiatement à ce que nous t'avons laissé. Dumbledore a dû le trouver bien étrange, mais nous ne pouvions pas faire un testament sans que tu reçoives quelque chose, nous avons donc juste essayé de brouiller les pistes._

 _Tu recevras aussi le détail de la préparation d'une potion, la potion du souvenir que nous avons commencé ensemble. J'ai réussi à la terminer il y a peu. Et si tu lis ceci, bien longtemps après notre mort, c'est que je n'ai pas pu te la donner. Peut-être que cela devait se passer ainsi… J'en suis si désolée._

 _Je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé depuis notre mort, mais si les évènements commencent à mal tourner, ne perds pas espoir. Ne perds jamais espoir, Severus, quoi qu'il arrive, nous veillerons sur vous._

 _Merci, mon ami, mon frère, pour toutes ses années passées à tes côtés._

 _Lily »_

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de tomber sur mes joues, ma Lily, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur… Un petit rire étranglé me prend quand elle me parle de ma déclaration d'amour, c'est vrai, c'est risible, ça s'apparente à de l'inceste pour nous.

À la fin de la lettre, un énorme poids s'enlève de mes épaules, elle cautionne mon amour pour Harry. Si elle savait que nous n'avons pu être heureux qu'une semaine depuis les quinze années qui nous séparent de leurs morts. Lily avait tout de même pensé à beaucoup de choses, comme ma culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là ce fameux jour d'Halloween qui est devenue un véritable cauchemar pour moi, et pour Harry. Mais elle a réussi à soulager mon cœur, comme seule elle a toujours su le faire.

La potion de souvenir me donne des idées, pleins d'idées, je la remercie mentalement de l'avoir fini et surtout légué, car depuis tout ce temps, je ne me souviens pas de tout et le temps nous manque. De plus, les fioles dans ma maison d'enfance n'ont jamais été testées. Sa note d'espoir me fait mal, j'aimerais y croire, mais malheureusement Harry devra mourir, et je compterai chaque jour en plus que je devrais vivre sans lui pour faire tomber Dumbledore. Après cela, je pourrai enfin le rejoindre en paix.

Je me reprends un peu et pose les yeux sur une écriture plus structurée, manuscrite, moins italique mais belle tout de même. Je me dis pendant une seconde que leur fils à la même écriture, avec un peu plus de finesse dans les lettres comme Lily, et la même façon d'écrire en italique.

 _« Mon meilleur ami, Onyx, mon frère, Severus._

 _Si tu savais comme tu me manques depuis qu'on t'a arraché la mémoire. Si je le pouvais, j'irais voir Dumby pour détruire moi-même ce semblant de sorcier honnête ! Par les couilles de Merlin, comme j'aimerais lui enfoncer mes bois dans les… Enfin, tu vois (Lily m'a donné un coup de coude pour que je me calme !)._

 _Je me rappelle, comme si c'était hier de notre première rencontre dans le train de Poudlard. Cela commence à dater, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être le petit garçon de onze ans tout excité de rentrer à Poudlard et de se faire plein de nouveaux amis. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu afficher notre amitié au grand jour, je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent, mais il est certain que tu aurais été en plus grand danger que tu ne l'es déjà._

 _J'ai glissé toutes nos photos ensemble dans le coffret que tu recevras, quand tout sera réglé, n'hésite pas à les montrer. Je veux que tout le monde sache que j'ai été ami avec Severus Snape ! Même plus que des amis, des frères. Et tu me manques mon frère, tout comme j'imagine le manque que tu dois ressentir. Mais même si nous ne sommes plus là, il y a encore Sirius et Remus, tout du moins, je l'espère…_

 _Mais je sais qu'il y a Harry, nous avons fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le sauver, alors il le sera et deviendra un homme dont tu tomberas amoureux. Lily a peur que tu t'en veuilles vis-à-vis de nous. Alors, sois sans crainte Onyx, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, et je ne peux rêver de meilleur beau-fils ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux, avec toi il le sera, j'en suis certain._

 _J'ai d'ailleurs compris le lien qui t'unit à Flaeme, tu fais déjà partie de la famille à nos yeux, mais en plus tu seras celui que le cœur de mon fils choisira. Tout doit tout de même être particulier pour qu'il se soit uni à toi, n'oublie pas qu'il te sera fidèle jusque dans la mort. J'espère qu'à notre mort, qu'il ne tombera pas entre les griffes de Dumbledore, il a découvert notre Phoenix il y a quelques jours, quand il est venu pour nous dire qu'il nous mettrait en sécurité. Et je n'ai vraiment pas aimé le regard d'envie qu'il a posé sur lui. Bien que je sache que Flaeme saura se défendre, je sais aussi que ce vieux fou est puissant, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de mal, tout comme à Harry. Et je sais qu'il le défendra quitte à en mourir._

 _Je te confis mon fils, et Flaeme t'aidera quand l'heure sera venue. Les Phœnix ont bien plus de pouvoir que nous ne pouvons le penser, même moi je ne sais pas tout à propos de Flaeme, ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs en temps voulu. Comptes sur son soutien, je ne m'en fais pas, il saura quand tu auras besoin d'aide. Il saura aussi t'aider à dévoiler la fourberie de Dumby, je lui ai découvert un côté très Serpentard qui, j'en suis sûr, te plaira beaucoup !_

 _Prends soin de toi, mon frère, Onyx, prends soin de mon fils._

 _James »_

Depuis le retour de ma mémoire je ne fais que pleurer, j'ai l'impression de me transformer en guimauve. Le contrecoup, certainement. J'ai été forcé à ne plus rien ressentir à part de l'amertume et de la haine, je ressens enfin la perte, la tristesse, l'amour, la tendresse, tout ce que j'ai ressenti auprès de mes amis. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus, ils me manquent tellement. Et dire que je n'ai fait qu'insulter Sirius quand il était sorti d'Askaban, et que je n'ai eu de cesse de rabaisser Remus, je m'en veux…

Non ! J'en veux à Dumbledore ! C'est de sa faute tout ce gâchis ! Les larmes s'arrêtent immédiatement à cette pensée, je relève la tête vers Lord Cugnot, sentant mon regard sur lui il me regarde à son tour. Je ne sais si c'est mon regard empli de détermination et de colère, ou mon aura magique criant vengeance qui le pousse à sourire d'un air carnassier, mais l'heure de se faire des alliés est arrivée.

\- Voici le coffre que James et Lily Potter m'ont fait promettre de vous donner en temps voulu. _Fit le gobelin, poussant vers moi un magnifique coffre ouvragé avec les armoiries des Potter sur le dessus._ Il fonctionne à la magie.

Je pose ma main sur le couvercle pour envoyer un peu de magie dans le coffre, celui-ci s'ouvre doucement. Alors qu'il a extérieurement la taille d'une boîte à chaussure, intérieurement, il est aussi grand qu'une malle. Je peux voir plus d'une vingtaine de fioles remplies d'un liquide d'une transparence que je n'avais jamais observées jusque-là. Je peux voir aussi les parchemins où le détail de la préparation de la potion est noté, je m'y attarderai dans mes cachots. Mes yeux ne voient plus que les piles de photos magiques.

L'une des premières que je prends, est une photo de nous cinq, Lily est au milieu, sur la gauche il y a James, Sirius et sur la droite je suis juste à côté d'elle, avec Remus à côté de moi, nous sourions, nous sommes heureux. Il y en a des dizaines d'autres, des centaines. Tous de nous, seul ou à plusieurs, jouant, discutant, riant, prenant la pose ou prises au dépourvu. Du début de notre amitié jusqu'à la fin. Je me vois avec Harry dans les bras, la toute première fois, je me vois verser quelques larmes, mon moi sur la photo relève la tête et me sourit, heureux.

Je replace les photos dans le coffre en retenant avec peine les larmes qui me brouillent la vue. Je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations, pour être sûr que ma voix ne faillira pas quand je parlerai. Contre toute attente, c'est Lord Cugnot qui me parla le premier.

\- Comprenez que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dévoiler le secret de mes clients, mais le couple Potter m'a parlé de votre probable lien avec leur fils. Ils sont restés très évasifs, mais m'ont dit que j'avais leur entière confiance, que vous alliez jouer un rôle très important dans la chute de Dumbledore, alors que leur fils allait jouer ce même rôle mais pour Vous-savez-qui. _Me fit-il très sérieusement._ Si je vous dis cela, c'est que je fais confiance aux jugements des Potter, et que contrairement à mes collègues gobelins, je ne suis pas d'accord pour rester là à ne rien faire, et laisser les sorciers régler leurs problèmes entre eux. Nous sommes une communauté, ce qui vous affecte nous affecte et inversement.

Il rouvre son tiroir pour sortir un autre dossier, très épais. Ainsi qu'un petit coffre de la même taille que le mien.

\- Ceci, ce sont toutes les preuves que j'ai accumulées contre Dumbledore depuis des années. _Fit-il avec un sourire malsain._ Je ne pouvais pas m'attaquer jusqu'à maintenant au grand Albus Dumbledore, il était trop important pour la guerre et puisque les gobelins ne doivent pas se mêler des affaires des sorciers… J'aurais sûrement perdu ma place, et toutes ces preuves ainsi que ce que je devais vous donner aujourd'hui n'auraient pu l'être. Ceci. _Dit-il en pointant du doigt le coffre._ C'est Lord Black-Potter lui-même qui me l'a apporté hier, ils contiennent des souvenirs… Preuves irréfutables des nombreux sortilèges d'amnésies et de modifications de mémoire dont il a été victime. Il m'a dit que vous saviez qu'il était devenu un Occlumen naturel, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'en tant que tel, il est capable de différencier bien plus facilement ses vrais souvenirs des faux, mais aussi de les extraire pour montrer ce qu'il se passe réellement autour de lui, et les souvenirs qu'on lui implante.

Je souris tristement, Harry a pensé à tout. Je connaissais cette extraction de souvenirs par les Occlumens naturels, mais cela est tellement rare que j'avais occulté ce fait. Pas Harry apparemment.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner ce coffre aujourd'hui. _Fit Lord Cugnot calmement._ J'ai donné ma parole de Lord Gobelin de ne le donner qu'après la bataille finale, qui si j'ai bien compris, aura bientôt lieu. Vous êtes le premier de la liste à qui je dois les remettre, si vous êtes en vie. Sur la demande de Lord Black-Potter, j'ai aussi contacté l'avocat de sa famille pour ce dossier, particulièrement sensible, qui aboutira à un jugement, quoi qu'il arrive. _Fit-il, me faisant bien comprendre que Dumbledore plongera, qu'Harry vive ou non._ Avez-vous des preuves à ajouter ? _Rajouta-t-il calmement._

Je réfléchis quelques minutes, tout cela est beaucoup trop. Mais la fin arrive bientôt, je me sens soulagé de savoir que Dumbledore plongera quoi qu'il arrive, car il se pourrait que moi-même je ne revienne pas de cette guerre. Un poids que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir s'enlève de mes épaules. Si Harry meurt, ce qui sera sûrement le cas, je pourrai le suivre plus rapidement que prévu. _*Merci mon amour…_

Je sors une fiole de ma poche, j'en ai toujours quelques-unes, principe de précaution. Je prends ma baguette et je sors les souvenirs de ma vie, celle que Dumbledore a créée. Maintenant que je me souviens, ils auront l'air un peu plus flous, de les voir extérieurement à ma mémoire, on comprendra facilement qu'ils ont été fabriqués. Et dans une autre fiole je sors les souvenirs de ma vraie vie, jusqu'à ce jour, pas tous, mais les plus importants pour faire tomber Dumbledore. Je garde précieusement ma relation avec Harry, c'est mon secret, je l'emporterai avec moi jusqu'à la fin, personne ne saura. Ce sera mon bonheur et mon malheur.

\- Qui est l'avocat de la famille Potter ? _Demandai-je en tendant les deux fioles à Lord Cugnot._

\- Monsieur Sangpitier. Le meilleur de tous. _Fit Lord Cugnot en rangeant précieusement les fioles dans un autre coffret._

Je reste quelques instants stoïque, Monsieur Sangpitier ? Un avocat puissant, tout comme le vampire qu'il est. On en entend parler que dans les affaires les plus importantes, cela fait des années que nous ne l'avons pas vu dans un tribunal.

\- Cela fait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. _Dis-je tout bas, me parlant plus à moi-même qu'à Lord Cugnot._

\- C'est exact. Il a accepté d'être l'avocat de Monsieur Potter sur cette affaire. Cela va être une vraie boucherie. _Fit le gobelin d'un sourire joyeux à faire froid dans le dos._


	9. Les alliés

**Chapitre 9 : Les alliés**

Le retour à Poudlard fut difficile, pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Gringotts avait été un interlude dans la guerre, j'y avais passé une grande partie de la journée, maintenant il fallait que je retourne à la réalité… Et quelle réalité… En regardant le parc, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que c'est sûrement ici qu'aurait lieu l'ultime bataille. J'avais beau essayer de ne penser qu'à la mort de mon « Maître », j'avais beau me dire qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il meure… Cela me ramenait sans cesse à la probable mort du seul être qui me rattache encore parmi les vivants.

J'avance d'un pas rapide et raide, tout droit, marcher sans penser. À peine avais-je passé le couloir pour descendre dans mes cachots, qu'une voix m'appela.

\- Severus ! _Fit Minerva derrière moi._

\- Oui ? _Dis-je en me retournant d'un mouvement de cape dont seul moi ai le secret._

\- Albus vous cherche depuis ce matin. Il vous fait mander dans son bureau. Il a convoqué tout l'Ordre.

\- Minerva. _Dis-je tout bas, si bas qu'elle me regarda presque choquer que j'utilise un ton si secret devant elle._ J'aurai quelque chose à vous dire, voulez-vous bien me suivre dans mes appartements ? _Demandai-je incertain._

Il y eut un instant de flottement, mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, pas maintenant. Pourquoi Minerva ? Je ne saurais véritablement répondre. Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours eu la sensation d'une présence maternelle à ses côtés, toujours une oreille attentive, une parole juste. La fausse rivalité avec laquelle nous jouons, tout comme d'autres jouent au Quidditch. Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas, pourquoi elle. Mais je l'ai vu recevoir des sorts d'amnésies. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, je l'ai vu s'inquiéter pour Harry, dire qu'il ne serait jamais heureux chez sa « famille », voulant même à plusieurs reprises aller le chercher.

Oui, Minerva est un bon choix, une bonne alliée. Une Gryffondor qui ne se laissera pas abattre et qui a toujours vu en Harry ce qu'il était vraiment, et non l'arme de guerre que Dumbledore voit. C'est une femme intelligente qui a toujours essayé de comprendre et de défendre tous les élèves, mais Dumbledore passait par là pour la brider, pour nous brider.

\- Je vous suis. _Dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible._

Je regarde autour de nous, personne. Nous allons rapidement jusqu'à mes appartements. À peine entré, je pose tous les sorts possibles sur la porte, personne ne doit nous déranger, personne ne doit nous entendre ou nous voir. Alors que j'allais commencer à parler, Minerva me devança.

\- Qu'ai-je raté, Severus ? _Me demanda-t-elle presque suppliante._

\- Comment savez-vous ? _Dis-je étonné._

\- Albus m'a demandé de venir le voir, il m'a parlé de la réunion de Mangemort, et le fait qu'ils allaient bientôt attaquer. Mais avant de partir, j'ai vu Fumseck me regarder étrangement… Comme si, il m'en voulait… Je ne comprends pas. _Dit-elle tristement avant de me regarder d'un air déterminé._

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de réunion, Minerva. _Dis-je dans un murmure, espérant qu'elle me croit._

Je sortis le coffret de ma poche, le ragrandit à sa taille normale et le posa sur mon bureau. J'en sortis quelques photos avec mes amis… Je les lui tends. Elle les regarde, puis me regarde presque choquée.

\- Mais… Comment ? N'étiez-vous pas toujours en train de vous disputer et de vous affronter en duel ? _Dit-elle en s'asseyant ou plutôt s'écroulant sur ma chaise._

\- Si. _Répondis-je simplement._ Nous nous amusions beaucoup à cela d'ailleurs. _Fis-je en esquissant un sourire sincère._ Nous n'étions pas dans la même maison, et même si la guerre était encore loin, pour nous… J'avais été rapidement approché par Malfoy à cause de mes dons pour les potions _. Dis-je tristement, peut-être aurai-je dû faire semblant de ne pas être doué…_ Ils ont longtemps voulu qu'on se montre au grand jour, Severus Snape, meilleur ami de Gryffondors. _Dis-je mélancolique._

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à garder le secret ? Tout se sait à Poudlard ! _Demanda-t-elle curieuse._

\- Nous nous rencontrions dans des endroits secrets, jamais les mêmes plusieurs fois de suite. _Dis-je en me rappelant tous nos rendez-vous._ Parfois, nous ne nous voyions pas pendant plusieurs jours. J'étais un jeune homme solitaire, même parmi mes camarades de Serpentard, mes amis étaient à Gryffondor, et je n'en voulais pas d'autre. Sûrement pas des amis qui voudraient me jeter en pâture à Voldemort si cela pouvait les aider à monter les échelons. _Dis-je amèrement._ Eux étaient toujours ensemble, James apportait souvent sa cape d'invisibilité pour que je me cache en dessous.

\- Albus n'en a jamais rien su ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Il était peut-être directeur, mais il n'avait pas encore tout le château à sa botte pour lui rapporter tous les faits et gestes des élèves. De plus, avec la guerre en pleine préparation, il était très occupé et n'était pas souvent présent. J'étais un garçon invisible, autant pour les professeurs que pour les élèves, personne ne s'est jamais aperçu de rien.

Je souffle tristement, c'était dur de retrouver mes souvenirs, mais ça l'est encore plus de les raconter. Tout paraît si loin… Et personne, à part notre petit groupe, n'était au courant. Ça paraît si surréaliste, même pour moi. Je tends à Minerva une photo de moi courant après Harry qui se trouve sur son balai miniature, c'était deux mois avant la mort de Lily et James.

\- Ils ont voulu faire de moi le parrain d'Harry, mais c'était trop dangereux pour eux. Si l'on avait appris que j'étais le parrain d'Harry Potter, les Mangemorts qui me couraient après auraient eu un moyen de pression. J'ai donc refusé, bien qu'il ait toujours eu une place très importante dans mon cœur…

\- Mais… Vous détestez Harry… _Fit Minerva, doutant elle-même de ses propres paroles._

\- Oh non, je ne l'ai jamais détesté. En vérité, Dumbledore a toujours voulu que je le haïsse, mais une fois devant les yeux de Lily, et les cheveux de James, comment aurai-je pu le détester ? _Demandai-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse._

\- Mais toutes ses heures de colles, toutes les piques que vous lui envoyez, ce n'était qu'un rôle ? _Fit-elle détachant enfin les yeux de la photo de mariage de Lily et James, on pouvait me voir derrière eux en train de faire le clown avec Sirius alors que Remus nous regardait en riant._

\- J'ai bien peur que non. _Dis-je à Minerva, sachant l'heure de la révélation arrivée._

Je la regarde, incertain de ce que je dois dire. Il faut que je me lance, c'est dur, si dur. Pour moi, cela a été très dur à accepter, à reconnaître, bien que quelque chose me disait qu'il me manquait vraiment quelque chose, c'est si dur d'accepter que l'on se soit fait berner.

\- Albus m'a effacé la mémoire et l'a modifié. Un mois avant leurs morts. _Dis-je en serrant les poings de colère._ J'ai, depuis ce jour, reçu bien d'autres sortilèges d'amnésies et de modifications de mémoire. Tout comme vous. _Fis-je faussement calme._

\- Moi aussi ? _Demanda-t-elle outrée._

\- Oui, vous aussi. _Dis-je simplement._

Je pouvais voir d'ici son cerveau fonctionner à cent à l'heure. Je devais avoir le même regard quand Harry m'avait dit la même chose. Je peux voir toutes sortes d'émotions, le doute, l'hésitation, la confiance, la résignation, la trahison, l'acceptation, la colère et pour finir, la détermination purement Gryffondoresque.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour retrouver la mémoire ? _Demanda-t-elle simplement._

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais c'est Harry Potter lui-même qui m'a fait retrouver la mémoire. _Dis-je attendant déjà la prochaine question, ces Gryffondors..._

\- Comment a-t-il fait ? _Dit-elle, prévisible._

\- Minerva, je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous raconter aujourd'hui, une guerre approche à grands pas. _Dis-je calmement, elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord._ Lily et moi avions commencé une potion pour redonner la mémoire à une personne à qui on l'avait fait oublier et changer. Nous étions proches de la finir quand j'ai perdu mes vrais souvenirs, mais Lily a réussi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un bon nombre de fioles contenant cette fameuse potion, et un descriptif détaillé pour en refaire moi-même.

\- Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? _Dit-elle, ayant peur que je l'empoisonne._

\- Je ne vous obligerai pas à la prendre. _Dis-je tout en sachant que si vraiment elle ne la prenait pas, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix._ Mais vous savez au fond de vous-même qu'il vous manque une partie de toute cette histoire. Même si ce que je vous dis paraît fou, vous y croyez tout de même.

\- Comment…

\- Parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose quand Harry Potter m'a dit que j'avais déjà vu les coups de ceinture qui zèbrent son dos ! _Dis-je en colère rien qu'à ce souvenir douloureux, oui maintenant je me rappelle de toutes ses fois où j'avais vu son dos, bien avant la semaine dernière._

Je pris une fiole et la tendis à Minerva, elle l'a pris, hésitant encore mais je savais qu'elle allait la boire. Ma dernière phrase dut faire le reste, elle doutait, tout comme moi j'avais douté. Elle avala la potion cul sec. Après quelques minutes, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, comme si elle avait mal. Un gémissement de douleur me confirma cette idée. Puis elle se releva presque aussitôt.

\- Oh par Godric ! Je vais le tuer ! _Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte en courant._

\- Non, Minerva ! _Criai-je moi aussi en la rattrapant par le poignet._ Il n'est pas l'heure d'agir comme une Gryffondor !

\- Mais on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! _Fit-elle en colère, mais en relâchant la poignée de porte._

\- Qui vous a dit que nous n'allons rien faire ? _Dis-je avec un petit sourire purement Serpentard, le plus étrange, c'est que Minerva me renvoya le même._

\- Dites-moi tout ! _Dit-elle en se rasseyant._

HPSS HPSS

\- Severus, mon garçon, asseyez-vous ! _Me fit Dumbledore toujours avec son sourire hypocrite._

\- Je n'en ai pas le temps Albus. _Dis-je en espérant que tout cela se finira vite._ Je reviens de peu d'une réunion avec le Lord, il pense à attaquer prochainement. _Dis-je en mentant effrontément, conformément à notre plan._

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu tout de suite ? _Fit Dumbledore suspicieux._

\- J'ai entendu des membres de l'Ordre de loin, j'ai compris que vous étiez déjà au courant. _Dis-je froidement, comme à mon habitude._ J'avais de méchantes plaies dans le dos, je ne voulais pas avoir le droit à un sermon de plus de la part de Poppy. J'ai croisé Minerva et lui ai demandé de m'aider. _Dis-je avouant être avec Minerva, de toute façon il est sûrement au courant, autant le dire tout de suite pour étouffer un peu sa curiosité._ C'est la seule qui me fait véritablement confiance, à si peu de temps de la bataille, je ne pouvais refuser.

\- Oui, j'ai eu une autre source d'information. _Fit-il sûr de lui._ Ne m'en veuillez pas, je ne peux vous révéler son identité… _Fit-il calmement._

\- Peu importe, tout cela va enfin se terminer. Enfin, si Monsieur Potter montre enfin qu'il est capable d'affronter quelqu'un en duel, ce dont je doute… _Dis-je froidement, cassant._

\- Severus… Vous savez bien qu'Harry est puissant !

\- Je ne le saurai que quand je le verrai ! _Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir._

\- Severus ? _Fit Dumbledore en restant assis derrière son bureau, à mon plus grand soulagement._ Pouvez-vous lui demander de dîner dans la grande salle demain ? Une grande partie de l'Ordre devrait être là, il est de son devoir de venir pour montrer son soutien et leur donner du courage. _Fit-il presque sincèrement._

\- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Minerva de le trouver ? _Demandai-je en colère._

\- Minerva est très occupée…

\- Parce que moi non ! _Dis-je en ouvrant la porte d'un geste théâtral dont j'ai le secret et en la refermant violemment derrière moi, j'eus juste le temps de voir le sourire triomphant de Dumbledore._

S'il savait que son assurance l'aveugle, c'en serait presque risible. Plus la bataille finale approche, et moins il voit clair. Ce n'est pas pour me déranger, bien au contraire. Je me dirige vers mes cachots, il commence à se faire tard, et je n'ai aucune envie de dîner avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Je me boucle dans mes quartiers, lance un sort sur une petite fiole que j'ai dans ma poche, elle devient orange. J'ai donné à Minerva la même fiole, avec le même liquide à l'intérieur. C'est une des façons qu'on avait inventées avec mes Gryffondors d'amis pour savoir si tout le monde allait bien. Orange, sécurité. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis ma poche chauffer doucement, je repris la fiole pour voir la couleur violette apparaître. Violet, amitié, donc message reçu. Je partis dans mon laboratoire pour commencer la potion de souvenir, omettant de manger.

Comme je m'y attendais, quelques heures plus tard, Dobby vint me chercher de nouveau, Harry avait encore fait des siennes. Il me fit directement transplaner dans le dortoir. Tout comme la veille, je le retrouve avachi dans son lit, encore habillé et le corps meurtrit. Il essaie d'oublier, moi j'essaie dans les potions, lui dans le combat. Moi je m'énerve contre moi-même, lui se fait du mal pour soulager sa douleur intérieure. Je déteste encore un peu plus Dumbledore, si c'est possible, pour ce fait. Cette fois-ci, je ne m'empêche pas de toucher son visage et de lui donner un autre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- A demain mon amour… _Murmurai-je, sachant qu'il allait recommencer demain, et que je serai là, une fois de plus, pour lui._

Dobby me refit transplaner dans mes cachots, sans oublier de me déposer de quoi manger sur la table. Je mange un peu pour être en forme, et pars me coucher après avoir vérifié la potion de souvenir qui est dans sa période de stase. La potion est d'une simplicité déconcertante, pour moi en tout cas. Il y a plusieurs ingrédients rares, mais ma réserve personnelle en est pleine. J'avais donc pu commencer cette potion qui sera prête demain matin, j'avais déjà commencé à l'améliorer, mais Lily avait fait du très bon travail.

HPSS HPSS

Après quelques heures d'un sommeil agité, après m'être lavé, habillé, avoir fini la potion et l'avoir mise dans des fioles, trente-cinq pour être précis. Je sortis de mes cachots d'un pas résigné, allant voir le seul homme avec qui j'ai envie d'être, mais aussi celui qui ne doit pas savoir que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Pourquoi ? J'en oublie presque la raison, mais j'entends encore la voix de Flaeme : _« S'il sait que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire, il pourrait te relancer le sort, ou même t'empêcher de participer à la bataille finale pour que tu ne prennes pas de sorts à sa place ! Tu dois faire comme si tu ne l'aimais pas. C'est sa destinée de mourir, la tienne est de mettre Dumbledore plus bas que terre. Espérons un miracle pour que notre ange ne meure pas, il a survécu une fois… »._ Oh oui, j'entends encore son chant après cela, sonnant comme une prière allant jusqu'à toutes les déités possibles. Sauvez-le, s'il vous plaît ! Flaeme n'avait pas dit que nous le rejoindrions après ma mission accomplie, mais c'était d'une telle évidence que cela n'aurait servi à rien de le dire.

\- Monsieur Potter. _Appelai-je d'une voix neutre._

\- Oui Professeur ? _Me fit-il en se retournant vers moi, regardant discrètement la distance qui nous séparait._

\- Le directeur Dumbledore demande à ce que vous preniez votre dîner dans la grande salle aujourd'hui. Une grande partie de l'Ordre sera là. Il serait, selon lui, bénéfique qu'ils vous voient pour les soutenir et leur donner du courage. _Dis-je d'une traite, d'une voix plate qu'Harry n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte._

\- J'y serai. _Dit-il simplement avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner de moi._

Ils ont besoin de le voir ? J'y ai pensé une partie de la nuit, c'est totalement fou ! C'est lui qui aurait besoin de soutien ! Et pourtant, il ne demande rien, ni soutien ni courage. Il est seul et ça me fait mal de l'admettre, ça me fait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire…

Alors que je me dirige vers l'infirmerie, j'ai la chance de voir Remus en sortir. Son visage s'éclaire en me voyant.

\- Ah Severus ! _Fit-il étrangement gêné._ Je vous cherchais justement… Je suis désolé de vous demander ça si tard mais… La bataille aura lieu d'ici peu et… La pleine lune est pour après-demain. Je ne voudrais pas atterrir en pleine bataille transformé en Loup-garou et agressant des Mangemorts comme des personnes de l'Ordre…

Il était totalement gêné, et sûrement certain que j'allais l'envoyer chercher des niffleurs ailleurs. Moi, j'étais simplement heureux de voir un de mes amis. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce sentiment dans ma poitrine, celui d'appartenir… À une meute. À l'instant, j'étais Onyx, pas Severus Snape, juste Onyx, l'animagus qui se transformait chaque nuit de pleine lune avec ses amis pour soutenir celui qui n'avait pas eu le choix de sa transformation…

\- Suivez-moi Lupin ! _Dis-je froidement pour ne pas le perturber, bien que je n'aie qu'une seule envie, prendre le dernier membre de mes amis dans mes bras._

Il parut surpris, mais me suivit sans broncher, sûrement trop heureux que j'accepte si facilement. En entrant dans mes appartements, je me félicite d'avoir rangé le coffre avec le blason des Potter. Je le fais s'assoir, ce qui est déjà étrange puisque je ne l'ai jamais laissé entrer et encore moins s'assoir avec moi.

\- Bien que je ne crois pas que vous serez vraiment utile si proche de la pleine lune… _Dis-je calmement alors qu'en vérité ses mots m'arrachaient la bouche à chaque syllabe._ Vous nous serez certainement plus utile en pleine possession de vos capacités de sorcier. _Dis-je simplement, je vis une étincelle illuminée les yeux de mon ami qui s'est bien trop souvent sous-estimé._ Mais je dois aussi vous parler de votre foutu filleul de substitution ! _Dis-je voulant le retenir absolument chez moi pour la deuxième phase du plan._

\- Qu'avez-vous contre Harry ? _Me demanda poliment Remus._

Je me lève pour prendre mon service à thé, je fais chauffer rapidement le peu d'eau qu'il contient et j'y glisse discrètement la potion de souvenir, alors que je lui parle pour le distraire.

\- Monsieur Potter s'amuse dans la Salle-sur-Demande toute la journée ! _Dis-je cassant._ Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange de ne pas le voir à longueur de journée… Mais j'aimerais ne pas le voir en sortir blessé à chaque fois ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se chargera de le malmener, pas besoin qu'il arrive sur le champ de bataille à moitié mort ! _Dis-je faussement en colère._

Je tends une tasse à Remus, par automatisme il la prend. Il me regarde bouche bée de cette révélation.

\- Harry ressort blessé de la Salle-sur-Demande ? _Fit-il éberlué._ Mais, il y fait quoi ?

\- Il s'entraîne, j'imagine, au moins quelque chose qu'il prend au sérieux ! _Dis-je hargneusement, attendant impatiemment qu'il boive son thé._

\- Parce que vous ne l'avez pas entraîné avec Dumbledore ? _Fit-il perdu._

\- Non. _Dis-je simplement, heureux qu'il ait des doutes._

\- Quoi ? _Hurla mon loup-garou d'ami en se levant après avoir posé sa tasse, je pus entendre le grondement sourd du loup en lui._ Mais vous êtes fou ! Comment espérez-vous qu'il s'en sorte s'il n'a pas été aidé !

\- Vous commencez enfin à réfléchir, Lupin. _Dis-je sournoisement, sachant au fond de moi la douleur qu'on ressent quand on s'aperçoit qu'on a lâchement abandonné Harry à son sort, à la mort._ Cela ne vous paraît pas étrange que Dumbledore n'ait rien fait pour l'aider ? _Demandai-je suspicieusement._

Il se rassit, je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau faire les connexions. Il but doucement son thé pour réfléchir à tout cela. Un souffle de soulagement m'échappa quand je le vis reposer sa tasse vide.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? _Demanda-t-il en se massant légèrement la tempe droite._

Mais rien de plus ne se passa, et s'il fallait prendre la potion complète ? L'inquiétude me prit, j'ai besoin de Remus, pas que pour mon plan, j'ai besoin de retrouver mon meilleur ami ! Le dernier ami qu'il me reste. Je me lève tristement, lui tournant le dos, j'essaie de réfléchir à un plan. Je pourrai lui faire avaler de force. Le voir là, devant moi, maintenant que je sais qui il est, et qui je suis. Tout est confus. Au moment où je me décide de me retourner pour le stupéfixer, je le vois prendre sa tête entre les mains. Il relève des yeux incertains vers moi.


	10. La bataille

**_Chapitre 10 : La bataille_**

\- Sev ? _Fit-il peu sûr de lui._ Onyx ?

\- Oui Lunard ? _Dis-je soulagé de le retrouver._

\- Merlin ! Qu'avons-nous fait ? _Fit-il en se levant pour m'entraîner dans une étreinte dont j'avais depuis longtemps oublié les bienfaits._

\- Nous nous sommes fait manipuler contre Dumbledore. _Dis-je simplement, tristement._

\- Je suis désolé, Sev, je suis désolé ! _Me fit-il suppliant et pleurant dans mes bras._

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Remus, de quoi t'excuses-tu ? _Demandai-je le cœur serré de le voir ainsi._

\- Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui m'a effacé la mémoire ! _Dit-il en criant presque, en colère contre lui-même._ J'ai demandé à Lily de t'effacer de ma mémoire quand il t'avait effacé la tienne !

\- Mais pourquoi ? _Demandai-je perdu._

\- Sev, je n'ai jamais été doué en occlumencie et encore moins pour cacher une once de mes sentiments… Tu avais réussi, malgré tout, à cacher de nombreuses informations, comme notre amitié. Même devant Dumbledore. Je n'en aurai pas été capable. _Dit-il tristement._ J'ai demandé à Lily de t'effacer de ma mémoire deux semaines avant… Je me rappelle maintenant qu'ils savaient parfaitement que le temps leur était compté. Ils me l'ont dit alors qu'ils m'avaient stupéfixé, ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir et que Dumbledore n'allait rien faire pour les aider, au contraire. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour sauver Harry, et aussi pour détruire Voldemort pour qu'il puisse grandir en paix.

Le silence emplit la pièce, Remus faisait les cent pas devant moi, en me jetant des regards pleins de regrets et de tristesses.

\- Remus. _Dis-je doucement après ce long silence._ Je crois que tu as fait la seule chose qu'il y avait vraiment à faire. Tu as protégé ce que nous avions de plus cher, en sacrifiant une partie de tes souvenirs.

\- Lily m'avait dit que je les retrouverais, elle avait déjà créé la potion. _Fit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si son geste n'avait été qu'une chose banale à faire, pourtant le sacrifice était énorme._ Peut-être que j'aurai pu t'aider, en secret. Si j'avais gardé mes souvenirs… Oh Severus… Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as dû voir et faire pour être espion de Voldemort ? Toi qui avais tout fait pour ne pas le devenir, toi qui avais même caché ce que tu chérissais le plus en ce monde, tes amis. _Dit-il tristement en s'affalant sur le canapé et laisser couler quelques larmes._

Je réfléchis à ses paroles, encore et encore. Tout tourne dans mon esprit, ses questions et tant d'autres qui me viennent à l'esprit. Non, Remus à bien fait, j'en suis certain.

\- Remus, tu n'aurais jamais pu échapper à Dumbledore, même moi, Maître en occlumencie, n'y suis pas arrivé… Sirius a-t-il fait la même chose ? _Demandai-je, voulant vraiment savoir malgré la douleur de la perte que je ressens maintenant au souvenir de sa mort à travers le voile._

\- Non… Mais à la mort de James et Lily, nous étions en chemin, nous avions une soirée de prévue. _Dit-il son regard perdu dans ses souvenirs retrouvés._ Nous avons entendu une forte détonation, nous avons couru pour découvrir la maison en ruine. Nous sommes entrés pour découvrir James, mort, dans le salon. Nous avons entendu Harry pleurer et nous avons couru à l'étage, Lily n'était déjà plus. _Fit-il tristement en versant quelques larmes._ Flaeme était déjà là, à soigner Harry qui avait bien failli se faire tuer par les décombres. On a entendu des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, nous nous sommes retournés et… Dumbledore ! _Gronda-t-il de colère._ Ce traître nous a lancé le sort d'amnésie avant même que nous ayons pu esquisser un geste ! Merlin ! _Fit-il soudainement en se relevant du canapé._ C'est lui qui à envoyer Sirius a Askaban ! Et Fumseck ! C'est Flaeme. Oh par tous les fondateurs ! Je vais le tuer ! _Dit-il rageusement en partant vers la porte._

Je le retiens avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Par Serpentard ! Tous les Gryffondors réagissent ainsi ? Je ne suis pas sorti de Gringotts si c'est le cas !

\- Remus, n'agis pas comme un Gryffondor ! _Dis-je en souriant, me rappelant d'avoir dit la même chose à Minerva._

\- Tu as un plan, je te connais ! _Fit-il en souriant mélancoliquement._ Dis-moi.

HPSS HPSS

Je mettais au courant Remus de notre plan d'attaque. Albus était aveuglé par sa future réussite, nous devions en profiter pendant qu'il en est encore temps. C'est à ce moment-là que Dobby arriva dans mon salon pour me prévenir de l'état déplorable de son _« Maître Harry »_. Il me fit transplaner au bout d'un couloir désert. Harry allait bientôt arriver au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je ravale un hoquet de terreur quand je vois l'état lamentable de sa tenue qui ne fait que cacher des plaies profondes et douloureuses au vu de sa démarche.

\- Potter. _Dis-je d'une voix étranglée._ Vous devriez faire plus attention, le but n'est pas de vous faire tuer avant l'heure. _Dis-je rageusement à la pensée que cela serait bien trop vite l'heure._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je mourrai en temps voulu. _Dit-il simplement en rentrant dans sa salle commune, je le suivis sans un mot._

\- Que faites-vous ? _Me fit-il, un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs._

\- De toute évidence, vous avez besoin de soin. _Dis-je simplement, je ne voulais tout simplement pas le laisser ainsi, ni le laisser tout court._ Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on vous voit dans un tel état ce soir.

Je le suis jusqu'à son dortoir, il enlève tranquillement son t-shirt et son pantalon, je peux voir l'étendue des dégâts, et ils sont nombreux. Je sors de ma robe de nombreuses fioles que j'ai toujours avec moi depuis son premier retour de la Salle-sur-Demande. Je lui tends une fiole antidouleur ainsi qu'une pour les plaies mineures. C'est avec surprise que je le regarde les observer brièvement avant de les ouvrir et de les boire. Il pense sûrement avoir été assez rapide dans son examen, mais ça ne passe pas inaperçu, je suis un Maître en Potions ! Je suis impressionné de voir qu'il connaît bien les potions, que nous cache encore mon Gryffon ? Une douleur sourde dans ma poitrine me rappelle que je ne le saurai sûrement jamais. Je noie cette douleur en prenant le pot de crème que j'ouvre pour l'étaler sur le dos d'Harry. Un doux frisson me prend, tout comme lui. Il me faut toute ma maitrise pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, alors je parle pour oublier son corps juste sous mes doigts.

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention. _Dis-je sans méchanceté en laissant mes doigts parcourir sa peau, effaçant peu à peu les plaies, les bleus et les brûlures._

\- Je ne suis qu'une arme professeur, je ferais attention quand vous serez libre. _Fit-il tristement._

\- N'oubliez pas que des personnes tiennent à vous. _Fis-je en pensant à moi-même, oh que oui je tiens à lui, plus qu'à ma propre vie._

\- Je n'oublie pas. Moi, je n'oublie pas. _Murmura-t-il simplement en retenant ses larmes._

Mes mains se stoppent dans son dos, avant de reprendre quelques minutes dans un silence pesant. Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste un fait. Je peux sentir d'ici sa fatigue et sa lassitude. Je suis persuadé que lui-même n'en peut plus de tout cela, qu'il ne souhaite qu'une chose, que tout cela se termine enfin. C'est avec une douceur inhabituelle que je lui dis de dormir. Il me remercie et s'endort immédiatement. Je pars sans un regard en arrière, si je le regarde, je sais que je vais rester. C'est donc avec une boule au ventre et dans la gorge que je repars vers mon destin.

HPSS HPSS

Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui. Une grande partie de l'Ordre était à Poudlard, ce vieux fou allait réussir un coup de maître, provoquer Voldemort, pour le faire attaquer. Alors qu'il était dans son bureau, à voir défiler de nombreuses personnes, certainement pour leur modifier la mémoire. Minerva et Remus étaient partis chez les Weasley. Officiellement, ils attendaient que tous les membres de la famille arrivent, puis viendraient dans quelques heures à Poudlard. Officieusement, Minerva était partie les trouver hier et avait usé de la même technique du thé que moi.

Elle m'avait brièvement raconté leurs réactions, choquées. Il n'y avait que Perceval Weasley qui, dans son humble crétinerie, n'avait pas voulu venir, pensant que rien n'aurait lieu. S'il avait voulu faire Mangemort, il aurait très certainement beaucoup plu à Voldemort.

Je prends toutes les potions possibles et inimaginables, les place dans les nombreuses poches de ma cape spéciale combat, légère et avec de nombreuses poches cachées. Je prends aussi quelques potions de souvenir, ne sait-on jamais. Je m'engouffre dans la cheminée, regarde une dernière fois mon salon, que je ne reverrai peut-être jamais. Et prononce deux mots que je n'aurai jamais pensé dire de mon plein gré.

\- LE TERRIER ! Criai-je en lançant la poudre de cheminette.

J'atterris dans un salon rempli de têtes rousses. Toutes déconfites. Je vois Minerva au loin qui console Molly Weasley et Remus qui parle avec Hermione Granger ainsi que Ronald Weasley.

\- Nous n'attendons plus personne ? _Demandai-je rapidement, Minerva me fait signe que non, je condamne donc la cheminée pour le moment._

\- Merci Professeur. _Me fit Ronald Weasley, à mon plus grand étonnement._

\- Pour ? _Demandai-je simplement, las de faire semblant d'être froid._

\- Nous avons surpris Harry à la bibliothèque en début d'année. Il lisait des livres bien trop évolués pour que nous puissions comprendre, et pourtant il prenait des notes comme s'il connaissait le sujet.

\- Et ? _Dis-je ne voyant pas le rapport._

\- Il nous a amenés dans la Salle-sur-Demande, et nous a tout expliqué. Je crois qu'il voulait parler pour une fois. Nous étions bien sûr horrifiés de toute l'histoire… _Fit-il tristement, me faisant comprendre qu'ils savaient qu'Harry devait mourir._ Il nous a bien fait comprendre que vous étiez de notre côté, et que nous pouvions vous faire confiance. Il a ensuite effacé notre mémoire. Donc. _Fit-il en tendant la main vers moi._ Je vous remercie Professeur Snape pour nous avoir toujours protégé malgré le sort d'amnésie qui vous poussait à haïr Harry. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui, envers et contre tout.

Je lui serre la main, secrètement ému qu'on me dise de tels mots. Je peux voir le regard de Remus sur moi, fier lui aussi. Une douce chaleur emplit mon cœur, la reconnaissance, on sait que je ne suis pas qu'un Mangemort sadique et cruel. En vérité, je ne suis même pas un Mangemort de mon plein gré. J'avance au milieu du salon, et commence à exposer notre plan aux Weasley, chacun d'eux écoute attentivement, bien plus qu'ils ne le faisaient dans ma classe.

Après plusieurs heures d'explications et de débat, on finit par en voir le bout. Je n'ai plus que devant moi une horde de Gryffondors, assoiffée de vengeance, prêts à tout pour en découdre. On leur a volé des souvenirs, plus ou moins selon les personnes. Mais surtout, on a fait du mal à un membre de leur famille, Harry, et c'est l'un des pires affronts que l'on peut faire à la famille Weasley.

Arriva ce que nous redoutions le plus, un Patronus en forme de Souris se mit au milieu du salon.

\- Ils arrivent ! Venez vite ! _Fit la voix inquiète de Poppy._

Nous nous regardons tous pendant une fraction de seconde, je débloque la cheminée et je déboule dans mon salon. Je débloque ma cheminée, pour que tout le monde puisse venir. Je vois débarquer tout le monde par groupe de quatre, je bloque de nouveau ma cheminée et pars devant pour aller dans le hall.

Nous sortons du château pour voir tout l'Ordre baguette à la main, attendant une chose qui se passa bien trop rapidement, les barrières de Poudlard cédèrent. Nous nous élancions dans la bataille, quand du coin de l'œil je vis le dernier Weasley manquant se joindre à sa famille. C'est ainsi que nous partons au combat.

HPSS HPSS

J'étais en train de combattre à côté de Dumbledore, si seulement un sort pouvait le toucher ! Pas un sortilège de mort, non, cela serait trop facile, un sort qui fait bien souffrir. J'essayais de voir au loin Harry qui approchait doucement mais sûrement de Voldemort. J'avais croisé brièvement son regard peu après le début de la bataille, un trop court instant, un regard d'adieu…

Je tourne la tête pour éviter un sort, les Mangemorts connaissent maintenant ma traitrise, je suis donc le second, après Dumbledore, homme à abattre. Alors qu'un sort que j'aurais pu dévier fusa vers lui, je ne le fis pas. Un Doloris, ça lui aurait fait les pieds. Je tourne un regard plein de haine vers lui, il me regarde incrédule avant d'en faire de même.

\- Vous savez ! _M'accusa-t-il en continuant le combat, tout comme moi._

Je ne dis rien, continuant le combat, les mots sont inutiles de toute manière. Je vois au loin Harry devant le Lord, nos regards s'accrochent. Je vois la peur obscurcir ses yeux, je comprends qu'elle m'est destinée qu'après avoir vu un sortilège de désarmement sortir du corps même d'Harry pour foncer droit sur Dumbledore, il avait levé la baguette sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander quel sort m'attendait que je vois Voldemort lancer le sortilège de mort sur Harry. Je suis cloué sur place, ne combattant même plus, c'est donc ainsi ? Pas de miracle ? Je regarde Harry dans les yeux et n'y trouve que de l'amour. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je vois le sort le percuter violemment sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Mon amour est mort, ma seule raison de rester en vie n'est plus. Celui pour qui j'aurais tout donné, même ma vie, n'est plus. Son corps retombe inerte sur le sol. J'entends le hurlement de loup de mon dernier ami, je vois des têtes que je n'identifie même plus se tourner vers lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à courir vers Harry et me transforme.

Je ne suis plus Severus, je ne suis plus un homme, je suis Onyx, un magnifique Lynx blanc tacheté de noir. Je suis l'animal mystérieux et secret. Un animal assoiffé de vengeance et de sang. Je cours jusqu'à mon amour, les Mangemorts sur ma route finissent mordu, avec pour la plupart, un membre en moins. Ils accourent jusqu'à leur Maître, moi j'accours jusqu'à la seule personne qui me maintient en vie, attendant vainement un espoir.

Arrivé sur lui, je prends enfin conscience de ma forme animagus, je me retransforme pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. On combat encore tout autour de moi, mais je n'y prête plus attention, je n'entends que mon souffle court et le chant de Flaeme, désespéré. Il ne peut rien faire, rien ne peut contrer le sortilège de mort. Je peux sentir des présences autour de moi, je relève la tête pour voir Minerva et Remus dos à dos, me couvrant sur la droite, tout en me jetant des regards ainsi qu'à Harry, espérant tout comme moi, un miracle. Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir Minerva pleurer un jour, pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive en pareille circonstance ?

Les deux meilleurs amis de mon amour sont devant moi, combattant eux aussi, tout en nous jetant des regards désespérés, comme si eux-mêmes ne pouvaient croire en ce qu'ils voyaient, et pourtant savaient, tout comme moi. Je pouvais voir Voldemort en face de moi, mort, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, qui l'a tué ? Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fous comme de mon premier chaudron. Je continue à serrer Harry contre moi, je peux entendre les sanglots de Molly qui se trouve sur la gauche, sûrement avec Arthur.

\- Merlin, ce n'est pas possible. REDUCTO ! _Entendis-je de la part de la dernière Weasley._

Je pouvais entendre d'autres voix, tous les autres Weasley, ils étaient tous autour de moi, essayant d'assimiler que notre Héros est mort tout en combattant avec acharnement pour se protéger et nous protéger.

Après de longues minutes, alors que je n'espérais plus rien de la vie à part que l'on me l'enlève, je sentis un léger souffle sur ma joue. J'éloigne mon visage de celui d'Harry, et je le vis ouvrir les yeux doucement.

Oh Merlin ! Suis-je en train de rêver ? Je ne sais plus que penser, je ne détache pas mon regard de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Des cris se firent entendre, et aussi vite qu'il en fallût pour dire Quidditch, nous voilà debout. Baguettes levées contre ce semblant d'homme. Hermione et Ron qui ont vu Harry ouvrir les yeux sont à côté de nous. Je pouvais aussi sentir la présence des autres Weasley derrière nous, et je voyais du coin de l'œil sur ma droite, les baguettes de Remus et Minerva pointées sur Voldemort. Et comme si nous n'attendions que son signal, à la première lettre de ce sort qui m'a enlevé mes meilleurs amis, nous suivons tous.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! _Crions-nous comme un seul homme._

C'est ainsi que quatorze sortilèges de mort fusèrent vers Voldemort qui était devenu trop faible pour pouvoir riposter. Il tomba, mort, tout simplement. Le combat continua, une barrière anti-transplanage avait été posée, par Harry, je suppose. Neville Londubat venait tout juste de venger ses parents quand on entendit le sort le plus ridicule qui soit dans une guerre.

\- Petrificus Totalus ! _Fit une voix au loin._

Nous vîmes Poppy arriver et se diriger vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait encore la baguette brandie, vu la position, il voulait lancer un sort sur moi ou Harry, ou peut-être même les deux. Poppy fit voler le directeur derrière elle.

\- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il ne mérite aucune gloire ? _Demanda-t-elle tout en partant, sans attendre de réponses._

Les Mangemorts, voyant Bellatrix envoyée en enfer, ainsi que Lucius Malfoy la suivre de peu par Hermione Granger, furent beaucoup moins vaillants. Les Aurors, qui avaient mis bien du temps à arriver, nous aidèrent à en finir avec les derniers. Alors que j'abaissais enfin ma baguette, plus aucun danger n'était présent, Harry s'écroula au sol.

Je relève ma baguette, ainsi que tous les autres faisant un cercle autour de lui. Remus s'agenouilla pour lancer des sorts de diagnostics.

\- Nous devrions aller voir Poppy, mais je crois qu'il a tout simplement épuisé une grande partie de sa réserve magique. _Fit-il soucieux, mais soulagé._

Je lui lance un léger sort d'allègement, et le porte moi-même. Je veux sentir son cœur battre, la chaleur de sa peau, mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour le porter sans ce sort qui le fait paraître aussi léger qu'un bébé.

L'infirmerie était pleine à craquer, des Médicomages de Ste Mangouste prêtaient main forte à Poppy. Il y avait eu de nombreux blessés, et morts. Heureusement pour nous, notre petit groupe était entier, beaucoup de blessures mais bien vivant. Poppy vint vers nous alors que nous avions à peine passé la porte.

\- Venez ! _Fit-elle strictement en nous conduisant dans une chambre d'isolement de l'infirmerie, très rarement utilisée._

Elle fit entrer, des lits de camp nous attendaient, chacun prit place, trop épuisé pour refuser. Minerva fit bien mine de refuser, mais elle était fatigué aussi, Poppy l'a convainquis en lui promettant de venir la réveiller dans une heure.

Elle lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostics sur chacun d'entre nous, nous donnant parfois des potions, disant qu'il faudrait attendre que tous les blessés soient revenus pour traiter les autres blessures mineures, chaque potion est précieuse en temps de guerre. Aucune blessure grave n'est à déplorer, Ronald Weasley a une entaille lui traversant tout le torse, obtenu en protégeant de son propre corps sa petite amie, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui valut à Lucius d'aller rôtir en enfer.

Charlie Weasley aurait certainement une cicatrice à vie sur le visage, chose qui passerait inaperçue au vu de son métier avec les dragons. Arthur, lui, avait un bras cassé, qui fut vite réparé. Tout le monde, ainsi que moi, n'avions que des blessures qui seraient parfaitement guérissables dans le temps. Mais en réalité, aucun de nous s'en souciait, tout ce que nous voulions connaître, c'était l'état d'Harry. C'est lui qui avait invoqué un puissant dôme qui absorbait une grande partie des attaques, c'est lui qui s'était écroulé sitôt la bataille terminée. À croire qu'il avait attendu la fin pour se laisser aller à l'inconscience, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

\- Sa magie est épuisée, proche du zéro absolu. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos, bien que je doute qu'un troupeau de centaures le réveille. Dit-elle doucement en souriant. Il lui faudra plusieurs potions revitalisantes, et sûrement aucun effort de magie pendant quelques semaines. Mais il est en vie.

Comme si nous étions encore dans le champ de bataille, c'est d'un seul et même souffle que nous relâchions tous la pression. Harry est en vie, Harry va vivre. Oh Merlin ! Merci ! Comme les autres, je n'empêche pas le sourire qui s'étale sur mes lèvres. Je me couche doucement sur le lit juste à côté de celui d'Harry, après l'avoir rapproché au maximum.

\- Notre plan fonctionne à merveille. _Fit Poppy en partant, nous nous regardions tous, et un sourire de triomphant s'étale sur nos lèvres avant de sombrer d'un sommeil serein._


	11. La vie de Tom

_**Chapitre 11 : La vie de Tom**_

 ** _POV Harry_**

\- Harry, lève-toi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. _Fit une voix douce à mes oreilles._

J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour tomber directement dans ce que je pense être un miroir, mes yeux me regardent. Non, ce ne sont pas les miens… Je me lève rapidement pour regarder ébahit la personne en face de moi. C'est la première fois, la première fois que je la vois ainsi, presque comme si c'était réel. Lily Potter, Lily Evans, ma mère. Je lui saute dans les bras, elle me rattrape dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Mon garçon, tu es merveilleux. _Me dit-elle admirative._ Mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps Harry. _Fit-elle tristement._

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis… Mort. _Dis-je difficilement, j'ai pourtant l'impression d'être encore en vie, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je sens une puissance au fond de moi, celle de la Mort._

\- Oui, mais ils ont encore besoin de toi. Regarde.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je regarde autour de moi. Tout est d'un blanc lumineux, magnifique. Je n'ai pas froid ni chaud, comme si tout était hors du temps, c'est sûrement le cas. Il y a quelques personnes au loin, ils me regardent, mais ils sont si loin que je ne peux pas dire qui ils sont. Ma mère me prend par les épaules et me fait faire demi-tour, tout en me gardant blotti contre elle. Je peux voir enfin, la vie, en bas, à côté, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais quelque part. Celle que je viens de quitter. Je peux voir Severus qui me prend dans ses bras, et tous les Weasley, même Percy, avec Hermione, Remus et McGonagall se mettre deux par deux et dos à dos pour faire une ronde autour de nous.

\- Tu ne peux pas les laisser mon chéri. _Fit-elle doucement._ Ils ont encore besoin de toi. Severus ne veut plus se battre. _Murmure-t-elle._

\- Mais comment… J'ai effacé sa mémoire. Il ne peut pas… Il ne doit pas abandonner. _Dis-je dans un souffle._

\- Tu lui as fait retrouver tous ses souvenirs, il ne pourra plus jamais les oublier maintenant. _M'explique-t-elle alors que je pouvais voir le combat faire rage._ Ton sort a fonctionné mais il était instable, il a fini par les retrouver pour de bon. Qu'importe le nombre de sorts qu'on pourra lui lancer, il n'oubliera plus jamais.

\- Je suis mort. Comment faire pour les aider ? _Demandai-je sans quitter la scène sous les yeux, Severus pleurait sur mon corps._

\- Tu peux y retourner, mais peu de temps. Il te faudra revenir après, il y a beaucoup de choses à régler ici.

\- Je peux… Y retourner ? _Demandai-je pour être sûr._ Comment ? Et comment revenir ? Je dois me faire tuer une nouvelle fois ?

\- Tu n'as juste qu'à la souhaiter pour repartir. Quant à ton retour, il se fera quand tout sera fini.

\- Est-ce que… Je te reverrai à mon retour ? _Fis-je incertain._

\- Je serai là, nous serons là, Harry. Toujours.

\- A tout de suite maman. _Dis-je en souhaitant repartir d'ici pour retrouver mon corps._

Quelque chose remua en moi, une puissante magie que je ne me connaissais pas, mais j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle a toujours été là. La Mort m'autorise à repartir. Je la remercie silencieusement alors que je me réveille dans les bras de Severus. Je sombre quelques secondes dans ses magnifiques yeux couleur onyx, puis j'entends un bruit au loin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au fond de moi, je sais. Voldemort s'est réveillé lui aussi.

Je saute sur mes pieds, nous nous retrouvons tous devant Voldemort, baguette à la main. Severus d'un côté et Hermione de l'autre. Je peux presque sentir leurs joies d'ici, celle qui fait que je suis encore en vie… S'ils savaient… Je lance un sort anti-transplanage, en informulé et sans même faire un mouvement de baguette, je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais que cela fonctionne. Je me sens puissant. Mais il est hors de question que Voldemort puisse s'échapper encore une fois. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lancer le sort, cela donne le signal à tous ceux autour de moi. C'est d'une seule et même voix que nous crions le sortilège de mort, tous touchent Voldemort.

J'ai pu voir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, étrange pour lui. On aurait dit… Du soulagement ? Je dois être devenu fou, la mort certainement. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de questions que des Mangemorts désespérés nous attaquent. J'avais l'impression d'être partout en même temps, je lançais un nombre incalculable de sorts de protection, tout en combattant, faisant fi de ma propre protection.

Je peux voir du coin de l'œil Neville qui combattait Bellatrix l'achevait, elle était à la fois désespérée par la mort de son « Maître » et de ce fait encore plus dangereuse.

\- Petrificus Totalus ! _Cria Pomfresh quelque part derrière moi._

Le sort fusa, droit sur le seul homme que je n'avais pas pris la peine de protéger. Dumbledore s'écroula, baguette à la main, dirigée vers nous. Je ne sais qui il voulait toucher, et il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas savoir, pour son propre bien. Poppy vient le chercher et repart en disant quelque chose que je n'écoute pas. Au loin, je peux voir Greyback en plein combat avec Remus, la pleine lune est demain, me semble-t-il. Ils sont de ce fait, dix fois plus puissant et hargneux. Je lance un sort, je ne sais pas d'où je le connais, mais je sais ces effets. C'est donc sans surprise que je vois Greyback être cloué au sol alors que celui-ci s'ouvre pour l'emmener avec lui au plus profond de la terre, si j'écoute bien, je peux entendre des voix, les cris de ses victimes…

En retournant les yeux vers notre groupe, je peux voir Malfoy Senior attaquer Ron et être envoyé à la suite de Bellatrix par un Avada d'Hermione. Cela me fit sourire. Le sorcier prônant le « Sang-Pur » tué par une « Sang-de-bourbe ». Si tout cela n'était pas aussi tragique, j'en rirais presque.

Je pus voir les Aurors débarquer, mais où étaient-ils ceux-là ? À croire qu'ils ont attendu la fin de la bataille pour venir. Les derniers Mangemorts tombent comme des mouches, nous sommes maintenant en surnombre par rapport à eux, ils ont l'air moins vaillants, certains essaient de transplaner mais n'y arrive pas. Qu'ils sont idiots tout de même… Au loin, j'entends encore les sorts des Mangemorts contre les Aurors, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Il n'y a plus aucun Mangemort debout, je baisse ma baguette en regardant autour de moi. Je sens le sang, la mort nous entoure. Je regarde ces personnes autour de moi, ma famille, mes amis. Je vois de sales blessures, j'envoie discrètement des vagues de magie de guérison.

Ils sont tellement absorbés par le spectacle qu'offre ce champ de bataille qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué leurs blessures, et remarquent encore moins qu'elles se referment d'elles-mêmes. J'ai l'impression de tout ressentir, un sortilège est lancé au loin et je peux d'instinct dire qui va bientôt mourir. Pendant quelques instants, je plane, je suis encore parmi eux mais déjà loin. Doucement, alors que le sortilège de guérison a soigné la plus grande partie de leurs blessures, je ferme les yeux pour sombrer doucement dans l'inconscience, dans la mort.

HPSS HPSS

\- Harry, mon garçon. Ouvre les yeux ! Tu as beaucoup à accomplir avant de repartir. _Fit une voix grave que je n'avais jamais entendue, mais qui me semblait connue._

\- Encore ? _Dis-je d'une voix enrouée._ Je pensais avoir enfin fait tout ce qu'on voulait de moi. _Dis-je un peu amère._

\- Fils, j'ai bien peur que tes responsabilités ne s'arrêtent pas là. _Fit la voix en ricanant légèrement, malgré une pointe de fatalisme._

Quand j'eus enfin compris les paroles de l'homme, j'ouvris en grand les yeux pour plonger immédiatement dans deux prunelles chocolats pétillantes de joie. Sans même me lever, je pris dans mes bras l'homme penché au-dessus de moi, mon père. Une autre paire de bras nous entoura tous les deux, je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir, je pouvais sentir le parfum de ma mère que je connaissais déjà par cœur. J'étais enfin dans les bras de mes parents.

HPSS HPSS

Je marchais depuis un long moment, ce quai semblait ne pas avoir de fin, comme si nous marchions sans but. À vrai dire, peu m'importait, j'étais enfin avec ma famille, je pouvais enfin leur parler. Où que nous allions, une partie de moi me disait que j'étais à ma place, l'autre voulait Severus près de moi.

\- Où allons-nous ? _Demandai-je après un long moment de silence._

\- C'est à nous de te demander, Harry. _Me fit doucement mon père en s'arrêtant à côté de moi._

\- Comment ça ? _Dis-je surpris._

C'est vrai que nous n'avions fait que parler de leurs adolescences et de mon enfance avant leurs morts. Nous avions évité les sujets sensibles et douloureux. Je n'avais rien demandé sur cet endroit, peu importe où j'étais, j'y étais.

\- Harry. _Fit mon père un peu trop solennellement à mon goût._ Je t'ai légué la Cape d'invisibilité que je tenais moi-même de mon père. La bague des Gaunt que tu as pris n'était rien d'autre que la fameuse Pierre de Résurrection. Et quand tu as désarmé Dumbledore, tu as obtenu le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Comme dans…

\- Les contes des Reliques de la Mort, oui. _Fit ma mère en posant sa main sur mon épaule._ Ce n'est pas qu'un conte Harry, c'est une histoire vraie. Tu es devenu, le Maître de la Mort.

Un silence plana pendant quelques minutes. De longues minutes. Moi, Maître de la Mort ? Impossible !

\- Il suffit de posséder ses trois objets pour être Maître de la Mort ? _Demandai-je abasourdi que cela soit aussi facile._

\- En vérité, non. _Fit mon père avec un sourire plein de fierté._ Ces Reliques sont la partie la plus facile pour devenir Maître de la mort. On peut obtenir ces trois Reliques sans jamais le devenir.

\- Alors comment ai-je pu… Réussir ? _Dis-je ahuri._

\- Le vrai Maître de la Mort ne cherche pas à la fuir.

Je médite ses mots pendant un petit moment avant de comprendre, comprendre cette force que j'ai sentie en moi quand je suis mort la première fois, cette force que je sens encore maintenant. C'est donc vrai ? Je suis le Maître de la Mort ? Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, en les rouvrant je vois Poudlard devant moi. Je souris, ma maison, mon premier foyer.

\- Poudlard ? _Fit mon père, surpris._ Bon choix.

Nous marchons doucement vers le château, je sens la mort autour de moi, ce n'est pas comme dans l'autre monde, j'ai l'impression de sentir chaque âme qui erre ici, et il y en a beaucoup.

\- Maître. _Fit un homme brun d'un certain âge pour me saluer._ Heureux de vous voir arriver, nous avions besoin de vous.

Je regarde l'homme en face de moi, nous venions à peine de passer les portes du château, mais j'avais déjà eu la sensation que cela allait se passer. Comme si je connaissais une partie de l'avenir, une magie au fond de moi s'activa quand les yeux de l'homme croisèrent les miens. Il me fallut à peine quelques secondes pour lire son âme. Un homme bon, qui a fait quelques erreurs de jeunesse en ayant de mauvaises fréquentations, mais qui rattrapa bien vite ses erreurs, un ancien Médicomage humble et sage. Un homme en qui je peux avoir confiance. Cela me suffit, mais je sus au fond de moi que si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu connaître sa vie dans les moindres détails.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ? _Demandai-je pas plus surpris que cela._

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger à peine arrivé, Maître. Mais nous ne pouvons trier cet homme seul.

À ces mots, quelque chose s'activa en moi. Ma magie sortit de mon corps, les trois personnes m'entourant s'éloignèrent légèrement à la puissance que je dégage sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, sans vouloir la retenir. Je sais ce que je vais devoir faire, je suis le Maître de la Mort, je dois trier les personnes qui arrivent. Ceux qui le méritent, ceux qui doivent se rattraper et… Les autres. Alors que je viens d'arriver, je sais déjà que cet homme fait partie de ses personnes qui « trient » les autres, mais parfois c'est compliqué de savoir, compliqué de comprendre.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous débrouillez-vous seul ? _Demandai-je en connaissant au plus profond de moi la réponse, comme si j'avais en réalité toujours été là._

\- Le temps n'est pas le même ici que dans le monde des vivants, Maître. Mais pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, nous n'avons plus eu de Maître depuis que le dernier a rencontré vos ancêtres pour leur donner les Reliques. _Fit sagement l'homme tout en se déplaçant dans le château avec aisance._

Je continue de suivre l'homme, mes parents toujours derrières moi, silencieux. Je sais où nous allons, le bureau directorial, mon bureau. Je sais l'histoire de mon prédécesseur, il était devenu avide de distraction, il s'était perdu dans le défi qu'il s'était donné, retrouver le frère à la cape pour le tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'était perdu en le cherchant, et avait signé sa fin. Alors que l'homme à côté de moi, Sam, me laisse ouvrir la porte, je sais ce que je vais trouver derrière, et surtout qui.

HPSS HPSS

\- Nous ne savons où le trier, Maître.

\- Je me faisais appeler ainsi de mon vivant, vous en faites de même dans la mort. _Fit d'une voix moqueuse l'homme assis sur la chaise en face de moi, Tom Jedusor._

\- La seule différence c'est que je n'ai pas choisi mon titre, Tom. _Dis-je simplement avant de me retourner vers mes parents et Sam._ Nous avons à parler seul à seul, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

\- Tu sauras où nous trouver. _Fit simplement ma mère en souriant avant de se retourner pour partir avec mon père, Sam hocha la tête et fit de même._

Je m'assis de l'autre côté du bureau, de mon bureau. Je regarde l'homme en face de moi. Ce n'est pas le Voldemort que j'ai connu, plutôt celui qu'il aurait dû devenir s'il n'avait pas brisé son âme. C'est dans la mort qu'il l'a retrouvé, c'est à moi de dire où il doit aller.

\- Harry Potter, Maître de la Mort. _Fit-il étrangement pensif._ Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Parce que tu as toujours su que seul le Maître de la Mort pourrait te tuer ? _Dis-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse, je savais que c'était cela._ Quand as-tu compris que tu n'étais qu'un pion toi aussi ?

\- Tu es le Maître de la Mort, n'es-tu pas censé tout savoir de ma vie ? _Fit Tom surpris._

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on a besoin de moi. Je peux connaître toute ta vie si je le veux, mais tu as fait des choix surprenants et contradictoires. Je veux connaître ta vision des choses avant de faire définitivement mon choix.

\- Mais, tu l'as déjà fait n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus un sourire entendu, bien sûr que j'avais fait mon choix. Bien sûr que je savais ce qu'il allait se passer dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait à me dire, les découvertes que j'allais faire dans quelques instants, mon choix était fait et définitif. Tom Jedusor n'attendit pas de réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Il commença donc à me raconter sa vie, d'une voix lointaine avec le regard perdu dans des souvenirs depuis longtemps refoulés.

\- J'ai été élevé depuis ma naissance jusqu'à ma rentrée à Poudlard, à l'orphelinat. Un orphelinat moldu puisqu'il n'en existe pas dans le monde sorcier. J'étais différent, très différent. J'ai contrôlé mes pouvoirs très jeunes, en plus du fait que j'ai vite compris que je pouvais parler aux serpents. Tous les évènements étranges qui m'entouraient m'étaient systématiquement reprochés. J'étais très souvent puni sans savoir pourquoi. Je me suis servis de nombreuses fois de ma magie pour me défendre, mais pas tant que cela, pas autant qu'on me le reproche. Je n'ai appris que bien plus tard qu'on me surveillait et surtout qu'on avait payé les personnes m'entourant à l'orphelinat pour être violentes avec moi. _Fit Tom juste avant de me regarder dans les yeux, le regard d'un enfant qui se rappelle de terribles souvenirs._

Le silence s'éternisa, Tom me regardait, je comprenais, je pouvais lire les souvenirs dans ses yeux. Je pouvais presque ressentir chaque coup de ceintures, faisant écho aux miens. Je pouvais sentir sa peur, sa terreur, je voyais à quel point il avait voulu être quelqu'un de bien, il avait voulu faire plaisir et au fond de lui, il ne voulait qu'être aimé en retour. Mais il n'avait rien reçu, rien d'autre que des coups, des mots humiliants, dégradants, blessants.

\- Puis le grand Albus Dumbledore est venu. _Fit-il avec un air méprisant, repartant dans des souvenirs ayant un goût amer._ Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait, qui me sortirait de cet enfer. _Rit-il froidement._ Je me méfiais tout de même de lui, avec l'enfance que j'avais eue, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais lui aussi se méfiait de moi, je compris bien plus tard pourquoi. J'étais un Occlumen naturel, il lui était impossible d'entrer dans mon esprit. Le soit disant plus grand Mage Blanc de notre histoire avait peur d'un enfant de 11 ans parce qu'il ne pouvait le contrôler à sa guise ! Ma première année à Poudlard fut la plus merveilleuse de ma vie, j'apprenais à contrôler mes pouvoirs, j'étais avec des enfants de mon âge qui étaient comme moi. On me comprenait, on m'acceptait. J'étais dans la maison Serpentard, on ne montre pas ses sentiments à l'extérieur, mais j'avais réussi à me rapprocher de mes camarades de chambre, ce qui ressemblait le plus pour moi à de l'amitié. Une première en onze années de vie. Mais j'avais fait semblant d'oublier une chose, que ferait-on de moi une fois l'année scolaire terminée ? Je suis retourné dans cet enfer. Mais tu sais quoi, Harry Potter ? _Me fit Tom en me lançant un regard flamboyant de colère._ Les orphelins sont rares, c'est pour ça que je n'ai su que bien après ma sortie de l'école qu'un sorcier orphelin était exceptionnellement autorisé à rester à Poudlard toute l'année, ainsi que les enfants n'ayant pas de tuteurs aptes à s'occuper correctement d'eux.

Un nouveau silence se fit alors que l'air était électrique. C'était nos deux colères mêlées, lui pour son enfance qui aurait pu être plus douce à Poudlard et moi pour nous deux. J'aurais pu aussi être à Poudlard, en sécurité. Combien d'autres enfants n'ont pas eues le droit à cette protection à cause de Dumbledore ?

\- Il n'était pas directeur… _Commençai-je pensivement, connaissant déjà la réponse._

\- Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que le directeur ne se souvienne plus de cela. Il s'est aussi arrangé pour que personne ne se souvienne des cicatrices sur mon corps. Le si peu de fois où je laissais tomber mon sort d'illusion.

\- Tu as dit que quelqu'un avait payé pour qu'on te fasse du mal, qui ? _Demandai-je sur un sujet que j'espérais un peu moins douloureux, je sus que je m'étais trompé au moment où la question fut posée, je pouvais voir le passé défiler sous mes yeux._

\- Mon père. _Fit amèrement Tom._ En réalité, il a toujours gardé un œil sur ma mère et sur moi. Il avait espéré qu'elle meurt, ainsi que moi. Mais j'ai survécu, et quand je suis resté dans cet orphelinat, il a payé les employés qui, bien qu'étant un peu retissant au début, quand j'ai eu mes premières manifestations de magie, ils ont eu tellement peur qu'ils y ont pris un malin plaisir. Mais tout s'est empiré après ma première année à Poudlard.

Tom ne dit plus rien, son regard parlant pour lui, bien qu'ayant son masque d'impassibilité, moi, Maître de la Mort, pouvais voir la terreur et la honte d'un enfant qui n'a que trop subi. Les images s'installèrent sous mes yeux pour voir la destruction d'un enfant.

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _Un homme ayant un peu plus de la trentaine était dans un couloir, regardant avec satisfaction par la petite fenêtre se trouvant au-dessus d'innombrables portes-manteaux. On aurait presque pu croire en une version plus vieille du jeune Tom Jedusor, en réalité, c'était son père._

 _Tom Jedusor Senior regardait avec bien trop de plaisir ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle de classe, une salle de classe qui n'aurait dû accueillir aucun élève puisque c'était les vacances scolaires. Il tourna la tête alors qu'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années sortait de la pièce, on put entendre brièvement des hurlements en sortir bien plus clairement. Quand l'adolescent se retourna vers l'homme, il avait lui aussi un sourire satisfait, il tendit la main et Jedusor Senior y déposa un billet 20 £, une fortune pour un orphelin qui n'a rien._

 _\- Merci, Monsieur. Je suis honoré d'avoir été le premier. Fit le jeune adolescent._

 _\- Mais c'est normal Samuel. J'ai vite compris que… Nous avions les mêmes goûts ! Fit Jedusor Senior en glissant une main baladeuse sur le torse du jeune homme. Je te remercie aussi d'avoir apporté des amis. De confiance, j'espère._

 _\- Bien sûr, Monsieur, ils ne diront rien. Promit-il avant de sentir une main sur ses épaules pour s'agenouiller devant l'homme._

 _Comme s'il avait l'habitude, le jeune homme ouvrit la braguette du plus vieux pour en sortir un sexe déjà gorgé de sang, excité par la vue qu'offre son propre fils dans la pièce qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux. Après quelques minutes, Jedusor Senior éjacula et le jeune Samuel avala sans broncher._

 _\- Tu t'améliores, c'est pour ça que tu as été le premier, et que tu le resteras si tu es toujours aussi… Bon. Fit-il sans le regarder, il remonta légèrement son pantalon sans le refermer et entra dans la pièce._

 _Les hurlements étaient moins forts, ou, disons plus étouffés. Le jeune homme qui n'était autre que Tom Jedusor, âgé de seulement douze ans était attaché, les yeux bandés et maintenus fermement à une table. Quatre autres adolescents autour de lui, deux le maintenaient alors qu'un autre le menaçait des pires représailles s'il venait à mordre le sexe qu'il lui enfonçait s'en ménagement dans la gorge, pendant que le dernier maintenait de ses mains de fer le bassin du jeune garçon tout en le besognant sans ménagement, du sang s'écoulant de l'anus de la pauvre victime._

 _Jedusor Senior sourit de plus belle quand les deux adolescents jouirent dans le corps de cette monstruosité qui lui servait de fils. Les deux jeunes gens remontèrent leurs pantalons et prirent place de ceux qui le maintenaient jusque-là. Mais il ne voulait pas faire que regarder, l'adolescent qui s'apprêtait à le pénétrer reçut une légère tape sur l'épaule, il comprit et se recula. Jedusor Senior se positionna derrière son fils, laissa son pantalon tomber à ses pieds pour laisser apparaître un sexe de nouveau en érection et pénétra son fils d'un coup de reins violent. Le hurlement de Tom Jedusor Junior, se répercuta contre les murs, un cri déchirant, auquel personne ne fit attention._

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

Tom Jedusor a donc été violé, par plusieurs garçons de son orphelinat. Ils ont même été payés pour cela, et y prenaient un plaisir non dissimulé. Mais le pire dans cela, c'est que c'était son propre père qui avait tout organisé et qui l'avait lui aussi violé. Je n'avais pas vu plus d'images, et je ne le souhaitais pas, mais je savais que cette fois-là n'était pas la première, et qu'elle était loin d'être la dernière fois.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes réflexions que j'en oubliais presque Tom en face de moi, ce fut donc deux fois plus surpris que j'entendis une voix pleine de rage mais aussi remplie de peur et de honte me raconter à voix basse la suite de cette horrible histoire.

\- Je suis retourné à Poudlard plus détruit qu'avant. Je n'avais plus confiance en personne, j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait lire en moi, que tout se savait et que n'importe qui pourrait faire la même chose de nouveau. Je me sentais faible et démuni. Les professeurs me trouvaient de plus en plus distant, et c'était vrai. J'ai fini par me confier à Horace Slughorn, mon professeur de potion et directeur de maison. Il fut horrifié et en parla au directeur de Poudlard, qui fit lui-même appel à Dumbledore, il était déjà très influant à l'époque. Mais Dumbledore qui n'avait pas confiance en moi dit aux deux autres que je mentais, et qu'on ne pouvait vérifier mes dires puisque j'étais un Occlumen naturel. Mon directeur de maison n'était pas convaincu, il me fit sortir quelques minutes, quand je pus rentrer de nouveau Dumbledore leur avait implanté de nouveaux souvenirs. Me menaçant de faire de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer, je ne dis plus rien et je me suis plongé dans l'art de la magie noire.

\- Et tu as fini par t'y perdre. _Dis-je fataliste._ La soif de vengeance, la haine des moldus…

Je comprenais enfin. Tout y était, la plus stricte vérité, la plus dure aussi. L'âme de Tom Jedusor pourrait être bien difficile à trier, il a tué de trop nombreuses fois, torturant aussi à tour de bras. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Tous. Mais il avait vécu la plus horrible des vies. Qui ne serait pas devenu comme lui ? Quand on n'a personne à qui se raccrocher…

\- Quand as-tu compris que tu t'étais définitivement perdu en chemin ? _Demandai-je calmement._

\- Quand j'ai tué tes parents. _Me fit-il d'une voix rempli de remords._ J'ai compris qu'une partie de moi voulait que la prophétie se réalise. Mais j'avais été trop loin, beaucoup trop. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal par vengeance et haine. Je brisais mon âme, et c'était une façon de m'en faire à moi-même.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé te tuer sans trop de difficulté ? _Demandai-je tout en connaissant, encore une fois, la réponse._

\- Oui. _Fit-il simplement._ Dumbledore avait baissé les protections de l'école, j'ai senti qu'il voulait que tout se finisse vite, et moi aussi. J'ai attaqué car j'ai senti les horcruxes être irrémédiablement détruits, et j'étais… Soulagé. _Dit-il avec un sourire triste._ C'est comme si deux personnes en moi bataillaient, l'une, sans âme pour que tu meures, et l'autre, celle où la dernière partie de mon âme subsistait pour que tu me tues enfin. Quand j'ai vu l'Avada arriver sur moi, j'ai comme aspiré la magie de mes Mangemorts de premier rang, sauf Severus, pour que vous puissiez les neutraliser.

\- Pourquoi, sauf Severus ? _Demandai-je curieux._

\- Il a bien caché son jeu, mais il me laissait entrevoir des souvenirs qui n'ont jamais existés, comme quand il m'a soit disant révélé la prophétie. J'ai su qu'il était contrôlé par Dumbledore, j'ai su depuis le début qu'il ne m'était pas fidèle.

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire…

\- Oui.

Pendant quelques minutes nous ne dîmes plus rien, nous regardant simplement comme si c'était la première fois. Nous nous regardions d'égales à égales, et c'est avec un choix plus que confirmé que je me lève de ma chaise pour aller serrer la main de Tom.

\- Que dirais-tu de vivre dans ce château, le temps que… L'heure arrive ? _Demandai-je en souriant._

\- L'heure ? Tu ne m'envoies pas me faire… Punir ? _Me fit-il hésitant, cachant presque assez bien sa peur._

\- Je pense que tu as été assez puni comme ça. _Dis-je simplement._ Je pense que tu as le droit à une seconde chance.

\- Une seconde chance ? _Murmura-t-il étonné, semblant y réfléchir lui-même._

\- Personne ne m'en a encore parlé, mais je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment mort. Je suis le Maître de la Mort après tout… _Dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents._ Je suis certain que d'ici quelques années nous serons heureux de t'accueillir pour une nouvelle vie… Mon fils.


	12. Retour à la vraie vie

**_Chapitre 12 : Retour à la vraie vie_**

La réaction de Tom fut comme je m'en doutais, d'abord surpris, puis étrangement calme. C'est mon pouvoir de Maître de la Mort qui me fit ressentir l'excitation et la joie d'un enfant. Voldemort n'était plus. Tom Jedusor était enfin revenu, j'avais devant moi la version plus vieille de l'enfant que j'avais pu voir dans ses souvenirs, son âme d'enfant plus vivante que jamais. La mort et la réunification de son âme lui a redonné ce qu'il avait voulu détruire en lui, l'espoir.

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je demande à Sam de lui trouver des appartements, tout en lui faisant part de ma décision. Il fut surpris, c'est la première fois qu'une âme avait le droit à une seconde vie, nous ne vivons qu'une fois, ce qui est bien assez. Mais Tom méritait une vie remplie d'amour.

Mes pas me portent hors du château, je m'en éloigne doucement. Je ne fais pas réellement attention au chemin que j'emprunte tout en sachant parfaitement où je vais. D'un coup, le décor changea, on se serait cru en plein hiver, un manteau blanc recouvrait le sol d'une forêt. En continuant vers ma destination, je pus découvrir une petite maison, toute simple, de la fumée s'échappait d'une cheminée. Un silence paisible régnait. Après trois coups à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, Maître. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. _Fit la jeune femme devant moi en me faisant signe d'entrer._

\- Il en est de même pour moi. _Dis-je simplement en entrant._ Bien que ma décision fût prise, je voudrais avoir votre avis.

\- Mon avis ? _Dit-elle surprise._

\- Oui, Mademoiselle Mérope Gaunt. J'ai choisi de donner une seconde chance à votre fils. _Dis-je simplement, guettant sa réaction._

\- Tom ? _Dit-elle en se relevant soudaine pour regarder autour d'elle._ Mon petit Tom est ici ?

\- Il est dans ce monde effectivement.

\- Une seconde chance ? _Demanda Mérope en murmurant._

\- Il aura le droit de revivre une vie, d'avoir la chance de grandir entourée d'amour, comme chacun de nous devrait l'être. _Dis-je posément._

\- Il ne sera pas puni ? _Fit-elle n'y croyant pas elle-même._

\- Il sera jugé sur sa deuxième vie, et non la première. Mais, dès qu'il retournera chez les vivants, sa mémoire s'effacera automatiquement. Même quand il sera de nouveau mort, il n'aura plus aucun souvenir de sa première vie. _Dis-je pour qu'elle comprenne bien tout ce que cela comporte._

\- Il ne sera pas que c'était moi sa mère ? _Dit-elle tristement._

\- Non.

\- Il aura vraiment tout l'amour dont il a besoin ?

\- Oui. _Dis-je catégorique._

\- Alors, je suis d'accord. Même s'il m'oublie, il a le droit à une vraie vie… Je pensais… Son père… Je ne le pensais pas ainsi… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été puni ? _Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._ Mon Tom ne méritait pas la vie à laquelle je l'ai condamné !

\- Vous n'avez pas été puni pour les mêmes raisons que votre fils. _Dis-je en me levant pour partir._ Vous avez eu tous deux une enfance désastreuse, il est parfois compliqué de faire les bons choix, de voir les bonnes choses. Vous avez été aveuglé par la beauté d'un homme, mais vous avez été détruit plus fortement encore par votre père et votre frère.

\- Merci, pour lui. _Fit-elle en me regardant partir._

Je commence à m'éloigner doucement, puis me retourne avant d'être trop éloigné d'elle. J'ai une dernière chose à lui dire, une chose importante.

\- Tom a pour le moment tous ses souvenirs, il se pose des milliers de questions. Il retournera dans le monde des vivants dans quelques années, en attendant… Je pense qu'il serait heureux de savoir que sa mère l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. _Dis-je simplement, un sourire vint sur mes lèvres que je la vis sourire à son tour._

HPSS HPSS

Mes pas me menèrent de nouveau au château, étant le lieu que je préfère, il est devenu automatiquement le lieu principal de ce monde. Un monde étrange, que j'ai l'impression d'ignorer et de connaître en même temps. À chaque question que je me pose, une réponse me vient naturellement. C'est pour cette raison qu'en approchant de mes parents, une boule se forma au niveau de mon ventre.

\- Papa, maman… Où est Sirius ? _Demandai-je anxieusement alors que la réponse me parvenait déjà._

\- Il est coincé dans le voile… _Fit tristement mon père._

Le voile n'est pas un lien avec ce monde, celui dont je suis devenu le Maître sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. Dans ce monde, on l'appelle Le Voile du Diable, bien qu'en réalité le Diable n'existe pas, c'est simplement un monde rempli de tourments pour tous ceux qui n'ont fait que le mal. Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que Lucius Malfoy y ont été envoyés. Des personnes qui n'ont jamais été bonnes, qui n'auraient jamais pu l'être et surtout, qui n'auraient jamais racheté leurs fautes car pour eux, il n'y en a pas eu.

\- Le Voile du Diable… _Dis-je d'une voix blanche._ Je dois l'en sortir.

\- Harry… Tu ne peux pas faire de pacte avec le Diable. _Fit sagement ma mère._

\- Un pacte ? _Murmurai-je en souriant._ Non. Mais un échange, pourquoi pas…

HPSS HPSS

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures, pour moi, que j'étais dans ce monde, pourtant je savais que dans celui des vivants, les heures étaient bien plus nombreuses. C'est donc avec un certain empressement que je retrouve Sam, l'un de mes assistants, pour lui faire part de ma décision.

\- Sam, je dois repartir dans le monde des vivants. _Dis-je simplement, attendant la remarque qui fusa._

\- Mais… Maître, nous avons besoin de vous ici. _Fit-il inquiet._ Nous n'avons plus de Maître depuis bien longtemps, il y a plein de choses à régler. Des personnes à juger, d'autres à trier et…

\- Sam… Calmez-vous… _Dis-je sereinement._ Vous faites très bien votre travail ici. Je vais ajouter des personnes pour vous aider, vous ainsi que Mattieu, Gabriel, Thomas, Merwin, Johanna, Mathilde et Nora pourrez vous reposer et profiter un peu plus de votre famille.

\- Merci Maître, mais…

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien. Et si vous avez besoin… Je le saurai ! _Dis-je en lui donnant une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule en m'éloignant._ Puis il me semble que votre arrière-arrière-petit-fils ne devrait pas tarder… _Dis-je en m'éloignant, le sourire aux lèvres._

\- Samuel ? Il arrive ? _Fit joyeusement l'homme avant de partir en courant comme un gamin._

\- Samuel Théo Gooding. _Dis-je dans un murmure que seul moi peux entendre._ Un homme bon, médecin, comme son père, grand-père et arrière-grand-père. Il est déjà trié avant même d'arriver… Un jour peut-être, qu'il aidera Sam à trier les âmes. _Dis-je en souriant._

HPSS HPSS

Après avoir demandé à cinq personnes de devenir « Liseurs d'âmes » pour aider Sam et les autres, ainsi qu'après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents et regardé au loin Tom et sa mère parler. Je me suis éloigné du château pour retourner dans la gare de King Cross. Mon lien avec le monde des vivants.

Severus me veille, cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas repris connaissance. Je ferme les yeux et abandonne une partie de mes pouvoirs, je sais qu'une grande partie ne fonctionne que dans le monde dont je suis maintenant le Maître. Mais c'est avec joie que je rejoins mon bel amour. Mon âme reprend doucement sa place dans mon corps, j'ai les membres endoloris, j'ai mal partout, mais la main qui serra la mienne fait monter un bonheur en moi que je pensais éteins à jamais.

\- Severus… _Murmurai-je difficilement avant de m'évanouir et plonger dans un sommeil réparateur._

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Trois jours, 72 h que j'attends qu'Harry ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Je ne l'ai pas quitté une seule fois, je me suis lancé de puissants sorts de nettoyage et de « vidange ». Je n'ai pas mangé une seule fois, et dormis que très peu.

Alors que je m'étais endormi avec Harry dans les bras, après la bataille, j'avais pensé le retrouver enfin le lendemain, mais il n'en était rien. Harry restait dans un sommeil profond, proche du coma. Personne n'arrivait à savoir pourquoi, après quelques heures à voir défiler les Médicomages, j'ai pris mon ange et l'ai emporté dans mes cachots.

Trois jours à guetter le moindre froncement de sourcils ou une pression sur ma main. Rien. Absolument rien ! Le pire était que nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous ne savons pas le pourquoi de ce semi-coma. Il a pris de nombreux sorts pendant la bataille, bien plus que je ne l'aurai pensé, mais ils étaient tous soignés ou en cours de guérison.

Le lendemain de la bataille, alors que les médecins étaient encore en train d'ausculter Harry, Lord Cugnot était arrivé avec le coffret d'Harry. C'est vrai que j'étais la première personne sur la liste. Un autre homme était également venu, grand pâle, les cheveux bruns et d'une élégance magnifique bien qu'ayant dépassé depuis longtemps la cinquantaine. Monsieur Sangpitier, un vampire, avocat depuis des décennies des plus grandes familles de « Sangs-Pur ». J'avais pris le coffre et l'avais remis à cet avocat, si je n'avais pas été aussi inquiet pour Harry, j'aurais pu poser des questions sur ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier, mais plus rien ne comptait.

Lord Cugnot a malgré tout eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des nouvelles par courrier. Après deux jours à veiller sur Harry, j'ai appris dans l'une de ses lettres que Dumbledore serait jugé dans cinq jours, le nouveau Ministre provisoire, Kingsley Shacklebolt, voulait en finir vite, ainsi qu'une grande partie de la population ayant retrouvé ses souvenirs.

Mais après trois longues journées, Harry bougea légèrement en grimaçant de douleur. Mon prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tomba dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois. L'inquiétude était toujours présente, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que le plus dur était passé, que bientôt Harry serait de nouveau réellement avec moi.

Après trois jours à veiller Harry, je pus enfin m'écrouler de fatigue à côté de lui et m'endormir paisiblement, enlaçant délicatement le corps de mon amour.

HPSS HPSS

La première chose qui me parut étrange, c'est que je dormais enfin paisiblement. La seconde, les doigts qui caressaient ma joue. Je pris une profonde inspiration en me collant à ce corps chaud et j'expirai en commençant à sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil bienheureux. Puis, la lumière fut et j'ouvris soudainement les yeux. Je pus voir en premier deux lèvres formant un sourire moqueur, puis deux yeux me lançant un regard malicieux avant d'entendre un doux rire.

\- Severus… _Fit Harry en me regardant tendrement._

\- Merci, Merlin ! _Dis-je dans un souffle avant de sauter sur ses lèvres._

Notre baiser fut passionné, rythmé par le besoin de nous montrer mutuellement que nous étions là l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous arrêtons bien vites, à bout de souffle, trop d'émotions se bousculaient en moi. Harry était là bien vivant, les yeux grands ouverts et son corps collé au mien.

\- Tu as mal ? _Demandai-je après avoir vu une grimace de douleur._

\- Un peu… _Fit-il calmement en essayant de se relever._

\- Doucement, Harry. Tu as pris de nombreux sorts et tu sors tout juste d'un coma… Étrange. _Dis-je en me levant pour lui tendre une potion antidouleur que j'avais dans ma table de nuit._

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire Severus. _Fit-il très sérieusement._

\- Moi aussi. _Dis-je simplement._ Commence.

Il s'assit le dos contre la tête du lit, et but la potion sans un mot. Je le voyais chercher ses mots, après quelques minutes de silence il commença par une question qui me parut totalement folle et déplacée.

\- Connais-tu le conte des Reliques de la Mort ? _Me demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde._

\- Bien sûr. _Répondis-je incertain de la suite de cette conversation._ Pourquoi ?

\- La Cape d'Invisibilité de mon père, la Bague de Résurrection qui n'était autre que la Bague des Gaunt, la famille maternelle de Tom Jedusor et pour finir la Baguette de Sureau. Baguette qu'avait obtenue Dumbledore, je ne sais comment, et que j'ai réussi à acquérir en le désarmant juste avant ma mort.

\- Harry… Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que…

\- Si Severus, c'est bien ce que je suis en train de te dire. Les Reliques de la Mort existent bel et bien. Et bien malgré moi, je suis devenue le Maître de la mort en ayant ses trois Reliques.

\- Harry, ce n'est qu'un conte…

\- La Baguette de Sureau… _Fit-il en prenant sa baguette cassée pendant le combat sur la table de chevet, d'un sort qui partit de sa paume, la baguette qui normalement était irréparable se répara immédiatement._ La Cape d'Invisibilité… _Dit-il calmement juste avant de disparaître complètement et de réapparaitre à mon plus grand soulagement, quelques secondes plus tard._ Et pour finir… La Pierre de Résurrection…

La vérité s'insinua doucement en moi tout le long de ses exemples totalement fous. J'avais une démonstration de chacune de ces Reliques, des exemples de pouvoir totalement inconcevable. Quand vint le tour de la Pierre de Résurrection, mon cœur rata un battement. Puis mon cœur se serra douloureusement quand je vis apparaître devant moi mes deux meilleurs amis, Lily et James Potter…

\- Severus… _Fit Lily en souriant._ Tu as tenu ta promesse… Tu as protégé mon fils envers et contre tout, même contre de nombreux sorts d'amnésies et de modifications de la mémoire pour te le faire haïr. Tu es vraiment merveilleux…

\- Onyx, si je pouvais te serrer dans mes bras, je le ferai mon frère. Je suis heureux pour toi et Harry. _Fit-il en souriant lui aussi._

\- Mon frère ? _Fit Harry, choqué._

Un silence régna pendant quelques minutes, j'observais mes amis, abasourdis et heureux de les voir de nouveau, bien qu'étant comme des fantômes. Puis je souris du regard perdu d'Harry.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais moi aussi des choses à te dire… _Dis-je en souriant malicieusement, il n'allait pas en revenir, c'est certain._

\- Vous étiez… Amis ? _Fit-il étonné._

\- Meilleurs amis ! _Ajouta Lily._

\- Comme des frères ! _Rajouta James._

\- Je suis désolé… _Dis-je soudainement comme si le temps me pressait._ Pour votre mort, pour Harry… Pour Remus et Sirius… Pour tout ! _Dis-je en m'agenouillant devant eux, presque en larme._

\- Sev' tu n'y es pour rien, tu as fait tout ton possible, et tu as lutté bien plus durement que je n'aurai cru capable de faire un être humain ! _Me rassura doucement Lily._

\- Onyx, tu as fait de ton mieux, et tu as réussis bien plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Mais finalement, tu es aussi fort qu'un Gryffondor…

\- Ne m'insulte pas ! _Grognais-je faussement outré._

Un fou rire général nous prit, c'était l'une de nos répliques préférées. Que c'est bon de ce souvenir… Merveilleux même. Un poids s'enleva de mes épaules, mes amis ne m'en voulaient pas… Après nous être calmés, nous avons pu parler. Harry m'expliquant son nouveau rôle de Maître de la Mort et moi lui racontant ma vraie vie. Lily et James ont fini par partir après quelques heures, et il me fit part de la véritable vie de Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

\- C'est horrible… _Dis-je en me rendant compte du calvaire qu'avait dû subir cet enfant, que ce soit Voldemort ou non._ Qu'as-tu décidé pour lui ? Demandai-je curieux.

\- Je lui ai donné une seconde chance, une seconde vie…

\- On peut revivre une nouvelle fois ? _Demandai-je avec surprise._

\- Normalement, non. _Fit-il sérieusement._ Mais, il n'a vécu qu'un semblant de vie… Puisque je suis le Maître de la Mort, bien que ce titre ne me plaise guère… _Dit-il avec un sourire en coin alors que je riais doucement en imaginant bien son agacement à ce titre._ Je vais faire en sorte que son âme revienne sur terre pour une deuxième chance, il sera trié sur cette deuxième vie en oubliant totalement la première.

\- Aucune chance de retrouver un mini Voldemort alors ?

\- Nous trouverons dans cet enfant tout l'amour que nous voudrons bien lui donner. _Fit-il mystérieusement._

Sur ses mystérieuses paroles, j'aide Harry à se lever pour aller prendre un bain, les sorts de nettoyage sont efficaces, mais cela rend la peau fragile, nous en avons besoin tous les deux. Alors que nous étions dans ce bain, merveilleusement bien détendu, je décide d'aborder un sujet que nous avions évité jusque-là.

\- Le procès de Dumbledore a lieu dans quatre jours, tu penses que ton avocat aura assez de preuves ? _Demandai-je, hésitant._

\- Il aura bien plus de preuves qu'il n'en faudra. Ne t'inquiète pas de savoir s'il sera désigné coupable, inquiète-toi plus du fait que nous ne sommes pas encore au courant de l'étendue de sa trahison. _Fit-il le visage dur et déterminé._

\- Tu crois qu'il y a encore pire que ce que nous avons appris ?

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute…

HPSS HPSS

\- Oh Merlin ! Harry ! _Dis-je à voix basse, essayant de contrôler ma voix._

\- Oui mon amour ? _Dit-il malicieusement._

\- Je ne crois pas que… Oh ! Que… Que…

\- Oui… Tu vas bientôt sentir la mienne ne t'en fais pas… _Fit-il tout en activant plus rapidement ses doigts en moi._

\- Nous sommes… Dans une cabine d'essayage, tu crois… Oh Merlin ! _Grognais-je en sentant mon amour s'enfoncer doucement en moi._ Que c'est le moment de faire ça ?

Nous poussons un râle plus ou moins discret de contentement, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour. Harry s'était réveillé la veille, nous nous étions reposés tous les deux sans avoir la force de faire l'amour. Pourtant, quand Harry m'avait dit que nous devrions sortir pour acheter des vêtements dignes de Lord tels que nous, pour le procès de cette pourriture de Dumbledore, nous y sommes allés et… Tout a dérapé quand Mme Guipure nous a ordonné de nous mettre dans les cabines d'essayage… Harry s'était rendu invisible et m'avait rejoint dans la mienne.

\- J'ai envie de toi… _Dit-il en me léchant le cou avant de me faire un magnifique suçon._ Donc je pense que c'est parfaitement le moment… _Dit-il en commençant à bouger lentement en moi tout en prenant mon sexe en main._ Et vu ce que j'ai dans la main… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire…

\- Harry… Pose au moins un sort de silence… _Suppliai-je en me mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement._

\- Non… C'est bien plus excitant comme ça… _Fit-il vicieusement tout en accélérant ses coups de reins._ Si tu savais comme ton corps m'a manqué... Comme c'était difficile de faire semblant…

\- Je t'aime Harry… _Avouais-je sans honte entre les gémissements que je retenais difficilement._ Plus fort ! _Demandai-je alors qu'il venait de toucher ma prostate d'un coup de reins puissant._

Il s'exécuta, me prenant plus rapidement dans de grands coups de reins. J'avais oublié tout le monde autour de nous, je ne retenais plus mes gémissements, criant mon plaisir comme je le ressentais, puissant. C'est après avoir fortement joui contre le rideau de la cabine d'essayage que je me rappelais de l'endroit où nous étions.

\- Oh Merlin, Harry ! Elle nous a forcément entendus ! _Dis-je moins inquiet que je n'aurais dû l'être, je ne pouvais l'être après un tel orgasme._

\- Severus ! _Ria Harry à mes oreilles._ J'avais mis un sort d'insonorisation depuis le début !

\- Espèce de Serpent ! _Grognai-je, amusé._

\- C'est bien moi mon amour ! _Dit-il avant de m'embrasser et de se rendre invisible de nouveau._ Je t'aime ! _Dit-il juste avant de partir discrètement, comme il était arrivé._

HPSS HPSS

Nous venions tout juste de sortir de la boutique de vêtement, après avoir discrètement payé la vendeuse pour qu'elle ne dise pas nous avoir vus, Harry me rendit aussi invisible que lui une fois dans la rue.

Il me fit transplaner dans une petite ruelle, toutes les maisons étaient les mêmes. Je pus lire sur la pancarte « Privet Drive ». Je me rappelle l'avoir vu dans les souvenirs d'Harry, la maison de son oncle et sa tante ne doivent pas se trouver bien loin…

\- Tu as des affaires à récupérer ? _Demandai-je surpris._

\- Non. Fit Harry en fixant une maison au loin. Depuis que je connais la trahison de Dumbledore, j'ai toujours trouvé l'attitude des Dursley étranges à mon encontre. Surtout celui de ma tante depuis mes sept ans…

\- Comment ça ? _Demandai-je, curieux, en regardant la même maison que lui._

\- Du jour au lendemain, elle était encore pire avec moi, n'hésitant pas à me battre elle aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois savoir pourquoi _… Fit-il en laissant planer un silence pesant._ Je crois que ma tante est morte il y a de cela dix ans, et qu'aujourd'hui, il y a quelqu'un sous polynectar à sa place…


	13. L'échange

**_Chapitre 13 : L'échange_**

Il régnait dans la maison du 4, Priver Drive une atmosphère pesante. Je regardais ce qui semblait être Pétunia Dursley anciennement Evans, attachée sur une chaise. Harry psalmodiait depuis plus d'une demi-heure une incantation que je ne connaissais pas. Puis le silence se fit, Harry ne parlait plus et Pétunia avait cessé de pester contre nous en hurlant de fureur.

Devant mes yeux choqués, un homme d'un certain âge remplaça ce qui fut Pétunia. Un homme tout aussi vieux que Dumbledore, un rictus de colère déformant ses traits. Mais j'eus plutôt envie de rire de voir un tel homme portant les vêtements de Pétunia Dursley, une chemise avec d'horribles fleurs, ainsi qu'une jupe arrivant jusqu'au genou d'une couleur moutarde.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda Harry à voix basse, dangereuse._

Le silence nous répondit, l'homme ne voulait pas parler. Vu le camouflage qu'il avait utilisé, qui n'était autre que du Polynectar combiné avec un puissant sort de camouflage pour faire durer la potion tout en évitant les effets dangereux sur le long terme. Il ne parlerait pas, nous en étions tous trois conscients.

Harry s'agenouilla devant l'homme pour le regarder dans les yeux, et je fus témoin d'un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir.

Une aura de magie blanche sortit d'Harry, elle était d'une puissance incomparable, j'avais la sensation d'être envahi par un puissant Patronus, dépassant tout ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici. J'étais entouré d'amour et de protection. L'homme assis sur la chaise ne devait pas ressentir la même chose puisqu'un éclair de terreur passa sur son visage avant de devenir presque livide en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

J'étais cloué au sol, j'avais envie de voir d'un peu plus près mais je n'en avais pas la force. Harry prit la parole d'une voix d'outre-tombe, d'un sérieux que je ne lui avais jamais connu. Ne posant aucune question mais affirmant ce qu'il disait.

\- Gellert Grindelwald. Avide de pouvoir depuis son plus jeune âge, adorant manipuler ses ennemies comme sa famille. Un seul but, réunir les Reliques de la Mort pour en devenir le Maître. Puis régner sur le monde moldu comme sorcier. Une ambition sans bornes, prêt à tout. Torturer, tuer. Peu importe tant que cela le mène au pouvoir. Une seule et unique faiblesse qu'il essaie de se cacher à lui-même. Son attirance pour Albus Dumbledore... _Fit Harry moqueur alors que l'homme fût semble-t-il perdu dans sa propre vie._

Un silence étrange s'installa, la magie tournoyait toujours autour d'Harry, une aura de puissance, mais surtout une aura venue d'un autre monde. Harry semblait continuer à le sonder, sans dire un mot cette fois-ci. L'homme qui était de toute évidence, Gellert Grindelwald se décomposait à vue d'œil. Que se passait-il ? Entendait-il Harry dans sa tête, voyait-il des images de son passé ?

Si la douce sensation que me procurait la magie d'Harry n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pu paniquer à l'idée de pouvoir être sondé moi aussi. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas sur moi, qu'il me laisserait le temps de lui parler et non d'utiliser cette étrange magie sur moi. Après tout, il n'avait pas été au courant pour mon amitié avec James et Lily, ainsi que Sirius et Remus, cela voulait donc dire qu'Harry n'avait pas fouillé dans le passé, et qu'il voulait découvrir certaines choses par lui-même. Comme la raison de notre visite ici.

Après plusieurs minutes à rester subjugué par ce spectacle, toute la magie s'envola. Je fus soudainement à bout de force, comme si tout cela m'avait demandé un effort surhumain. Harry invoqua une chaise pile à l'instant où mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids.

\- Merci… _Dis-je faiblement._ Qu'est-il advenu de ta tante ?

\- Elle est bien décédée. _Fit-il simplement en haussant les épaules._ Elle me jalousait pour être un sorcier, me haïssait parce que je lui rappelais autant ma mère que mon père. _Dit-il tristement._ Malheureusement, les traitements que j'ai reçus avant mes sept ans n'étaient dus qu'à eux-mêmes, l'arrivée de Gellert Grindelwald n'a fait que rendre ce traitement un peu plus dur.

\- Tu veux dire que… _Commençai-je d'une voix blanche._ Même s'il n'avait pas été là, tu auras tout de même eu la même enfance ?

\- À peu de chose près, oui.

Je me lève difficilement de ma chaise pour m'avancer vers lui et le prendre dans mes bras. Je me doute qu'il doit être difficile d'accepter le fait que sa famille ne nous aime pas. Je l'ai moi-même pensé, même si mon passé n'était qu'une illusion créée par Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi est-il venu prendre la place de ta tante, si elle te maltraitait comme l'avait voulu Dumbledore ? _Murmurai-je en le maintenant toujours fermement contre moi._

\- Dumbledore l'a sorti de prison, il lui devait un grand service, et dans le fond souhaitait le faire. Ils ont donc planifié de tuer ma tante, éliminant par la même occasion la soi-disant protection du sang, et me rendaient encore plus docile et manipulable. Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait dû arriver…

\- Mais tu as été plus malin. _Dis-je fier de lui, triste aussi qu'il ait dû traverser autant d'épreuves._ Que vas-tu faire de lui ? Le renvoyer dans sa prison ? _Demandai-je en me détachant doucement de lui pour regarder Gellert Grindelwald toujours perdu dans un autre monde._

\- Non, j'ai bien mieux pour lui ! _Fit Harry en souriant légèrement._

HPSS HPSS

Après avoir attendu l'oncle d'Harry, pour lui retirer les différents sorts qui le faisait battre Harry chaque fois un peu plus fort. Et après d'avoir modifié ses souvenirs pour intégrer dans sa mémoire qu'il avait retrouvée sa femme en revenant, morte d'une crise cardiaque. Nous avons également attendu son cousin qui revenait du parc pour en faire de même. Nous les avions laissés ainsi avec un morceau de bois transformé pour ressembler à sa tante trait pour trait.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, nous nous retrouvions tous les trois dans la cabine pour entrer au Ministère de la Magie. Harry tapa sur le téléphone le code officiel : 6 – 2 - 4 – 4 – 2.

\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. _Fit une voix aigüe venant de la cabine._

\- Gellert Grindelwald ainsi que le Maître de la Mort et son compagnon. Venu pour faire un échange avec le Voile du Diable. _Fit calmement Harry sous mes yeux rieurs._

\- Les employés n'y croiront pas leurs yeux demain. _Dis-je étouffant un rire à cette idée._

\- Merci. _Dit la voix féminine._ Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes.

Trois badges glissèrent dans le réceptacle habituellement destiné aux pièces rendu. Je les ramassai pour les distribuer. _« Maître de la Mort : Mission d'échange »,_ _« Compagnon du Maître de la Mort : Mission d'échange »_ et finalement, _« Gellert Grindelwald : Monnaie d'échange »._ Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, la cabine sait très bien ce que nous venons faire. Je n'ose imaginer demain la tête des employés quand ils liront les personnes qui sont venues ici cette nuit.

\- Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Le fond de la cabine commença à trembler avant de s'enfoncer doucement dans le sol. Nous atterrissons directement dans l'atrium. Harry qui maintenait toujours Grindelwald par cette horrible chemise à fleurs depuis notre sortie de la maison des Dursley, glissa sa seconde main dans la mienne et nous rendit invisibles aux yeux de tous. Heureusement, parce que peu de temps après que les portes de la cabine se refermèrent derrière nous, un groupe d'Aurors arriva.

\- Ouvrez bien l'œil ! _Fit le chef des Aurors._ Entre les familles des Mangemorts qui sont prêts à tout, et ceux qui veulent aider ce traître de Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur !

Heureusement que Grindelwald était toujours perdu dans un autre monde, Harry nous fit marcher doucement sur le côté, pour aller jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Les Aurors lançaient des sorts de détections, mais aucun ne fit effet sur nous. La magie d'Harry est bien trop puissante pour nous faire prendre, c'est donc avec une entière confiance que je marche à sa suite sans prendre garde aux sortilèges qui passent par hasard près de nous pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un.

Arriver devant les ascenseurs, toutes les cabines s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, nous entrons dans l'une d'elles alors qu'au loin nous pouvons voir tous les Aurors se tourner vers nous sans nous voir, ne cachant pas leurs surprises. Ils coururent, mais les portes s'étaient déjà refermées.

Je ne pose pas de question, je sais qu'Harry sait ce qu'il fait. Nous atterrissons donc sans encombre au Département des Mystères. Une porte lisse et noire fut la seule porte présente au bout d'un long couloir. Harry nous entraîna à sa suite, j'ouvris la porte sans hésitation, les deux mains d'Harry étant occupées à nous rendre invisibles. Nous atterrissons dans une pièce circulaire ayant douze portes.

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et fonça droit sur la porte le plus à droite. Je l'ouvris et nous atterrissons dans une immense salle circulaire, il y a comme des gradins tout autour d'un socle surmonté d'une arcade, l'Arche, celle des tourments. Le Voile du Diable, si j'en crois Harry. L'arcade semble très vieille, comme si elle avait été là bien avant nous, ce qui est peut-être le cas ? Nous nous dirigeons calmement jusqu'à elle. Harry retire le sort d'invisibilité mais ne lâche pas ma main, au contraire, il semble la serrer encore plus. J'imagine que tout cela doit lui rappeler la mort de Sirius, et le rôle qu'il a joué dans cela, bien malgré lui.

Au fur et à mesure que nous approchons, j'entends d'étranges chuchotements venant du voile. Alors que nous sommes sur le socle, Harry lâche ma main mais continue d'avancer jusqu'au voile avec Grindelwald toujours tenu par la chemise, toujours ailleurs.

\- Le Maître de la Mort vient pour un échange. _Dit-il d'une voix forte._ Je demande le corps et l'âme de Sirius Black, envoyés chez vous par erreur.

Les chuchotements se firent plus fort, mais je n'en comprenais pas les paroles. Harry semblait écouter une réponse, Grindelwald se fit un peu plus vivant et commença doucement à sortir de sa transe pour se débattre, en vain.

\- Je vous offre le corps et l'âme de Gellert Grindelwald. _Fit-il alors qu'un nouveau chuchotement semblait lui répondre._ Oui, il est déjà vieux et est déjà voué à venir parmi vous. Mais il est puissant, il a encore de nombreuses années devant lui. Sans oublier que je vous l'offre vivant, et donc encore empreint de magie sans être passé dans mon monde.

Un silence se fit, l'absence de chuchotement rendit l'atmosphère plus lourde, sans eux, tout semblait mort. Gellert Grindelwald commença à crier alors qu'Harry le lâchait. Une étrange magie sortant du voile l'entoura pour le faire doucement entrer dans le Voile du Diable, contre sa volonté. Un autre corps en sortit, Sirius.

Je n'ai besoin de personne pour comprendre qu'il est mort, l'absence de mouvement montre bien qu'aucune respiration n'est présente, même minime. Sirius a reçu le sortilège de mort par sa cousine, juste avant de basculer dans le voile, pourquoi serait-il vivant ? Pourtant j'avais un faible espoir, un espoir fou que l'un de mes meilleurs amis soit encore vivant. Pour Remus, pour Harry, pour moi. Cet espoir fou mourut aussitôt que je vis son corps inerte sur le sol. Il allait enfin pouvoir reposer en paix, rejoignant Lily et James, ne vivant pas dans un monde de tourment qu'il ne mérite pas.

Pourtant, je compris que je m'étais fourvoyé quand je vis Harry faire un geste rapide de main pour faire léviter le corps de Sirius et courant jusqu'à la porte, moi sur ses talons. Passé la porte, tout sembla tourner autour de nous, et avant que je n'aie pu voir que tout s'était arrêté, je courais de nouveau derrière Harry vers une nouvelle porte. Le corps de Sirius passa à travers la porte sans aucun problème, Harry s'arrêta net. Ce fut si brusque que je n'eus pas le temps de ralentir et entra en collision avec Harry, s'écrasant contre la porte sans passer au travers.

\- Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas entrer ? _Demandai-je après m'être éloigné d'Harry_. Où est Sirius ? Dans le monde des morts ? _Demandai-je tristement._

\- Pas encore. _Fit Harry les yeux remplis d'espoir._ Il est revenu avec son âme encore dans son corps, il n'est pas loin de la mort, j'ai donc voulu essayer de l'amener ici.

\- Ici ? _Demandai-je curieux, moi aussi rempli d'espoir._

\- C'est la salle de l'Amour. _Fit-il calmement._ Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Mais malgré toutes les âneries qu'a pu raconter Dumbledore, il a raison sur un point. L'amour est plus fort que tout, s'il peut être sauvé, c'est dans cette pièce qui pourra l'être.

\- Comment saurons-nous s'il est sauvé ou définitivement mort ? _Demandai-je intrigué._

\- S'il est mort, je le saurai. _Fit-il sûr de lui._ Pour l'instant, il ne l'est pas.

HPSS HPSS

L'attente dura trois heures, j'étais adossé au mur avec Harry dans les bras, il nous avait rendus de nouveau invisibles au cas où les Aurors auraient l'idée de venir faire un tour ici. Mais personne n'était venu, la peur de se perdre dans ces étranges salles qui changeaient sans cesse de position pour nous perdre, les empêchait sûrement de s'aventurer ici.

Nos yeux étaient braqués sur la porte où avait disparu Sirius, c'est donc sans perdre de temps que nous sautions sur nos pieds à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvre sur un Sirius visiblement en pleine forme. Il avait un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Quand il nous vit, son visage s'éclaira un peu plus. La porte se referma aussitôt qu'il avança vers nous, ne nous laissant voir qu'une pièce vide d'un blanc éclatant.

\- Sev ! Harry ! _Fit Sirius en sautant dans nos bras._ Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi, toi aussi… _Fit Harry la voix brisée par l'émotion._

\- Je n'ai que deux minutes pour vous prévenir que je vais m'évanouir pour quelques heures.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je perdu alors qu'il s'écartait de nous._

\- Ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce… C'est incroyable… _Fit-il rêveusement._ Mais personne ne doit rien savoir sur cette salle. _Dit-il plus sérieusement en nous regardant, toujours un sourire béat aux lèvres._ La magie de cette pièce me fera oublier ce que je ne dois pas dire. Et je dois dormir pour me remettre complètement de ce que j'ai vécu dans le voile… _Fit-il avec une lueur de douleur dans les yeux._

Avant que nous ayons pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius s'évanouit, je n'eus que le temps de le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il heurte le sol. J'aurais pu utiliser un sort pour le faire léviter, mais j'avais envie de sentir mon ami respirer, être vivant. Comme pour m'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Harry le comprit parfaitement, lui aussi devait être dans le même état que moi, il lui lança un puissant sort d'allègement pour qu'il ne pèse presque plus rien dans mes bras. Il prit la main de Sirius, nous rendit invisible et nous retournons calmement jusqu'à l'atrium.

Les Aurors étaient encore dans l'atrium, se tournant vers les ascenseurs quand ceux-ci s'ouvrirent tous au même moment. Nous sortons rapidement avant que les Aurors se dirigent une nouvelle fois vers nous.

\- Un dysfonctionnement du sort de transport des ascenseurs ? _Demanda l'un des Aurors._

\- Tu as vu les badges d'entrée que la cabine a délivrée, Mike. Il y a bien trois personnes qui sont rentrées ici ! _Fit l'Auror en chef avec colère._ Elles n'ont pas pu disparaître !

\- Ça ne peut pas être une blague ? _Demanda un tout jeune Auror._ Gellert Grindelwald est en prison depuis des années, et le Maître de la Mort et son compagnon… _Dit-il avec un ton qui montrait bien que tout cela était absurde._

\- Continuons de chercher ! _Ordonna l'Auror en chef._ Loan Tilman, un Langue de Plomb ne devrait pas tarder, nous pourrons aller fouiller le département des Mystères. J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à dire au Ministre que nous n'avons pas pu retrouver trois personnes !

Harry et moi avions suivi toute la discussion tout en nous dirigeant vers l'une des cheminées qui avait dû être débloquée pour le Langue de Plomb. Harry s'engouffre sans hésiter dans l'âtre, moi à sa suite et sans attendre nous partons dans le réseau de cheminette. Nous atterrissons dans une petite boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, une bibliothèque de magie noire ouverte uniquement la nuit. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander comment Harry peut connaître un tel endroit, qu'il nous tire déjà jusqu'à la sortie. Nous nous éloignons de la boutique pour retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry nous conduit dans une petite ruelle un peu plus loin et nous fait transplaner sans attendre dans une demeure que je n'avais pas vue depuis presque seize ans.

\- Bonjour Maître. _Fit la voix criarde d'un petit elfe de maison qui s'inclinait déjà devant nous._

Harry n'avait pas lâché la main de Sirius, mais nous avait rendus de nouveau visibles. Je fus presque surpris de voir que l'elfe semblait presque nous attendre, mais il avait dû sentir le retour d'un Lord Potter, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas dû voir quelqu'un.

\- Appelle-moi Harry, j'en ai assez qu'on m'appelle ainsi. _Fit Harry en souriant à l'elfe, celui-ci lui sourit en retour._ Comment t'appelles-tu ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._

\- Je m'appelle Damien, Maî… Harry.

\- Bien Damien, nous aurons plein de choses à voir. Mais avant, pourrais-tu nous conduire vers la chambre d'amie pour poser mon parrain Sirius Black, et nous conduire vers une chambre pour Severus et moi ? _Demanda Harry qui me fit l'effet d'être soudainement très fatigué._

L'elfe qui n'avait, semble-t-il, prêté attention qu'à Harry, trop heureux d'avoir un nouveau Maître à servir, n'avait pas fait attention à Sirius et moi. Damien tourna son regard marron chocolat vers moi, je pus y voir un pétillement de bonheur. C'était l'enfant de l'elfe personnel de James, il était né peu de temps avant Harry, il serait donc son premier vrai Maître. Mais il m'avait apparemment reconnu, même s'il n'en dit rien. James traitait ses elfes tout aussi bien qu'Harry, les traitants comme des égaux et non des êtres inférieurs. Il avait même laissé Damien jouer avec Harry. Chose que je devrais rapporter au concerné, Damien devait s'en souvenir, mais certainement pas Harry.

Nous suivons Damien quelques couloirs plus loin pour déposer Sirius dans la chambre d'amie qu'il occupait déjà avant la mort de nos amis. Une suite rouge Gryffondor, affirmant son appartenance à la maison des rouges et or. Après un dernier regard à Sirius, respirant calmement le sourire aux lèvres dans son grand lit, nous suivons Damien jusqu'à la suite du Maître de maison. Nous pouvions le voir à la taille de celle-ci, déjà que celles des invités de marque étaient d'une taille plus que respectable, celle-ci semblait deux fois plus grande.

Harry demanda à Damien un plateau-repas et lui dit de partir se coucher après. Le plateau arriva alors que nous étions partis à la découverte de la salle de bain pour une douche bienfaitrice et enjôleuse. Au retour de cette douche qui avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, nous mangions tranquillement, décidant de notre planning du lendemain.

\- Le procès de Dumbledore a lieu dans deux jours, mais nous sommes déjà prêts _. Fit Harry sûr de lui._ Demain, je vote pour une journée de repos avec les personnes qui nous sont chères…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. _Dis-je en souriant, ajoutant plus excité._ J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Remus devant Sirius !

\- Moi aussi ! Je vais lui envoyer Damien demain pour qu'il le fasse venir ici. _Dit-il en finissant son dessert._

J'eus encore le temps de lui raconter ce merveilleux souvenir de Damien et lui, jouant dans le salon. C'est vers deux heures du matin que nous nous dirigeons enfin vers le lit, Harry était plus qu'exténué, cela m'inquiétait un peu, il paraissait presque malade.

\- Ça va, Harry ? Tu as presque l'air malade. _Dis-je inquiet alors que je remontais la couverture sur lui._

\- Je ne suis plus dans le Monde des Morts, mes pouvoirs de Maître de la Mort demandent bien plus de puissance ici qu'ailleurs. Ce que j'ai fait avec Grindelwald, le Voile du Diable, être invisible une grande partie de la journée, tout ça m'a beaucoup fatigué.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de te reposer depuis ton coma… Dors, mon amour… _Murmurai-je à l'oreille d'Harry qui s'endormait déjà._ Je t'aime…


	14. Retrouvaille

**_Chapitre 14 : Retrouvaille_**

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne m'étais pas réveillé aussi serein. Le corps lourd contre moi, ainsi que le doux ronflement me signifiait qu'Harry dormait encore d'un sommeil profond. Je caressais inconsciemment le corps de mon amant, alors que mes pensées vagabondaient sur les deux dernières semaines. Tant d'évènements avaient chamboulé ma vie, l'initiation d'Harry, la découverte de la trahison de Dumbledore et tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé mes souvenirs, ceux créés passaient doucement au second plan dans ma mémoire, je me souvenais de tout, mais c'est comme si un voile s'était levé sur toute ma vie. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, j'étais heureux à l'idée de me souvenir de mon enfance et adolescence. Je pouvais repenser sans peur à mon loup-garou d'ami, Remus, et toutes nos sorties à la pleine lune pour lui tenir compagnie.

 ** _Retour en arrière_**

 _\- Onyx ! Grouille-toi ! Me fit Sirius en courant déjà devant moi._

 _\- Hey ! Arrête de m'aboyer dessus espèce de chien galeux ! Dis-je essoufflé, en arrivant derrière Sirius qui faisait déjà léviter une branche pour toucher le nœud du saule-cogneur._

 _\- Quoi ? Dit-il rageusement en laissant tomber bruyamment la branche sur le nœud, ce qui eu le don de faire tout de même s'arrêter l'arbre._

 _Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je me transforme aussi rapidement que possible et cours déjà dans le trou prévu pour rejoindre la cabane hurlante. En tournant la tête, je peux voir Sirius regarder au loin, la lune commençait déjà à se montrer. Il se transforma et courut derrière moi. Nous arrivons à la cabane hurlante en faisant un barouf pas croyable. James et Lily nous attendaient déjà. Je m'arrête devant eux, mais Sirius prit dans son élan me fonça dessus et commença à me lécher le visage pour se venger. Lily et James pointèrent leur baguette sur nous pour forcer la transformation en sens inverse. Je me retrouve donc avec Sirius au-dessus de moi à deux doigts de me lécher le visage de nouveau, sous forme humaine cette fois-ci._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais Sev à ce point-là… Fit Lily, moqueuse._

 _\- Il m'a traité de chien galeux ! Répondit boudeusement Sirius en se levant pour nous tourner le dos et croiser les bras comme un gosse._

 _\- C'est de sa faute si on est en retard ! Dis-je pour me défendre, en étant plus amusé par son attitude qu'en colère. Monsieur Black n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se transformer en animagi dans Poudlard pour aller plus vite…_

 _\- C'était plutôt une bonne idée. Fit James en m'interrompant._

 _\- Oui, ça aurait pu l'être… Si ce vieux chien pouilleux ne s'était pas mis à aboyer ! Dis-je moqueur en me tournant vers Sirius qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire._

 _\- Rhôoo ça va ! J'avais oublié que j'étais transformé ! Fit-il en se tournant vers nous avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Évidemment, nous avons dû reprendre forme humaines au cas où l'on nous verrait._

 _\- Et vu que Monsieur le cerveau n'est pas un grand sportif… Commença moqueusement Sirius avant que je lui saute sur le torse dans ma forme d'animagi._

 _Lily et James ne s'empêchaient même plus d'éclater de rire, nous aimions vraiment nous chamailler, surtout Sirius et moi. Aucun d'entre nous ne se mettait en colère contre l'autre, notre amitié était trop forte pour se disputer pour si peu, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose._

 _Un bruit à l'étage du dessus nous fit stopper nos chamailleries, la transformation de Remus commençait. Je m'enlève délicatement de Sirius, évitant tout de même de lui faire mal et regarde distraitement leurs transformations. Sans attendre, Sirius court dans sa forme de chien jusqu'au premier, ne s'embêtant même pas à ouvrir la porte, il la défonce sans ménagement. Je regarde Lily et James, comment ne pas deviner qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? Même leurs formes animagi le dit pour eux, l'un en cerf, l'autre en biche, se faisant de l'œil quand ils pensent que nous ne les regardons pas._

 _Remus accourut jusqu'à nous avec un chien le suivant comme son ombre. Sans attendre, il défonça la porte d'entrée et courut dans la forêt. Nous suivons à notre tour nos deux amis. Comment ne pas voir les liens qui unissent Sirius et Remus ? Même James l'a remarqué, malgré qu'il soit sans cesse aveuglé par son amour pour Lily. Il lui aurait été de toute manière difficile de ne pas remarquer le lit vide de Sirius certaines nuits, ainsi que les rideaux fermés d'un sort de Remus. Vraiment peu discrets, mes amis…_

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

Je resserre inconsciemment ma prise sur Harry, me souvenir de ce qu'on m'avait fait oublier depuis presque seize années m'est douloureux. Je n'ai pas pu faire le deuil de mes deux amis, ma vie aurait été tellement différente si j'avais gardé mes souvenirs… J'aurais été avec Remus et Sirius pour supporter le deuil, Harry aurait été élevé par mes deux amis, dans l'amour et non dans la haine et la violence.

Des bruits de pas rapide dans l'escalier me firent tendre l'oreille. Sirius devait s'être réveillé. Avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste, la porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Harryyyyyy ! _Cria mon sac à puces d'ami en entrant dans la pièce._

Il s'arrêta net devant la scène, Harry et moi au lit. Mon ami est toujours bien trop impulsif, mais avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour me moquer de lui, Harry qui avait été réveillé par le bruit sursauta et lança un Stupefix à son parrain.

\- Sirius ? _Fit Harry, plus que surprit._ Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

Alors qu'Harry retombe sur le matelas le souffle court d'avoir été surpris, je lance un rapide Enervatum à Sirius. Celui-ci se relève, le rouge aux joues.

\- Oh heu… Excusez-moi… Je… Heu, je vous attends dans la cuisine… Prenez votre temps ! _Dit-il avant de sortir comme un diable hors de sa boîte._

\- Il avait l'air d'aller bien, non ? _Me demanda Harry en se blottissant contre moi._

\- Très bien même, il n'a pas fait de crise cardiaque, signe qu'il est en bonne santé ! _Dis-je en riant légèrement._ Tu me diras, ça aurait pu être pire, on aurait pu être surpris en pleine action…

Ma main qui caressait son dos descendit de plus en plus bas, Harry frissonna de plaisir. Quand mes doigts glissèrent sur ses fesses, il gémit d'appréhension, mais je ne m'y arrête pas. Je descends ma main dans une caresse aérienne jusqu'à sa cuisse pour le coller à moi et mettre sa jambe sur ma hanche. Il frottait son début d'érection contre la mienne alors que ma main remontait déjà pour glisser insidieusement un doigt en lui.

\- Tu ne crois pas que Sirius va nous attendre ? _Me demanda-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, un deuxième doigt avait rejoint le premier._

\- Je crois surtout que je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre… _Murmurai-je sensuellement._ Mais j'ai une idée… Ne bouge pas, je vais appeler Flaeme… _Dis-je en insérant un troisième doigt dans cet antre que je me languis déjà d'investir._

\- Quoi ? _Fit-il les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes._ Mais j'ai actuellement trois de tes doigts dans mon…

\- Flaeme ! _Criai-je en coupant court à la protestation d'Harry._

Flaeme apparut dans les airs puis se posa au pied du lit. Nous vîmes parfaitement son regard nous balayant de haut en bas. Harry rougit délicieusement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un discret mouvement de mes doigts au fond de lui. Je le sentis se raidir contre moi. Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur mon visage.

\- Pourrais-tu aller chercher Remus et le ramener dans la cuisine, s'il te plaît ? _Demandai-je doucement en faisant de légers mouvements circulaires de mes trois doigts._

Flaeme chantonna sans dire un seul mot, il avait parfaitement compris ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. J'aurais pu jurer voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop occupé à écouter les doux gémissements qu'Harry essaie de retenir. À l'instant même où Flaeme disparaît, je retire rapidement mes doigts pour les remplacer par mon sexe tendu à l'extrême.

HPSS HPSS

 ** _Au même instant dans une petite maison délabrée au fond d'un bois…_**

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Remus_**

Si l'on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois de cela que ma vie allait littéralement changer à ce point, je n'y aurais pas cru. En seulement quelques jours, j'ai retrouvé ma vie. Contrairement à Onyx, j'avais oublié relativement peu de choses, mais le fait qu'il ait été l'un de mes meilleurs amis fut déjà beaucoup trop. Le pire, c'est que je l'avais voulu et je m'en voulais à présent. Mon amitié avec Severus a été l'une des plus belles choses de ma vie, c'est Dumbledore et Voldemort qui nous ont forcés à vivre ainsi cachés de tous. Cela pourrait être drôle, les deux hommes représentant jusqu'à présent aux yeux de tous, le camp de la Lumière et celui des Ténèbres, nous empêchaient de vivre comme nous le souhaitons, en montrant notre amitié.

Mais tout cela était presque terminé. Voldemort était mort, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Toutes les personnes les plus proches de Dumbledore prenaient la potion que Severus et Lily avaient créée, découvrant jour après jour un peu plus de la trahison de Dumbledore envers la population sorcière. Harry s'était enfin réveillé, et j'allais pouvoir revoir mon presque filleul ainsi que mon dernier ami encore en vie, dans quelques heures.

Severus m'avait ordonné de faire mes valises car, je cite : « Il est hors de question que tu vives une semaine de plus dans cette baraque à moitié en ruine ! Donc tu vas faire tes valises, tu prends ce que tu veux garder. Grâce à Harry j'ai pu être accepté en tant que Lord Prince et j'ai donc bien trop de maisons et manoirs que je n'en aurai jamais besoin. Il est hors de question qu'un de mes amis vive dans de pareilles conditions ! ». Je n'avais jamais vu Severus autant à cran, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas. J'avais voulu protester, mais quand j'ai retrouvé dans les yeux de Severus une tristesse que je n'avais vue qu'une seule fois, à la mort de sa mère, j'avais accepté sans broncher. J'imagine que si les rôles avaient étés inversés, j'aurais fait la même chose pour lui. C'est pour cette raison que je faisais actuellement mes valises, avec malgré tout, une joie non feinte.

Alors que je faisais un dernier tour de ce qui fut ma « maison » pendant une partie de ma vie, Flaeme apparut soudainement devant moi dans une gerbe de flammes. Je compris rapidement qu'il voulait que je le suive, d'un coup de baguette, je rassemble mes affaires qui ne tiennent que dans deux grandes malles et Flaeme m'attrape par ma robe de sorcier pour me faire quitter ce taudis. Je réapparus quelques secondes plus tard dans une cuisine que je n'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

Tout était comme dans mes souvenirs, la grande cuisine avec tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer de succulents petits plats, Euphemia, la mère de James avait été prise de passion pour la cuisine moldue, elle avait donc fait installer tout ce qu'il fallait pour cuisiner elle-même. Je me souviens même des nombreux gâteaux qu'elle prenait plaisir à faire avec les enfants de ses elfes de maison. Euphemia, tout comme Fleamont étaient des gens tellement bons, ils adoraient toutes créatures vivantes sur terre. Une larme coula sur ma joue, je ne me suis jamais véritablement remis du décès de ce si charmant couple, ils étaient comme ma deuxième famille…

Un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu, assis à la table, une fourchette pleine d'œufs brouillés qui venaient de toute évidence de tomber, Sirius me regardait avec ébahissement. Aucun de nous ne fit un geste, de peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Je revis défiler sous mes yeux ce dernier jour où j'ai véritablement été heureux, ce jour où tout avait basculé pour nous tous.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _\- Sirius ! On va encore être en retard… Protestai-je mollement alors qu'il m'embrassait le cou et commençait à glisser ses mains sous ma chemise alors que nous étions dans le hall d'entrée, prêt à partir._

 _\- Remus… On a bien cinq longues minutes devant nous, non ? Fit-il innocemment en descendant ses deux mains jusqu'à ma ceinture pour l'ouvrir, tout en pressant son érection contre mes fesses._

 _\- Lily et James nous attendent… Fis-je sans grande conviction alors que mes mains s'étaient posées sur celle de Sirius pour suivre chacun de ses mouvements._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour… Nous sommes le 31 Octobre, toute une bande de gamins doit déjà sonner à leur porte. Et je dois avouer que… J'ai terriblement envie de sentir profondément enfoui en moi, mon tout nouveau fiancé, Remus Lupin, futur Monsieur Black ! Fit-il avant de me retourner face à lui pour un baiser à couper le souffle._

 _Sirius venait tout juste de me demander en mariage, chose que j'avais tout de suite acceptée. Nous étions ensemble depuis notre cinquième année, bien que peu de personnes le sachent, nous voulions être discrets, surtout au vu du frère de Sirius qui était à deux doigts de devenir Mangemort, il ne voulait pas que ma vie soit en danger à cause de lui. Mais là, nous allions annoncer à la face du monde que le dernier hérité Black allait se marier avec un loup-garou. Une annonce que Sirius était plus qu'impatient de faire, pour rire au nez de tous ces « Sangs-Purs rétrogrades », comme il adorait les appeler._

 _Alors que Sirius me masturbe doucement tout en m'embrassant, je lui défais son pantalon pour que celui-ci tombe à ses pieds. Mes deux mains vont malaxer ses petites fesses que j'adore tant, puis un doigt va se glisser dans mon amour qui gémit de plaisir et de surprise. Je le prépare soigneusement, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le prendre. À ce moment-là seulement, je le retourne violemment contre le mur, lance un rapide sort de lubrification que nous avons appris tous deux à lancer en informulé sans baguette, et je le prends sans ménagement. Il ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire, il en redemande._

 _Nous sommes à moins de deux semaines de la pleine lune, mon loup est donc un peu plus présent au fond de moi, mon instinct de domination prend rapidement le dessus. Je finis par prendre Sirius sauvagement alors que celui-ci m'encourage à y aller encore plus fort. Je dois marteler sa prostate car il jouit rapidement dans un orgasme dévastateur, je dois le maintenir encore plus fermement par les hanches pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas. Après plusieurs coups de reins rapides et puissants, qui n'aident en aucun cas Sirius à reprendre ses esprits, je finis par jouir au fond de mon amour. Je reste enfoui en lui, le temps que nous reprenions nos esprits et notre souffle. Puis je me détache de lui pour que l'on puisse se rhabiller._

 _\- On va être en retard ! Dis-je faussement outré, comment regretter ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

 _\- Remus… On avait une demi-heure d'avance ! J'ai avancé l'horloge de l'entrée… Fit-il malicieux en finissant de remettre son pantalon correctement. On sera parfaitement à l'heure ! Aller, futur Monsieur Black ! Allons rejoindre nos amis et leur annoncer la nouvelle ! Fit-il en ouvrant la porte pour me laisser sortir._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atterrissions à Godric's Hollow pour rejoindre Lily et James, ainsi que notre filleul, Harry. C'est ainsi, ce soir-là, que nous avons découvert James étendu mort dans le salon, puis Lily dans la chambre d'Harry alors que celui-ci se fait soigner par Flaeme. C'est à cet instant que Dumbledore nous attaqua par-derrière pour nous effacer la mémoire, effaçant par la même occasion, sans même le savoir, notre amour._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

Sirius se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter, je n'en avais absolument pas envie. Je retrouvais ma vie, je retrouvais mon cœur dans son intégralité. Pour le moment, à cet instant précis, peu importer pourquoi il était là devant moi, pourquoi il vivait alors que je l'avais vu mourir.

Seuls sa bouche contre la mienne, son corps contre le mien comptaient, je savourais son goût, le bruit de sa respiration tout aussi haletante que la mienne et ses mains qui avaient glissé sous mon t-shirt pour caresser ma peau. Je n'étais plus dans le manoir Potter, je ne pensais plus à Harry et Severus, ni à Lily et James. J'étais avec Sirius, qu'avec Sirius. Comme si nous étions encore à Square Grimmaurd, cette magnifique maison, quand Kreattur faisait tout pour que la maison soit propre et belle.

Flaeme avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, tout comme le petit elfe qui était venu m'accueillir avant de repartir aussitôt. Nous nous déshabillions mutuellement, dans un empressement que nous avions rarement eu, comme si nous ne voulions pas rater cet instant qui pourrait peut-être ne jamais se reproduire. Peut-être allais-je me réveiller dans quelques minutes ? C'est tout cela qui nous rendit seuls au monde. Je ne pensais qu'à lui et moi.

Comme dans mon dernier véritable souvenir avec mon amour, je le préparais, avec plus d'empressement cette fois-ci. La pleine lune était passée depuis seulement quelques jours, en plus de mon envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, je savais que cela allait être tout aussi violent que le jour de nos fiançailles, voire pire. Je voulais donc le préparer correctement.

HPSS HPSS

 ** _Il régnait dans le manoir Potter, une aura d'amour et de sexe. Sans même qu'ils ne le sachent eux-mêmes, Harry et Remus prenaient avec bestialité leurs compagnons dans un besoin pressant de se prouver que tout cela était bien réel._**

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

Si j'avais été un parfait hôte, je serais immédiatement descendu voir Sirius après mon réveil en catastrophe. Mais le fait que tout me paraissait si étrange ces derniers jours me faisait rester auprès de Severus, j'avais tant besoin de lui près de moi. J'avais besoin de lui et de son amour, pour me prouver que tout cela était bien réel. Tout est si étrange, je sais que tout ce que je vis est réel, pourtant tout est si surréaliste. Après autant d'années à couvrir mes arrières, à faire semblant, je peux enfin être moi, enfin aimer l'homme dans mes bras.

C'est pour cette raison que je n'avais pas rejoint Sirius, et que j'avais laissé Sev me faire l'amour ce matin. C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons décidé de prendre cette douche commune, bien que nous savions l'un comme l'autre que cela allait finir dans l'exacte position dans laquelle nous sommes.

Severus était face à moi, le dos plaqué contre le carrelage mural de la douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur nos deux corps qui s'unissaient une nouvelle fois. Mais contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est moi qui m'enfonçais avec délectation dans le corps de mon amour. J'avais envie qu'il connaisse l'orgasme de sa vie, c'est donc avec un sourire sournois digne d'un Serpentard, qu'une de mes mains glissa de sa hanche jusqu'à sa cuisse pour que je la remonte légèrement et qu'il ne soit plus que sur une jambe. Puis doucement, je place ma main sur sa fesse tout en continuant de le prendre sauvagement sous ses demandes d'y aller encore plus vite et plus fort.

Sans trop d'effort, je fis sortir un peu de magie de ma main, il le sentit immédiatement puisqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés depuis longtemps. Je pus voir avec grand plaisir ses yeux se dilater et un véritablement hurlement de plaisir sortir de sa délicieuse bouche quand ma magie toucha sa prostate. Il s'accrocha à moi de peur de s'écrouler au sol, je le maintenais plus fortement contre moi, certain qu'il aurait des bleus sur le corps. Ma magie s'écoulait encore doucement en lui, triturant ce point si sensible, avec la magie je savais que cela devait être encore plus délicieux et le plaisir encore plus fort. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour jouir entre nos deux ventres, pourtant je ne cesse pas cet attouchement magique de sa prostate. Il ne peut plus dire un mot, il ne fait que crier son plaisir. Je peux sentir ses chaires se faire de plus en plus étroites autour de mon sexe, je ne vais pas durer longtemps, je suis certain que même si je ne bougeais plus, rien que le fait de me sentir ainsi malmené par ses chaires internes me feraient jouir sans aucun problème.

Quelques secondes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, je jouis au plus profond de lui dans un gémissement bestial. Épuisés, nous nous écroulons au sol, toujours l'un dans l'autre, essayant péniblement de reprendre notre souffle et de sentir de nouveau notre corps.

\- Merlin, Harry ! _Me fit Severus après de longues minutes de silence, malgré cela sa voix ne pouvait pas être plus haute qu'un murmure._ Si possible, il faut que tu m'apprennes ça… Hors de question que toi seul puisse me torturer d'une aussi délicieuse façon ! _Fit-il un sourire béat aux lèvres._

\- On verra si tu es sage, mon amour ! _Dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement, certain qu'il maîtriserait cette technique très rapidement._

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! _Dit-il simplement._

\- Je retiens mon amour… _Dis-je taquin._ Mais je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de rejoindre Sirius et Remus, j'ai hâte de savoir comment ils ont pris leurs retrouvailles…


	15. L'amitié

_**Chapitre 15 : L'amitié**_

 ** _POV Severus_**

\- Sirius ! _Cria Harry fou de joie en le prenant dans ses bras, des larmes de bonheurs coulant sur ses joues._

Sirius serra fortement son filleul dans ses bras, ému lui aussi. Je ne sais pas si Harry avait remarqué que Remus s'était rhabillé à la vas-vite ou encore la trace de morsure dans le cou de Sirius, mais aucun de nous deux ne fit de commentaires.

\- Merci Harry… _Murmura-t-il à son filleul._ Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as libéré du voile…

Un silence chargé d'émotion emplit la pièce. Sirius me regarda au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry, il me sourit comme au bon vieux temps, un sourire heureux destiné seulement à ses plus proches amis. Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta doucement d'Harry, et fonça droit sur moi pour m'encercler de ses bras.

\- Severus, je n'ose même pas imaginer tout ce que tu as dû traverser…

\- Pas plus que toi Sirius. Pas plus que toi. _Dis-je tout bas, bien que tout le monde puisse entendre._

Il détacha son corps du mien pour me regarder dans les yeux, un regard rempli de tristesse et de fierté.

\- Oh non Sev… Moi j'ai été enfermé à Askaban, j'ai survécu grâce à ma forme animagi. Mais toi, mon ami. On t'a forcé à rejoindre ce fou furieux de Voldemort. Mais tu as gardé une part de toi-même. J'ai toujours dit que tu avais en toi une part de Gryffondor ! _Me fit-il fier._

\- Ne m'insulte pas, espèce de chien galeux ! _Riais-je ému et heureux de retrouver mon ami._

Cela eut le don de nous faire rire. Les larmes d'émotions que nous retenions coulèrent toutes seules avec nos éclats de rire. Tout le stress que j'avais accumulé depuis plusieurs mois s'envola instantanément. Tout n'était pas fini, il restait encore le procès de Dumbledore, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Nous allions pouvoir vivre la vie que nous avons toujours voulu, s'il n'y avait pas eu Dumbledore et Voldemort. Il manquait juste Lily et James, c'était déjà beaucoup.

HPSS HPSS

\- Comment peux-tu te souvenir de tout ? _Demandai-je à Sirius après que nous nous soyons tous installés dans le salon._

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. _Dit-il pensif tout en tenant la main de Remus dans la sienne._ Je sais que j'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans la pièce où vous m'avez emmené, même si je ne me souviens pas quoi. J'ai la sensation que c'est là que tout m'est revenu.

Un nouveau silence régna, tout paraissait surréaliste. Pourtant tout est bien vrai, et c'est cela le plus fou. Mes yeux balayèrent le salon, tout comme la cuisine, elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis ma dernière venue. Quelques nouveaux objets étaient déposés ici et là, mais tout était pareil. Cela me plongeait dans des souvenirs heureux, et me serrait le cœur de savoir que tant d'années avaient été perdues. Que nos meilleurs amis ne seraient plus jamais parmi nous. Une unique larme coula sur ma joue à cette constatation, ma main serra un plus fort celle d'Harry.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour le sortir du voile ? _Demanda doucement Remus._

\- J'ai fait un échange. _Fit calmement Harry._ Gellert Grindelwald, un vieil ami et amant de Dumbledore. _Fit-il succinctement, nous avions convenu de ne pas tout leur dire, personne ne devait savoir qu'Harry était le Maître de la Mort._ J'avais des doutes sur l'identité de ma tante depuis longtemps, hier nous avons effectivement découvert que la personne que je pensais être ma tante n'était autre que Grindelwald sous polynectar.

\- Et ta tante ? _Fit Remus, connaissant déjà la réponse._

\- Morte, il y a de cela presque dix ans. _Répondit simplement Harry._ Nous avons lancé un sort à mon oncle et mon cousin pour faire croire à sa mort et nous avons embarqué Grindelwald pour un petit tour au Ministère.

\- Mais comment t'est venue cette idée ? Me faire sortir du voile ! _Fit Sirius admiratif._ Je ne suis même pas sûr que j'y aurai pensé une seconde.

\- M'étonne pas… Cela demande trop de capacité intellectuelle… _Dis-je moqueur._

\- Hey ! _Fit Sirius faussement outré en sortant sa baguette pour me lancer un sort._

Sauf qu'entre mes réflexes d'ancien espion et ses réflexes d'ancien détenu, je fus le plus rapide des deux. Le sort rebondit sur mon bouclier pour retourner à l'envoyeur, ses cheveux se colorèrent en rouge Gryffondor, je lance un rapide sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas annuler le sort facilement. Après cinq bonnes minutes de fou rire, pendant lesquelles Sirius essayait vainement de retrouver sa couleur de cheveux, il abandonna et le calme revint petit à petit. Sirius regardait Harry avec un sérieux que je lui avais rarement vu.

\- Chaque nuit, je n'ai jamais cessé de te revoir encore et encore passer dans ce foutu voile. _Fit tristement Harry._ J'ai tenté le coup.

\- Et tu as brillamment réussi. _Dis-je fièrement en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres._

Un silence plus long demeura. Chacun soufflant de soulagement, nous étions tous les quatre heureux. Nous savions tous qu'il nous faudrait du temps pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale, si cela était possible en ayant dans sa vie un homme tel qu'Harry, mais nous étions ensemble.

Harry décréta rapidement que nous devions manger, il est vrai que la faim se fait réellement sentir. J'envoie un rapide message aux Weasley ainsi qu'à Minerva pour qu'ils viennent dans l'après-midi. Notant juste le nom de la cheminette et le mot de passe provisoire qui était mis en place.

HPSS HPSS

C'est avec plaisir qu'en début d'après-midi, Harry se leva d'un bond avec le sourire aux lèvres, alors que nous étions en pleine discussion. Je laisse partir Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où, en tant que maître de maison, Harry sait quand quelqu'un entre dans sa demeure.

Sirius, Remus et moi avions arrêté notre conversation, attendant patiemment de savoir qui serait la première personne à arriver. Même dans le silence, je savourais le plaisir d'être avec mes amis. Dumbledore nous avait tant volés, mais cette triste histoire avait le mérite de faire une chose que je pensais improbable, nous réunir encore plus que nous ne l'étions déjà. Flaeme veillait sur nous de son regard bienveillant, il ne nous quittait que très rarement et je sentais qu'il avait tout aussi besoin que nous d'être là. De sentir qu'à partir de maintenant, tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

Cela me rappela un souvenir, à la fois douloureux et heureux. Il y a de très nombreuses années de cela, nous étions tous les trois assis dans ce même salon, Flaeme était aussi présent, mais pour rire de notre complot.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _\- Les États-Unis ? La France ? Demandai-je pensivement à mes deux amis._

 _\- Je parle assez bien français... Me fit Sirius. Ça pourrait nous aider, puis on a moins de chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'on connaît._

 _\- Il fait beau et bon à cette période de l'année. Rajouta Remus en souriant. Et je sais qu'il y a d'agréables coins, autant pour faire la fête que pour être seul. Dans le sud de la France, il y a une grande île sorcière, Venate._

 _\- Oui… J'en ai entendu parler. Fit Sirius pensivement. Ce n'est pas cette île spécialisée dans le jeu et la fête ? Il doit y avoir de nombreux bars et boîtes de nuit. Un théâtre, un stade de Quidditch, ce bar gay hyper réputé et j'en passe ? Fit-il tout excité alors que Remus acquiesçait en souriant. Il y a même un tatoueur, ça serait trop bien !_

 _\- On est d'accord, la France ! Dis-je calmement, secrètement excité à cette idée. Donc à la sortie du Ministère vous le pétrifiez, discrètement, en lui lançant un sort pour qu'il ne voie et n'entende rien._

 _\- Tu nous attendras chez toi avec le costume de femme à fleurs Hawaïenne. On l'habillera, et on prend le Portoloin pour la France. Fit Sirius, un sourire de conspirateur sur les lèvres. Alice, qui travaille dans le service de transport international pourra me faire ça !_

 _\- Alice ? Fit Remus suspicieux. Personne ne doit apprendre la nouvelle avant que nous soyons partis. Tu es sûr qu'elle n'en parlera à personne ? C'est une Serpentarde tout de même…_

 _\- Hey ! Dis-je faussement outré. Bien que le mieux soit que personne ne l'apprenne jamais ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas avoir confiance en un Serpentard ! Dis-je en lançant mon regard le plus noir._

 _\- Je suis certain qu'elle n'en fera rien ! Fit Sirius sûr de lui.._

 _\- D'accord. Concéda Remus, le croyant sur parole. Donc il faudra trouver l'endroit précis où nous voulons atterrir. Puis c'est parti pour une semaine de folie. Fit-il fou de joie._

 _\- On va bien rire quand il s'apercevra qu'il ne peut pas enlever son costume… Dis-je, conspirateur._

 _\- Moi, j'ai hâte de l'emmener dans le bar gay ! Répondit Sirius en riant._

 _\- Sev ? Me fit Remus avec un sourire qui aurait fait peur à James Potter. Tu pourrais faire une potion qui attirait tous les mâles sur notre cher ami ? En nous créant un antidote bien sûr. Fit-il avec un sourire ravageur._

 _\- Tu es machiavélique ! Dis-je en souriant aussi à cette magnifique idée alors que Flaeme chantonna de bonheur. James Potter ne se remettra jamais de son enterrement de vie de garçon…_

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

Des voix me firent retourner sur terre. Une voix bien connue, bien qu'ayant perdu de son naturel strict et sévère.

\- Allons, Monsieur Potter, vous comprenez qu'on s'est beaucoup inquiété ! _Fit Minerva McGonagall._

\- Je comprends, mais tout va pour le mieux à présent. _Répondit calmement Harry._ En plus de le constater par vous-même, Severus va pouvoir vous le dire. Il nous attend avec Remus dans le salon, et une autre personne que je vous laisse le plaisir de retrouver par vous-même ! _Ajouta-t-il joyeusement._

À ces mots, Sirius courut silencieusement se cacher derrière la porte. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Minerva avait les Maraudeurs en adoration, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais su que j'en faisais partie. Le fait d'être devenu Animagus en cinquième année devait y être pour quelque chose, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rien dit, je suis certain qu'elle avait remarqué que deux de ses Gryffondors n'étaient plus dans leurs lits les nuits de pleine lune. En plus de Remus bien entendu. Je l'ai vu de nombreuses fois fureter ces nuits-là, j'ai toujours été plus discret que James et Sirius, je l'avais donc remarqué, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Et je n'en avais jamais parlé, mes deux amis auraient pu être encore plus imprudents s'ils avaient appris que leur tête de maison ne disait rien de nos escapades nocturnes.

La porte s'ouvrit, cachant Sirius et laissant apparaître Minerva. Cette dernière n'avait plus les cheveux en chignon, cela la rendait moins sévère, un sourire illuminait son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu Minerva ainsi, peut-être est-ce grâce à la guerre qui est enfin terminée. Ou tout simplement à ses souvenirs qu'elle avait enfin retrouvés.

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _Minerva courait sur le champ de bataille, la guerre faisait rage, la dernière. Les Weasley la suivaient tout en lançant, tout comme elle, des sorts pour immobiliser les Mangemorts. Elle passa son regard sur toute notre petite troupe, puis son regard se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Elle me regarde furtivement avant de retirer l'élastique qui lui tenait impeccablement les cheveux. Une cascade de cheveux noirs glissa le long de son dos. Elle évita de justesse un Avada et contre-attaqua._

 _\- Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, autant mourir comme je suis ! Fit-elle fièrement._

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

\- Severus, mon garçon ! _Fit-elle maternellement en me prenant dans ses bras._ Je suis si fière de toi. _Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, me provoquant une bouffée de fierté._ Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur avec Harry, vous le méritez tous les deux.

\- Merci. _Murmurai-je à mon tour, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas parlé ainsi._

\- Remus ! _Fit-elle en se détachant de moi pour étreindre Remus._

Après quelques secondes, elle se détacha de lui, au vu des larmes dans les yeux de Remus, elle devait lui avoir murmuré quelques mots.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis curieuse. _Fit-elle doucement en se retournant vers Harry._ Qui est donc cette mystérieuse troisième personne ? _Demanda-t-elle pensivement, réfléchissant sûrement aux possibilités._

\- C'est moi, Minerva. _Fit Sirius en poussant la porte pour se laisser voir._

\- Sirius ? _Murmura-t-elle abasourdie._ Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle chancela même un peu sous le choc, Sirius la rattrapa doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes d'émotions, elle s'écarta doucement de lui et prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? _Redemanda-t-elle._ Tu as l'air encore en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu…

\- Harry Potter a toujours fait des miracles, vous ne pensez pas Professeur McGonagall ? _Fit Sirius, les larmes aux yeux._

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Seul Harry peut faire un tel miracle. _Dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry._ Je ne demanderai pas comment, cela dépasse certainement l'entendement. _Dit-elle sérieusement._ Je suis simplement heureuse, malgré tout ce que cela a soulevé, que tu nous aies sauvé, de Voldemort comme de Dumbledore. _Fit-elle en prenant Harry dans ses bras, certainement pour la deuxième fois._

Minerva se fit très émotive pendant quelques minutes, il est vrai que tout cela était bouleversant. La fin de la guerre, les souvenirs qu'elle avait retrouvés, le retour de Sirius et toute cette histoire autour de Dumbledore. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où Harry se leva une nouvelle fois pour accueillir les Weasley que Minerva reprit contenance.

Sirius ne recommença pas son manège, les Weasley étant beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse se cacher sans être vu. C'est donc sous nos sourires heureux et un peu moqueurs que nous vîmes Hermione Granger ainsi que Ronald Weasley, entrer en premier pour rester complètement ébahi en regardant Sirius. Les jumeaux Weasley ne les ayant pas vus s'arrêter parce qu'ils regardaient et souriaient à Harry, foncèrent droit dans leur frère et leur belle-sœur. Et toute la famille dut faire de même parce qu'Hermione Granger ainsi que Ronald Weasley et ses frères jumeaux se retrouvèrent face contre terre au pied de Sirius.

Tout le monde entendit le rire tonitruant de Sirius, tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder Sirius qui était plié en deux de rire. À l'instant où Harry rit lui aussi de bon cœur, cela sembla tous les réveiller et tout le monde sauta sur mon ami, l'étouffant par la même occasion. Tout le monde laissa éclater sa joie et son bonheur de le retrouver. Des questions fusèrent, des « _Comment ?_ », « _C'est vraiment toi ?_ » et d'autre que je ne pouvais entendre dans le brouhaha qu'ils créaient.

Alors que tout le monde s'installait, toujours dans ce vacarme assourdissant que je pouvais enfin apprécier à sa juste valeur, celle de l'amour d'une famille, Harry prit place sur mes jambes. Je savourais cette étreinte qui m'avait manqué, à croire que je ne peux plus me passer de lui, ce qui est certainement le cas. Le silence se fit enfin après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Sirius assura qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

Tout le monde avait pu voir que je n'avais pas quitté Harry une seule fois pendant son étrange coma. C'est donc juste légèrement surpris qu'ils le virent sur mes genoux. Mais personne ne dit rien, tout le monde regarda Harry, le laissant parler le premier.

\- Quand Tom Jedusor a pris possession de mon corps au Ministère… _Fit-il en regardant tristement Sirius pendant quelques secondes._ Il m'a transmis un don qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas voulu me laisser. Le don d'Occlumen naturelle.

Des hoquets de surprises se firent entendre. Seuls les cinq derniers enfants Weasley semblaient ne pas savoir de quoi Harry parlait.

\- C'est comme l'occlumencie, mais il ne me faut plus aucun effort pour l'utiliser. Et je peux créer des souvenirs sans que la personne qui me Légilimence ne sache que ce qu'elle voit n'est qu'un souvenir inventé. Cela a détruit tous les sorts que Dumbledore m'avait lancés, en quelques minutes, j'ai redécouvert toute ma vie. Tout ce que Dumbledore m'avait fait oublier, et j'ai commencé à me battre à la fois contre Voldemort, mais aussi contre Dumbledore.

Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis longuement, avant d'ajouter à voix basse, des sanglots brisants sa voix.

\- Je sais que vous avez retrouvé vos souvenirs, je suis désolé de vous avoir, moi aussi, effacé de trop nombreux souvenirs…

\- Harry… _Fit tristement Hermione Granger._ C'était nécessaire. Tu as agi pour notre bien, et non pour des plans complètement tordus.

\- Oui, mec. _Fit son ami Ronald._ On aurait bien voulu t'aider, mais on sait qu'on n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose, sans oublier que Dumby nous aurait vite découverts et t'aurais Avadakédavrisé s'il avait su que tu te souvenais de tout. _Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde._ Je veux aussi que tu saches, mon pote, que je ne t'ai jamais autant jalousé. Le vieux fou me lançait de légers sorts pour me rendre plus jaloux et en colère contre toi. Mais, j'ai toujours su que j'avais eu de la chance d'avoir vécu dans une vraie famille, une qui m'aime et que j'aime. _Fit-il avec une honnêteté flagrante._

\- Oh ! Mon p'tit Ronnychou ! _Dirent les jumeaux Weasley en souriant de fierté._

\- Mais nous aussi on t'aime ! _Fit toute sa famille, en cœur._

Molly Weasley regarda son mari dans les yeux, une larme perlant le long de sa joue. Il était flagrant qu'elle était fière que son fils dise cela. Harry serra mes mains, prit par l'émotion à la déclaration de son ami alors qu'Hermione se jetait dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde se mit à rire quand celui-ci rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Le silence reprit doucement place et nous regardons de nouveau Harry, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- Dumbledore a pensé diriger ma vie de A à Z, mais nom d'un Gryffon, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire ainsi ! _Fit-il avec hargne._ Je l'ai manipulé tout comme il le faisait avec moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que je devais me faire Initier. Un très ancien rituel, je ne vais pas aller dans les détails, mais tout cela est purement sexuel. Et Severus était mon partenaire tout désigné, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, mais même si je l'avais eu, je l'aurais choisi.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Tout le monde digéra la nouvelle. Puisqu'ils voyaient Harry sur mes genoux, ils n'avaient aucun doute quant au fait que tout cela avait bien fini, mais ils étaient certainement choqués qu'on ait mis Harry dans mes filets, moi qui ai toujours montré mon hostilité contre lui. Je décide de prendre la suite d'Harry.

\- Pour ma part, je ne suis pas devenu un Mangemort par choix. _Dis-je calmement, secrètement bouleversé de ce que j'allais dire, Harry serra mes mains un peu plus fort._ J'ai été tout autant manipulé que vous.

\- Plus que nous. _Ajouta tristement Sirius._

\- Peu de temps avant la mort de Lily et James, je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de les protéger. Il m'a demandé la seule chose que j'aurais refusée, devenir Mangemort. Mais il me prit par surprise et effaça ma mémoire. J'avais réussi à protéger quelques-uns de mes souvenirs, dans un coin de mon esprit pour ne pas qu'il les voie. Mais j'ai oublié, presque tout et surtout le plus important. Mon amitié avec James, Remus et Sirius. _Dis-je dans un souffle, alors que tout le monde nous regarda avec surprise, pendant que Sirius et Remus hochèrent la tête._ Mais j'ai aussi oublié une chose, qui pendant toute la scolarité d'Harry m'a fait retrouver quelques souvenirs, bien vite oubliés à nouveau grâce à Dumbledore… C'est une prophétie, entendue peu de temps avant celle d'Harry.

\- _« Celui dont la vie sera effacée sera en grand danger… Il sera privé de ce qu'il a de plus cher… Mais l'amour d'un être unique en son genre lui rappellera sa vie… Mais il fera payer la trahison dont il a été victime… Il aidera à révéler la vérité… Celui dont la vie sera en danger aimera un être unique… » Continua Sirius à ma place._ Nous nous sommes longtemps demandé qui était cet être, et quand la prophétie de l'élu est arrivée, nous nous doutions que c'était certainement cet être unique dont parlait la prophétie de Sev. Puis, un jour, il est venu voir Lily, la mémoire totalement effacée. Elle aurait pu lui donner la potion qu'ils avaient tous les deux créée, mais cela aurait donné trop d'indications à Dumbledore, notre amitié, le fait qu'on se doutait de ce qu'il faisait… Et avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le raisonner, Lily et James n'étaient déjà plus, Remus et moi avions été piégés le soir d'Halloween. Oubliant à notre tour, tout ce que nous avions vécu. _Fit Sirius en prenant la main de Remus et de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres._

\- Quand je fus avec Harry, pour cette Initiation ! _Dis-je un peu dégoûté._ Des souvenirs me sont revenus, petit à petit, et Harry a fini par tout me dire. Dumbledore, sa vie, son don, ses projets. Dis-je en taisant volontairement certaines choses, comme les coups de ceinture qui m'avait fait comprendre que j'avais raté quelque chose. Mais ce petit crétin m'a lancé le sortilège d'amnésie, pour me protéger moi aussi. _Dis-je en souriant doucement à mon amour._ Fumseck. _Fis-je en montrant de ma main le phœnix que personne n'avait vu, trop choqué d'avoir retrouvé Sirius._ N'est autre que Flaeme, le phœnix des Potter, que Dumbledore a emprisonné, le forçant à lui obéir de nombreuses années. Il est venu me retrouver quand je suis retourné dans les cachots, j'avais été pendant trop longtemps avec Harry, j'avais réussi à retrouver mes souvenirs une fois, le sortilège d'amnésie n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Flaeme m'a soutenu pendant que je retrouvais mes souvenirs une nouvelle fois. Et vous savez la suite, je vous ai approché les uns après les autres, de diverses manières. _Dis-je simplement._

Tous ceux présents méditaient sur mes paroles et celles de Sirius, tout cela était bien compliqué. Harry m'embrassa doucement, nous pûmes voir en nous séparant que tout le monde nous regardait en souriant. Nous aurons tous besoin de temps pour digérer tout cela, pour apprendre à nous connaître vraiment et savoir ce qui avait été oublié. Mais nous allions prendre le temps, parce qu'à partir de ce jour, nous formions une vraie famille.

\- Au fait Sirius… _Commença l'un des jumeaux._

\- Pourquoi t'as les cheveux rouges ? _Fini l'autre, ce qui provoqua un élan d'hilarité général._


	16. Salle d'audience n10

**_Chapitre 16 : Salle d'audience n° 10_**

 _«_ _ **Albus Dumbledore, faux Mage Blanc ?**_

 _Le procès d'Albus Dumbledore commencera à 9h30 ce jour, et pourrait certainement durer plusieurs jours. En plus de Monsieur Potter, de nombreuses rumeurs font état de plusieurs personnalités de haut rang manipulées par cet homme en qui nous avions tous confiance… »_

La Gazette du Sorcier était uniquement concentrée sur Albus Dumbledore, écrivant en long en large et en travers toutes les rumeurs qui avaient circulé depuis la fin de la guerre et le retour de nombreux souvenirs de ceux ayant pris la potion de souvenir. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils étaient loin du compte.

Harry et moi étions prêts, nous devions rejoindre une partie de ce que nous pouvions appeler depuis la vieille notre « grande » famille, dans moins d'une demi-heure. Remus et Sirius étaient partis en même temps que les autres dans un petit manoir dont j'avais hérité dans le nord de l'Angleterre, voulant se retrouver seul.

Le stress montait peu à peu, assis tous les deux sur le canapé, dans nos plus belles robes de sorcier faites avec les blasons de nos maisons. Aucun doute que nous allions faire grande impression, surtout Harry, toujours aussi magnifique. Nous venions tout juste d'enlever les glamours que nous avions posés sur nos bagues de Lord, et nous attendions, tendus.

Monsieur Sangpitier, l'avocat d'Harry, était venu la veille au soir pour nous tenir au courant du dossier. Comme me l'avait déjà écrit Lord Cugnot, le dossier était en peau de dragon, Dumbledore allait être exterminé avant même qu'il ne comprenne comment. Harry et Sangpitier avaient discuté longuement, Harry avait voulu qu'on reprenne la vie de Dumbledore depuis le début, gardant le meilleur pour la fin.

L'horloge sonna 9h, nous nous levons tous les deux dans un silence pesant, Harry tremblait légèrement.

\- Tout va bien se passer. _Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour le rassurer._

\- Je n'en doute pas _. Dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou._ Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir l'affronter, c'est tout. J'ai peur d'en dire trop, il ne doit rien savoir ! _Me murmura-t-il, déterminé._ Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, sans oublier Remus, Sirius et tous les autres. Comment pourrai-je ne pas lui arracher la tête de mes propres mains ? _Demanda-t-il en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi._

\- Pour tout le mal qu'il a fait, il doit payer de nombreuses années. Sangpitier porte bien son nom, crois-moi, tu verras le grand Albus Dumbledore réduit à l'état de scroutt à pétard avant la fin de la journée ! _Dis-je en souriant._

Mission réussie, Harry rit doucement avant de s'écarter de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Toujours les bons mots, c'est pour ça que je t'aime ! _Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres._ Allez, préparons-nous pour l'opération « Plein la vue ! ». _Fit-il en souriant comme un vrai Serpentard._

Nous vérifions nos tenues, Harry prit mon bras et après un dernier regard à l'horloge, il nous fit directement transplaner dans le hall du Ministère. Nos amis étaient déjà présents, comme prévu, ils nous attendaient patiemment entourés par des journalistes. Personne n'avait raté le spectacle, un transplanage au milieu du Ministère ! Dans quelques minutes, toute l'Angleterre serait au courant, et c'était voulu. Nous voulions montrer qu'Harry est un puissant sorcier, qu'il avait sa main enlacée avec la mienne et qu'en plus d'être avec un Lord, comme le signifiait ma tenue de sorcier de Lord ainsi que ma bague mise en évidence, Harry est lui-même Lord de deux anciennes et puissantes maisons. Aucun des journalistes présents ne rata ces détails, surtout pas le fait qu'Harry avait lié ses deux bagues de Lord.

Des flashs nous éblouissaient déjà alors que nous nous dirigions vers nos amis. Harry sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers le ciel en un signe de sa toute nouvelle puissance en tant que Lord, il fit ce que nous avions prévu la veille avec Sirius.

\- Moi, Lord Harry James Black-Potter réintègre Sirius Orion Black à l'ancestrale et puissante Maison Black. En tant que Lord régnant sur la maison Black, je veillerai à ce qu'il vive comme un digne représentant de la Maison Black, en contrepartie il ne devra pas entacher la réputation de notre Noble Maison de quelques manières que ce soit. _Fit solennellement Harry alors que des rayons d'un gris argenté sortaient de sa baguette pour entourer Sirius._

\- J'accepte ! _Fit Sirius d'une voix forte avant de se baisser devant Harry dans une révérence respectueuse._ Merci, my Lord.

Les filaments argentés entrèrent dans Sirius pour disparaître définitivement. Une réintégration n'était pas chose commune dans le monde sorcier, un renvoi était pour la plupart du temps définitif. Les journalistes n'avaient donc pas raté une seule seconde de cet évènement d'une rareté incroyable. Ils étaient dans un état d'excitation proche de la syncope, le procès de Dumbledore, Sirius Black de retour alors qu'il avait été déclaré mort et notre arrivée à Harry et moi-même avec toute la puissance magique possible ainsi que la splendeur digne de Lords tels que nous.

Sirius se releva le sourire aux lèvres, il n'aurait jamais pu devenir Lord Black puisque sa mère l'avait renié, et maintenant c'est Harry qui est le Lord de la famille Black. Mais de toute manière, il n'aspirait qu'à vivre une vie tranquille avec Remus loin de la politique et des devoirs d'un Lord, il était heureux que tout cela ne lui revienne pas, tout en augmentant le pouvoir politique de son filleul.

Nous nous saluons tous, nos amis ayant au début une certaine réserve vu la démonstration de puissance d'Harry, nous n'avions pas discuté de notre attitude en public, mais Harry détendit rapidement tout le monde en faisant comme si nous étions seuls. Je connaissais mon amour, il ne changerait pas pour se conformer aux normes, il changerait les normes pour qu'elles se conforment aux sorciers. Après avoir salué nos amis, nous partons pour déposer nos baguettes magiques.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! _Fit respectueusement l'employé. Quand Harry déposa sa baguette, l'homme hoqueta de surprise._ Oh, excusez-moi Lord Black-Potter. Vous pouvez garder votre baguette. _Fit l'homme avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois._

Je passe derrière lui, et la même scène se renouvela. L'homme s'excusa en me laissant ma baguette. Nous attendons patiemment que tout le monde passe derrière nous, mais on leur prit leurs baguettes, quand se fut fait, nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs.

\- Sirius, tu savais qu'on garderait nos baguettes ? _Demandai-je tout bas à mon ami._

\- Oui ! _Fit-il en riant._ C'est un fait peu connu, mais les Lords régnants peuvent garder leurs baguettes qu'importe le lieu où ils vont. _Fit-il pensivement, se rappelant sans doute de ce qu'on lui avait appris._ Quand j'avais demandé à ma mère pourquoi, elle m'avait simplement répondu que c'était d'une logique implacable.

\- Et cette logique est… ? _Demanda Ron curieux, comme nous tous._

\- C'est pourtant simple ! _Fit Hermione à la plus grande surprise de tous._ Au commencement, les Lords étaient tous « Sangs-Purs », ils avaient un ego tellement surdimensionné qu'ils se croyaient au-dessus des sorciers lambda, même parmi d'autres « Sangs-Purs ». Ils ont certainement fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir plus de droits que les autres, puisque selon eux, ils devaient être supérieurs.

Le silence s'abattit sur notre groupe alors que nous entrons dans l'ascenseur. Puis les jumeaux Weasley commencèrent à imiter des Lords qui se pensaient supérieurs, nous faisant tous rire.

\- Je dois avouer… _Me murmura Sirius à l'oreille._ Que je n'avais jamais compris ce que voulait dire ma mère, mais Hermione doit certainement avoir raison. _Fit-il admirativement._

Un rire silencieux me prit, peut-être qu'en y pensant sérieusement nous l'aurions supposé, mais il est certain que la capacité de déduction d'Hermione Granger est bien plus rapide que la nôtre. Je pus voir Harry sourire mystérieusement sans nous regarder, vu notre proximité il avait certainement entendu Sirius et souriait pour la même raison que moi. Je serre un peu plus fort sa main que je n'avais pas quitté depuis notre arrivée. Il se tourne vers moi et je peux voir ses magnifiques yeux verts briller d'un éclat moqueur dans les yeux.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta directement au département des Mystères, et nous pouvons de nouveau respirer quand nous sortons tous de la cabine, c'est déjà un miracle que nous ayons tous pu y entrer. Nous prenons l'escalier juste à côté de la porte des Mystères, Sirius, Harry et moi nous regardons pendant quelques secondes, un doux sourire aux lèvres, puis nous suivons les Weasley dans les escaliers. Nous fûmes rapidement au dixième sous-sol, où aucun ascenseur ne pouvait descendre.

Nous rejoignons paisiblement la salle d'audience numéro 10, Lord Cugnot nous attendait devant la porte.

\- Lord Black-Potter ! _Fit Lord Cugnot respectueusement mais ouvertement heureux, ce qu'il était toujours aussi étrange de voir cela sur un gobelin._ Je suis heureux de vous voir en pleine forme.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Lord Cugnot. _Fit Harry en s'inclinant solennellement._

\- Enchanté de vous revoir aussi Lord Prince. _Me dit-il en me saluant tout aussi respectueusement, ce que je lui retourne avec le même respect._ Ah, Messieurs Weasley et Weasley de la célèbre boutique « Farce pour sorciers facétieux » ! _Fit Lord Cugnot en leur serrant la main sous nos yeux éberlués._

\- Enchanté…

\- De vous rencontrer…

\- Lord Cugnot ! _Firent les jumeaux en s'inclinant respectueusement, imitant Harry._

Avant que nous ayons tous pu comprendre comment Lord Cugnot semblait connaître les jumeaux, alors qu'eux-mêmes semblaient surpris, la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit sur Sangpitier, nous saluant en nous demandant d'entrer. Nous nous installons rapidement sur l'estrade restante des témoins.

La salle était bondée, le Magenmagot présent au grand complet ainsi que tous les gradins. En plus de deux journalistes sélectionnés avec soin, un de la gazette du sorcier, qui ne fut pas Rita Skeeter à notre plus grand plaisir, et Xenophilius Lovegood, de nombreuses personnalités de haut rang étaient présentes. Cela aurait pu être normal, c'était tout de même le procès d'un grand sorcier, mais ce qui était étonnant c'est que tous étaient là en tant que témoins. Outre les deux journalistes, nous étions tous là pour témoigner contre Albus Dumbledore.

Le nouveau Ministre provisoire, Kingsley Shacklebolt présidait l'audience, Dumbledore étant jugé et Amélia Bones décédée début juillet dans l'une des geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kingsley tapa trois coups sur son pupitre, intimant le silence qui avait disparu quand notre troupe fut entrée dans la pièce. Je regardais autour de moi, me rappelant douloureusement le procès qui avait bien failli m'envoyer à Askaban pour être un Mangemort, chose que j'avais été contraint de faire. J'aurais pu rire amèrement si la porte du fond n'avait pas été ouverte, laissant apparaître l'accusé.

Albus Dumbledore arriva entouré de quatre Aurors, il avança dignement jusqu'au siège au centre de la salle d'audience, regardant négligemment autour de lui, manquant de s'étrangler quand il vit Sirius. Puis continua son observation en reprenant doucement contenance, il devait déjà observer ceux qui allaient témoigner contre lui, son regard s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur Harry et moi-même avant de s'asseoir. Il se crispa légèrement en devenant rouge de colère quand les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

\- Le procès opposant Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore à Lord Harry James Black-Potter peut commencer. _Dit Kingsley alors qu'un silence de mort régnait, Dumbledore fusillant Harry du regard à la mention de son titre de Lord._ Lord Black-Potter est représenté par Monsieur Sangpitier, Monsieur Dumbledore se défend lui-même. Monsieur Sangpitier, veuillez commencer. _Dit-il calmement en regardant notre avocat._

\- Merci. Monsieur le Ministre, membres du Magenmagot. _Salua-t-il respectueusement._ Nous ne sommes pas ici présents uniquement pour défendre l'honneur et les intérêts de mon client, Lord Black-Potter. Mais pour l'honneur et les intérêts du monde sorcier dans son entier. Nous accusons Monsieur Dumbledore d'avoir manipulé et utilisé illégalement, et ce à de nombreuses reprises, les sortilèges d'amnésies et de modifications de mémoire. Notamment sur Messieurs Lord Black-Potter, Lord Prince…

Sangpitier s'arrêta quelques secondes alors que nous regardions tous Dumbledore pousser un cri d'effroi à l'annonce de mon titre, un sourire moqueur fleurit sur mes lèvres. J'entendis Ron pouffer comme une écolière et Hermione lui dire de se retenir, qu'il n'avait plus 11 ans, ce qui me fit sourire encore plus, de bonheur cette fois-ci.

\- Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Fred et George Weasley. _Reprit Sangpitier, alors que Dumbledore fulminait toujours de rage, arrivant difficilement à le cacher._ Madame Molly Weasley, née Prewett, Ginny Weasley. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black…

\- Il n'est pas dit que Monsieur Black est décédé à l'attaque du Ministère ? _Demanda poliment Kingsley qui le savait parfaitement puisqu'il était présent ce jour-là._

\- Lord Black-Potter a réussi à faire sortir son parrain, Monsieur Black, du voile, il y a seulement quelque jour de cela. _Répondit simplement Sangpitier._

\- Bien, continuez d'annoncer les sorciers que vous dites victimes des sorts de Dumbledore. _Annonça Kingsley en souriant de toutes ses dents._

\- Comment ? _Cria Dumbledore dans la salle d'audience._ Black était mort en y entrant ! _Continua-t-il avant de se calmer un peu._ Même s'il avait réussi à sortir de ce voile, il aurait dû en ressortir mort !

\- La question n'est pas de savoir comment Monsieur Black est parmi nous, mais de se réjouir qu'il le soit, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Sangpitier à l'assistance._

Tout le monde hocha la tête, tous devaient être curieux de savoir comment un tel miracle avait été possible, mais nous n'étions pas là pour savoir comment Harry avait fait, le procès qui se tenait à l'heure actuelle était d'une plus grande importance.

\- Continuez, je vous prie. _Fit Kingsley._

\- Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfresh qui n'a malheureusement pas pu venir pour veiller sur ses patients. _Fit Sangpitier alors que tout le monde approuvait parfaitement son absence avec un visage grave._ Cornelius Fudge, Elga Drike, Thomas Terry, Nymphadora Tonks, Franck Falpe…

Il continua ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, annonçant des personnes que je ne connais que de vue ou de nom, voir absolument pas. Sachant qu'une partie des personnes ayant eu la mémoire effacée et modifiée n'étaient pas toutes là, j'aurais bien voulu avoir le nombre exact de victimes. Ont-ils eu la mémoire aussi modifiée que Sirius et moi ? Ont-ils été aussi manipulés que nous ? Des questions que je me posais déjà depuis que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire revinrent doucement alors que la liste de Sangpitier s'allongeait encore, semblant ne jamais vouloir finir.

Quand il eut fini d'annoncer cette longue liste de noms, la plume à papote, qui était chargée d'écrire dans son intégralité le procès, fut le seul bruit présent. Nous étions tous cloués sur place, autant de personne victime d'un seul homme ? Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, mais entre avoir une vague idée et avoir les personnes en face de soi, tout est différent.

\- Bien. _Fit Kingsley alors que la plume à papote s'arrêtait enfin._ Vous m'avez envoyé un hibou hier pour me demander de tenir un procès un peu différent des autres, vous voulez retracer la vie de Monsieur Dumbledore depuis le début pour pouvoir avoir un ordre précis des évènements. Nous avons voté avec les membres du Magenmagot et sommes d'accord avec vous. Nous vous écoutons.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore est le fils aîné d'une fratrie de trois enfants. Nous savons que son père, Perceval Dumbledore, a été enfermé à Askaban pour avoir attaqué trois enfants moldus qui avaient eux-mêmes attaqué sa fille, Ariana Dumbledore, la rendant malheureusement instable psychologiquement. Le premier fait étrange dans la vie de Dumbledore réside dans le fait que peu de temps avant le décès de sa jeune sœur, il a rencontré un homme que tout le monde connaît, Gellert Grindelwald. _Dit-il calmement alors que des murmures indignés se firent entendre._

\- Comment aurais-je pu être ami avec un tel individu puisque je l'ai combattu de nombreuses années plus tard ? _Demanda tranquillement Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres._

\- Je suis heureux que vous posiez la question ! _Fit Sangpitier avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, ce qui fit perdre instantanément le sourire de Dumbledore._ J'ai moi-même été voir Grindelwald car j'ai entendu cette rumeur par une source anonyme. Vous comprendrez que je me devais de vérifier… J'ai donc trouvé Grindelwald à l'article de la mort, et je ne sais si c'est pour se repentir avant de mourir, mais il m'a donné une série de souvenirs… _Fit Sangpitier dans son grand rôle d'acteur, sortant une fiole de sa poche pour la donner à Kingsley._ Monsieur Grindelwald est décédé quelques minutes après mon départ, nous ne pourrons malheureusement pas l'interroger, mais ses souvenirs sont assez éloquents pour cela.

\- C'est faux ! _Fit Dumbledore d'une voix forte._ Ce ne sont pas ses souvenirs, ils ont étés falsifiés !

Un coup d'œil vers Harry m'indiqua qu'il gardait son calme, même s'il devait fulminer de l'intérieur. Bien sûr que Dumbledore ne pensait pas voir des souvenirs indésirables refaire surface, il pensait Grindelwald en sûreté puisqu'il l'avait aidé à s'évader de sa propre prison.

\- Qu'on appelle Lina, des Langue-de-Plombs ! _Demanda Kingsley._ Elle saura nous dire si ce souvenir est réellement un souvenir de Grindelwald et s'il a été modifié ou non.

Dumbledore sembla se relaxer légèrement. Il sera moins calme quand on lui annoncera la vérité, à savoir que ces souvenirs sont bien de Grindelwald et vrais. Il le sera encore moins quand on verra les souvenirs de nos propres yeux.

La Langue-de-Plomb arriva quelques minutes plus tard, lançant plusieurs sortilèges complexes sur la fiole.

\- Je peux vous affirmer que ses souvenirs n'ont pas étés modifiés et qu'ils viennent bien de Gellert Grindelwald. _Fit-elle sûr d'elle._

\- Merci Lina. _Fit Kingsley._ Veuillez rester s'il vous plaît, j'ai l'impression que nous allons encore avoir besoin de vous !

Alors qu'un Auror transvasait les souvenirs dans une bassine à projection, Dumbledore était figé de stupeur, comprenant que Gellert avait été découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se tourna vers Harry avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux, avant même que je n'aie tourné la tête vers Harry, Dumbledore baissa les yeux de surprise, affichant un nouveau choc et une grande confusion, ce qui était étrange sur lui.

\- Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cette bassine de projection nous permettra à tous de regarder les souvenirs. Inventée depuis peu, mais très utile _. Fit Kingsley avec un sourire de fierté._ Lancez les souvenirs, s'il vous plaît ! _Demanda-t-il calmement._

La lumière baissa légèrement en intensité, et nous regardions tous l'image s'affichant sous nos yeux.

 _Souvenirs_

 _\- Albus ! Appela un Gellert Grindelwald ayant à peu près l'âge d'Harry. N'oublie pas que tu m'en dois une !_

 _\- Tu es vraiment incroyable Gellert ! Sourit l'Albus plus jeune. Tu n'oublies jamais rien ! Rit-il semblant outré et amusé en même temps._

 _\- J'ai modifié la mémoire de ton frère pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, je crois que je l'ai mérité ! Fit le plus âgé des deux en souriant._

 _\- Bon d'accord ! Fit Dumbledore, faussement agacé._

 _Il se mit à genou devant Gellert et commença à ouvrir sa ceinture. Puis le souvenir s'effaça, merci Merlin, pour laisser place à un autre._

 _\- Endoloris ! Criait Grindelwald sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, déjà allongé sur le sol. Où est-elle ? Demandait-il d'une voix froide et dure, me rappelant celle de Voldemort._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Fit l'homme, haletant et pleurant._

 _\- Je n'en crois rien ! Endoloris._

 _Il maintient le sort de longues secondes avant de le cesser._

 _\- Aide-moi un peu, Albus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire !_

 _Albus Dumbledore apparu à l'image, toujours aussi jeune que précédemment, le visage un peu plus dur et froid._

 _\- On a déjà tué sa femme et sa fille. Il ne nous a rien dit, je ne pense pas qu'il sache où est la baguette._

 _\- Je peux au moins m'amuser encore un peu ? Demanda Grindelwald comme un enfant de cinq ans devant un jouet._

 _\- Dix minutes, je vais effacer nos traces. Fit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Endoloris ! Cria de nouveau le jeune homme avant que le souvenir ne s'efface._

 _Nous étions dans une sorte de cave, les deux jeunes hommes étaient là avec un troisième, encore plus jeune qu'eux, ainsi qu'une jeune fille._

 _\- C'est de sa faute ! Fit le troisième homme d'une voix forte à Dumbledore. Si tu ne l'avais pas rencontré, tu ne nous aurais pas abandonnés pour toutes ces bêtises ! Ariana a besoin de toi comme de moi, Albus !_

 _\- Albus… Fit Gellert d'une voix douce, séductrice. Je n'y suis pour rien… Abelforth est là pour veiller sur ta sœur normalement, nous nous occupons d'avoir un monde meilleur pour éviter… Ça…_

 _\- Gellert a raison, Abelforth ! Tu t'es toujours mieux entendu avec Ariana, en plus j'ai dû abandonner mon tour du monde pour vous. Je crois que j'ai le droit d'être un peu heureux et de tout faire pour qu'aucun sorcier ne soit torturé par des moldus !_

 _\- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes fous tous les deux ! Cria le jeune homme._

 _Ariana qui écoutait jusqu'ici les trois hommes se leva apeurée par leurs cris. Une aura de magie destructrice sortait d'elle._

 _\- Calme-toi, Ariana… Fit doucement Abelforth. Calme-toi…_

 _\- Regarde, votre sœur est complètement folle à cause de trois infâmes moldus ! Fit Gellert en sortant sa baguette._

 _Abelforth voyant cela sortit la sienne, protégeant sa sœur. Albus ne savait pas quoi faire, il regarda son frère et Grindelwald se tenir tête alors que sa sœur s'enfonçait dans sa crise de folie. Une vague de magie incontrôlée sortie d'elle, faisant bouger la maison jusque dans ses fondations._

 _\- Avada Kedavra ! Cria Grindelwald._

 _Le sort de mort toucha Ariana Dumbledore en pleine poitrine, elle tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, la magie disparue instantanément. Alors qu'Abelforth allait répliquer par désespoir, Albus Dumbledore le stupéfixa._

 _\- Je suis désolé, Albus. Mais il le fallait. Fit Grindelwald en s'approchant de son ami._

 _\- Je sais. J'avais juste espéré qu'Abelforth ne soit pas là. Répondit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules. Modifie-lui la mémoire, invente une bagarre à trois où j'aurai pris sa défense. Il doit me croire de son côté, même s'il m'en veut._

 _\- Après je partirai, je dois voir dans d'autres pays pour retrouver la baguette. Mais on se tient au courant. Demanda-t-il en souriant tristement._

 _\- On garde le contact. Je vais continuer à enquêter ici pour les autres Reliques. On doit me croire blanc comme neige pour que j'accède à un haut poste._

 _Grindelwald ne répondit pas. Il s'éloigna de nouveau, lança un sort d'Imperium pendant que Dumbledore enlevait le Stupefix._

 _\- Au fait, murmura Albus Dumbledore. Je t'en dois une. Fit-il le sourire aux lèvres avec un clin d'œil vers Grindelwald. Celui-ci sourit à son tour._

 _Puis ils modifièrent la mémoire d'Abelforth et le souvenir s'effaça._

 _Fin Souvenir_


	17. Potion de souvenir

Déjà, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! Cela m'encourage énormément et j'avoue adorer voir le cheminement de vos pensées quant à la suite ;) J'ai été surprise aussi, je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de remarques pour le «Je t'en dois une» du chapitre précédent, j'ai eu le droit à un «Beurk» légitime qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, parce que c'est tout à fait ça ! ^^

Je voulais préciser que c'est ce que je cherchais à faire, cette relation entre les deux est malsaine. Je voulais souligner que, contrairement aux livres, Albus n'est pas amoureux. Mais vous aurez le cheminement de pensée dans ce chapitre !

Encore merci et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 : Potion de souvenir_**

 ** _POV Harry_**

La salle d'audience est plongée dans un silence de mort, les souvenirs de Grindelwald se sont effacés depuis de longues secondes déjà, mais personne ne dit un mot, encore trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ariana Dumbledore, morte parce qu'elle dérangeait son frère dans sa quête du pouvoir.

Dès que j'avais vu le souvenir dans la tête de Grindelwald, j'avais vu la brève lueur de tristesse dans les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore, au tout début il avait fait ça pour elle. Pour qu'aucun sorcier ne soit torturé comme sa sœur, mais elle était devenue trop encombrante dans ses plans. Il avait aimé sa sœur parce qu'elle représentait ce qu'il pensait, mais c'était pour lui un sacrifice nécessaire : « _Pour le plus grand bien_ ».

Albus Dumbledore était décomposé sur la chaise des accusés, il avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui, toute sa vie n'avait dû être que mensonges et trahisons, mais que cette vérité-là lui soit jetée à la figure devait être le plus difficile à avouer. Ce n'était pas de savoir qu'il avait laissé tuer sa sœur sans faire un geste, ni même d'avoir modifié le souvenir de son frère ou encore d'avoir laissé un innocent se faire torturer et tuer comme sa femme et sa fille. Mais le fait que l'on connaisse cette relation plus qu'étrange avec Gellert Grindelwald.

J'avais lu en Grindelwald, avec cet étrange pouvoir qui me laissait tout voir de quelqu'un, sans qu'on puisse me mentir et me tromper. Grindelwald n'avait jamais été amoureux, il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment et n'aurait jamais pu le connaître. Ce n'était qu'un homme destructeur, profitant des autres sans aucune pitié. Il avait profité de Dumbledore, de son intelligence, de son savoir, de sa puissance et de son corps. Dumbledore de son côté profitait aussi de Grindelwald, et y trouvait la même chose que Grindelwald trouvait en lui. Il profitait l'un de l'autre, essayant de soumettre l'autre tout en espérant que cela n'arrive jamais, et même après toutes ces années, ils étaient toujours égaux l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, seulement deux êtres puissants qui allaient vers un seul et même but.

Je regardais Dumbledore quand il accrocha son regard au mien, pendant une seconde, je pus voir ce qu'il essayait de cacher, pas la colère mais la rancœur. Dumbledore devait se douter que j'y étais pour quelque chose, Grindelwald n'était plus à Nurmengard depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne lus aucun amour, pas de cœur brisé, juste de la fatalité, il n'aurait plus personne pour partager ses idéaux, plus d'égal, il était seul comme au début de sa vie.

\- Une chose à dire pour votre défense ? _Demanda gravement Kingsley._

\- J'ai été manipulé, Gellert était plus vieux que moi… _Fit-il en reprenant contenance peu à peu._ Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais, Monsieur le Ministre. _Répondit-il en prenant son air de vieux papy, mais cela ne trompa plus personne._ Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, je les ai faites, c'est vrai. _Dit-il de manière repentante._ Mais j'ai compris durement mes erreurs, j'ai vaincu Grindelwald quelques années plus tard, pour racheter tout ce que j'avais pu faire à cause de lui…

\- Pour racheter tout ce que vous avez pu faire à cause de lui ? _Fit mon avocat, avec toute la splendeur qu'impose un vampire._ Je suis bien plus vieux que vous, Dumbledore… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, et ils le sont, vous n'êtes allé combattre Grindelwald qu'après de nombreuses années de terreurs et seulement quand la communauté sorcière vous l'a demandé d'une voix unanime.

\- Mais j'y suis allé… _Commença à répondre le vieux mage, rouge de colère._

\- Vous n'aviez pas le choix ! _Fit Sangpitier d'une voix forte, vibrante de puissance._

\- J'aimais Grindelwald, je ne pensais pas réussir à le vaincre… _Fit-il sur le ton du secret, abattant sa dernière carte._

\- On peut faire beaucoup de choses par amour. _Commença doucement mon avocat, laissant entendre une demi-seconde qu'il était d'accord avec Dumbledore, avant de reprendre, comme son nom l'indique, sans pitié._ Mais certainement pas, laisser sa sœur se faire tuer, avec votre consentement et ensuite modifier la mémoire de son frère pour le laisser entendre qu'il y était peut-être pour quelque chose dans la mort de sa sœur ! Vous avez fait tout cela pour servir vos intérêts, et seulement les vôtres ! _Fit-il implacable._

Le bruit provoqué par les fortes voix des deux sorciers, à la limite des cris, cessa brusquement, laissant la salle dans un silence pesant. Tout le monde digérait la nouvelle, mon avocat avait raison, et je le savais. Nous en avions longuement parlé hier quand je lui avais remis les souvenirs, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas agi par amour, il avait agi par intérêt, tout comme Grindelwald l'avait fait. Tout cela rendait les choses encore plus terribles, aucune excuse.

Dumbledore ne dit rien de plus, mais la rage évidente d'avoir été vaincu à son propre jeu se voyait parfaitement. Ainsi, Dumbledore perdait toute la sympathie qu'il avait reçue depuis de nombreuses années, il devait se savoir déjà vaincu, bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais tout ce dont on l'accuse. Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres, le spectacle ne fait que commencer. La main de Severus, qui est dissimulé avec la mienne sous nos robes de sorciers, cachant notre liaison à ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à notre arrivée, serra un peu plus la mienne. Je ravale mon sourire tout en regardant Dumbledore qui n'a pas raté une miette de celui-ci, je peux voir brièvement la peur dans ses yeux. Je manque de peu de sourire de nouveau, mais je serre la main de Severus pour me détendre un peu, heureusement qu'il est là.

\- Nous ne pouvons condamner vos crimes dans l'immédiat. _Commença la voix pleine de courroux de Kingsley._ Parce que nous n'avons pas toutes les accusations, comme nous l'a aussi demandé Monsieur Sangpitier, nous allons attendre la fin de toutes les accusations pour voter. Ce n'est pas courant, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire, de plus, j'ai la mauvaise impression que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. _Fit Kingsley en jetant un regard noir à Dumbledore._

Personne n'avait besoin d'attendre pour savoir que Dumbledore serait déclaré coupable de complicité de meurtre, le tout était de savoir à quoi il serait condamné pour tous ses autres crimes.

\- Monsieur Sangpitier, continuez s'il vous plaît.

\- Merci Monsieur le Ministre. _Fit gentiment Sangpitier avant de lever la tête en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux._ J'appelle Elga Drike à venir témoigner.

Une femme d'un certain âge se leva et avança jusqu'à la chaise des témoins. Sangpitier m'avait annoncé la veille qu'il avait de nombreux témoignages de personnes ayant reçu le sortilège d'amnésie. Sangpitier avait passé au peigne fin toute la vie de Dumbledore pour voir qui l'avait approché de près ou de loin, il était allé les voir, tous ceux présents à des évènements un peu étranges. Sangpitier leur avait donné une petite quantité de potion de souvenir, bien assez pour lever un sortilège d'amnésie de faible ampleur. Il ne m'avait rien dis, j'allais donc découvrir la vérité, comme tous ceux présents.

\- Déclinez votre identité, votre âge et la raison de votre présence, s'il vous plaît. _Fit Kingsley d'une voix douce._

\- Je m'appelle Elga Amélia Drike, j'ai 110 ans. Monsieur Sangpitier m'a contacté il y a de cela cinq jours. _Fit calmement la vieille femme, mais ses mains tremblaient quelque peu, ce que Kingsley vit parfaitement._ J'avais entendu parler de l'emprisonnement d'Albus Dumbledore, et je dois avouer qu'au fond de moi, je n'en étais pas étonné. Voyez-vous, je suis entrée à Poudlard alors que lui était en Septième année, et je le trouvais déjà étrange. J'ai toujours eu la sensation que quelque chose m'échappait quand je pensais à lui. Alors quand Monsieur Sangpitier m'a contacté, j'ai préféré l'écouter.

\- Et que vous a dit Monsieur Sangpitier ? _Demanda l'un des membres du Magenmagot._

\- Il m'a dit que quelqu'un l'avait engagé pour trouver des preuves et des personnes qui auraient subi la manipulation de Dumbledore. Et qu'il se pourrait que j'aie reçu un sortilège d'amnésie de sa part.

\- Pourquoi Monsieur Sangpitier s'est dirigé vers vous et non quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Mon demi-frère, Jonathan Fart, était de la même année qu'Albus Dumbledore. Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, nous n'étions pas vraiment proches à cause de notre grande différence d'âge, mais je regardais souvent Jonathan, l'admirant comme la petite sœur que j'étais. J'ai surpris un jour mon frère et Dumbledore avoir une violente altercation dans un couloir.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire le sujet de cette altercation ? _Demanda mon avocat._

\- Bien sûr, c'était simplement parce que mon frère avait mieux réussi un devoir de potion, c'était son domaine de prédilection... Il avait l'espoir de devoir un grand Maître des Potions... _Finit de répondre Elga Drike dans un sanglot._

Je sentis Severus s'agiter sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Il ne l'est pas devenu ? _Demanda avec douceur mon avocat, sachant déjà la réponse._

\- Non. Il est malheureusement décédé peu de temps avant d'obtenir son diplôme...

\- Toutes mes condoléances... _Fit mon avocat avant de reprendre tout aussi doucement pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité de la vieille femme qui était déjà à fleur de peau._ Pouvez-vous nous dire comment est décédé votre frère et en quoi cela nous concerne aujourd'hui ?

\- Merci. _Répondit-elle dans un murmure._ Les médicomages ont dit que mon frère s'était suicidé, je n'y ai jamais cru. Mon frère avait des amis, il était apprécié et aimé. Il allait sans aucun doute obtenir son diplôme et était en tête de liste pour être major de sa promotion.

La main de Severus serra un peu plus la mienne, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je sentais la tristesse dans ce geste. Il était pourtant décédé bien avant que Severus ne vienne au monde. Comment pouvait-il le connaître ? L'école de potion ? Se pouvait-il que ce Jonathan Fart ait laissé une trace de lui dans le monde des potions ? Je pose discrètement mon autre main sur la sienne, caressant doucement sa peau pour le soutenir, quels que soient les sentiments qui font rage en lui.

\- Si cette mort tragique concerne Albus Dumbledore, c'est qu'en retrouvant la mémoire, j'ai retrouvé les souvenirs de mes correspondances avec mon frère, y faisant état de nombreux passages de Dumbledore chez mon frère. Quand mon frère était à l'école supérieure de potion, nous nous étions rapprochés et avions décidé de correspondre. Il m'avait écrit plusieurs fois en me disant que Dumbledore venait souvent le voir. J'ai toujours soupçonné une liaison entre lui et mon frère... Ce n'était un secret pour personne que mon frère préférait les hommes, mais pas pour Dumbledore. _Fit-elle gravement._ Mon frère m'en parlait mais m'avait demandé de ne pas en parler, que leur travail était secret.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec Monsieur Fart, autre que pour le travail ! _Fit Dumbledore d'une voix forte._

\- Je dois avouer que je ne vois rien de concret qui pourrait en effet qu'il y ait eu plus que cela. _Fit Kingsley à contrecœur, son instinct devait lui dire que la vieille femme avait raison._

\- C'est vrai. _Fit mon avocat avec un sourire fier._ Mais quand nous aurons entendu dans quelles circonstances Madame Drike a reçu le sort d'amnésie, nous entendrons un très bon ami de Monsieur Fort, qui était dans la même promotion que lui à l'école de potion et qui n'est rien d'autre que Pierce Potius, le directeur actuel de l'école de potion. Quand vous voulez Madame Drike.

\- C'était le 27 décembre 1902, j'étais rentré pour les vacances de Noël. Mon frère avait fait une pause dans ses révisions pour passer quelques jours de vacances avec nous. Nous étions partis faire des achats de Noël tous les deux dans le Londres moldu. Et en retournant au Chaudron Baveur, nous avons croisé Albus Dumbledore. Mon frère avait un grand sourire aux lèvres avec un éclat de pur bonheur dans les yeux, chose que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui. C'était évident qu'il était véritablement heureux de le voir.

Elga Drike prit de longues respirations pour calmer les sanglots dans sa voix.

\- En le voyant approcher, Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air véritablement heureux, surtout en me voyant à côté de lui. Il nous a discrètement demandé de le suivre à une table cachée à la vue de tous. Puis sans qu'on s'y attende, mon frère et moi fûmes Stupéfixés sur nos chaises avant de recevoir le sort d'amnésie.

\- Après ce jour, vous avez donc oublié tout ce qui concerne une quelconque relation entre Albus Dumbledore et votre frère, est-ce exact ? _Demanda Sangpitier pour confirmer ses dires._

\- Oui. Tout comme le fait que je m'étais rapproché de mon frère, car il ne m'en a jamais reparlé des vacances. Et il est décédé trois jours après sa reprise des cours. Un suicide avec une potion mortelle nous a-t-on dit.

\- Quand bien même toute cette histoire farfelue serait vraie... Il n'y a aucune preuve que j'ai tué ce Jonathan Fart ! _Fit la voix impérieuse de Dumbledore._

\- Certes. _Fit mon avocat, de nouveau souriant._ Mais il y a un fait troublant dans cette histoire. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, Madame Drike. Je vous remercie beaucoup.

La femme se leva en jetant un regard noir à Dumbledore, on pouvait y lire toute la haine qu'il y avait dans ce simple regard, ainsi que toute la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher. Un vieil homme, paraissant un peu plus jeune que Dumbledore, prit place sur la chaise des témoins.

Il relata son amitié avec Jonathan Fart, un jeune homme intelligent et avec un don dans les potions indéniables. Nous avons pu entendre qu'effectivement, Jonathan lui avait dit être amoureux, sans préciser de qui ceci dit. Mais je compris enfin la tension qui émanait de mon amour quand mon avocat posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire quel était le sujet du mémoire de Jonathan ?

\- Bien sûr, il avait choisi un sujet très difficile, mais je n'avais que peu de doute quant à sa réussite à venir. Il avait choisi de créer une potion qui pourrait rendre les souvenirs de ceux que l'on avait rendus amnésiques.

\- Est-ce le même genre de potion qu'a réussi à créer Lord Prince, que vous avez connu avant tout sous le nom de Snape ? _Demanda calmement Sangpitier._

\- C'est cela même, je peux même dire que cette potion existe très certainement grâce au mémoire qu'avait écrit Jonathan.

\- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer plus en détail ?

\- Bien sûr. À la mort de Jonathan, j'ai récupéré son mémoire. J'avais été très attristé par son décès, et pour faire mon deuil, j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage en terminant ses recherches. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais réussi à aboutir ce travail, il était bien plus grand chercheur que moi. Si Jonathan n'était pas décédé, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il serait à ma place, à la tête de l'Institut Supérieur de Potion. Quand je suis devenu professeur, j'ai découvert quelques perles, de futurs grands potionistes. Au cours de ma carrière, j'ai demandé à trois élèves, qui avaient tout le potentiel requit pour aboutir ces recherches, s'ils voulaient bien reprendre ce travail. Ils ont tous trois accepté, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi.

\- Si je comprends bien, Lord Prince fait partie de ces élèves ? _Demanda Sangpitier._

\- Lord Prince était un élève brillant, et c'est devenu un Maître en potion merveilleux. Je lui ai donné comme aux deux autres, le double du mémoire de Jonathan, et il avait vraiment l'air emballé.

\- Vous a-t-il dit avoir avancé dans ses recherches ?

\- Non. _Fit le vieil homme._ Mais cela ne m'étonnait guère, un Maître des potions ne parle jamais de ses recherches et avancées. Il préfère souvent finir son travail, et connaissant Severus Snape, je veux dire Lord Prince, comme je le connaissais, il attendait que le résultat soit parfait. _Fit l'homme en souriant à Sev._

\- Et si nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à la réussite de Lord Prince ! _Fit fièrement mon avocat._

Severus ne sourit pas, hocha simplement la tête sous le compliment. Mais je savais ce qu'il pensait réellement, tout comme j'étais certain qu'il en ferait part ouvertement à l'assemblée quand ce serait à son tour de témoigner. Il n'avait pas créé la potion de souvenir seul, il y avait aussi ma mère, Lily, et ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Après Pierce Potius, les témoins s'enchaînaient, accusant Dumbledore de multiples faits, meurtres, sorts d'amnésies et modifications de mémoire étaient les principaux. La longue vie de Dumbledore avait été épluchée par mon avocat, des morts et des sorts qui pouvaient paraître étranges, puisque peu de choses les reliaient à Dumbledore. Sauf pour ceux qui savaient qu'une partie de ces personnes étaient liées de près ou de loin aux Reliques de la Mort. L'autre partie avait eu le malheur d'avoir le bras long, et donc d'être d'un grand intérêt pour Dumbledore.

Dumbledore bataillait brillamment, plaidant son innocence comme le puissant sorcier qu'il était, plus pour très longtemps. Le Véritasérum ne fut pas utilisé, comme dans tous les procès, et les souvenirs des témoins ne pouvaient être vus, car ils étaient bien trop altérés par le temps et l'oubli naturels, ce qui faisait grandement plaisir à Dumbledore, mais il n'avait plus toutes les cartes en main. C'est donc avec un certain plaisir, tout comme Severus, Sangpitier ainsi que Lord Cugnot, que nous regardions Dumbledore se défendre avec véhémence, pensant qu'il s'en sortirait simplement avec une réputation entachée par des doutes.

C'est sans grande surprise que j'appris que Dumbledore avait manipulé plusieurs personnes du ministère, dont les anciens Ministres. Leur faisant voter des lois discriminatoires envers les Moldus, Sangs-Mêlés, Nés-Moldus et créatures magiques. À côté de cela, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à faire semblant de vouloir faire voter des lois en contradictions avec les premières, se mettant dans la poche la plus grande majorité des sorciers Né-Moldu, sang-mêlé et créatures. Ces idées n'étaient pas loin de celle de feu Voldemort, il les avait juste cachées, pour monter plus haut dans l'échelle et pouvoir manipuler plus de personnes.

Cependant, Dumbledore souleva un point important. Pourquoi aurait-il fait tout cela, alors qu'il a refusé plusieurs fois le poste de Ministre qu'on lui avait offert sur un plateau d'argent ? Il y avait de multiples raisons à ce choix, le fait de cacher ses véritables principes, le désir d'avoir main basse sur l'éducation de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, mais quelque chose me dérangeait, et je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre la main dessus.

Alors que le prochain témoin était Remus, Kingsley prit la parole.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on fasse tous une pause, nous en avons tous besoin. Vous n'avez pas le droit de communiquer avec des personnes extérieures avant la fin du procès, pour ce midi, j'ai mis à disposition une salle, la salle numéro 14 dans laquelle le repas vous sera servi. _Fit calmement Kingsley en se levant._ Je vous retrouve ici même dans une heure et demie, je suis certain que chacun a hâte que tout cela se termine.

Malgré le fait que nous étions effectivement tous pressés que cela se termine, nous accueillons cette pause avec ravissement. Nous étions enfermés ici depuis trois heures, à écouter et spéculer sur le pourquoi des agissements de Dumbledore. Celui-ci fut emporté par quatre Aurors, certainement dans sa cellule, les membres du Magenmagot ainsi que le Ministre partirent par une petite porte cachée, mangeant certainement ensemble tout en parlant du procès. Alors que tous les témoins, ainsi que mon avocat et Lord Cugnot partirent vers la salle indiquée par un Auror à la sortie de la salle d'audience.

Nous entrons dans une grande pièce ressemblant à la même que nous venions de quitter, mais il y avait trois longues tables en son centre, avec assiettes et couverts, il y avait aussi un énorme buffet d'où s'échappait une succulente odeur de poulet rôti. Nous nous dispersons dans un vacarme assourdissant, tout le monde parlant des révélations du matin, une infime partie des agissements avait été dite, mais cela faisait déjà grand bruit.

\- Monsieur Black. _Salua respectueusement Tom Parton._

C'était un homme qui avait témoigné ce matin pour un sort d'amnésie, pour avoir vu Dumbledore sortir de chez l'une des personnes qu'on avait accusé Dumbledore d'avoir tuées. Il avait une soixantaine d'années, il était l'un des derniers témoins que nous avions entendus.

\- Monsieur Parton. _Salua solennellement mon parrain, sans cacher sa surprise._

\- Je ne sais comment, mais je suis heureux de vous savoir de nouveau parmi nous. _Fit l'homme avec un doux sourire._ Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis le médicomage qui vous ait débarrassé des parasites que vous aviez attrapés en France…

L'homme s'arrêta alors que Remus et Severus éclatèrent de rire, Sirius lui prit une jolie couleur rouge, allant à merveille avec la couleur rouge carmin qu'avaient maintenant ses cheveux, après de multiples tentatives échouées pour annuler le sort que Severus lui avait lancé la veille, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu retirer.

L'homme semblait retenir son rire aussi, alors que nous tous rions légèrement de voir les deux hommes hilares, et Sirius très gêné. Cela avait eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère qui était chargée de colère contre Dumbledore.

\- Cependant, je ne me rappelai pas que vous aviez les cheveux de cette couleur… _Continua l'homme avant que tout notre petit groupe se mît à rire._

C'est dans une ambiance plus que détendue, que Remus réussit à me dire que Sirius avait attrapé des puces, alors que mon amour arrivait difficilement à reprendre contenance, des larmes perlant de ses yeux à force de rire. De nombreuses personnes vinrent timidement me remercier d'avoir mis fin au règne de Voldemort, et Sirius eu le droit à de nombreux « _Bon retour parmi nous !_ ». Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas vraiment où était finalement parti Sirius, ils devaient supposer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été tué.

Je me lève discrètement quand je vois le buffet enfin libre, et pars avec Severus et une partie de ma « famille », pour dévaliser le buffet. La discrétion ne servit à rien, je sentais des dizaines de paires d'yeux sur moi, comment peut-il en être autrement ? J'ai vaincu Voldemort, et j'ai lancé des poursuites contre Albus Dumbledore lui-même, révélant au monde sorcier les nombreuses trahisons et crimes qu'il avait commis.

\- Lord Prince ? _Fit timidement Elga Drike._

\- Madame Drike. _Salua poliment Sev._

\- Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir achevé les recherches de mon frère sur la potion de souvenir. Mais surtout, je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé les souvenirs de nos nombreux échanges. Le sort d'amnésie avait effacé toutes nos correspondances, et depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie, j'ai pensé que je n'avais jamais osé correspondre avec mon frère pour renouer avec lui. Je sais à présent que nous étions devenus proches, même si peu le savaient, je peux maintenant mourir en sachant cela.

La vieille femme partit avant même que Severus n'ait pu répondre. Il était ému, cela se voyait. Il se retourna pour tomber dans nos regards admiratifs et fiers, oui, Severus avait accompli de grandes choses, et cela n'était certainement pas fini. Il rougit légèrement sous nos regards avant de replacer ses barrières d'Occlumencies, merci Merlin, il s'en servait de moins en moins devant moi. Bien que je réussisse à décoder dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles, les véritables sentiments qu'il cachait, je n'aimais pas spécialement le voir sans aucune expression sur le visage, cela me rappelait trop son rôle d'enseignant à Poudlard, quand il était ensorcelé pour me rendre la vie impossible et me détester.

Nous revînmes tranquillement à la table pour retrouver les jumeaux Weasley en grande conversation avec Lord Cugnot, leurs parents les regardaient à la fois choqués et très fiers.

\- Mais comment cela est-il possible…

\- Cela fait à peine deux ans…

\- Que nous avons lancé notre affaire ! _Firent les jumeaux._

\- Messieurs Weasley et Weasley, votre affaire est une vraie mine d'or ! _Fit Lord Cugnot, les yeux pétillants de malice._ Vous avez multiplié votre chiffre d'affaires par cinq par rapport à l'année dernière, et nous étions en temps de guerre ! _Dit-il appuyant l'évidence de son raisonnement._

\- Mais de là à être un de vos clients...

\- Vous n'êtes le conseiller que des plus grands…

\- Et puissants sorciers de ce monde ! _Continuèrent-ils ahurit._

\- Par Merlin, non mais, j'y crois pas ! _Fit Sangpitier avec un sourire désespéré._ Ces deux crétins vont bientôt être les dixièmes sorciers les plus riches de toute la Grande-Bretagne, et ils pensent encore qu'un gobelin lambda va s'occuper d'eux ! _Finit-il faussement agacé avant de rire devant leurs mines atterrées._

Notre petit groupe éclata à nouveau de rire, ainsi que les personnes aux alentours qui avaient entendu. Les jumeaux étaient toujours statufiés, essayant d'assimiler le fait qu'ils étaient bientôt tous deux, les dixièmes sorciers les plus riches du pays. Molly Weasley les serra dans ses bras en leur disant qu'elle était si fière d'eux alors que leur père leur donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos en affirmant haut et fort être fier de ses enfants. Le nom Weasley allait bientôt rentrer dans l'histoire, eux qui avaient vécu de nombreuses années au plus bas de l'échelle, selon les Sangs-Purs, se voyaient propulser au plus haut de cette même échelle.

Les jumeaux reprirent finalement contenance, bien qu'ils fussent encore choqués par tout cela, et le repas reprit. Oui, les Weasley allaient enfin avoir ce qu'ils méritaient, la reconnaissance du monde sorcier. Ils n'avaient peut-être jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, mais ils étaient intimement liés par l'amour qu'ils se portaient, et j'étais fier d'être considéré comme un membre de leur famille.

En y pensant, la réussite des jumeaux ne m'étonnait pas, leurs parents les avaient toujours soutenus, bien qu'ils avaient désapprouvé le fait qu'ils ne finissent pas leurs études, ils les avaient toujours soutenus dans leurs rêves. Bill est un briseur de sort très reconnu, et le seul sorcier travaillant avec les gobelins, ce qui n'est pas rien. Charlie est un éleveur de dragons reconnu en Roumanie. Percy, bien qu'un peu trop orgueilleux et ayant une confiance aveugle au Ministère, reçoit promotion sur promotion. Il y avait encore Ron et Ginny qui n'avaient pas encore vraiment choisi leurs voies, mais quoi qu'ils entreprennent, il ne fait aucun doute que leurs parents les soutiendraient.


	18. Sorts d'amnésies

**_Chapitre 18 : Sorts d'amnésies_**

La suite du repas se passa plus calmement, je pouvais entendre les murmures des autres témoins, parlant des révélations du matin et de ce que le monde sorcier pensait savoir de Dumbledore.

Alors que la reprise du procès approchait et que le bruit des murmures se faisait plus calme, Severus et moi nous levons comme un seul homme, une envie pressante. Cette soudaine sortie n'était en aucun cas due à la main de Severus qui remontait lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Nous sortons le plus calmement possible, j'ai la sensation que tout le monde peut voir l'érection dont je suis pourvu, mais ce n'est pas le cas, les robes de Lord cachent parfaitement ce problème.

Nous demandons rapidement à l'Auror où sont les toilettes, et celui-ci nous désigne respectueusement la porte juste en face. À peine entré, Severus me plaque contre la porte pour presser son corps au mien, ses lèvres cherchant les miennes avec empressement et passion.

Le début du procès avait été bien plus difficile que nous le pensions, nous nous doutions de certaines choses, mais y être confronté était tout autre chose. Nous avions besoin d'évacuer les tensions, besoin de nous retrouver. Alors que je voulais bloquer la porte d'un rapide sort, Severus m'avait déjà retourné contre la porte et pressait son érection contre mes fesses. Mais il y avait nos vêtements, beaucoup trop.

Severus ouvrit rapidement ma robe pour atteindre mon pantalon, l'ouvrant tout en mordillant mon cou. D'un geste souple et rapide, il prit de ses deux mains mon pantalon et mon boxer pour les descendre jusqu'à mes pieds, tout en s'agenouillant derrière moi. Alors que je dégageais un pied de mon pantalon pour pouvoir bouger plus librement, il écarta mes deux lobes de chair pour faire glisser une langue mutine sur mon anus.

\- Sev ! _Dis-je surpris, ne pouvant en ajouter plus._

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, il remplaça sa langue par un doigt, puis deux. C'était délicieusement bon, et ce fut encore meilleur quand il prit mon érection avec son autre main, tout en rajoutant un dernier doigt pour me préparer.

\- Plus ! _Suppliai-je dans un souffle._

Il cessa tout, non sans un grognement de mécontentement de ma part, la perte de tous ces plaisirs était une frustration supplémentaire, bien que je sache parfaitement qu'un plaisir encore plus grand m'attendait. J'écarte les jambes, d'une façon sûrement tout à fait indécente, en me cambrant dans une invitation plus que claire. Il se colle à moi, glissant son érection entre mes fesses, je peux sentir son pantalon prouvant qu'il n'a fait qu'ouvrir les boutons de celui-ci. Après m'avoir mordillé l'épaule, il commence à se fondre doucement en moi.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi bandant ? _Me demanda Severus avant de me prendre dans un coup de reins puissant._

Je gémis de plaisir sous le traitement rapide qu'il m'impose, mes deux bras contre la porte. Je ne réponds pas à sa question qui est tout à fait rhétorique. L'excitation est à son comble, n'importe qui pourrait essayer d'entrer dans ces toilettes, sentir la porte trembler ou encore entendre nos gémissements et nos soupires de plaisir. Nous sommes rapidement proches de l'orgasme, mais sans que je m'y attente, Severus soulève l'une de mes jambes pour me prendre encore plus profondément.

C'est donc sur une seule jambe, l'autre étant bloquée bien plus haut par le bras de mon amant, que je finis par jouir violemment sur la porte, abandonnant toute retenue. Mais Severus n'a pas fini, il halète de plus en plus fort à mon oreille et continue encore plus rapidement si possible. Je balance la tête en arrière, ma vue se brouille alors qu'il tape sans cesse ma prostate avec de puissants mouvements. Mon corps se met à trembler et ma jambe lâche sous le plaisir évident, Severus me plaque contre la porte en me tenant fermement et jouit à son tour en plusieurs coups de reins.

Il me faut un certain temps pour refaire surface, je remarque que nous sommes toujours dans la même position, Severus toujours en moi, bien que plus en érection. Tout comme moi, il reprend difficilement son souffle. À cet instant précis, mon cœur explose de bonheur. Je me rends compte que quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, je finirai dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime ce soir, et tous les soirs suivants. Un rire heureux m'échappe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? _Me demanda Severus en sortant doucement de moi._

Il relâche ma jambe, je la repose à terre alors qu'une légère douleur me rappelle que je ne suis pas aussi extensible que je le souhaiterais. Severus se détache de moi mais me tient toujours de ses deux mains puissantes, heureusement parce que je suis encore un peu fébrile de cet orgasme.

\- Rien, je suis juste heureux avec toi. _Dis-je en me retournant doucement pour l'embrasser._

Le sourire qu'il avait s'agrandit encore plus contre mes lèvres. Il me colle à lui pour approfondir ce baiser, dégageant une fois de plus mes robes pour poser ses mains sur mes fesses encore nues, en les caressant doucement, me provoquant des frissons de plaisir.

\- Hey, les gars, grouillez-vous… _Fit mon meilleur ami en ouvrant la porte à la volée, tombant sur une scène qu'il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir._ Oh… Désolé ! _Dit-il rapidement en repartant comme il était venu, avec en plus une jolie teinte rouge._

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre ? _Fit Severus avant de glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou pour me marquer comme sien._

\- Aucune chance ! _Dis-je en souriant._

Severus se décolle définitivement de moi, nous nous regardons et découvrons avec amusement ce que Ron a pu voir et que nous n'avons pas pris attention dans le feu de l'action. Il n'a pu voir les traces de mon plaisir sur la porte, mais il a sûrement vu celles sur le sol et mon pantalon. D'un rapide sort de la main, j'enlève toute preuve de nos activités et remets mon pantalon, alors que Severus se rhabille correctement lui aussi. Je ris encore plus quand je me mets devant un des miroirs des lavabos, j'ai les cheveux encore plus en bataille. Severus lui n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait un seul effort.

\- Comment fais-tu pour avoir encore l'air impeccable après ce que nous venons de faire ? _Demandai-je amusé alors que j'essayais vainement de remettre mes cheveux correctement._

\- C'est ce qu'il s'appelle, avoir de la classe ! _Fit Severus faussement présomptueux._

\- Lord Prince ! _Dis-je faisant semblant d'être outré._ Classe ou pas, vous venez de me baiser sauvagement contre une porte ! _Dis-je en appréciant intérieurement le choc de mon langage mêlé au désir que cela faisait naître dans les yeux de Severus._ Me prenant toujours plus profondément… _Dis-je en m'avançant sensuellement vers lui._ Me prenant encore plus sauvagement de minute en minute…

Severus haletait, de nouveau excité par mes paroles. Si nous avions eu le temps, il me prendrait encore une fois, ici même. Je me glisse tout contre lui en posant juste ma main sur son avant-bras, m'approchant de lui comme pour lui murmurer un secret, ce que je fis.

\- Me baisant tellement bien que j'en ai tremblé de tout mon corps, alors classe ou pas mon amour… _Dis-je en me détachant de lui pour me diriger vers la porte, le regardant pétrifier sur place de tant d'audace de ma part, et d'excitation aussi._ Je suis certain que tu t'es lancé un sort pour garder cette « classe » en toute occasion ! _Dis-je en sortant fièrement, le sourire aux lèvres._

Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'audience, il était presque l'heure et tout le monde devait déjà être rentré. Severus me rattrapa rapidement en se positionnant derrière moi.

\- Tu vas me le payer, Harry… _Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix pleine de promesses._

\- Un problème, Lord Prince ? _Demandai-je innocemment avant de stopper net, Severus butant légèrement contre mon corps._ Ah oui ! _Dis-je en souriant encore plus après avoir senti l'érection de mon amant._ Un problème assez dur… _Dis-je en reprenant la marche._ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Lord Prince. J'ai plein de ressources, et même si nous devons y passer toute la nuit, nous réglerons ce problème !

\- Oh, je ne suis même pas certain qu'une nuit entière soit assez longue pour ça ! _Me murmura-t-il toujours à l'oreille d'un ton narquois avant de marcher tranquillement à côté de moi, alors que nous atteignons bientôt les portes de la salle d'audience._ Mais ça sera largement assez pour te faire perdre la tête. _Dit-il toujours en murmurant._

\- Mais, c'est pas déjà ce que tu viens de faire ? _Demandai-je en souriant._

\- Lord Black-Potter… _Fit solennellement Severus devant la porte, alors que tout le monde nous regardait, pour me laisser passer devant lui._

\- Merci, Lord Prince. _Dis-je en passant devant lui, sans avoir raté le sourire qui éclaira son visage._

Je prends place à côté d'Hermione qui est elle-même à côté d'un Ron toujours aussi rouge qu'à la sortie des toilettes. Je peux voir une légère rougeur sur les joues de ma meilleure amie alors que son regard passe de Severus à moi. Je retiens un rire et m'assois calmement avant de sentir Severus s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'est avec un léger sourire que le procès reprit.

HPSS HPSS

\- C'est impossible ! _Cria Dumbledore, fou de rage, alors que Remus parlait tranquillement._ Snape ne pouvait être ami avec vous ! _Fit-il alors qu'un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit._

\- Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été ami avec nous ? C'est un homme vraiment super, nous aurions perdu à ne pas le connaître ! _Répondit Remus, venimeux, ce qui était une première pour moi de l'entendre parler ainsi._

\- C'est… Un Serpentard ! Et vous des Gryffondors ! _Fit Dumbledore, comme si ce simple fait démontrait que tout cela était impossible._ Vous n'étiez pas proche à Poudlard, vous vous battiez dans les couloirs…

Alors que tout le monde était subjugué devant la colère du vieux sorcier, trois rires firent tourner les yeux de Dumbledore jusqu'à Remus, Sirius et Severus. Notre petit groupe ainsi que moi-même sourions, nous empêchant aussi de rire. Dumbledore les regarda avec un air meurtrier, heureusement qu'il était bien attaché par les chaînes sur sa chaise !

\- Pouvez-vous expliquer, Monsieur Lupin, pourquoi vous n'aviez pas l'air proche à Poudlard alors que vous dites le contraire ? _Demanda Sangpitier à Remus._

\- En réalité, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le train et avons tout de suite sympathisé. Pour ma part, j'avais la sensation que Severus ferait partie de mes amis, peu importe sa maison. Au début, c'est Lily qui nous a rapprochés, c'était la meilleure amie de Severus, bien avant que nous le soyons aussi. _Fit-il calmement, le regard dans le vague, se rappelant certainement tous ses souvenirs._ Nous ne nous cachions pas vraiment en première année à Poudlard, mais Severus a rapidement compris qu'il était mal vu pour lui de fréquenter des Gryffondors, et encore plus une Gryffondor « _Sang-de-bourbe_ » ! _Fit Remus en crachant presque de dégoût en prononçant ces derniers mots._

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Il n'était pas un ami, il ne peut être un bon ami ! Il aurait dû faire fît de ses pairs ! _Fit Dumbledore en foudroyant Severus du regard._

\- Et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! _Répondit Remus, avec encore une fois ce ton venimeux que je ne lui connaissais pas._

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, veuillez arrêter d'interrompre Monsieur Lupin dans son témoignage ! _Demanda Kingsley d'une voix sans appel._

Dumbledore ravala sa verve, attendant sans aucun plaisir ce qui allait suivre. Pour ma part, j'attendais aussi patiemment la suite, ne connaissant cette histoire que dans les grandes lignes. Severus, dont j'avais repris discrètement la main sous nos robes de sorcier, avait serré un peu la mienne quand Remus le défendait. Je pouvais sentir la reconnaissance de Severus envers Remus, véritablement heureux qu'on le défende et d'être de nouveau traité en ami et non en ennemi.

\- Continuez, Monsieur Lupin. _Fit mon avocat._

\- Severus n'avait aucune envie de ne plus se montrer avec nous, nous n'étions pas très démonstratifs au début. Nous ne nous connaissions pas tant que ça, mais notre amitié grandissait de jour en jour. Severus était rejeté par sa maison, mais il nous disait que cela n'avait aucune importance, parce que… ses véritables amis, c'était nous. _Finit de dire Remus, la voix brisée par l'émotion._

\- Quelles ont été les raisons de votre fausse inimitié en public ? _Demanda doucement Sangpitier, laissant Remus reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions._

\- Il a découvert que j'étais un loup-garou à la fin de notre première année. _Répondit Remus un doux sourire sur les lèvres, bien qu'un fond de tristesse traversa ses yeux quelques secondes._ Il était très perspicace ! Mais il a rapidement compris que c'était dangereux, pour lui comme pour moi, d'être publiquement ami.

\- Pourquoi cela aurait-il été dangereux ?

\- Parce qu'à cette époque, une majorité de Serpentards prônait la pureté du sang et haïssait les créatures magiques. Quand Severus a découvert mon secret, que j'avais tout fait pour cacher, pensant que mes amis me laisseraient tomber, il m'a poussé à le dire à Lily, James et Sirius, et m'a dit qu'il serait toujours mon ami. Je tiens à rappeler que Severus a passé une trop grande partie de sa première année à l'infirmerie, parce que ses propres camarades de maison, de futurs Mangemorts pour une grande partie, ne cessaient de s'en prendre à lui et le suivaient. Mais je n'avais encore rien dit à mes amis, j'avais réellement peur, Severus l'acceptait, mais, les autres ? Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant eux, et j'avais terriblement peur de les perdre, je ne voulais pas que Severus s'éloigne de moi pour eux, ou même qu'il s'éloigne d'eux pour moi. Il a donc dit à Lily, James et Sirius qu'on avait repéré son don pour les potions, qui était déjà extraordinaires à l'époque et qu'on le surveillait de près pour devenir un digne Serpentard, ce qui voulait dire devenir Mangemort pour eux. Et que certains élèves de sixième et septième année l'avaient menacé de s'en prendre à Lily s'il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle, qu'elle était impure et ne devait pas être vue avec un Serpentard.

\- Lord Prince a donc protégé votre secret, même auprès de vos amis et c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes éloignés aux yeux de tous ?

\- C'est exact.

\- C'est incompréhensible ! _Fit Dumbledore d'une voix forte mais calme, ne voulant certainement pas se faire rappeler à l'ordre une nouvelle fois._ Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black, James et Lily Potter étaient des amis fidèles et n'avaient peur de rien, n'oublions pas qu'ils étaient tous Gryffondor, alors pourquoi auraient-ils accepté cela ? _Fit-il sérieusement, ses yeux commençant à briller d'un espoir qui s'éteindrait bientôt._

\- Peter Pettigrow n'était pas notre ami ! _Fit Remus rageur._ Il n'était que ce que son animagus a montré de lui, un sale traître de rat ! Toujours à nous suivre partout, mais il n'avait aucune des qualités des Gryffondors, à se demander pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas mis à Serpentard ! Mais pour répondre… _Fit-il en soufflant pour se calmer._ James est tombé amoureux de Lily à la minute où il l'a vue. Et Severus, Sirius et moi la considérions comme une petite sœur, nous voulions tous la protéger. Ils ont accepté de s'éloigner de Severus pour protéger Lily ainsi que Severus, bien qu'on se soit souvent disputé pour ça, aucun d'entre nous ne voulait réellement se cacher. Surtout pas Lily qui venait malgré tout lui parler de temps en temps à la vue de tous. Mais contre toute attente, Severus a été un peu plus tranquille dans sa propre maison, maintenant qu'il ne traînait plus avec nous et surtout Lily, il ne finissait plus chaque semaine à l'infirmerie. C'est surtout pour ça que nous avons laissé tout cela se faire.

\- C'est absurde ! _Ricana Dumbledore._ Vos amis ont fini par être au courant de votre lycanthropie, ils ne vous ont pas laissé tomber pour autant !

\- Oui, j'ai fini par leur dire, avec le soutien de Severus. Mais Severus était encore suivi, bien que moins depuis qu'il s'était isolé, aux yeux des autres en tout cas. Mais n'oublions pas de parler aussi d'une personne dont vous venez de parler Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrow… Lui aussi nous suivait, pas assez discrètement, évidemment, mais il était toujours là. Il aurait pu dévoiler notre amitié qui n'avait pas cessé et ma lycanthropie. Vous savez parfaitement que si mon secret avait été ébruité, j'aurais dû quitter Poudlard.

\- J'ai tout fait pour que vous puissiez étudier à Poudlard, Remus ! _Fit le mage soi-disant blanc, avec colère._ Je vous aurais protégé, vous ne seriez pas parti ! Vous auriez pu vous montrer, si les autres l'avaient appris, cela n'avait pas tant d'importance…

\- Même si vous l'aviez vraiment voulu, vous n'auriez pas pu empêcher les élèves qui auraient eu peur de moi et auraient voulu me faire du mal, sans compter les nombreux parents d'élèves de haut rang qui n'auraient pas manqué de me faire virer avant même que j'aie pu faire un geste.

\- Maintenant que nous avons éclairci votre amitié avec Lord Prince à l'époque de Poudlard, je voudrais revenir sur votre lycanthropie. _Fit Sangpitier avant que Dumbledore puisse prendre de nouveau la parole._ Comment êtes-vous devenu un loup-garou ? _Demanda respectueusement le vampire._

\- Mon père avait insulté les loups-garous, Fenrir Greyback avait voulu me tuer pour se venger. Mon père m'a sauvé juste à temps, mais j'avais été mordu, faisant de moi un loup-garou peu avant mon cinquième anniversaire.

Sangpitier sourit mystérieusement, puis demanda à Remus de continuer son histoire. Sa vie à Poudlard avec ses amis, le comportement de Dumbledore qu'ils trouvaient étrange. Puis sa relation avec Sirius et les secrets qu'ils ne voulaient pas apprendre par peur de se faire legilimancer. Il mentionna bien que mes parents n'avaient eu aucune protection de la part de Dumbledore, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit. Personne ne les avait trahis, leur maison était protégée par de puissants sortilèges mais pas de Fidelitas.

Il raconta aussi le jour où il avait vu ma mère qui venait tout juste de voir Severus qui avait perdu toute sa mémoire. Il lui avait demandé de lui lancer le sort d'amnésie, pour qu'il ne mette pas Severus en danger, tout en sachant que ma mère pourrait lui rendre la mémoire avec la potion de souvenir qu'elle et Severus avaient presque terminée. Les faisant, à ses yeux, des personnes liées par l'amitié de Lily Potter, sans être pour autant amis. Il parla de Fumseck qui n'était autre que Flaeme, le phœnix de la famille Potter depuis des décennies.

Puis il en vint au jour de la mort de mes parents, ce jour où ils devaient passer la soirée tous ensemble, la découverte de la maison à moitié en ruine avec Flaeme penché sur moi pour guérir mes blessures. L'attaque par derrière, Dumbledore, lançant un sort d'amnésie si puissant et rapide qu'il oublia une partie de sa propre vie, même celle que Lily n'avait pas effacée. L'oubli de son amour pour Sirius en particulier. Il était parti voir Severus peu de temps après, parce qu'il était l'ami de Lily et savait qu'il s'était enrôlé dans les Mangemorts, il voulait des réponses, et il eut de nouveau droit à un sort d'amnésie avec en plus une modification de mémoire. Cette fausse amitié avec Peter, la soi-disant rivalité entre James et Severus avait été amplifiée pour faire croire à de la haine. Le Fidelitas avec Sirius en tant que gardien du secret, chose qui n'avait jamais existé, la protection de Dumbledore qui n'avait été que du vent, cette confiance aveugle en Dumbledore qui avait été créée et amplifiée à de nombreuses reprises parce qu'il avait des doutes, de plus en plus depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé.

Son amour pour Sirius qui, malgré le sort, ressortait parfois, ce qui lui valait un sort supplémentaire de la part de Dumbledore. Et cela jusqu'à la potion que Severus lui avait fait boire quelques jours avant la bataille finale. Remus s'arrêta là, la suite appartenait aussi à ceux qui avaient retrouvé la mémoire, et certaines choses ne seraient jamais dites, n'appartenant qu'à eux, n'appartenant qu'à nous. Remus se leva après avoir répondu à quelques questions supplémentaires, et Sirius prit sa place.

HPSS HPSS

Sirius racontait son histoire depuis ses débuts à Poudlard, affirmant en long, en large et en travers, que Severus et lui avaient bien été amis, ainsi qu'avec James et Remus. Et, il en était plus que fier ! Tout comme Remus l'avait fait, il sortit de son esprit bon nombre de souvenirs attestant de cette amitié et des différents sortilèges d'amnésies et de modifications de mémoire. Sangpitier avait demandé à ce que les souvenirs soient minutieusement inspectés, pour attester de leurs véracités.

\- Tous les souvenirs sont authentiques ! _Fit Lina des Langues de Plomb._

\- Merci Lina. _Répondit Kingsley en lui désignant la pensine de projection._

Elle fit donc tomber les premiers souvenirs de Remus dans la pensine, et c'est ainsi que commença le début d'une longue heure de visionnage. Nous avons pu voir mes parents, Severus, Sirius et Remus dans diverses situations, parlant de la vie à Poudlard, préparant des mauvais coups dignes des Maraudeurs qu'ils sont et révisant comme les élèves studieux qu'ils sont aussi malgré tout. C'est avec plaisir que je plongeais dans ce passé dont je n'avais que trop peu entendu parler. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas personnels, mais on pouvait voir une grande amitié entre ces cinq personnes, une amitié qui grandissait en même temps qu'eux, au fil des années.

Les souvenirs de Sirius montraient le même genre de scènes, les mêmes démonstrations de complicité. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'avait montré leurs sorties nocturnes les nuits de pleine lune, Sirius et Severus sont des animagi non déclarés après tout. Chez les deux hommes, nous pouvions voir aussi la méfiance envers Dumbledore, encore plus forte chez Sirius qui le côtoyait régulièrement quand il était dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. Puis il y eut ce jour où il avait été voir les Dursley, personne ne vit le souvenir en entier, mais nous comprenions qu'il avait découvert que je n'étais pas traité correctement dans ma famille, et il était parti voir Dumbledore, se prenant un sort d'amnésie avant d'avoir pu sortir sa baguette.

Ces souvenirs, datant de peu et très détaillés, montrant sans aucun doute possible, que Dumbledore avait effectivement manipulé son petit monde. Lançant des sorts d'amnésies à tour de bras.

Tonks passa aussi, dévoilant qu'elle aussi avait découvert que je n'étais pas heureux chez les Dursley, et alors qu'elle veillait sur moi une soirée, elle avait voulu entrer et s'était fait jeter comme une malpropre. On l'avait aussi droguée avec des philtres d'amour pour être amoureuse de Remus, elle avait même un rapport de Ste Mangouste complet, de nombreux philtres, chaque fois qu'elle avait vu Dumbledore. Cela n'avait pas abouti, Remus avait toujours dans un coin de l'esprit Sirius, bien qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il savait que quelque chose le raccrochait à lui. Peut-être, que dans une autre vie, il aurait bien pu succomber aux sorts de Dumbledore qui le poussaient aussi dans ce sens, mais merci, Merlin, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

C'est avec surprise que j'entendis les témoignages de la famille Weasley. Le couple Weasley, que je considérais un peu comme les parents que je n'avais jamais eus, témoignait avec souvenirs à l'appui, des nombreux sorts d'amnésies reçus. Ils avaient découvert le traitement que m'infligeaient les Dursley, et avaient voulu en parler à Dumbledore, tout cela était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Un sort d'amnésie plus tard, et personne ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ils firent aussi état de nombreux sorts d'obéissance, eux aussi n'avaient pas vraiment eu confiance en Dumbledore, ils s'étaient ralliés à lui parce qu'il avait créé une résistance dans la guerre, et qu'ils voulaient la gagner pour avoir un meilleur avenir pour leurs enfants. Sans oublier que Dumbledore leur avait demandé plusieurs fois de ne pas trop m'envoyer de nourriture, que j'en avais bien assez. Ce qui n'avait pas satisfait Molly Weasley qui m'en envoyait quand même, bien que moins que ce qu'elle avait prévu à la base.

Le point commun de ces personnes ayant connu Dumbledore pendant la première et seconde guerre, c'est que Fumseck était mystérieusement apparu dans leurs souvenirs après la mort de mes parents…

Percy lui témoigna pour l'ancien Ministre Fudge et lui-même, il avait vu le Ministre recevoir de nombreuses fois le sort d'amnésie, et lui aussi l'avait reçu. Un jour, Fudge voulait abolir une loi, le lendemain il en chantait les louanges.

Les jumeaux passèrent aussi sur la chaise des témoins, les deux pour les mêmes raisons, puisqu'ils ne se quittaient jamais. À toujours fouiner là où il ne fallait pas, ils avaient reçu de nombreuses fois le sortilège d'amnésie, presque tout autant que leurs deux parents réunis. Mais c'est surtout avec grand intérêt que nous vîmes le souvenir de la carte du Maraudeur. On les voyait découvrir la carte pour la première fois, sans pour autant réussir à en dévoiler le secret, mais les noms s'étaient affichés : _« Messieurs Lunard, Onyx, Patmol et Cornedrue…»_. Dumbledore les vit un jour qu'ils essayaient encore d'en découvrir le secret, il sentit sûrement la magie en émaner et leur confisqua. Puis quelque temps plus tard, il leur redonna la carte en lançant de nouveau son fameux sort d'amnésie pour qu'ils oublient qu'il l'avait eue entre les mains à un moment donné. À partir de ce moment-là, Onyx fut remplacé par Queudver.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais changé un pseudonyme parmi tant d'autres, je ne savais même pas à qui appartenait cette carte ! _Affirma Dumbledore avec un visage presque innocent, presque._

\- Je dois avouer que nous nous sommes longuement posé la question avec Lord Black-Potter… _Fit mon avocat en souriant._ Mais il s'avère que les auteurs de la carte elle-même nous ont éclairés. _Dit-il calmement aux membres du Magenmagot alors que Dumbledore commençait à se décomposer sur sa chaise._ Pour un puissant sorcier tel que vous, il n'est pas bien difficile de reconnaître les signatures magiques… _Fit Sangpitier, sans réellement demander son avis à Dumbledore._ Les Maraudeurs qui étaient et sont encore des hommes intelligents le savaient aussi, mais ils ne pensaient pas forcement qu'à vous, mais à tout le monde. C'est pour cette raison que seulement James Potter, Remus Lupin ainsi que Sirius Black, ont leur signature magique sur cette carte. Il n'y a jamais eu une seule trace de la signature magique de Lord Prince. Pourquoi, me demanderiez-vous ? C'est une fois de plus pour se couvrir, personne ne devait apprendre qu'il était lié de près ou de loin à ses trois autres personnes. Il n'y a qu'un idiot pour ne pas avoir compris que Lunard fait référence à Remus Lupin, quand on le connaît cela paraît évident !

\- Comment aurait-il pu savoir quel nom remplacer ? _Demanda un membre du Magenmagot._

\- Je suis heureux que vous posiez la question ! _Fit mon avocat en souriant de toutes ses dents._ Il ne fait aucun doute, qu'aux vues de l'amitié qui unissait Sirius Black et James Potter à Remus Lupin, ainsi que leurs signatures magiques prouvant qu'ils avaient aidé à la création de cette carte, que deux de ces surnoms étaient à eux. Le tout reste de savoir qui est qui. Voyez-vous, James Potter pouvait créer un Patronus corporel, chose assez rare, surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté Poudlard et atteins sa majorité pour obtenir ses pleins pouvoirs. Son Patronus n'était autre qu'un cerf, tout comme son fils, pour le moment du moins. _Fit-il avec un sourire._ Nous pouvons donc supposer avec peu de doute que Cornedrue était le surnom de James Potter. Pour Sirius Black, il était comme un chien fou, tous ceux le connaissant sont d'accord avec ce fait. Et il ne faisait pas dans la discrétion à l'école, c'est donc avec la bêtise d'un adolescent de 16 ans, qu'en plein déjeuner, Sirius Black sauta sur James Potter en lui léchant le visage, et quand celui-ci lui demanda d'arrêter, Sirius a répondu haut et fort _« Non, je suis Patmol ! »_.

Cela nous fit tous rire, et pour ne rien arranger, Remus donna le souvenir à Lina qui attesta de sa véracité et nous le vîmes dans la pensine de projection. Sirius était hilare devant ce souvenir. Dumbledore, beaucoup moins.

Malgré les protestations de Dumbledore, la question était donc close. Il avait changé le nom d'Onyx pour attester cette folle histoire d'amitié avec Queudver, espérant que l'homme portant le surnom d'Onyx ne se manifeste jamais, et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Ron et Hermione aussi passèrent, prouvant avec des souvenirs quelques sorts d'amnésies, surtout les premières années, avant que je n'aie reçu le don d'Occlumencie naturelle, ce qui me fit les protéger par la suite, ne leur révélant rien qui pourrait me compromettre et qui serait effacé de leur mémoire. Ils en dirent un minimum, et ne dire même pas une seule fois que je leur avais, moi aussi, effacé la mémoire…

Mon avocat donna plusieurs fioles de souvenir à Lina, la Langue de Plomb, pendant que d'autres témoignages se firent entendre. Des Aurors, des Médicomages soignant mes blessures après l'épisode du Ministère, oubliant comme par magie des cicatrices sur mon corps qui n'auraient pas dû y être… Personne n'avait mentionné mes coups de ceinture, tout le monde devait se demander ce que l'on m'avait fait, mais le secret professionnel interdisait qu'ils en disent trop, leurs paroles étaient dignes de confiance puisqu'ils prêtaient serment de dire la vérité devant un tribunal.

Puis nous vîmes le contenu des fioles que Sangpitier avait données un peu plus tôt. Les souvenirs de mes professeurs qui n'avaient pas pu venir témoigner puisque l'école était en pleine reconstruction pour la réouverture en septembre, les témoignages étaient de toute manière déjà assez nombreux, leurs souvenirs étaient bien assez éloquents. Sorts d'oubli, modifications de mémoire, manipulations, les preuves étaient accablantes et la tête décomposée de Dumbledore prouvait qu'il le comprenait parfaitement.

Severus vint achever le vieil homme. Il donna même la preuve en souvenir des nombreux Doloris qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ma baguette me démangea sévèrement à ce moment-là, je n'empêchai d'ailleurs pas un méchant sortilège de foncer droit sur lui. Avec ses réflexes d'Auror, Kingsley le vit parfaitement alors que tous les autres regardaient mon amour se tordre de douleur sur le souvenir projeté, mais il ne dit rien, pensant sûrement à raison qu'il le méritait parfaitement. Dumbledore ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du témoignage accablant de mon amour. Peut-être était-ce dû au sort de mutisme que je lui avais envoyé aussi discrètement que le sort de douleur éternelle.

Quand mon tour vint, j'étais le dernier témoin, il était déjà bien tard mais tout le monde voulait en finir aujourd'hui. Je m'installe sur la chaise des témoins en prenant une grande inspiration, et je raconte mon histoire, la vraie. Je ne dis pas tout, mais je fais comprendre le traitement des Dursley, les mises à l'épreuve volontaire de Dumbledore. Les sorts d'amnésies, modifications de mémoire, parfois même les Doloris quand je l'avais mis en colère, notamment après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et l'épisode du Ministère. J'avais expliqué le retour de ma mémoire grâce à la possession de Tom Jedusor, sans mentionner le don d'Occlumencie naturelle. Mon plan pour défaire Dumbledore, sans raconter cette merveilleuse semaine avec Severus, lui non plus ne l'avait pas mentionnée, cela n'appartenait qu'à nous.

Tout le monde était pendu à mes lèvres, attendant plus, mais je ne dis rien de plus, le reste n'appartenait qu'à moi et ma famille. Les preuves étaient assez accablantes, tout le monde n'avait pas témoigné, n'avait pas tout dit, mais c'était largement suffisant. Je retire le sort de mutisme sur Dumbledore au moment où Kingsley lui demande s'il a quelque chose à dire pour sa défense.

\- J'ai peut-être fait une partie de ce que vous avez entendu et vu, mais je l'ai fait pour le bien de tous ! Pour défaire Voldemort ! Il le fallait, sans moi…

\- Sans vous, le monde se serait mieux porté ! _Fit Kingsley d'une voix sans appel._

\- J'ai… J'ai vaincu Grindelwald… Et puis… L'Ordre du Phoenix…

\- Je vous ai demandé de dire quelque chose pour vous défendre, non pour nous rappeler tout ce que vous avez fait subir à la communauté sorcière et à des personnes qui ne le méritaient nullement.

\- Mais… Je suis Albus Dumbledore ! Président du…

\- Non ! Vous n'êtes plus rien du tout ! _Fit Kingsley d'une voix pleine de rage._ Vos anciens titres ne comptent pas ici. Pas devant moi, pas devant nous tous ! Je considère donc que vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense.

Kingsley lança un sort de mutisme à Dumbledore, non sans me faire un clin d'œil discret après. Puis se tourna vers les membres du Magenmagot.

\- Qui est pour une condamnation ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte alors que la quasi-totalité des mains se levèrent._

\- Qui est pour l'abandon pur et simple de toutes les charges ? _Fit-il de nouveau en regardant deux personnes lever la main._ Le verdict est sans appel, Dumbledore. Monsieur Sangpitier m'avait remis un parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit les sanctions que lui et son client souhaitaient voir appliquer aujourd'hui. Je pensais cela un peu exagéré, mais je pense finalement que cela est même trop peu. _Fit Kingsley d'une voix grave, empreinte de colère._ Je condamne donc Dumbledore, à vivre dans la prison de Nurmengard, dans la cellule même qui a accueilli Grindelwald. Vous serez privé de tout ce qui vous est cher, une potion d'extraction de magie vous sera donnée pour que vous deveniez aussi magique qu'un moldu ! Vos biens seront triés et nous redistribuerons ceux qui ont été volés, le reste sera vendu et l'argent sera redistribué à une association d'aide aux victimes de la guerre. Tous vos titres vous sont d'ores et déjà retirés. _Fit-il en lisant le parchemin de Sangpitier._ Je vois aussi que Lord Black-Potter veut lui-même pratiquer le sort qui vous effacera de tous les livres officiels et vous destituera de tous vos titres. Si cette maigre compensation peut vous satisfaire, alors vous pouvez y aller, Lord Black-Potter.

Je me lève le sourire aux lèvres, Dumbledore est en état de choc et c'est une douce vengeance que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Aux vues des soupirs de soulagement à l'entente des sanctions, je ne suis pas le seul à comprendre que justice est enfin faite.

\- Moi, Lord Harry James Black-Potter désigne Albus Dumbledore comme indigne d'être un sorcier. Son nom sera rayé de tous les documents officiels, comme s'il n'avait pas existé, tous ses titres lui seront retirés. Nous n'écrirons sur lui que pour exprimer ce qui ne doit pas être fait. _Dis-je d'une voix forte alors que la magie tourbillonnait autour de moi, elle décidait si mon choix était bon, et il l'était._

Une vague de magie entra dans le vieil homme et en ressortit aussitôt avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

\- Aurors, veuillez remettre cet homme dans sa cellule. La potion d'extraction de magie lui sera donnée, bien que je pense que la magie de Lord Black-Potter s'est chargée de cela aussi, mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents. Puis il sera conduit demain dans sa dernière demeure ! _Fit-il en claquant son marteau de juge sur son pupitre._

La sanction était tombée, elle était rude pour Albus, qui n'avait même plus le droit d'être appelé Dumbledore… Un poids s'échappe de moi, c'est terminé, enfin ! Les acclamations de joie explosent dans la salle alors que l'accusé essaie de crier malgré le sort de mutisme, je me tourne vers Severus qui retient ses larmes de couler, et je l'embrasse comme un fou.

Kingsley ne fit pas mention de notre demande de soumettre Dumbledore au Véritasérum, maintenant quand il sera moldu et ne peut plus le combattre puisqu'il ne peut plus protéger son esprit, nous saurons tout ce qu'il a fait, et les victimes seront désignées comme telles, peut-être que nous découvrirons encore beaucoup d'histoires sombres sur ce puissant sorcier que tout le monde pensait du côté du bien, mais qui était pire que Voldemort lui-même.


	19. Qui l'on est vraiment

**_Chapitre 19 : Qui l'on est vraiment_**

\- Ce que tu es… Tu me le dois, à moi ! Ne l'oublie pas Harry, c'est moi qui t'ai façonné comme tu es ! _Fit Albus, anciennement Dumbledore, dans une colère noire._

Le vieil homme marchait de long en large derrière ses barreaux, pestant depuis plus de quinze minutes sans interruption, je n'avais pas dit un seul mot. La cellule était petite, froide, lugubre et avec une odeur, il faut le dire, assez infecte. Un parfait avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait.

Le procès était terminé depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant, les deux journalistes avaient sauté sur les témoins pour en interviewer certain, j'étais bien évidemment, passé à travers les mailles du filet. Je parlerai, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ainsi. Kingsley m'avait convié à venir voir l'absorbions de la potion d'extraction de magie, j'avais accepté. Puis il m'avait laissé avec cet homme, je pourrai faire n'importe quoi, le torturer, le tuer, il m'avait, à sa façon, laissé carte blanche. Qui regrettera cet homme ? Demain matin, dans quelques heures, tout le pays connaîtra l'étendue de sa trahison. Mais il ne mérite pas de mourir aussi vite, aussi facilement.

\- Réponds-moi ! _Cria l'homme à la barbe blanche._ Comment as-tu fait ?

Il vociféra encore de nombreuses minutes, puis à l'instant où il se tourna complètement vers moi pour s'approcher, voulant peut-être me tordre le cou, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et lis dans son esprit. Il recule jusqu'au fond de sa cellule, sans pour autant pouvoir décrocher ses yeux des miens. Je vois sa vie dans son intégralité, ses pensées, ses désirs, ses projets, tout. Il eut les yeux dans le vague, puis quand j'eus fini de lire son esprit, il reprit contenance et sembla vouloir se fondre dans le mur derrière lui, terrorisé.

\- On va prendre des dates symboliques. La mort de mes parents jusqu'à mes 17 ans, cela nous fait 15 ans et 9 mois. Je vous laisse croupir à Nurmengard pendant ces mêmes nombres d'années, payant les vies et souvenirs que vous nous avez volés. _Dis-je d'une voix aussi froide que peut l'être celle de Severus._ Cela fait peu, mais vous êtes à présent un moldu, je n'ai aucune envie de passer à côté de ma vengeance parce que vous mourrez de vieillesse. Après ce laps de temps, je viendrai vous voir à Nurmengard avec un détraqueur, rares sont ceux qui le méritent vraiment, mais vous en faites partie.

\- Qui… Qui es-tu ? _Demanda la voix fébrile de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard._

Je me retourne sans un mot pour me diriger vers la porte. Je tends ma main dans un coin aussi sombre que le restant de la pièce, Severus qui était resté là depuis le début me tendit la sienne que j'attrape avec plaisir. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je tourne la tête une dernière fois vers cet homme qui me regarde encore, une terreur inscrite sur son visage.

\- Je suis le Maître de la Mort.

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Cela fait deux bonnes heures que je regarde Harry dormir, il a l'air si paisible et serein. Nous sommes rentrés très tard du Ministère, et après cela, nous avions discutés avec nos amis et échangé quelques mots avec Kingsley, celui-ci avait l'air surpris de savoir Albus encore en vie. Cela aurait été moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le soit encore. Mais je sais qu'Harry a bien fait, et je ne pense pas qu'un homme tel que lui mérite que je salisse ma baguette. Après cela, nous sommes rentrés pour nous écrouler directement dans notre lit, la journée avait été longue et forte en émotion.

Est-ce bien fini ? Tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que le rêve va se terminer, et que je vais me retrouver dans mes cachots froids et humides à devoir faire cours à une bande d'élèves incapables de comprendre l'art subtil des potions. Quand je pense que je voulais devenir un grand chercheur et créateur de potions inédites. Minerva m'a déjà proposé de retrouver mon poste, je n'ai pas encore refusé, la seule raison qui me pousse à reprendre ce poste n'est autre que la personne dans mes bras, Harry voudra peut-être finir ses études ? Est-ce que je pourrai vivre une année scolaire en ne le voyant que pendant les vacances scolaires et les week-ends, et encore, pas tous.

Harry s'agite dans mes bras, se collant encore un peu plus à moi, le tout en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Un petit sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres. Puis-je me passer de cela ? Non, certainement pas. Je l'aime plus que tout, et je suis heureux qu'aucun de nos amis n'y voie quoi que ce soit à y redire, bien que cela n'aurait rien changé, mais leur bénédiction est un poids en moins sur nos épaules.

Mon amour finit par se réveiller complètement après une bonne demi-heure de plus. Moi qui pensais avoir le droit à de doux mots d'amours, je fus vite déçu avant d'en rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? _Me demanda-t-il surpris._ À moins que tu penses à un autre homme que moi, j'approuve !

Je le regarde quelques secondes avant de partir dans un rire que je n'arrive plus à arrêter, Harry aussi riait doucement contre mon torse. Je savoure ce bonheur avec celui que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je sais que chaque matin, je remercierai la magie de nous avoir réunis. Je plaque Harry contre le lit pour l'embrasser comme un perdu.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas promis toute une nuit pour m'aider à régler un certain problème ? _Dis-je narquois avant d'imprimer un nouveau suçon dans son cou._

\- Une nuit ? _Répondit-il surpris._ Oh non, ça ne suffira pas, Lord Prince _... Fit-il en glissant sa main le long de ma verge._ Vraiment pas...

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Sirius_**

\- On va voir Harry et Severus cet aprèm ? _Demandai-je calmement alors que nous étions nus comme des vers à prendre le petit déjeuner._

Remus lève les yeux de son journal pour me regarder, étonné, puis lève les yeux aux ciels.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? _Me fit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant._

\- Remarquer quoi ? _Répondis-je sans comprendre._

\- La tête de Ron en revenant des toilettes... _Fit-il avant de reprendre quelques minutes plus tard voyant que je ne comprenais toujours pas._ Il les a sûrement surpris en train de faire l'amour ! Et je pense qu'Harry et Sev ont beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

\- Oh ! _Dis-je avant de rougir soudainement._ Dire qu'on m'a toujours pris par le plus obsédé de la bande alors que...

\- Tu ne remarques jamais ce genre de chose ! _Fit Remus en riant._

\- Bon, du coup on va aussi pouvoir baiser toute la journée ! _Dis-je en arrachant le journal des mains de mon amour pour le coucher sur la table._

Harry et Severus qui étaient sur la photo de la Une de la gazette du sorcier sortirent pour ne pas voir la suite.

 _«Lord Harry Black-Potter ainsi que Lord Severus Prince, plus connus sous le nom de Snape, ancien Mangemort et Maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, se sont ouvertement affichés ensemble à leurs arrivées au Ministère. Main dans la main, ils ne se sont pas éloignés l'un de l'autre et ont même transplané directement en plein milieu de l'atrium._

 _Oui chers lecteurs et lectrices, vous avez bien lu ! Les deux Lords les plus puissants d'Angleterre ont montré toutes leurs puissances en transplanant dans l'un des endroits les plus protégés de Grande-Bretagne. Nous ne savons pas encore qui est l'acteur de cet exploit, Lord Black-Potter ou bien Lord Prince, dès que nous en apprendrons plus, nous vous tiendrons au courant ! Détails de leur arrivée page 8, suivit d'une hypothèse concernant le fait que Lord Black-Potter porte ses deux bagues de Lord au même doigt et qu'elles se sont liées pour faire une seule et unique bague articulée._

 _De plus, outre ce fait dès plus surprenants, nous avons encore mieux. Sirius Orion Black, qui avait été innocenté et déclaré mort lors de l'attaque de Vous-savez-qui au Ministère le 18 juin 1996, attendait tranquillement Lord Black-Potter, son filleul, dans l'atrium avec une partie de la famille Weasley ainsi que Remus Lupin duquel il avait l'air très proche, tous ayant participé à la bataille finale contre Vous-savez-qui. Sirius Black était en pleine santé et aussi fringuant que dans sa jeunesse, outre sa couleur de cheveux rouge, il ne semblait pas être différent et encore moins décédé._

 _Et c'est après avoir réintégré Sirius Black à l'arbre généalogique de la grande et noble famille des Black, que notre Sauveur et ses amis sont partis se faire identifier pour pouvoir assister aux procès d'Albus, anciennement Dumbledore. Vous serez surpris d'apprendre tout ce que le vieux mage nous a caché pendant toutes ses années, et les nombreux méfaits qu'il a commis._

 _Il ne fait aucun doute qu'après de telles révélations, la surveillance sera accrue et le nouveau Ministre provisoire, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a déjà déclaré que chaque personne travaillant au Ministère sera soumise à un entretien privé avec lui pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune corruption et plus aucun risque au sein même de notre gouvernement._

 _Vous trouverez le compte rendu des témoignages pages 2 à… »_

Le journal s'écrasa au sol à l'instant où je pris Remus dans un coup de reins puissant, envoyant également valser les verres de jus d'orange.

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Hermione_**

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va lui annoncer ? _Demandai-je à Ron que j'avais discrètement rejoint dans la nuit._

\- Honnêtement, je pense qu'il a déjà compris… _Fit-il sérieusement en me prenant un peu plus contre son torse._ Mais la prochaine fois qu'on le voit, on lui annonce officiellement !

\- C'est vrai que ces derniers jours étaient un peu compliqués et riches en évènements, mais je ne veux pas me cacher, et je veux qu'il soit le premier…

\- Oui, c'est notre meilleur ami ! Puis, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous…

\- Dire qu'il a toujours tout fait pour nous protéger. Moi qui pensais que nous partagions tout. Il était bien seul. _Soufflai-je tristement._

\- Il ne l'est plus, Hermione, il ne l'est plus. Il nous a nous, sans être obligé de veiller à ce qu'on en apprenne le minimum. Il a Sirius et Remus. Sans oublier qu'il a Severus… Bien que cela me fasse encore un peu bizarre quand j'y pense…

\- C'est vrai… Snape ! Si on m'avait dit ça un jour… Les sorts de Dumbledore, enfin d'Albus, le changeaient vraiment. _Murmurai-je._

\- Je suis heureux de le connaître tel qu'il est vraiment. _Fit Ron à ma plus grande surprise._ Oui, il vaut à être connu. Il saura soutenir Harry. Ils vont bien ensemble.

\- Oui, ils vont bien ensemble…

\- Sirius et Remus. Harry et Severus. Toi et moi. Tout le monde se case apparemment… _Fit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Kingsley_**

Ce vieux barbu m'avait toujours paru étrange, en tant qu'Auror, j'avais appris à me méfier de tout, même de ceux qu'on pensait bons. Lui, il avait un mauvais fond, mais j'avais gardé tout pour moi. Je savais qu'il serait un élément essentiel à la victoire.

Mais quand j'avais eu entre les mains le dossier de Monsieur Sangpitier, célèbre avocat qui ne défend que les plus gros dossiers et se plaçant toujours du côté des vainqueurs, je savais que je tenais l'un des dossiers les plus sensibles de ce siècle. Sangpitier est un vampire qui s'est toujours battu pour ce qui est juste, et il n'a jamais perdu aucun de ses procès. Si Sangpitier demandait à un potentiel client d'abandonner, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de le gagner ou d'en sortir un quelconque bénéfice. Mais puisqu'il était venu me remettre le dossier en main propre, pour le procès d'un homme considéré comme le plus grand mage blanc de ce temps, c'est qu'il y avait du lourd. Très lourd.

J'avais lu le dossier avidement, la guerre était finie depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures que tout s'était enchaînée. J'avais été propulsé au rang de Ministre remplaçant, en attendant les nouvelles élections, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Sangpitier était devant moi, dossier en main. J'étais encore éreinté de la bataille, n'ayant pu me reposer. Mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à me coucher alors que j'allais pouvoir comprendre ce qui me dérangeait chez le vieil homme depuis que je le connaissais. De plus, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la bataille, chose étrange alors qu'il aurait dû faire comme à son habitude, parler aux journalistes pour expliquer à quel point il était fier de son protégé, Harry Potter. Ce qui aurait encore plus augmenté sa popularité, le mentor du Survivant...

Je n'avais pu quitter le dossier qu'après l'avoir entièrement lu. J'y avais découvert avec horreur une partie de ce que Sangpitier avait réuni comme preuve, sans oublier les nombreux souvenirs d'Harry Potter lui-même. Il m'avait demandé un peu de temps pour réunir encore plus de preuves. Chose que je n'avais pas hésité une seconde à lui accorder et j'avais été cherché moi-même Albus à Poudlard avec quatre Aurors. Il était enfermé dans l'une des salles de classe des cachots, ce qui expliquait le pourquoi de sa disparition.

Mais avant cela, je n'avais pas manqué de faire un tour à l'infirmerie de l'école, pour prendre des nouvelles des blessés ainsi que de notre Sauveur, il restait encore quelques médicomages de Ste Mangouste qui étaient venus en renfort. C'est à cet instant que j'appris que ce n'était autre que Poppy Pomfresh elle-même, qui avait neutralisé le vieux fou à l'instant même où il avait levé sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Harry Potter ou Severus Snape, elle-même ne savait pas.

Le procès fut encore pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Les preuves étaient plus qu'accablantes et même quand il n'y en avait pas, le raisonnement était bien trop logique et les coïncidences bien trop étranges. Nous avons été de découverte en découverte, toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres. Le pire, c'est que je savais que tout n'avait pas été dit, et le peu était déjà beaucoup trop.

Après cela, comment ne pas accepter les demandes de condamnations de Sangpitier ? Je l'avais fait avec plaisir, et la punition était même trop douce à mes yeux. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais laissé Harry et Severus avec Albus, ils étaient ceux qui avaient le plus souffert dans cette terrible histoire.

À mon grand étonnement, Severus était resté en retrait, montrant ainsi qu'il faisait totalement confiance à son compagnon pour la suite des évènements. Et démontrant une fois de plus, que les sorts reçus avaient véritablement changé l'homme qu'il est en réalité. J'avais apprécié l'espion qu'il était, toujours à taper là où il fallait, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux sortilèges d'amnésies d'ailleurs, mais je savais que j'apprécierais encore plus l'homme qu'il est réellement.

Harry Potter s'était placé devant la cellule de l'ancien sorcier, qui était aussi inoffensif qu'un moldu. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il n'a rien fait, en tout cas, j'ai retrouvé un Albus, anciennement Dumbledore, totalement horrifié dans le fond de sa cellule. Mais n'ayant subi aucune torture ou blessure.

Deux gouttes de Véritasérum sous la langue, et l'ancien plus grand mage faussement blanc de ce temps nous dévoila tous ses plus noirs secrets. Il nous a fallu plus de quatre heures, quatre très longues heures pour écouter toutes les folies de ce vieil homme. Je pensais qu'une grande partie de la vie de cet homme avait été dévoilée, en réalité, il n'en avait été rien. On pouvait dénombrer plus d'une cinquantaine de meurtres, des Doloris lancés aussi simplement qu'un simple sort de lévitation et des sortilèges d'amnésies et de modifications de mémoire lancés quotidiennement.

Tout avait été minutieusement écrit, noté en détail. Après ces quatre heures, Albus avait été emmené vers sa dernière demeure et je m'étais endormi la tête posée sur mon bureau, pour quelques heures d'un sommeil bien mérité.

HPSS HPSS

Je me réveille difficilement, c'est surtout le hibou qui me donne des coups de bec sur la tête, qui m'aide grandement à sortir du sommeil. Je sors de ma poche l'argent pour prendre le journal qu'il m'amène, et soulage enfin mon crâne. Alors que je nettoie les notes de la nuit sur lesquelles j'avais légèrement bavé, mon regard fut attiré par la une du journal.

\- Lord Black-Potter et Lord Prince… _Dis-je amusé._ Je crois que le monde sorcier a besoin de vous pour sortir de sa folie…

Je lis brièvement le journal avant de reprendre les notes de l'interrogatoire d'Albus, j'écris chaque nom de personnes tuées, torturées ou ayant subis un quelconque sortilège de la part de ce vieux décrépis. Ils seront recherchés, nous ferons un bilan complet de leur santé et verrons si nous leur rendons la mémoire, il n'est pas toujours bon de la retrouver, surtout si c'est juste pour avoir le souvenir d'avoir été torturé pour une information que nous n'avions pas ou pire, pour le plaisir.

Je souffle de désespoir après de longues heures de travail, mais c'est le dur métier de Ministre, je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur de ce poste, mais je ferai de mon mieux le temps que tout cela durera…

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Harry_**

\- Lord Black-Potter ! _M'interpela un vieil homme dont j'avais encore oublié le nom._

\- Oui ? _Demandai-je simplement._

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir parmi nous, mais ne croyez-vous pas que les lois que vous voulez faire voter sont un peu trop… Révolutionnaires ? _Dit-il hésitant dans son magnifique habit violet, identique à tous ceux qui font partie du Magenmagot._

Je le regarde calmement, puis regarde tous les membres du Magenmagot présent devant moi, il y a aussi Severus dans le lot. J'esquisse un discret sourire quand je vois le sien. Puis, je regarde de nouveau l'assemblée devant moi, les trois quarts des sorciers présents pourraient être mes grands-parents, voir arrières grands-parents. Cela fait à peine une semaine que nous avons pris nos places ici, place que nous avons obtenue rapidement grâce à notre titre de Lord, notre Ordre de Merlin qui ne serait tarder et à la demande d'une majorité de la communauté sorcière. Je retourne à Poudlard dans quelques jours, mais je veux faire voter quelques lois avant de me faire remplacer provisoirement par Sirius, bien que j'aie entièrement confiance en son jugement.

Je peux voir avec surprise qu'une grande partie de l'assemblée en face de moi semble partager les mêmes inquiétudes que cet homme. J'en aurais presque ri si cela n'était pas aussi idiot.

\- Vous voulez parler de toutes ses vieilles familles de sorciers « Sangs-Purs » ? _Demandai-je pour être certain d'avoir bien compris._

\- Oui, Lord Black-Potter. La plupart de ses familles n'ont pas de place au Magenmagot, mais ils ont malgré tout une grande influence…

\- Les Vingt-huit sacrés… _Dis-je posément en les regardants chacun leur tour._ Ne sommes-nous pas ici pour faire les lois ? Les modifier, les créer, les supprimer… Les Vingt-huit sacrés… _Dis-je d'une voix hargneuse._ Connaissez-vous la liste complète de ses noms ? _Demandai-je dans un murmure menaçant parfaitement audible._ Bien sûr que vous les connaissez… _Dis-je après avoir vu des hochements de tête affirmatifs._ Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Beurk, Carrow, Croupton, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Londubat, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley.

Après ma longue tirade, personne ne pipa mot. Ils étaient tous pendus à mes lèvres, je pouvais même voir Severus avide de savoir ce que j'allais répondre.

\- Hannah Abbot est fille unique et le restera puisque sa mère est malheureusement décédée l'année dernière… Elle a des amis Nés-Moldus et ne s'en cache pas. Avery, les deux derniers membres de cette famille ont été tués dans la bataille finale, ils étaient tous deux des Mangemorts… Black ! _Dis-je dans un rire._ Autant dire qu'à moi seul, ce nom ne devrait plus être dans cette liste !

Le rire de Severus brisa le silence pendant quelques secondes. Je pus voir des sourires fleurir sur les lèvres des membres du Magenmagot en face de moi.

\- Bulstrode, je ne connais pas vraiment Millicent. Mais il se peut qu'elle et sa famille s'accordent sur la pureté du sang… Beurk, l'un des célèbres propriétaires de la boutique « _Barjo et Beurk_ », il ne s'est, heureusement, jamais reproduit à ce jour. _Dis-je déclenchant de nouveaux sourires._ Carrow, merci, Merlin, eux n'ont pas eu le temps de continuer la lignée… Croupton… Je pense que je n'ai rien à dire sur cette famille ? _Demandai-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse._

L'assemblée en face de moi se fit encore plus silencieuse si possible, à l'annonce de la famille Croupton, un silence pesant s'était installé. Le père qui était Ministre de la Magie à l'époque, faisant sortir son fils Mangemort de prison, était encore difficile à avaler pour tous ceux de son entourage.

\- Fawley, je ne connais pas les membres de cette famille. Pour les Flint, j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient d'accord sur cette fameuse pureté. Mais il me semble que le dernier des Flint, Marcus Flint, est en prison à l'heure actuelle ? _Demandai-je ironiquement._ Les Gaunt, cette famille s'est éteinte avec la mort du dernier membre qui, lui, idolâtrait cette idée de pureté du sang, alors que lui-même n'avait pas que du « Sang-Pur » dans les veines… _Dis-je alors que tout le monde était suspendu à mes lèvres, voulant savoir de qui je parlais._ Tom Jedusor, alias, Voldemort.

J'avais pensé qu'il n'y avait pas silence plus pesant qu'après l'annonce des Croupton, je m'étais trompé. J'aurais aimé croire que la peur de ce nom disparaisse à la mort définitivement de Tom, mais je compris à cet instant que cela n'arriverait pas de sitôt, voire peut-être jamais…

\- Les Greengrass, je ne connais pas leur position à ce propos. Lestrange, Merlin merci, ils ne sont plus de ce monde, et n'ont pas de descendance… _Dis-je avec un sourire charmeur pour évacuer un peu la tension qui régnait encore à la mention de Voldemort._ Londubat, une personne que je connais très bien, et qui, je peux l'assurer, se contrefiche ouvertement de cette notion de pureté du sang. _Dis-je avec un agacement évident._ Macmillan a un ami Né-Moldu. Malfoy et Nott sont liés aux Mangemorts. Ollivander est bien plus amoureux de ses baguettes que des gens, et puisqu'il en vend à tous les sorciers, je dis bien tous… S'il daigne sortir de sa boutique un jour, ce ne sera pas pour louer les mérites des « Sangs-Purs ».

Je laisse un temps de pause pour me remémorer la fin de la liste. L'atmosphère s'est légèrement détendue et je peux sentir le regard de Severus posé sur moi, il est fier, et au fond de moi, je suis tout aussi fier de moi. Je vais leur clouer le bec. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous ces « Sangs-Purs » qui s'approprient des droits, mais bien nous qui leur en donnons bien plus qu'ils n'en méritent.

\- Parkinson, Mangemort à Askaban. Prewett, dont la dernière descendante est actuellement mariée à un Weasley, je pense ne rien avoir à redire à cela ? Mon meilleur ami étant un Weasley et amoureux d'une Née-Moldue depuis bien longtemps… Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, Yaxley, tous des Mangemorts actuellement morts ou en prison, et pour un bon moment ! Shacklebolt, inutile de vous dire dans quel camp il combattait… _Dis-je simplement avec un sourire entendu._ Shafiq ? Cette famille est-elle au moins encore en vie ? _Demandai-je en ne le sachant pas moi-même._ Slughorn, aimant ses élèves tant qu'ils sont doués ou influents, qu'ils soient « Sangs-Purs » ou non…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, encore un, plus long cette fois-ci. J'attendais la question, celle que le vieil homme avait vraiment voulu poser. Et je voulais donner ma réponse, celle que je voulais donner maintenant que tout était clair.

\- Lord Black-Potter… _Fit le vieil homme, hésitant._ Je sais que la plupart de ses familles sont mortes, Mangemorts ou ne prête pas attention à cette pureté, mais ils restent tout de même influents…

\- Dites-moi, qui a fait des « Sangs-Purs » des êtres supérieurs ? _Demandai-je sérieusement, attendant une réponse si quelqu'un avait à m'en donner une, ce qui ne fut pas le cas._ Personne. _Dis-je simplement après quelques minutes de silence._ Personne ne peut me le dire, parce que les Sangs-Purs se sont certainement plaints, mais nous avons étés là pour les écouter. Les Sangs-Purs sont une minorité de notre société, quand la majorité des lois encore actives aujourd'hui ont étés votées, peut-être que les Sangs-Purs étaient bien plus nombreux et surtout, respectables. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas, et nous devons arrêter de croire en cela. C'est de notre faute s'ils se croient supérieurs, de notre faute s'ils ont suivis Voldemort. _Dis-je d'une voix implacable._ Que pensez-vous de ses lois ?

Mon regard balaya durement l'assistance, je pouvais sentir les vagues de magies sortir de moi, et je pouvais voir leurs regards apeurés. Même Severus avait l'air inquiet, bien que confiant.

\- Les Sangs-Purs ont bien plus de sang de créature que les autres, même bien enfouis dans leurs veines. Ils sont aussi purs que vous et moi. Mais surtout, ils oublient que toutes ses lois contre les créatures magiques… Elles peuvent se retourner contre eux quand un de leurs enfants déclarera son héritage magique… Bien sûr, on fait de grandes choses avec un sac d'or. Mais ce temps doit être révolu ! Les « Sangs-Purs » ont suivis quelqu'un qui haïssait les Moldus pour ce qu'il avait vécu avec eux, se battre contre eux revient à dire que l'on en a peur. _Dis-je fermement._ Qu'a fait la pureté de ce fameux sang ? _Demandai-je calmement avant de reprendre sans attendre une réponse que je n'aurai pas._ Des mariages entre cousins, la consanguinité qui nous a donné des Bellatrix Lestrange, des sorciers ne souhaitant pas le mariage d'amour mais de convenance… Pensez-vous vraiment que leurs enfants veulent être mariés parce qu'il faut préserver le sang dit pur ? Bien sûr que non !

Je rappelle la magie dans mon corps, sinon j'ai peur de faire exploser le Ministère, et vu que nous sommes aux sous-sols, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi tuer des moldus alors que chaque année des dizaines d'enfants « Nés-Moldus » naissent avec des pouvoirs magiques ? Pourquoi tuer les moldus alors que bon nombre de parents moldus protègent d'eux-mêmes l'existence du monde magique ? Si Voldemort avait vraiment voulu le bien de notre communauté, il aurait tout fait pour que sorciers et moldus se réunissent, avec le temps, il y aurait eu bien plus de sorciers et beaucoup moins de moldus. _Dis-je plus calmement._ De plus, les Sangs-Purs ne se sont jamais demandé pourquoi ils n'ont qu'un ou deux enfants ? Ne pouvant en avoir plus, et n'en ayant pour la plupart qu'un seul ? Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de ce sujet. _Dis-je en me reprenant quelque peu._ Je vais expliquer les choses simplement. Nous sommes tous membres du Magenmagot, nous sommes censés faire appliquer les lois, les créer, modifier ou même annuler. Nous devons faire ce qui est le mieux pour la plus grande majorité des sorciers et sorcières. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de pureté du sang, mais pour parler d'une communauté magique qui est constituée de Nés-Moldus, sangs mêlés, Sangs-Purs, vampires, loups-garous, veelas et tant d'autres ! _Dis-je d'une voix forte et puissante qui résonna un moment dans le silence de la salle._

Les membres du Magenmagot me regardaient à présent autrement, il y avait toujours eu un certain respect dans leurs regards, mais je restais un gamin à leurs yeux. À cet instant précis, je ne l'étais plus, j'étais le sorcier qui avait tué Voldemort, un sorcier puissant qui n'allait pas se faire dicter sa conduite. De légers hochements de tête me firent comprendre que le message était passé. Je souris tendrement à mon amour, qui lui aussi avait vu la différence dans l'attitude de nos collègues. Il me souriait fièrement, nous avions gagné une nouvelle bataille aujourd'hui, la pureté du sang n'est rien, et ce n'est pas à des soi-disant « Sangs-Purs », qui finissent aliénés à force de la consanguinité, qui vont faire la loi, nous sommes là pour ça !

\- Donc maintenant, je vous le demande une dernière fois aujourd'hui. Êtes-vous d'accord pour annuler la loi 45-3 alinéa 2, écrite le 18 octobre 1253, comme quoi toutes créatures magiques n'a pas le droit d'obtenir un poste à responsabilité et/ou en contact avec des personnes sorcières ou non.

Après quelques secondes de battement, la quasi-totalité des mains se levèrent pour faire voter l'annulation de cette loi discriminatoire. Le sourire que j'eus à cet instant ne me quitta pas un seul instant, même quand je m'endormis le soir même dans les bras de mon amour, après une nuit d'amour et de sexe, ce même sourire d'avoir accomplis quelque chose de merveilleux, était encore étalé sur mes lèvres.


	20. Devenir quelqu'un de bien

**_Chapitre 20 : Devenir quelqu'un de bien_**

 ** _POV Neutre_**

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle. Harry avait d'abord voulu finir ses études, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Severus, lui, avait repris son poste d'enseignant pour une dernière année, ne voulant pas se séparer d'Harry.

Tout le monde avait pu voir Severus sous son vrai jour. Il restait un professeur exigeant et strict, mais ne faisait aucun favoritisme et avait ravalé une partie de ses remarques sarcastiques. En retrouvant ses souvenirs, il avait pleinement compris que tout cela ne pouvait qu'être destructeur et ne faisait pas de lui un bon professeur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était vraiment, cela n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait pour se protéger de ses camarades de classe qui voulaient l'enrôler dans les Mangemorts. Il l'avait construit pour faire face à cet enrôlement dont il ne voulait pas. Les sorts du vieux fou l'avaient maintenu ainsi, se méfier, ne jamais faire confiance, ne jamais sympathiser ou aimer.

Harry, pour sa part, avait lui aussi surpris. Même ses amis étaient étonnés, Severus un peu moins puisqu'il l'avait vu étudier les lois en long, en large et en travers tout l'été. Pour sa septième année, Harry Potter était tout autant dans la bibliothèque que son amie Hermione, voir même plus. Ron devait l'en sortir à coup de chantage affectif, d'ami qui ne pouvait plus voir son meilleur ami.

Pour une fois, Harry Potter vivait pleinement. La soif d'apprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de cacher était un véritable soulagement pour lui, mais son amour avec Severus qu'ils n'avaient, l'un comme l'autre, aucune intention de cacher était sa bouffée d'air pur.

Le souvenir de leur ancien directeur, Albus que l'on appelait tout de même oralement Dumbledore, puisqu'après tout, c'est ainsi qu'on l'a nommé pendant de nombreuses années, était toujours très présent. Après le procès, Severus avait fait des litres et des litres de potion de souvenir, l'améliorant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Toute la grande salle s'était vu retrouver la mémoire après une dose de potion bien dissimulée dans les jus de citrouilles du matin. Certains n'avaient jamais eu la mémoire effacée, d'autres, quelques fois pour oublier un Dumbledore qui n'aurait pas dû être là, ou qui faisait des choses qu'on ne devait pas savoir.

La grande majorité des victimes du sortilège d'amnésie fut la classe d'Harry Potter, les Gryffondors et Serpentards de la même année qu'Harry s'étaient vu effacer et modifier la mémoire un nombre incalculable de fois. Et la cause n'était autre que Severus et Harry qui à proximité l'un de l'autre, retrouvaient leurs souvenirs. De plus, quand le Gryffondor était dans le coin, Severus perdait de son mordant de terreur des cachots, sentant le lien qui les unissait déjà.

Chaque soir, à l'abri dans leurs appartements, Severus et Harry se montraient à quel point ils s'aimaient et qu'ils ne pourraient se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient bien essayé de dormir séparément, en vain.

En début d'année Harry avait rejoint son dortoir, mais ce sont ses camarades eux-mêmes qui ont demandé qu'Harry retourne avec son amant. Le Gryffondor avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir et de se réveiller avec son amour, donc il s'endormait seulement d'épuisement, se réveillait souvent la nuit, et pestait le matin en s'apercevant que Severus n'était toujours pas là. Il était devenu invivable pour ses amis Gryffondors.

C'est avec une surprise évidente que la nouvelle directrice, et ancienne tête de maison des Gryffondors, Minerva McGonagall, vit arriver dans son bureau, le dortoir des garçons de septième année Gryffondor au grand complet, à l'exception d'Harry Potter.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _\- Monsieur Potter, entrez, je vous prie. Fit calmement Minerva McGonagall, d'un ton solennel._

 _Harry Potter entra calmement, un peu surpris de voir Severus assis dans le fauteuil à côté de celui désigné par Minerva. Harry était véritablement heureux de se retrouver près de son amour, depuis la rentrée, deux semaines auparavant, ils n'avaient pas pu ce voir tant que cela. Harry avait pu enfin se donner à fond dans ses études, Severus lui devait réapprendre à enseigner à sa manière, éducative et non craintive. Leurs interactions étaient plus que limitées étant donné la charge de travail qu'ils avaient tous les deux, ils s'étaient bien vus le week-end dernier mais Harry avait déjà une quantité de devoirs non négligeable pour cette année d'ASPIC._

 _\- Messieurs, je vous ai convoqué sur demande expresse de vos camarades, Monsieur Potter. Fit-elle en gardant un ton strict pour mettre de la distance avec cet élève qu'elle considérait un peu comme son fils._

 _\- Mes camarades, Professeur ? Demanda Harry surprit, tout autant que Severus à ses côtés, bien qu'il ne fit rien pour le montrer._

 _\- Oui Monsieur Potter. Vos camarades m'ont demandé, je cite : « Si Harry continue de dormir avec nous, il ne va plus s'appeler le survivant bien longtemps ! Il dort mal et peu. Mais par-dessus tout, il est invivable ! Voici ses affaires. »_

 _Severus et Harry regardèrent la directrice d'un air choqué, puis Harry éclata de rire._

 _\- Ron ? Demanda-t-il alors que son corps était encore secoué par son rire retenu._

 _\- Bien évidemment. Fit Minerva un petit sourire._

 _\- Mais c'est interdit par le règlement de l'école… Répondit Severus pensivement._

 _\- C'est exact, Severus. Mais en plus d'être Préfet-en-Chef, je parle à un jeune homme de 17 ans qui est à la tête de deux anciennes et nobles maisons… Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et voyez-vous Messieurs, il s'avère que Monsieur Neville Londubat a dû apprendre depuis ses plus jeunes années tous les devoirs et droits d'un Lord…_

 _\- La Loi Amare ! Fit le plus âgé des deux hommes._

 _\- La Loi Amare ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre._

 _Minerva prit le livre sur les droits et devoirs d'un Lord, il était enfoui au fin fond de la bibliothèque. Harry avait hâte de connaître cette loi, avec Severus, ils s'étaient partagé l'apprentissage des lois pour en savoir beaucoup, le plus rapidement possible. Severus était tout sourire, il ne se souvenait que dans les grandes lignes de la Loi Amare, mais il savait que c'était la réponse à leurs problèmes de sommeil. Car oui, Lord Prince ne dormait pas mieux que son amant, il avait même des nuits tout aussi détestables. Sans oublier qu'Harry avec ses responsabilités de Préfet-en-Chef et ses études n'avait que trop peu de temps pour venir le voir, et ils n'avaient pu passer qu'une seule nuit complète ensemble._

 _\- La Loi Amare. Fit calmement Minerva en tendant le livre à ses deux protégés._

 _Les deux hommes se penchèrent au même instant sur le livre, lisant avec attention l'alinéa 153 de la Loi Amare._

 _« Un Lord étudiant, majeur et ayant accepté pleinement ou partiellement son titre de Lord, peut faire appel à la Loi Amare pour obtenir une chambre privée avec son compagnon tant qu'ils ont entamé les démarches pour se lier l'un à l'autre. Seul le Ministère devra en être informé dans le cadre d'un Lord étudiant envers un professeur ou une personne extérieure à l'établissement, d'un Lord étudiant envers une créature magique ou moldue. De plus s'il s'agit d'un Lord étudiant envers un autre étudiant mineur, l'accord des parents devra être demandé et ratifié._

 _Cependant, un Lord régnant sur deux anciennes et nobles maisons ayant accepté pleinement ses titres, se verra autoriser une chambre privée avec la personne de son choix. Aucune question ne pourra lui être posée, qu'il soit ou non engagé dans les démarches d'un lien marital et quelques soit l'origine de l'invitée, moldue, sorcière ou créature. Le Lord et son invitée se verront offrir, s'ils le désirent, une discrétion à toute épreuve. Le Ministère n'a en aucun cas, à en être informé. La seule exception sera si l'invité est mineur, l'accord des parents devra alors être demandé et ratifié. »_

 _\- Pour une fois qu'une de ses foutues lois va pouvoir nous servir ! Fit joyeusement Harry._

 _\- Quand pouvons-nous emménager dans nos appartements ? Demanda simplement le second homme avec un petit sourire tendre vers son amour._

 _\- Quand vous le souhaitez. Vous avez le choix entre emménager tous les deux dans les cachots, prendre un nouvel appartement à Poudlard, ou vivre en dehors de Poudlard. Expliqua Minerva en essayant de ne rien oublier._

 _\- Entre tes obligations de Préfet-en-Chef, le Quidditch, tes études et tes amis, sans oublier que j'ai la responsabilité des Serpentards, mes cours que je remanie, mes recherches…_

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, impossible de quitter Poudlard, puis j'ai pas vraiment envie de partir. Fit Harry qui voulait profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard, pour justement profiter de ce château qu'il adorait malgré les mauvais souvenirs qui le hantaient encore parfois._

 _\- Mes appartements ou un nouvel endroit ? Demanda Severus sachant déjà ce qui lui voulait._

 _\- Peu importe. Répondit le plus jeune._

 _\- Un nouvel appartement, avec de vraies fenêtres si possible ! Fit-il enthousiaste. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas devenir claustrophobe après autant d'années dans les cachots !_

 _\- Je vais chercher la carte de Poudlard, on verra ce qui vous convient le mieux…_

 _Minerva fonça dans une des pièces adjacentes à ce bureau directorial pour y prendre la carte qu'elle avait cherchée en attendant que les deux hommes arrivent. À son retour, le couple était en grande conversation de l'étage qui serait le plus lumineux, mais aussi le plus discret._

 _Elle posa un parchemin qui avait l'air d'être aussi vieux que Poudlard lui-même, ce qui était réellement le cas, sur le bureau, faisant signe aux deux hommes de s'approcher. Elle lança un sort qui fit s'agrandir le parchemin et apparaître Poudlard en miniature. On aurait dit la carte du Maraudeur, en plus sophistiquée. On pouvait voir la quasi-totalité des pièces du château, certaines avaient des mentions spéciales comme « Salle de classe : Rune ancienne », « Placard numéro 148 », « Appartement Minerva McGonagall » ou encore « Salle de réunion pour fantômes »._

 _Harry surprit releva aussitôt la tête vers la directrice, celle-ci voyant la salle qu'il avait regardée, ce contenta d'un petit rire avant de lui répondre._

 _\- Inutile de vous creuser la cervelle, il est impossible de rejoindre cette salle, aucun chemin n'y mène. Et les fantômes n'en parlent pas, comme s'ils étaient tenus au secret. Fit-elle sérieusement avant de regarder de nouveau la carte. Tous les « Appartement privé : vide » sont évidemment disponibles._

 _Minerva regarda un parchemin qu'elle avait gardé dans les mains et lança un nouveau sortilège, seuls les appartements vides s'affichèrent, toutes les autres pièces devenant grisées. Après plus de quinze minutes à chercher, Minerva leur demanda ce qui ne leur convenait pas dans les nombreux appartements disponibles._

 _\- On aimerait un appartement en hauteur pour avoir de la lumière, mais qu'on ne puisse pas trop nous voir, autant près de ma salle de potion que de la grande salle et si possible de la bibliothèque, puisqu'Harry y passe de nombreuses heures…_

 _Aussitôt, la carte afficha d'elle-même un appartement en surbrillance. L'appartement se trouvait dans un endroit qui normalement ne contenait aucune salle, jusqu'à maintenant. On pouvait voir que l'appartement était bien plus grand que les autres appartements standards. Il se trouvait au quatrième étage, à quelques pas de la bibliothèque et tout près des escaliers centraux qui leur permettraient de rejoindre la grande salle en quelques minutes. Mais bien trop loin de la salle de potion._

 _\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça, Minerva ? Questionna Severus. Il a l'air bien, mais beaucoup trop loin de ma salle de classe…_

 _Alors que Minerva disait aux deux hommes qu'elle n'y était pour rien, une porte s'illumina juste à côté de l'entrée des appartements, et une lumière plus vive attira le regard vers le couloir de la salle de classe de Severus, une autre porte brilla sur la carte._

 _\- Mais, je connais cet endroit par cœur. Il y a une tenture, mais aucune trace de porte derrière…_

 _Deux mots s'affichèrent près des deux portes : « Potio Dominum ». Les trois personnes étaient ébahies, comment se pouvait-il que la carte affiche une pièce qui était jusque-là invisible, et qu'elle leur montre ce qui ressemblait à un passage secret ?_

 _\- Je rêve, ou la carte nous parle ? Demanda Harry, question que chacun d'entre eux se posa._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

Les deux hommes ne furent jamais déçus de leur appartement à Poudlard, le salon avait été assez grand pour qu'ils puissent invités leurs amis au grand complet, deux grandes chambres avec salle de bain privée, une grande pièce avec deux grands bureaux pour qu'ils puissent tout deux travailler et pour finir un petit laboratoire de potion, pas assez grand pour y mettre la quantité impressionnante de produits que Severus possède, mais bien assez pour faire quelques petites potions primaires et rapides.

Ils n'apprendront que bien plus tard dans leurs vies, que cet appartement avait été destiné à Servan Serpentard, fils de Salazar Serpentard, qui avait été pendant un temps professeur de potion. Sans oublier sa femme qui était professeur d'astronomie, ce qui expliquait le pourquoi des grandes fenêtres qui longeaient une partie du salon et de l'une des chambres. Le plus étrange c'est que même en volant sur son balai, Harry n'avait jamais trouvé ses fameuses fenêtres, pourtant elles étaient si différentes des autres, bien plus classiques, qui ornaient l'école de Poudlard. Personne ne pouvait voir leur appartement, et ils en étaient bien heureux. Combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour contre ses fenêtres ? Ils avaient joui de bien nombreuses fois contre ses vitres, en regard dehors pour admirer le ciel étoilé, ou sentir la chaleur sur leur peau nue un jour de juin.

Ils avaient été si heureux dans cet appartement, découpant consciencieusement leurs semaines pour avoir assez de temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre, mais aussi de leurs amis et pour commencer à changer le monde, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas encore à quel point.

La carte, tout comme le Choixpeau, pouvait parler, à sa façon. Et alors qu'Harry avait passé ses ASPIC, en ce dernier jour au château ils étaient revenus pour la remercier. Ils ne le surent jamais, mais alors qu'ils quittaient le château pour s'en aller vers une nouvelle vie, il y avait dans un endroit du château, seulement accessible aux fantômes, un immense tableau qui faisait au moins dix mètres de hauteur sur vingt de large, quatre personnes parlaient de ce qu'elles avaient vu sur l'un des tableaux qui menait au bureau directorial.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas de les avoir laissés rentrer dans les appartements de ton fils ? _Demanda un homme portant une magnifique robe de sorcier, noir, rouge et or._

\- Non, Godric. _Répondit Salazar Serpentard._ Mon fils aurait été heureux que son appartement accueille un couple avec un amour aussi pur que le leur… Sans oublier que ce potioniste fera de grandes choses, et que ce garçon d'une puissance incroyable, qui a déjà accompli beaucoup, fera lui aussi de grandes choses. Non… Leur âme est bien trop pure pour que je puisse le regretter…

\- Toi et ta pureté de l'âme ! _Ria une femme avec un diadème sur la tête._

\- Et dire qu'on te reproche de ne pas aimer les Nés-Moldus ! _Fit tristement la seconde femme._

\- J'ai dit une fois, une seule petite fois à un Né-Moldu qu'il était un incapable petit écervelé et qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien à l'art délicat des potions, avec le petit bézoard qui lui servait de cerveau ! Et tout de suite, j'ai une réputation de Pro-Sang-Pur ! Alors que ma seconde femme était une Née-Moldue ! Mais personne ne s'en souvient bien sûr ! _Répondit Salazar qui était vraiment horripilé de cette fausse réputation qui lui collait à la peau._ Tout ça à cause d'un élève Né-Moldu qui a bien failli faire exploser le château jusqu'à ses fondations !

Alors que l'homme rouspétait encore dans son tableau, la porte des appartements du quatrième étage se dissimula de la vue de tous, ainsi que le passage secret menant aux cachots. Harry et Severus revinrent plusieurs fois à Poudlard, pour divers évènements de leurs vies, ils eurent toujours accès à ce magnifique appartement qui a vu leur amour grandir de jour en jour.

Le prochain couple qui a pu découvrir ses appartements, ne fut nul autre qu'un centaure accompagnant sa sorcière de femme, une professeur en potion du nom de Lily Stella, née Black-Potter-Prince. Née près de six cents ans après la mort de ses ancêtres dont elle était si fière.

HPSS HPSS

Harry avait bien évidemment obtenu ses ASPIC et il étudiait les lois pour faire de la communauté magique, un lieu plus sûr pour tous. Severus lui s'était remis dans la recherche, améliorant un peu plus chaque année des potions de plus en plus difficiles. Ils sont restés deux pendants quelques années, dans leur manoir principal, celui des Potter qu'ils avaient tant aimé. Ils allaient à toutes les cessions du Magenmagot, deux fois par semaine, pour changer le monde. Les trois autres jours étaient partagés entre travaux de recherche pour l'un et montage de dossier en baguette armée pour annulation ou création de lois pour l'autre. Le samedi était entièrement consacré à leurs amis, et le dimanche à eux-mêmes. Et l'on peut dire que, le plus souvent, ils ne quittaient pas leur chambre.

C'est ainsi que passa cinq ans de leurs vies depuis qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard, entre temps ils se sont liés l'un à l'autre ainsi que Sirius et Remus, Ron et Hermione et à leur plus grande surprise Charlie et Matthieu, un jeune homme qui adore les dragons tout autant que lui. Mais tout changea le jour où Harry entra le plus discrètement possible dans l'antre de son amour, le laboratoire de potion.

Severus brassait sa potion avec une concentration qu'il n'avait qu'entre ses quatre murs, il entendit brièvement le bruit de la porte mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il arrivait au stade final et elle était autant importe pour lui que pour Harry, alors peu importe le bruit qui de toute manière ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'Harry, puisqu'eux seuls connaissaient le mot de passe pour franchir la porte sécurisée de ce laboratoire.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit quelque chose frôler son entrejambe, il passa outre, cinq tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre étaient déjà faits, il n'en fallait plus que vingt-trois et neuf autres dans le sens inverse, et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter une seule seconde, et devait tourner doucement en allant de plus en plus lentement. Cette potion était un véritable calvaire à améliorer, mais Severus le faisait, pour lui, pour eux et pour tant d'autres personnes.

Mais il fut obligé de revenir sur terre quand des doigts discrets et habiles détachèrent son pantalon pour le faire tomber à ses pieds. Il baissa rapidement les yeux pour voir qu'Harry s'était glissé sous la table et se trouvait à genou devant lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait le voir pour s'envoyer en l'air, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position alors qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Tout ça l'excitait au plus haut point, bien qu'il avait peur de rater sa potion qui était déjà un supplice à faire, il voulait absolument connaître la suite.

\- Harry ! _Grogna-t-il, plus pour la forme que par véritable agacement._ Je ne peux pas arrêter…

\- Mais qui t'a dit d'arrêter mon amour… _Demanda presque innocemment son mari alors qu'il baissait son boxer._ Vois-tu… J'avais horriblement faim… De toi…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry lécha sa verge avant de la glisser délicatement entre ses lèvres. Severus qui arrivait tant bien que mal à tourner sa potion en comptant le nombre de tours gémit en essayant difficilement de garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Harry… _Dit-il dans un souffle difficile, et le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors que ledit Harry avait tout de suite entamé une fellation qui ne le ferait pas durer longtemps._ Plus lentement… Oh doux Merlin… J'ai presque fini. _Essaya-t-il de dire alors que des gémissements passaient la barrière de ses lèvres et que son cerveau essayait de tenir le compte de tour._ C'est la potion… Oh, Merlin, oui ! _Fit-il en balança sa tête en arrière alors qu'Harry le prenait de plus en plus loin tout en l'aspirant et comprimant délicieusement sa verge._ De fertilité ! _Réussit-il à dire, espérant que cela calme les ardeurs de son mari pour qu'il puisse au moins faire les neuf derniers tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre._

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire. Severus tournait de plus en plus lentement sa potion, remerciant Merlin pour la torture qu'on lui infligeait et le priant aussi pour que ses satanés tours soient moins longs. Alors qu'il ne lui en restait plus que trois, Harry le prit encore plus profondément, son nez touchant sa toison en attestait, il pensa défaillir quand il entendit clairement son mari inspirer bruyamment le nez toujours tout contre lui, mais il perdit encore plus pied quand les deux mains d'Harry passèrent de ses hanches à ses fesses dans une caresse aérienne. Puis il pensa naïvement que ce fut quand il écarta ses deux lobes de chaire. Mais bien plus que tout, ce fut quand un doigt taquin vint se glisser dans la raie de ses fesses pour aller titiller son anus encore sensible.

\- Harry ! _Cria-t-il en essayant péniblement de finir ce dernier, et terriblement lent, tour._ Encore… Sensible… _Haleta-t-il difficilement alors que son mari s'amusait à tourner son doigt autour de son anus, provoquant des vagues de plaisir en lui, couplé avec la fellation profonde qu'il lui procurait._ Oh Merlin ! Oh Harry ! _Cria-t-il en sortant enfin son brasseur à potion après avoir fini ce satané tour._

Harry enfonça son doigt dans son antre chaud et serré, il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour jouir violemment dans un cri de pure extase, juste avant de s'effondrer au sol, retenu difficilement dans sa chute par Harry.

Il papillonna des yeux quelques longues secondes plus tard, la respiration encore difficile, le cœur battant trop rapidement. Il découvrit une vision de pure luxure, son mari était penché au-dessus de lui, avec une perle blanchâtre sur un coin de la bouche. Il grogna d'envie, mais il n'avait pas encore la force de bouger.

\- Tu as encore une petite partie de moi au coin de la bouche… _Dit Severus en ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de cette petite perle blanche qui n'était autre que la dernière trace de son plaisir._

La langue d'Harry vint recueillir la goutte de sperme, et il ne fut plus sûr de savoir si cela aurait été plus excitant de lui enlever en l'embrassant. Non, finalement cette façon était encore plus bandante, et son sexe pouvait en attester !

\- Original ! _Fit Harry en riant doucement avant de m'embrasser._ Mais je crois bien qu'il y a bien plus qu'un petit bout de toi en moi. _Dit-il mystérieusement en observant attentivement son mari._

Severus le regarde sans comprendre alors que ce petit démon masturbait délicatement son érection avec un petit sourire pervers.

\- Tu sais… _Fit-il en se penchant vers lui pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille._ Cette potion de fertilité que tu prends depuis un an…

\- Et que j'essaie vainement d'améliorer pour tomber enceint… _Continua-t-il de dire, un peu déçu parce que jusqu'ici cela n'avait pas fonctionné._

\- C'est cela, et bien, je crois… Qu'on l'a mal utilisé, et que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas enceint… _Fit-il toujours dans un murmure, et le masturbant toujours aussi doucement._

\- Comment ça, mal utilisé ? _Dit-il surpris et un peu vexé._

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle sert à stimuler tes hormones pour tomber enceint, mais plutôt pour stimuler tes petits soldats…

Harry se releva un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, il ne le touchait plus et son cerveau put enfin reprendre du service. Le choc s'afficha clairement sur son visage alors qu'il s'assit aussi vite qu'il put.

\- Tu… tu es enceint ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile qui fit fondre Harry de bonheur tant l'émotion était palpable._

\- Oui, Severus. Je suis enceint.

Harry se retrouva presque étouffé dans une étreinte transpirant un bonheur intense, ils s'embrassèrent comme des fous avant que les caresses viennent prendre le dessus. Severus était toujours en érection, et la nouvelle n'avait fait que le rendre encore plus fou d'amour envers son mari. Il avait voulu porter la vie, il n'était aucunement déçu que ce soit Harry qui porte le premier enfant, il porterait le second avec tout autant de joie.

Harry n'avait jamais senti une envie aussi forte de se faire pénétrer, pourtant il était bien venu dans le laboratoire de son mari pour ça. Maintenant qu'il avait dit à Severus qu'ils allaient être papas, il voulait reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. D'un geste de la main, les vêtements s'envolèrent et il s'allongea de tout son long contre son amant. Ils pouvaient sentir au niveau du ventre d'Harry un très léger renflement auquel ils n'avaient pas fait plus attention que cela la nuit dernière.

Le sol en pierre de son laboratoire était plus que froid, mais son corps lui était bouillant, et Severus avait Harry qui se frottait sans honte contre lui. Finalement, le froid de la pierre l'aidait à garder un minimum les pieds sur terre. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il en avait trop envie, il était trop excité depuis bien trop longtemps, il s'assit sur son amour qui était allongé de tout son long, et s'empala d'un coup sec. La douleur était légèrement présente, mais il s'était lancé tous les sorts nécessaires pour la diminuer au maximum, et alors que Severus venait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, Harry commença à se déhancher sur lui.

L'un comme l'autre se croyait au paradis, Harry attendait un enfant, leur vie était parfaite et là, ils pouvaient dire qu'ils baisaient sauvagement en laissant résonner leurs gémissements dans le laboratoire de potion, où la potion de fertilité continuait de chauffer pour atteindre un stade jusqu'ici jamais atteint. Car oui, Severus aurait dû arrêter le feu après dix minutes, mais la merveilleuse fellation d'Harry, plus l'annonce de la nouvelle la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait entendue, l'avait fait complètement oublier.

Ce ne sera que quinze minutes plus tard, quand Severus et Harry auront enfin fini et qu'ils reprendront leurs esprits, que Severus se souviendra de sa potion. Il comprendra que la potion n'est pas ratée, même s'il ne saura pas ce que cela donnera.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il en parlera à Remus et Sirius qui viendront tout juste de décider d'essayer d'avoir un enfant, ceux-ci accepteront de tenter le coup. Ces deux fous ne sauront pas le risque qu'ils prendront. Trois mois plus tard, ils annonceront à Severus et Harry que Sirius est enceint, non d'un enfant, mais de trois. Et Severus n'apprendra que quelques années plus tard, quand Harry prendra la potion pour que lui tombe enceint, que l'un des effets secondaires est de donner au sperme d'Harry un goût délicieusement chocolaté.

HPSS HPSS

Lily Hermione Black-Potter-Prince fut la première enfant du couple, une petite fille aux cheveux raides et noirs, comme son Papa Sev, et aux yeux verts comme son Papa Ry. Severus porta leur deuxième enfant, Jonathan Ron Black-Potter-Prince, un petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés comme Harry, mais d'un brun miel magnifique avec des yeux Onyx, comme son père porteur.

Quand Harry voulut porter leur troisième enfant, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir annoncer qu'il attendait des jumeaux. Mais finalement, cela lui parut logique. Matthieu Tom Black-Potter-Prince ne devait pas grandir seul, et avec sa sœur jumelle, Alice Mérope Black-Potter-Prince, il ne le serait jamais. Deux enfants quasiment identiques. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux raides et bruns, ainsi que les yeux de Severus.

Severus fut enceint de leur cinquième et dernier enfant quand Harry partit pour sa dernière mission. Une mission qu'il avait longuement attendue, mais après tant d'années, il se rendait compte que sa vie était tellement magnifique à présent, que cette vengeance ne serait plus qu'une chose logique qu'il devait accomplir. Ainsi, il pourrait retourner à sa vie en sachant qu'un être malveillant ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal.

HPSS HPSS

Harry passa les grilles de Nurmengard, 15 ans et 9 mois après le procès. Toutes ses victimes avaient étés retrouvées et désignées comme telles. Le nom de Dumbledore commençait doucement à s'effacer, d'ici une cinquantaine d'années, on ne l'entendrait quasiment plus, il n'y aura presque plus personne pour se souvenir du nom de Dumbledore. Les seuls qui l'auront connu sauront l'importance de ne pas dire son nom, il n'est pas digne d'en avoir.

Harry avança dans ce lieu de perdition, personne ne hurlait, et c'était peut-être bien ça le pire. La mort, partout, mais pas la mort comme lui la représente, il sentait le Voile du Diable, partout autour de lui. C'était en partie due au détraqueur qui l'accompagnait, mais pas seulement. Il n'avait pas besoin de Patronus, le détraqueur savait qui il était, c'était son Maître et il ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Peu de personnes savaient d'où venaient les détraqueurs, et où partait l'âme quand ils « embrassaient » quelqu'un. Harry le savait, et il l'avait toujours tu. Cela n'aurait servi à rien d'autre que de troubler la tranquillité du Voile.

Les détraqueurs ne sont que des représentations physiques des tourments, parfois il y en a trop et ils s'échappent du Voile sans le vouloir eux-mêmes. Au début, ils sont transparents, et quand ils commencent à aspirer les peurs dans l'âme des gens qui les entourent, ils prennent cette couleur noire, noire comme la mort. Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre ce qu'ils sont, ils ne peuvent combattre leurs vraies natures, et depuis Harry comprend qu'eux aussi ne sont que tourment, car ils sont les tourments eux-mêmes et ils n'ont pas appris à ressentir autre chose que cela.

Harry entra dans la cellule d'Albus, celui-ci n'avait plus rien du puissant sorcier qu'il était. Il n'était même plus sorcier d'ailleurs. Harry ne sourit pas, il n'y avait pas de quoi sourire. La vengeance était une vague idée maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant cet homme qui était déjà plus mort que vivant. Mais il savait que ce qu'il faisait été la bonne décision, Albus était un manipulateur, même sans pouvoir. Harry devait laisser le détraqueur aspirer son âme hors de son corps pour venir se loger dans le sien, il vivrait les tourments qu'il a causés, jusqu'à ce que son âme soit détruite.

Albus n'eut même pas la force de parler quand il sentit la mort s'approcher de lui, il ne pouvait plus les voir, mais il savait qu'Harry Potter était venu avec un détraqueur. Il lui avait dit, il y a longtemps de cela, et il avait apparemment tenu parole. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait, il en était même plutôt fier, il avait accompli de grandes choses ! On se souviendra de lui pendant des décennies, voire millénaires peut-être, comme les fondateurs ! Même si c'est pour le mal qu'il a accompli. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette idée.

\- Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Albus. _Dit Harry en accentuant le prénom de l'homme, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il n'a plus de nom._ Votre nom est devenu aussi tabou que l'est celui de Voldemort, et dans quelques années, tout comme peu savait qu'il se nommait Tom Jedusor, on oubliera quel était votre nom.

Le sourire d'Albus s'effaça aussitôt, il regarda le jeune homme debout devant lui, il était magnifique dans son habit de Lord, dans toute sa puissance. Il aurait pu le tuer lui-même, mais c'est comme s'il n'avait même pas le droit de mourir au combat, pas le droit de mourir honorablement. Non, c'est un détraqueur qui allait aspirer son âme, comme s'il n'était pas digne de vraiment mourir.

Albus ne comprit pas qu'il avait raison, il n'était pas digne de mourir honorablement. Il n'était pas digne de la mort elle-même.

L'âme d'Albus sortit de lui, elle était d'un noir d'encre, et le détraqueur l'avala. Son corps s'affaissa sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, son corps pouvait se mouvoir s'il le voulait, mais il n'y avait plus d'âme. Il n'y aurait plus que les réflexes involontaires d'un corps qui survit. Harry eut une pointe de douleur en voyant l'âme se faire aspirer, la couleur noire montrait bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu être un homme bon. Une âme qu'il n'a pu sauver, parce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu l'être. Il se retourna et partit avec le détraqueur.

\- Merci. _Répondit humblement Harry Potter avant de partir._

Il ne vit pas la lueur blanche qui sortit du détraqueur quelques instants plus tard. Jamais on avait remercié un détraqueur, on avait toujours eu peur d'eux, personne n'avait réellement essayé de les comprendre. Mais ce jour-là, le détraqueur comprit, il comprit comment il pourrait se libérer de son éternité sur terre. Il garda cela dans un coin de sa tête, et pour cet homme, pour ce Maître qui l'avait remercié et donné la clé pour finir sa vie qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas de fin, il garda l'âme de ce vieil homme, et la gardera jusqu'à sa destruction totale.

Plus de soixante ans plus tard, l'âme d'Albus sera définitivement détruite. Et ce détraqueur né des tourments de ses hommes qui vont dans le Voile du Diable, retournera voir Harry Potter et demandera l'impensable au seul homme qui pourra l'accomplir. Harry qui ne pourra comprendre le détraqueur, puisque ceux-ci ne peuvent parler, entrera dans son esprit et il comprendra. Il pensera à sa longue vie, à Severus, à ses cinq enfants, à sa famille et ses amis, et il lancera le plus puissant des Patronus. Et cette fois-ci, le détraqueur, au lieu de fuir devant le bonheur, se jettera littéralement contre le cerf argenté. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de sa longue vie de détraqueur, il verra le bonheur, et son âme ainsi que son corps exploseront dans une joie intense.

D'autres suivront son exemple, beaucoup d'autres… Et Harry donna ce savoir à nul autre que Drago Malfoy, revenu de son exil en France. Celui-ci était venu s'excuser auprès de lui alors qu'il assistait à ce spectacle époustouflant. C'était sa manière à lui de se racheter auprès de tous.

HPSS HPSS

Mais bien avant cela, Harry réformera complètement le monde sorcier, morceau par morceau, pierre par pierre. Il bataillera chaque jour un peu plus. Et peu à peu, le Magenmagot se vit pourvu de créatures magiques, car eux aussi font partie de ce monde. Harry verra ses enfants partir à l'école et en sortir diplômés, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry deviendra Ministre de la Magie quelques mois après que leur cinquième enfant, Arthur Neville Black-Potter-Prince soit diplômé et entre dans une école d'art moldu, avant de se perfectionner dans les sortilèges pour faire des tableaux sorciers.

Trente ans après la bataille finale, Severus découvrit un début de remède pour les parents de Neville. Celui-ci pleura de joie quand son père le prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était fier de lui, mais il pleura encore plus dix ans plus tard. Quand ses parents purent enfin réellement sortir de Ste Mangouste avec un esprit encore abimé, mais sur la bonne voie pour être réparé. Aucun doute que Lord Londubat prendra soin de ses parents, et qu'il pensera pendant longtemps que sa grand-mère aurait été si heureuse de voir cela.

Un jour sera construite au Ministère une statue géante du couple que forment Harry et Severus, ils seront représentés dans toute leur splendeur. Cette statue sera un lieu de pèlerinage quand les deux hommes seront morts. Un millénaire plus tard, elle sera encore là, toujours aussi splendide, reflétant tout l'amour qu'ils se portent et portent au monde. Certains penseront même qu'ils étaient des descendants de Merlin pour avoir accompli tant de choses incroyables. Leurs noms et leur histoire seront connus de tous, à l'image de celle des quatre fondateurs. Un texte sera gravé juste en dessous.

« _Nous remercions Lord Harry Black-Potter, Ministre de la magie réélu par le peuple à chaque mandat de 2032-2117, Ordre de Merlin première classe et Manitou Suprême de 2017-2117. Après avoir éradiqué la menace que faisait planer le plus grand Mage Noir que nous ayons connu jusqu'ici, il a réformé notre monde pour en faire un monde meilleur. Pour unir créatures et sorciers comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Parce que grâce à lui, nous sommes tous fiers de faire partie de ce monde, et nous sommes plus soudés que jamais._

 _Nous remercions Lord Severus Prince, directeur de l'Institut Supérieur de Potion de 2020-2117, Ordre de Merlin première classe. Après être devenu espion pour combattre le plus grand Mage Noir que nous ayons connu jusqu'ici, il a contribué à l'avancer du monde des potions. De l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup, à la création de la potion de réparation cérébrale, en passant par la création de potions de soins visuels, Lord Prince sera un pionnier pour les plus grands potionistes._ »


	21. Epilogue

**_Épilogue_**

 ** _POV Sangpitier_**

Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je savais que c'était un être unique. Pas à cause de son nom, de sa renommée ou même de ce qu'il avait fait. Non, je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi, cette magie qui n'appartient pas à ce monde. Il n'était pas qu'un simple sorcier, il était bien plus que cela, et même si je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il nous réservait à cette époque, j'étais certain qu'il ferait de grandes choses. Et on peut dire que je ne fus pas déçu.

Le dossier Dumbledore, le plus gros de ma carrière, le plus important de mon existence. En plus de 500 ans d'existence, Harry Potter m'avait mis entre les mains, une histoire tellement énorme qu'elle retournerait le monde sorcier pendant des générations.

Après 400 ans à essayer d'expier mes pêchés, je m'étais retrouvé devant ce jeune homme, aux pouvoirs déjà exceptionnels. J'avais bataillé dur pour en arriver jusque-là, prouvant que j'étais plus qu'un vampire, faisant oublier le tueur que j'avais été il y a bien longtemps. Pendant 100 ans, j'avais tué pour me nourrir, ce n'était pas par plaisir, juste que la vie humaine m'importait peu maintenant que je ne l'étais plus moi-même.

Puis, un magnifique jour d'hivers, j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer une femme, Lucy, une vampire rencontrée entre deux villes, entre deux chasses. Elle m'avait fait comprendre l'importance de la vie, elle m'avait rappelé les joies de l'amour. Pendant 157 ans, nous avons vécu un bonheur parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un groupe de six sorciers tua ma bien-aimée. Une rage sanguinaire m'avait de nouveau pris, ils payèrent ce meurtre au prix de leurs propres vies. Ne laissant de moi qu'un homme brisé, un homme condamné à souffrir pour l'éternité.

Quand je compris que ce groupe de sorciers avait tué ma Lucy parce qu'un vampire sévissait régulièrement dans leur village, je compris bien des années plus tard qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'essayer de se défendre. Et ce n'est que le jour où je compris cela que je me mis du côté de la justice pour réparer les trop nombreuses erreurs que j'avais faites.

Jusqu'au procès de Dumbledore, qu'on ne nomme plus par son nom depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs, j'avais l'intime conviction que j'avais fait tout mon possible pour me racheter, et mieux, que j'avais réussie dans cette tâche. Mais en rencontrant Harry Potter, je savais que je pourrais faire bien plus que de défendre quelques sorciers et beaucoup de moldus dans diverses affaires sordides. Avec lui, je pourrais faire de grandes choses, je pourrais agir, même si c'est dans l'ombre. Je pourrais enfin me dire que oui, j'ai du sang sur les mains, beaucoup de sang, mais j'ai aidé encore bien plus ! Contre toute attente, Harry Potter m'avait offert bien plus que la plus grande affaire du siècle. Il m'avait offert une véritable rédemption.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _Il y a deux semaines de cela, Harry Potter, qui avait passablement vieilli par rapport à moi, m'invita un après-midi. Après autant d'années d'amitié, ce n'était pas rare que je me retrouve assis dans le salon du couple Black-Potter-Prince._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes, l'atmosphère n'était pas la même. Ce n'était pas leurs cheveux blancs ou leurs nombreuses rides dont j'avais l'habitude maintenant, mais bien leurs regards. Ces regards qui vous sondent, vous pénètrent sans qu'aucune barrière ne puisse être construite contre cela. Ces regards me firent voir comme jamais auparavant les deux jeunes adultes comme je les avais découverts la première fois. Il y avait dans leurs yeux un scintillement que je ne compris que quand la fin arriva._

 _\- Assis toi, mon ami. Fit chaleureusement Harry, qui du haut de ses 150 ans plus que passés, était encore dans une forme olympique._

 _\- Nous avons accompli de grandes choses ensemble. Fit humblement Severus. Bien plus que nous-mêmes ne pouvions oser penser._

 _Je ne comprenais pas où allait nous mener cette conversation, mais elle était plus que sérieuse, à n'en pas douter. Et c'était bien la première fois que nous commencions aussi solennellement. Je les laisse continuer sans dire un seul mot, écoutant attentivement ce qu'ils ont à me dire._

 _\- Mon ami, tu as expié tes fautes depuis bien longtemps... Nous allons partir dans peu de temps, nous voulons savoir si tu veux partir toi aussi. Fit calmement Harry, comme s'il me parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors._

 _\- Vous me demandez... Si je veux mourir ? Demandai-je après un long moment de silence._

 _\- Nous te demandons si tu veux quitter cette vie pour un autre monde. Me répondit Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur._

 _Je les regarde avec surprise, incompréhension et finalement ébahissement. Rien ne m'attend… Après ! Je suis un vampire, une âme damnée ! Je ne suis déjà plus vraiment vivant depuis longtemps. Je suis un être des Ténèbres, bien malgré moi, mais tout de même. Les vampires n'ont pas «d'après» n'est-ce pas ? Mais même sans cela, la proposition était alléchante, j'étais fatigué de cette vie. Mon amour me manquait comme au premier jour._

 _\- J'imagine... Commença Severus avec cette lueur dans le regard que je ne comprenais toujours pas. Que, comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte... Tu ne penses pas avoir le droit à cet «après», n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Je suis damné. Dis-je d'une voix blanche. Même la mort ne veut pas des vampires..._

 _\- Qui t'a dit que la mort ne voulait pas de toi ? Me demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la Mort..._

 _Un doux rire sorti des deux hommes en face de moi. Pendant deux secondes, je me demande s'ils ne sont pas devenus fous. Mais l'aura d'intelligence et de savoir qui émane d'eux, me prouve qu'ils sont en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Je les regarde avec incompréhension et j'ai une nouvelle fois l'impression qu'ils savent beaucoup plus qu'ils ne veulent bien en dire. Et au fond de moi, je sais que cette sensation que j'ai eue de nombreuses fois à leurs côtés est bien réelle et surtout vraie._

 _\- Il y a longtemps de cela... Commença pensivement Harry. Une femme est venue me voir. Une jeune femme d'une beauté incroyable et des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Elle m'a dit avoir été une vampire il y a longtemps de cela, mais surtout d'avoir été obligé d'abandonner celui qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde._

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible... Dis-je dans un murmure._

 _\- Elle s'appelle Lucy. Continua calmement Harry en me regardant de nouveau. Elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde, mais elle est bien allée «ailleurs»._

 _Avant que je n'aie le temps de faire un geste, ni même d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire un mot, Lucy, ma Lucy se matérialisa devant moi. La surprise et l'incompréhension que j'avais ressenties au discours du couple en face de moi se dissipèrent immédiatement pour faire place à un véritable choc. Je me lève immédiatement pour essayer de la toucher, mais ma main la traverse sans même une résistance. Elle me sourit tristement, et je peux voir tout l'amour dans ses yeux. Je m'agenouille devant ses deux hommes, tête baissée en signe de soumission. Un vampire n'est jamais soumis, mais aujourd'hui mon côté vampire se tut, trop heureux de la retrouver._

 _\- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour la rejoindre... Maître._

 _\- Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils tous à m'appeler ainsi ? Murmura Harry à son époux, celui-ci lui répondit d'un petit rire._

 _\- C'est moi le Maître des Potions et on t'appelle ainsi plus de fois que moi ! Fit-il faussement boudeur avant de rire encore._

 _\- Relève-toi, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis le maître de personne ici. Répondit doucement Harry. Un guide, un leader peut-être. Mais je ne suis au-dessus de personne._

 _Je me relève en ne pouvant détacher les yeux de mon amour._

 _\- Toujours aussi magnifique... Murmurais-je en la dévorant des yeux._

 _\- Toujours aussi séducteur... Me répondit-elle de sa si douce voix, j'en aurai pleuré de joie._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je à Harry._

 _Harry grogna de mécontentement, sûrement parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de le vouvoyer maintenant que je sais qu'il est encore bien plus qu'un simple sorcier. Qui peut faire apparaître les morts ? Qui peut accomplir autant de choses que lui et son compagnon ont réalisées au cours de toutes ces années ? Une rumeur circule depuis bien longtemps, disant qu'ils seraient des descendants de Merlin. La rumeur ne m'a jamais paru folle, au contraire. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai plutôt la certitude que Merlin lui-même s'inclinerait devant eux._

 _\- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance... Fit-il calmement. Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tout être vivant a le droit à un après avec ceux qu'il aime. Les vampires ne sont pas damnés, comme une grande partie d'entre vous semble le croire._

 _\- Je rejoindrai Lucy ? Demandai-je ne voulant réellement savoir que ça._

 _\- Pour l'éternité... Fit Harry à voix basse._

 _\- La véritable éternité. Continua Severus sur le même ton de confidence._

 _\- Je mourrai de la façon la plus douloureuse s'il le faut ! Dis-je en sachant parfaitement que peu de choses pouvaient tuer un vampire et que toutes étaient de toute manière douloureuses._

 _\- Non, non. Me fit calmement Harry._

 _\- Harry se contentera du classique Avada Kedavra. Continua Severus, tous deux parlaient souvent comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne et partageaient les mêmes pensées._

 _\- Un Avada ? Dis-je incrédule. Mais ça ne tue pas un vampire ! Fis-je en étant soudainement moins sûr de moi quand je vis leurs sourires moqueurs._

 _\- As-tu vraiment envie de mourir pour rejoindre ton amour ? Demanda Harry._

 _\- Plus que tout au monde. Dis-je déterminé._

 _\- Veux-tu régler quelques affaires avant de mourir ? Me demanda Severus._

 _Je réfléchis très sérieusement. Je ne voulais pas attendre une minute de plus avant de la rejoindre. Mais j'avais beaucoup d'or dans mes coffres. Énormément même. Sans même que je n'eus à dire quoi que ce soit, Harry me tendit un parchemin et une plume, ma vitesse vampirique me permit de remplir ce testament en quelques secondes seulement, j'y infuse un peu de magie et l'envoie manu militari à Gringotts grâce à Flaeme, le phœnix Potter. Je reste debout face à eux, je fais signe à Harry que je suis prêt à en finir. Son visage se durcit sous la concentration, je peux voir de nouveau le jeune homme qu'il a dû être sur le champ de bataille, et l'homme qui a été le leader du monde sorcier pendant de très longues années, un choix que jamais personne n'a regretté. Il a sa baguette à la main, chose rare, je me fais la réflexion pendant une demi-seconde qu'il n'est peut-être plus assez puissant pour ne pas s'en servir._

 _\- À bientôt, Ephraïm. Me dit une dernière fois Severus alors que son mari lançait le sort d'un informulé._

 _À l'instant où je vis le rayon de l'Avada se diriger vers moi, avec une puissance que je n'avais jamais vu déployer jusqu'ici, je compris que je m'étais fourvoyé. Il était toujours aussi puissant qu'à ses débuts, peut-être même n'avait-il jamais réellement montré tout ce dont il était capable. Mais là, à cet instant, il devait tuer un vampire, chose normalement impossible. Mais je sus à l'instant même où le rayon vert me toucha que j'allais la retrouver, et un sourire eut le temps de s'étaler sur mon visage avant ma toute dernière fin._

 ** _Fin du Souvenir_**

Nous attendions patiemment depuis presque deux semaines, le retour d'Harry, notre Maître à tous dans le royaume des Morts, et de son compagnon, Severus. Je serrais amoureusement mon amour dans mes bras, celle que j'avais retrouvée avec une joie incommensurable. Et nous patientions, tous les proches d'Harry et Severus étaient présents. Leurs parents, leurs amis, leurs enfants, petits-enfants ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs arrière-petits-enfants qui commençaient à se faire vieux, même pour des sorciers. Il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux pour dépasser toutes les espérances de vie d'un sorcier lambda, parce qu'ils étaient tous sauf des sorciers lambda.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien qui les attendait sur Terre, ils avaient accompli plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient voulu croire au début. Leurs enfants étaient tous dans le monde des morts, et leurs pertes avaient étés d'une douleur inimaginable pour eux deux. Le monde sorcier s'en sortait magnifiquement bien grâce à eux, ils avaient en plus élevé des enfants extrêmement bons, qui avaient eux-mêmes élevé leurs propres enfants avec les mêmes valeurs. La relève était plus qu'assurée, ils réglaient leurs affaires avant de nous rejoindre. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi heureux que nous, de savoir que nous allions tous nous revoir. Qu'est-ce que la mort ? Elle n'est qu'un chemin de plus. Ils le savaient, et l'accueilleraient avec joie, surtout que l'un d'entre eux était le Maître de ces lieux.

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Un an que nous avions pris notre décision, une année que nous préparions notre départ. Et je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il y aurait autant de choses à préparer. Quoi donner et à qui, était la question la plus courante. Il n'avait fallu que trois mois pour faire appliquer les lois que nous voulions être sûrs de voir appliquer avant notre mort, toutes les autres n'avaient étés que du bonus dans ce que nous accomplissions.

Harry avait pris le temps de rencontrer la famille Malfoy qui s'était perfectionnée dans les créatures magiques, jusqu'à tout savoir sur elles. Ce qui pouvait paraître étrange quand on connaissait leurs ancêtres, dont Lucius Malfoy. Harry leur avait beaucoup appris, les principaux éléments étaient la destruction des détraqueurs et depuis peu, la mort d'un vampire qui le souhaite.

Tant de choses à régler, tant de choses à ne pas abandonner. Mais nous avions confiance en ce monde, il n'était plus aussi corrompu qu'il y a 150 ans de cela. Certains voulaient toujours appuyer leur soi-disant supériorité, mais nous les faisions très vite redescendre sur Terre, ils ne sont rien. Nous sommes une communauté, et c'est ainsi que nous devons diriger notre monde. La leçon avait été longue et difficile, mais ils avaient tous fini par comprendre. La notion de « Sang-Pur » n'est plus qu'une vague idée dans l'esprit des plus jeunes, le nom de Dumbledore ne rappelle plus Albus, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Notre très longue vie avait été autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Nous avions vu nos enfants grandir, faire leur vie, avoir à leurs tours des enfants, vieillir et finir par mourir. Il en était de même pour nos petits-enfants et il faut avouer que nos arrière-petits-enfants commencent eux aussi à se faire vieux.

C'est l'incroyable puissance magique d'Harry qui nous avait maintenues en vie bien au-delà de l'âge moyen d'un sorcier. Nos proches aussi avaient vu leur espérance de vie rallonger quelque peu. Mais pas autant que nous.

Quand nos enfants sont décédés, nous pouvions les voir grâce aux pouvoirs d'Harry. C'était dur, mais cela avait aidé. Nous avions encore quelques projets pour le monde sorcier, seul cela nous avait fait rester. Quand nos arrière-petits-enfants ont commencé à quitter ce monde eux aussi, nous nous sommes dit qu'il fallait en finir. Harry n'aurait pu être plus d'accord avec moi, plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu'on nous attendait. Puis le matin fut arrivé. Nous avions tout réglé, et nous étions impatients de les rejoindre.

HPSS HPSS

Nous nous levons tranquillement, encore bien en forme malgré notre âge avancé. Nous nous habillons de nos tenues de Lord. Je mets en route le CD de notre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils, Thomas, pianiste et chanteur dans le monde sorcier. Nous nous recouchons dans notre lit avec un sourire heureux. Flaeme se pose au pied du lit, notre fidèle ami. Lui aussi allait finir sa vie, nous étions ses derniers Maîtres, il nous avait fait l'honneur de faire des enfants à sa dernière combustion, chose d'une rareté infinie. Mais aussi la preuve qu'il avait parfaitement senti que la fin était proche et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de faire un nouveau cycle de vie.

Je prends les fioles sur la table de chevet et en tends une à Harry. Après un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, nous buvons la fiole en même temps. Nous avons tout juste le temps de les reposer sur la table de chevet et de nous tenir par la main, qu'un sommeil éternel nous accueille.

HPSS HPSS

J'avais l'impression de flotter dans du coton. Une douce sensation de douceur me prenait de toute part. Puis, il y eut cette voix, douce et tendre qui m'appelait.

\- Severus, mon amour. Je crois qu'on nous attend... _Murmura l'homme à mon oreille_. Tu auras tout le temps de savourer la douceur de ce monde.

Je papillonne doucement des yeux et tombe sur Harry, mais pas le Harry que je connais depuis plusieurs années, mais un Harry de 35 ans avec quelques minuscules rides au coin des yeux. Sans conteste l'âge auquel il a été le plus beau dans sa longue vie. Il me dévisage avec un grand sourire, je ne peux qu'en faire de même en retour. Ça y est, nous sommes morts, pourtant rien n'a vraiment changé pour moi, sauf que je me sens incroyablement bien.

Je me lève et m'aperçois que j'ai rajeunie, cela ne devrait pas être étonnant puisqu'Harry aussi mais j'ai eue tellement l'habitude de me voir les cheveux blancs et la peau ridée que cela me surprend bien plus que ça ne le devrait.

\- J'ai l'air de quoi ? _Demandai-je après m'être remis sur mes pieds._

\- À mon mari de 40 ans incroyablement sexy ! _Me fit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément._

\- J'ai l'impression que la mort t'a rendue encore plus beau qu'à tes 35 ans. _Lui répondis-je pour dissiper ma gêne due à son compliment._

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et me prend par la main pour avancer dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un hall de gare. Nous marchions depuis un bon moment, je regardais partout autour de moi, la légère brume au sol donnait un certain charme à ce lieu, sans donner une atmosphère lugubre.

Mon regard s'attardait régulièrement sur Harry, il a toujours été beau même en vieillissant. Mais là, dans cet autre monde, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il rayonne encore plus. Je le dévorais toujours des yeux quand il finit par me regarder avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? _Demandai-je en détournant le regard, le rouge aux joues._

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir arriver ? _Me demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant pour m'enlacer amoureusement._

Je réfléchis à la question, est-ce que je veux arriver, revoir notre famille, nos amis ? Oui j'en ai envie. Mais j'ai peur qu'Harry soit trop pris par ses responsabilités pour passer du temps avec moi.

\- Aurons-nous du temps ensemble ? _Demandai-je dans un murmure, presque honteux d'avouer ma faiblesse._

\- Nous aurons tout le temps que nous voulons, Sev. J'ai beaucoup à faire mais le temps n'a aucune importance ici. On aura autant de temps que quand nous étions sur Terre, si ce n'est plus…

Rassuré, nous reprenons notre marche après un autre baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voyons au loin un groupe de personnes que je ne peux pas identifier à cette distance. Nous avançons tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse certaines personnes en face de moi. Lily et James, et mes parents à côté d'eux. Puis mes enfants, juste derrière eux, ainsi que petits-enfants, arrière-petits-enfants et nos amis, tous ceux qui ont tellement comptés sont présents. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, l'émotion me submerge. Je me fais l'effet d'un gosse quand je les prends dans mes bras, et quelques larmes que retiens avec peine coulent sur mes joues, mais peu importe…

L'émotion est forte, Harry et moi ne nous lâchons pas, nous prenons ensemble chaque personne dans nos bras. C'est tellement émouvant que si j'étais encore en vie, je me serais retrouvé à Ste Mangouste pour cause d'une trop forte émotion. Je suis tellement heureux de les retrouver. Harry n'avait jamais utilisé son pouvoir de résurrection à outrance, ce n'était qu'un moyen pour nous rassurer, savoir qu'ils nous attendaient bien et qu'ils allaient bien. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux d'être mort, heureux d'être là, avec Harry.

Bien après avoir retrouvé tout le monde et avoir bien ri d'avoir entendu bon nombre de personnes nous demander : « _Mais comment avez-vous pu nous cacher ça ?_ », nous sommes finalement partis en direction de « Poudlard » qui malgré les années, était restée aux yeux d'Harry, sa seconde maison.

Mais contrairement à l'école de sorcellerie, ce Poudlard n'est pas là pour apprendre aux jeunes sorciers à faire de la magie. C'est un château entièrement consacré à la gestion de ce « monde ». Harry ne m'avait que peu parlé de son rôle, ignorant une partie de ses devoirs, et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait parler de ce qui n'arriverait pas tout de suite.

En entrant dans le château, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années nous attendait.

\- Heureux de vous revoir, Maître ! _Fit-il joyeusement à Harry._ Heureux de vous rencontrer. _Fit-il à mon intention._ Vous pouvez m'appeler Sam. Je suis un trieur d'âme.

\- Enchanté. _Répondis-je sans montrer ma surprise._ Appelez-moi Severus, et appelez-le Harry. Sinon je n'ai pas fini de l'entendre se plaindre qu'on l'appelle Maître. Et si j'ai bien compris… Ici c'est pour l'éternité, et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'écouter se plaindre autant de temps !

Ma tirade fut suivie d'un lourd silence, ce Sam ne semblait pas savoir quoi en penser. Mais quand Harry éclata de rire, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Il a raison, Sam. Appelle-moi Harry et tutoie-moi ! _Fit mon amour en tendant la main pour le saluer._

\- Bien… Harry. _Répondit Sam un peu gêné de ne pas l'appeler par son titre._

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander. Oui, Severus peut être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ici et de tout ce que je fais. De toute manière, il y a peu de chance qu'on ne soit pas ensemble. Oui, j'ai l'intention de changer pas mal de petite chose. D'ailleurs, tu vas réunir tous les trieurs, dans une salle de classe, n'importe laquelle, je vous retrouverai. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les âmes à trier, elles seront toujours là quand vous reviendrez ! Mais avant ça, je veux que tu trouves toutes les personnes qui sont sur cette liste…

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et un parchemin apparut devant lui, des noms s'écrivaient au fur et à mesure qu'Harry devait penser à eux. Je vis brièvement le nom de Remus, ainsi que celui de James, l'un de ses triplés. Je pus voir aussi Mathias, le fils que notre Jonathan avait eu avec la charmante Rose Weasley, fille de Ron et Hermione. Je crus reconnaître d'autres noms, mais la liste s'allongeait tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de tout voir par la suite. Il donna la liste à Sam qui l'examina attentivement.

\- Il faudra un bon petit moment avant que tu puisses réunir tout le monde, pendant ce temps, je vais aller trier les âmes difficiles à classer. _Dit-il fermement en reprenant le rôle de leader qu'il a eu pendant presque toute sa vie._

\- Bien, Maît… Harry. _Fit Sam en se reprenant à la dernière minute._ Je vais faire ça tout de suite.

\- Ah oui, Sam ! _Appela Harry juste avant que Sam parte._ Pour les jumeaux… Merci d'avoir renvoyé Mérope avec son fils, merci de nous avoir donné nos magnifiques jumeaux. Ils ont sûrement eu une vie bien plus merveilleuse tous les deux.

\- Je n'en doute pas. _Fit Sam avec un sourire radieux._

Puis il partit comme un Nimbus 2200 alors qu'Harry me tirait déjà vers la bibliothèque pour trouver notre passage secret. Nous allions retrouver nos chers appartements, je me demande bien ce que nous allions voir à travers les baies vitrées cette fois-ci.

\- Tu peux tout faire avec moi Severus, sauf trier les âmes sensibles. _Fit-il sérieusement avec une once de fatalisme._ Mais il n'y en a pas si souvent que ça à trier, les trieurs font merveilleusement bien leur travail ! _Rajouta Harry pour me rassurer un peu._ Puis, je suis certain que tu seras content d'avoir un peu de solitude loin de ton affreux gamin de mari !

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que la seule chose que je voulais faire pour le moment, était de baisé pendant au moins trois jours.

\- Aucun doute, une éternité à tes côtés… Comme si j'avais fait des vœux magiques pour ça… _Dis-je faussement dédaigneux._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte de nos appartements, cela faisait du bien de revenir ici. Nous avions régulièrement retrouvé nos appartements à Poudlard, souvent pendant les grandes vacances pour surveiller les élèves qui n'avaient personne à retrouver pendant l'été, ou du moins, personne d'aimant.

\- Ça fait du bien de… _Commençai-je à dire alors qu'une bouche affamée prenait la mienne en otage._

Harry me plaqua sans ménagement contre la porte, ses mains passant rapidement sous mes vêtements pour me caresser la peau. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps, mon sexe se dressa instantanément alors que moi aussi je lui retire ses vêtements. Harry libère ma bouche que je m'empresse de poser dans son cou, pour pouvoir lui faire un magnifique suçon.

\- J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir une érection à la simple vue de ton cul. _Me fit Harry en souriant béatement._

Je ne répondis rien, un petit rire m'échappa juste avant qu'Harry s'agenouille devant moi. Après cela, je ne pus rien dire d'autre que son prénom et de courtes phrases dépourvus d'intelligence, comme à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour.

J'ai remercié Merlin plusieurs fois d'être enfin mort, quand Harry me mena à l'orgasme avec une fellation profonde et rapide. Puis, quand il m'amena contre la baie vitrée pour me prendre d'un coup de reins, non sans m'avoir torturé d'une préparation bien trop longue à mon goût. Et finalement quand il me mena à la folie en s'étant jeté je ne sais quel sort alors que je jouissais pour la cinquième fois sur la baie vitrée sans qu'il ne l'ait fait une seule fois. Il finit par jouir en moi alors que j'étais à deux doigts de m'écrouler au sol de fatigue, je n'avais plus l'habitude de ses parties de sexe endiablées, nous étions bien trop vieux pour cela. Mais ça, c'était avant de mourir.

Alors qu'Harry se préparait pour aller trier ses âmes dites « sensibles », dont personne ne semblait savoir qu'en faire, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je sortais tant bien que mal de mon brouillard post-orgasmique.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi en forme ? _Demandai-je à Harry._

\- Je suis le Maître de la Mort, ma magie sent toutes les auras ici. Je n'ai pas l'habitude et ça va m'empêcher de dormir pendant un moment, je pense. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à en faire doucement abstraction. Le sexe est une bonne distraction. _Dit-il avec un sourire pervers._

\- J'ai donc trouvé ce que je vais faire quand tu n'es pas là. _Dis-je en me relevant du lit._

\- À oui, quoi ?

\- Des potions de vigueur ! _Dis-je en riant._ Sinon je ne vais jamais tenir la route... Et il y a sûrement bien trop d'hommes prêts à servir leur Maître… _Dis-je d'un ton narquois, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi._

\- Tu as raison ! _Fit-il sérieusement en commençant à partir vers la porte._ Je vais peut-être devoir trouver un autre amant, si mon mari ne peut me satisfaire…

\- Jamais, morveux ! _Dis-je en le rattrapant férocement pour le tourner vers moi, et pour voir un sourire moqueur s'afficher sur ses lèvres._ Tu es à moi ! _Dis-je jalousement avant de lui donner un baiser plus que possessif._

\- Tu me le prouveras quand je reviendrai… _Murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de me planter là, nu et bandant de nouveau._

\- Foutu gamin ! _Grognai-je à moi-même en me dirigeant vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la même vue magnifique de l'extérieur de Poudlard._ Heureusement que je peux de nouveau me prendre en main sans avoir mal au poignet…

HPSS HPSS

Après une petite heure, Harry me rejoint dans nos appartements en me disant que Sam avait bientôt fini de rassembler tous ceux qu'il avait voulu. Sans vouloir me dire pourquoi. C'est donc tout naturellement que nous nous retrouvions encore nus, Harry s'appuyant fermement sur l'une des vitres alors que je remerciai mentalement mon mari d'être toujours aussi serré autour de moi.

\- Sev… _Gémit Harry, semblant vouloir me dire quelque chose que je stoppais à chaque coup de reins._ Sam… _Fit-il, ce qui ne me plut pas du tout._

D'un coup de rein puissant, prouvant mon mécontentement, je m'enfonce en lui pour lui rappeler que c'est moi qui lui fais l'amour ! Harry hurla de plaisir en jetant la tête en arrière, tout en s'appuyant sur mon corps pour ne pas s'effondrer. Trois coups à la porte me réveillèrent quelque peu.

\- Hum… Maître… On… On vous attend… En bas… Dans la grande salle… _Fit Sam à travers la porte, gêné au possible._

\- Oui, oui ! _Fit Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle._ Je… On arrive !

Ma colère retomba d'un seul coup, Harry ne gémissait pas le nom de Sam, mais voulait certainement me prévenir qu'il allait arriver, et donc nous entendre. Soulagé et heureux, je me rends rapidement compte que je suis encore en érection dans mon mari, qui lui n'en peut plus après cette énième jouissance. Sans même me préoccuper du fait que Sam est encore derrière la porte en train de dire je ne sais quoi à Harry, je reprends mes coups de reins.

\- Ce n'est rien… Ha ! Sam. _Fit Harry surprit et gémissant._ Arrête Sev, il est encore là ! _Me murmura-t-il._ On arrive, pars… Devant…

Je ne sais pas si Sam fut parti, mais je m'en contrefichais, je pris le sexe d'Harry en main pour le réveiller de nouveau, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement et le pris dans mes dernières forces. J'entendis Harry murmurer divers : « _Crétin_ », « _Jaloux_ », « _Peut pas attendre_ », « _Possessif_ », et un trait net « _Et c'est moi le Gryffondor impulsif ?_ ». Je ne répondis pas, trop heureux, et j'atteins la jouissance avec Harry, en souriant béatement de bonheur.

HPSS HPSS

\- Bonjour à tous ! _Fit Harry devant la foule qui était devant la grande salle._ Que ce soit sur Terre ou ici, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter… Mais je vais le faire ! _Dit-il en souriant alors que l'assemblée riait._ Harry Black-Potter-Snape, mais surtout, Maître de la Mort. _Fit-il d'un ton solennel alors que tout le monde reprit de son sérieux._ Appelez-moi Harry, c'est d'autant mieux. Après tout, nous sommes tous soi-disant morts, non ?

Tout le monde se mit à rire doucement. C'est vrai qu'à présent, la mort est bien vague dans ce monde. On a juste l'impression d'avoir changé d'univers tout en ayant la chance de garder ceux que nous aimons avec nous. Je regarde brièvement les gens autour de moi, une partie de notre famille et amis se trouvent ici, mais beaucoup d'inconnu aussi. Nous sommes au bas mot, environ deux cents à écouter Harry.

\- L'homme grincheux au premier rang, me regardant admirativement et amoureusement. C'est mon mari ! Bon, normalement il n'est plus aussi grincheux depuis longtemps…

\- Tu m'étonnes… On les a arrêtés dans une partie de sexe endiablée… _Fit Remus à Sam, bien assez fort pour que la totalité de la salle puisse entendre, surtout dans un silence pareil._

\- Papa ! Tonton ! _Dirent en cœur nos trois enfants présents ainsi que nos neveux et nièces._

\- Bah quoi ? Quand on meurt vieux et décrépis, forcément, on n'a qu'une envie, c'est de s'enfermer pendant une semaine rien que pour ça ! _Fit sérieusement Remus avant de rire devant les regards outrés, bien que compréhensifs de nos enfants._

\- Remus… _Fit calmement Harry en se retenant de rire._ Je crois que Sirius a beaucoup trop déteint sur toi…

C'était on ne peut plus vrai, qui avait connu Remus dans sa jeunesse n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre parler ainsi. Et pourtant… Après avoir attendu un peu que les rires se calment, Harry reprit, non sans un regard moqueur vers Sam qui était rouge de gêne.

\- Si vous êtes tous ici, c'est que je vous ai choisis… Quand je suis mort la première fois, il y a bien longtemps de cela, il n'y avait que huit personnes assignées au triage des âmes. Et beaucoup d'âmes arrivent ici chaque jour ! J'en ai désigné trente-deux autres, juste avant de partir. Mais avouons que le travail est colossal. _Fit sérieusement Harry alors que quelques-uns hochaient la tête d'un air entendu._ Vous êtes donc ici, pour, si vous le voulez bien, apprendre à trier les âmes.

Harry laissa planer un petit silence, le temps que tout le monde comprenne bien ce qu'ils voulaient d'eux.

\- Je vous ai choisis, parce que vous faites partie des personnes prédisposées à lire dans les âmes. Je vous l'avoue, c'est un travail difficile à bien des égards. Beaucoup d'âmes ont vécu des choses difficiles, et il faut pouvoir y faire face. Vous ne serez pas là que pour dire si la personne mérite d'être ici, doit se rattraper ou qu'elle soit malheureusement trop corrompue pour être dans ce monde. Vous devrez les guider, les comprendre, les écouter. Je vais instaurer de nouvelles sanctions pour se rattraper de ses erreurs, je vais vous apprendre à vous servir de votre magie pour aider et guider. Et quand vous serez tous prêts, car croyez-moi, il y a beaucoup de travail, vous serez chargés de former d'autres apprentis jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait assez pour que vous puissiez tous profiter de votre famille.

Un silence de mort se fit entendre, certains impressionnés de savoir qu'ils avaient été choisis, d'autres surpris d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la gestion des âmes. Et les trieurs, soulagés de savoir qu'ils allaient enfin avoir du renfort.

Par la suite, Harry demanda à ceux qui ne voulaient pas devenir trieurs d'âme de sortir, personne ne le fit. Et il expliqua ce qu'il avait prévu depuis bien des années avant notre mort. Harry mettait un apprenti avec un trieur expérimenté pendant quelques jours, alors qu'il donnerait lui-même des cours aux autres, et échangerait plusieurs fois pour être formé correctement.

Les apprentis apprirent très rapidement, à la plus grande joie des trieurs expérimentés qui ne faisaient que ça de leur journée depuis qu'on leur avait demandé de le faire. Et c'est avec un certain plaisir que trois jours plus tard, Lily revint avec Flaeme qui avait fait sa dernière combustion pour renaître parmi nous.

HPSS HPSS

Les années ne veulent rien dire dans ce monde, mais bien des années plus tard, Harry courra jusqu'à la maison de nos jumeaux, qui avaient décidés que même dans la mort, ils habiteraient l'un avec l'autre, ainsi qu'avec leurs compagnons respectifs, qui heureusement, s'entendaient à merveille.

\- Matthieu ! _Appela Harry après avoir presque fait exploser la porte contre le mur en l'ouvrant._

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _Cria notre fils, ainsi que son mari Florian, en regardant nos visages inquiets._

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai dit que tu étais en repos, mais tu dois retourner sur Terre ! _Fit Harry d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux._

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda notre fils alors qu'il prenait déjà sa tenue d'ange gardien dans le placard._

\- Une petite fille du nom d'Helena Molkin se fait battre depuis trop longtemps par son père. C'est une moldue, elle est sur la liste des futurs décès pour la journée ! Il faut descendre immédiatement, je te laisse faire.

Matthieu regarda son père avec reconnaissance, même pendant sa vie il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait tant confiance en lui, et il avait toujours tout fait pour que cette confiance soit justifiée. Quand Harry avait expliqué qu'il y aurait un nouveau plan de sauvetage pour certaines âmes, les renvoyer sur Terre pour revivre un cycle de vie en oubliant complètement l'ancienne. Matthieu avait compris, il était venu avec sa sœur Alice pour nous demander s'il était lui aussi une âme qui avait eu le droit à une seconde chance. Harry avait confirmé qu'eux deux avaient eu le droit à cette seconde chance, et que jamais il n'avait regretté sa décision. Nos deux enfants n'ont jamais demandé qui ils avaient été, cela leur importait peu. Mais ils étaient fiers qu'on les ait aimés de la même façon que les autres, en pensant qu'ils en valaient véritablement la peine. Et c'était le cas.

Un jour, Matthieu avait tout de même demandé pourquoi il avait pris une telle décision. Harry lui avait tout simplement répondu : « _Tu te rappelles les cicatrices dans mon dos ? J'aurais pu devenir un mauvais sorcier, par vengeance. Mais je suis tombé sur les bonnes personnes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait de mauvais choix qu'on est réellement mauvais. C'est parce qu'on a oublié que l'amour est bien plus puissant que la haine._ » Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon mari et mon fils pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Matthieu partit au secours de la petite Helena qu'il sauvera des coups de son père, bien que personne ne le saura jamais. Il n'apprendra qu'en revenant, qu'Harry savait parfaitement que le père de la fillette allait mourir ce même jour. La première version étant que les cris de l'enfant alerteront les voisins qui appelleront la police, qui sera obligée de tirer sur l'homme bien trop ivre qui tenait lui-même un fusil de chasse à la main, mais les policiers auraient retrouvé l'enfant déjà morte. La seconde, grâce à Matthieu, fut qu'un voisin viendra sonner à la porte pour demander un paquet de farine, chose qu'il n'aurait habituellement jamais faite. Il entendra les pleurs de l'enfant ainsi que le premier coup de ceinture qui s'abattra sur elle, et entrera pour la sauver. Le père, bien trop ivre, voulut courir après l'homme qui tenait sa fille, trébuchera et s'ouvrira le crâne contre la table basse…

Oui, notre fils est sans conteste le meilleur et le plus rapide des anges gardiens. Harry a bien eu raison de créer cette unité « d'ange gardien ». Tout comme les cent-mille trieurs qu'il a fait former au fil du temps.

HPSS HPSS

Qui a dit que la mort était un lieu de repos ? Personne. Heureusement qu'Harry avait formé les meilleurs pour le soutenir et l'aider dans son travail. Tout comme il avait été un très bon Ministre de la Magie, il demeura pour l'éternité, un très bon Maître de la Mort et de la vie, car oui, Harry avait appris qu'être Maître de la Mort, voulait aussi dire pouvoir contrôler la vie. Mais Harry s'en voulait toujours des trop nombreuses âmes qu'il ne pouvait sauver tout de suite, il ne pouvait être sur tout le globe en même temps, bien trop de personnes y vivaient et seul lui avait le pouvoir de tout voir. C'est ainsi que de nombreuses âmes partaient chaque jour pour une seconde chance.

Pour une fois, j'en remercierai presque cet homme dont l'âme a été détruite il y a bien longtemps de cela, pour m'avoir envoyé initier un Harry Potter de 17 ans.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? _Me demanda ledit Harry Potter, alors que nous étions nus dans notre lit._

\- Je pensais… _Dis-je en passant mes doigts sur l'une des nombreuses cicatrices de son dos qui attestait d'une enfance douloureuse._ À la semaine où tout a vraiment commencé…

\- Ça fait si longtemps… C'est étrange de se dire que nous resterons ici, sans jamais vieillir, sans jamais mourir… Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si. _Dis-je après un instant de réflexion._ Mais je suis heureux de savoir que cette fois-ci, je pourrai te faire l'amour sans jamais devoir prendre de potion pour le faire ! _Dis-je en riant._

\- Tu dis ça, tu dis ça… Mais tu n'es tout de même pas aussi jeune que ça… _Fit-il moqueur._ Il se pourrait bien qu'un jour… Oh, Merlin !

On n'insulte pas l'ancienne chauve-souris des cachots sans en payer les conséquences. Harry l'avait maintenant parfaitement compris puisque je m'enfonçais délicieusement en lui. Je m'arrête un instant alors que je suis entièrement dans mon amour.

\- Je t'aime, espère de morveux ! _Dis-je en commençant à me mouvoir en lui._

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon vieux potioniste.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà, le point final... J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !

Je vous remercie tous pour votre lecture !

Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé une ou des reviews (j'en suis à plus de 200 et c'est énorme pour moi !) : luna park, hathor2, Mimi-sterek, AngeLunaBlack, stormtrooper2, Zeugma412, angemewmew, accroOvampire, Blair18, momorrcharlotte, Minimiste, sunakotatji, Cyrielle13, PetitLutin22, petite frenoyile, aurel8611, Lysa Sucre, M3L4, petite grenouille, Aurelie Malfoy, Telika, STL87, clovitia, Yukii27, Lorina, EpsilonSnape, esmeralda40, lilian, Melissa Alan Snape, luffynette, adenoide, CutieSunshine, Sbibi3, Lilith Florent, hitori, severusharrypottersnape, Pouika, Debby alias Alice, Helenya, Walala35, laanais, Miss Lyli, 0, Mylittlemagicworld, 1.

Ainsi qu'aux 3 personnes «Guest» donc inconnues, qui ont laissé une review sans avoir de compte, ni même avoir mis de pseudo.

Sans oublier tous ceux qui liront cette fic par la suite et laisseront un commentaire !

Et je remercie tout particulièrement ma Beta, qui malgré un emploi du temps chargé, arrive tout de même à me lire (et à corriger une bonne partie de cette fic) et à me donner sa première impression ! (Bien qu'elle ait parfois honte de mes fautes, je ne vois pas pourquoi... ^^)

Je vous remercie pour les 128 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris !

Je remercie également la communauté «Snarry ou encore Severus/Harry» pour avoir mis cette fic dans sa liste ainsi qu'au groupe «Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter» pour avoir partagé cette histoire sur un célèbre réseau social !

Et je vous remercie tous, parce que 20 chapitres plus 1 épilogue vous paraissent pas forcement une longue fic, mais pour moi ça a été une longue aventure qui en précédera d'autres ! Merci de m'avoir encouragé et supporté.

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui viendront d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, merci pour vos autres reviews, merci pour ceux qui partageront mon histoire.

Au revoir, et à bientôt, pour une nouvelle aventure ;)


End file.
